Skye en Emma 4
by Skye.Emma
Summary: Het vierdejaar van Skye en Emma breekt aan en dit jaar maken ze het Toverschooltoernooi mee. De meiden verheugen zich beide op het bal, maar voor een van de twee valt het enorm tegen. Bovendien krijgt een van de meiden een probleem...
1. Chapter 1 Het Nest

**Ik en Emma willen even onze trouwe reviewers bedanken; Luutje19 en greendiamond123. Bedankt voor jullie leuke en aardige reviews!**

**groetjes Skye**

**Hoofdstuk 1 Het Nest**

**POV Emma**

Emma, Snuf en Skye liepen door het bos naar Het Nest, het huis van Ron.

Waarom gingen we ook al weer naar Het Nest?" vroeg Emma. Skye glimlachte. "Fred en George hebben ons uitgedaagd tot een potje Zwerkbal, Emms!" zei Skye vrolijk. Emma glimlachte ook. _Ja, ja, Skye. Je wilt gewoon naar Fred toe, maar ik logeer bij je, dus zorg je voor een alibi._

"Echt!" zei Skye onschuldig, toen ze Emma's blik zag.

Snuf trippelde enthousiast voor hun uit. Opeens begon hij te blaffen en speerde hij weg. Skye en Emma liepen gewoon door. Emma wist dat Snuf waarschijnlijk een Tuinkabouter had gezien.

Even later kwamen ze bij het grote erf van de Wemels aan. George zat gehurkt bij Snuf en aaide hem. Fred stond al te wachten met een paar bezems.

"Hey! Daar zijn jullie eindelijk!" Zei Fred en George keek op. Hij glimlachte naar haar en er ging een tinteling door Emma heen, maar die verdween al snel weer.

Snuf blafte weer en rende naar een struik. Emma en Skye liepen naar Fred en George, en Snuf kwam terug met een Tuinkabouter in zijn bek. Ze begonnen allemaal te lachen en Ron kwam net aanlopen.

"Wat is er zo grappig?" vroeg hij. "Ook hallo, Ron." zei Skye. "Snuf heeft een Tuinkabouter te pakken." zei Emma.

"Zullen we gaan?" vroeg George. De meiden knikten. "Eh, waar zijn jullie bezems?" vroeg Fred.

Emma en Skye keken elkaar glimlachend aan.

"Komt goed!" zei Emma mysterieus.

Ze liepen met z'n vijven naar het kleine veldje van de Wemels. Het was eigenlijk gewoon een boomgaard, maar het was een prima plek om te Zwerkballen.

Bij de boomgaard waren twee jongens. Nou ja, eigenlijk waren het volwassenen.

Emma stak haar hand uit naar een van de jongens. "Ik ben Emma." De jongen grijnsde. "Alles kits? Ik ben Charlie." Charlie had een breed, gemoedelijk, verweerd gezicht, dat zo overdekt was met sproeten dat het leek alsof hij diep gebruind was. Op een van zijn gespierde armen had hij een groot, glanzende litteken van een oude brandwond.

De andere jongen stak ook zijn hand uit.

"Hey, ik ben Bill." "Emma." zei Emma glimlachend en ze schudde hem de hand. Bill was groot, droeg zijn lange haar in een paardenstaart en had een oorring in waar een grote slagtand aan bungelde. Zijn kleren zouden niet uit de toon vallen op een rockconcert en zijn laarzen waren zo te zien van drakenhuid.

"Zullen we nu eindelijk spelen?" vroeg Ron ongeduldig. "Ja, is goed." zei Emma en ze opende haar tasje. Ze haalde een Vuurflits die ze van haar ouders had gekregen, uit haar tasje.

"Cool." zei George.

"Gaan jullie nog spelen of niet?" zei Skye. Ze klonk geergerd, maar ze glimlachte.

Het was een gezellig potje Zwerkbal. Emma speelde met Charlie en George mee, en ze speelde tegen Fred, Bill en Ron. Skye zat aan de kant. Emma wist dat Skye het leuker vond om er naar te kijken, dan zelf op een bezem te zitten.

Uiteindelijk won Emma's team en na nog een keer te hebben gewonnen, werden ze geroepen door mevrouw Wemel.

Emma ruimde haar bezem op en liep samen met de anderen naar Het Nest. "Ah, daar zijn jullie." zei mevrouw Wemel. "Jullie vader wil gaan." zei mevrouw Wemel tegen Ron, George en Fred. Toen wendde ze zich tot Emma en Skye. "Blijven jullie eten, liefjes?" Emma en Skye knikten. "Graag, mevrouw." zei Emma en ze ging aan de tafel zitten.

Hermelien kwam de trap afgelopen.

"Hoi, Hermelien." zei Emma en ze omhelsde haar. "Hallo Emma, hallo Skye." "Ben je hier al lang?" Hermelien schudden haar hoofd.

Ron, George, Fred en meneer Wemel vertrokken door middel van Brandstof.

"Leuke vakantie?" vroeg Emma aan Hermelien. "Ja, best wel. Jullie?" Skye haalde haar schouders op. "Ja, best leuk." zei Emma.

Emma, Skye en Hermelien praatten wat bij over de vakantie totdat Fred terug kwam.

"En is het gelukt?" vroeg Skye glimlachend. Fred grijnsde. "Ik hoop het!"

_Waar hebben zij het nou weer over? _

Toen verscheen George met een hutkoffer. En daarna Ron.

Weer even later verscheen Harry.

Fred liep naar Harry toe.

"En, heeft hij hem opgegeten?" vroeg hij opgewonden.

"Ja." zei Harry. "Wat was dat?"

"Ton-Tong Toffee." zei Fred vrolijk. "Die hebben George en ik zelf uitgevonden en we zochten al de hele zomer iemand om hem op uit te proberen..." Skye grinnikte. "Ze wilde hem eerst op Draco uitproberen." fluisterde Skye tegen Emma.

"Wat is een Ton-Tong Toffee?" vroeg ze zacht. "Een snoepje dat je tong op laat zwellen. Hebben Fred en George in de vakantie uitgevonden." Antwoordde Skye.

Harry kende de broers van Ron blijkbaar nog niet, want ze stelden zich aan elkaar voor.

Even later verscheen meneer Wemel achter George. Hij keek heel boos en kafferde Fred flink uit. Emma zag dat Skye moeite moest doen om niet te lachen.

"Dat was niet grappig, Fred!" schreeuwde meneer Wemel. "Wat heb je die Dreuzeljongen in vredesnaam gegeven?"

"Ik heb hem niks gegeven." zei Fred, met nog zo'n duivelse grijns. "Ik heb alleen iets laten vallen... wist ik veel dat hij het op zou eten? Dat is z'n eigen stomme schuld."

"Je hebt het met opzet laten vallen!" riep meneer Wemel. "Je wist dat hij het op zou eten, je wist dat hij op dieet was..."

"Hoe groot is z'n tong geworden?" vroeg George gretig.

"Bijna anderhalve meter, voor ik z'n ouders eindelijk zover kreeg dat ik hem mocht laten krimpen!"

Iedereen lachten.

"Dat is niet grappig!" riep meneer Wemel. "Zulke fratsen kunnen de relatie tussen Dreuzels en tovenaars ernstig verstoren! Ik ben m'n hele leven bezig campagne te voeren tegen de mishandeling van Dreuzels en dan flikken m'n bloedeigen zoons me..."

"We hebben het hem niet gegeven omdat hij een Dreuzel is!" zei Fred verontwaardigd.

"Nee, we hebben het gegeven omdat hij een dikke, etterige bullebak is." zei George. "Ja toch, Harry?"

"Ja, dat klopt, meneer Wemel." zei Harry serieus.

"Daar gaat het niet om!" riep meneer Wemel. "Wacht maar, als ik het aan jullie moeder vertel..."

"Als je wat vertelt?" zei iemand achter hem.

Mevrouw Wemel was net de keuken binnengekomen.

"Hallo, Harry." zei ze toen ze hem zag zitten, en ze glimlachte. Toen flitsten haar ogen weer naar haar man. "Als je me wat vertelt, Arthur?"

Er viel een ongemakkelijke stilte, terwijl meneer Wemel nerveus naar zijn vrouw keek, maar toen verscheen er een meisje in de deuropening achter mevrouw Wemel. Ze was klein, met rood haar en was Rons zusje Ginny. Ze glimlachte tegen Harry, die teruggrijnsde, en Ginny werd vuurrood.

"Als je me wat vertelt, Arthur?" Herhaalde mevrouw Wemel op onheilspellende toon.

"O, niks eigenlijk, Molly." mompelde meneer Wemel. "Fred en George hadden alleen... maar ik heb ze al op hun donder gegeven..."

"Wat hebben ze nu weer uitgespookt?" vroeg mevrouw Wemel. "Als het ook maar iets te maken heeft met Tovertweelings Topfopshop..." _De wat?_

"Waarom laat je Harry niet even zien waar hij slaapt, Ron?" zei Hermelien.

"Hij weet waar hij slaapt." zei Ron. "Op mijn kamer. Daar heeft hij de laatste keer ook..."

"Dan gaan we allemaal even kijken." zei Hermelien met een blik op Skye en Emma.

"O." zei Ron, die het doorkreeg. "Oké."

"Ja, dan gaan wij ook mee." zei George.

"Jullie blijven hier!" snauwde mevrouw Wemel.

Emma en Skye stonden op en volgden Harry, Ron, Hermelien en Ginny door de smalle gang naar de krakkemikkige trap die zigzaggend naar de bovenverdiepingen voerde.

"Wat is Tovertweelings Topfopshop?" vroeg Harry terwijl ze naar boven klommen.

Ron, Ginny en Skye lachten, maar Hermelien niet.

"Toen ma op een keer de kamer van Fred en George schoonmaakte, vond ze een grote stapel bestelformulieren." zei Ron zacht. "Ellenlange prijslijsten voor allerlei dingen die ze zelf hadden uitgevonden. Fopartikelen, snap je. Fopstokken en magisch snoepgoed, dat soort dingen. Echt fantastisch. Ik wist niet dat ze bezig waren zulke spullen uit te vinden..."

"We hoorden wel vaak ontploffingen op hun kamer, maar we hadden geen idee dat ze dingen aan het maken waren." zei Ginny. "We dachten dat ze gewoon van geknal hielden."

"Alleen waren sommige spullen... of eigenlijk alle... Een beetje gevaarlijk." zei Ron. "En ze waren van plan ze op Zweinstein te verkopen, om een centje bij te verdienen. Ma ging helemaal door het lint.

Ze zei dat ze niks meer mochten maken en ze verbrandde al die bestelformulieren... ze was sowieso woest op ze. Ze hebben lang niet zoveel SLIJMBALlen gehaald als ma verwacht had."

"En toen kregen ze ook nog eens knetterende ruzie met ma omdat die wil dat ze bij het Ministerie gaan werken, net als pa, en ze tegen haar zeiden dat ze gewoon een fopwinkel wilden beginnen." zei Ginny.

Op dat moment ging een deur op de overloop op de tweede verdieping open en werd er een hoofd om de hoek gestoken, een heel geïrriteerd hoofd dat voorzien was van een bril met hoornen montuur.

"Hoi, Percy." zei Harry, Skye en Emma in koor.

"O, hallo, Harry, meisjes." knikte Percy. "Ik vroeg me al af wie er zoveel lawaai maakte. Ik probeer te werken, snap je... ik heb een rapport voor kantoor dat af moet... en ik kan me niet concentreren als mensen constant de trap op en af denderen."

"We denderen niet." zei Ron geërgerd. "We lopen gewoon. Sorry, als we het ultra geheime werk van het Ministerie van Toverkunst verstoord hebben!"

"Waar ben je mee bezig?" vroeg Emma.

"Een rapport voor het Departement van Internationale Magische Samenwerking." zei Percy zelfvoldaan. "We proberen de bodemdikte van toverketels te standaardiseren. Sommige van die goedkope prullen uit het buitenland zijn net een cruciale fractie te dun - het aantal lekkages neemt jaarlijks met bijna drie procent toe…"

"Dat wordt vast een wereldschokkend rapport." zei Ron. "Het zou me niks verbazen als je lekkende ketels de voorpagina van de Ochtendprofeet halen."

Percy werd een beetje rood.

"Ja, doe maar schamper, Ron." zei hij verhit. "Maar als we niet tot internationale afspraken komen, zou de markt wel eens overspoeld kunnen worden met gammele, flinterdunne producten die ernstig gevaar kunnen opleveren voor…"

"Ja, ja, al goed, al goed." zei Ron en hij liep verder de trap op. Percy sloeg zijn slaapkamerdeur met een klap dicht. Terwijl Emma, Skye, Harry, Hermelien en Ginny achter Ron aan nog drie trappen verder klommen, hoorden ze beneden uit de keuken woedend geschreeuw op klinken. Zo te horen had meneer Wemel zijn vrouw over de toffees verteld.

Rons slaapkamer hing vol met posters van Rons favoriete Zwerkbalteam, de Cambridge Cannons, zwierden en zwaaiden aan de muren en het schuine plafond, en er stond een aquarium op de vensterbank, waar een reusachtige kikker inzat. Het piepkleine uiltje die Emma herkende van de trein hipte op en neer in een kleine kooi en kwetterde als een gek.

"Hou je snavel, Koe." zei Ron, die tussen twee van de vier matrassen doorschuifelde die in de kamer waren gepropt. Emma en Skye begonnen te giechelen. "Fred en George slapen hier ook, omdat Bill en Charlie hun kamer hebben." zei hij tegen Harry. "Percy houdt z'n kamer helemaal alleen voor zichzelf, omdat hij zogenaamd moet werken."

Hij draaide zich naar Skye en Emma. "Wat?" "Koe?" vroeg Emma. "Je noemt zo'n klein uiltje Koe?"

"Omdat hij stom is." zei Ginny. "Eigenlijk heet hij Koekeroekus." Emma keek haar verbaast aan.

"Ja, en dat is helemaal geen stomme naam." zei Ron sarcastisch. "Ginny heeft hem zo genoemd." legde hij uit. "Dat vond ze lief klinken. Ik heb nog geprobeerd het te veranderen, maar het was al te laat, hij luistert nergens anders meer naar. Dus heb ik er maar Koe van gemaakt. Ik hou hem hier op m'n kamer omdat Egidius en Hermes anders gek van hem worden. Ik word trouwens ook gek van hem."

Koekeroekus zoefde vrolijk en schril krassend door zijn kooi.

"Waar is Knikkebeen eigenlijk?" vroeg Harry aan Hermelien.

"Buiten in de tuin, denk ik." zei ze. "Hij vindt het heerlijk om achter de tuinkabouters aan te zitten. Die heeft hij nog nooit eerder gezien." Emma grinnikte. "Snuf heeft hetzelfde."

"Dus Percy heeft het naar z'n zin op z'n werk?" zei Harry, die op een van de bedden ging zitten en keek hoe de Cambridge Cannons de posters aan het plafond in en uit scheerden.

"Naar z'n zin?" zei Ron duister. "Ik denk dat hij niet eens meer thuis zou komen als pa hem niet dwong. Het is gewoon een obsessie voor hem. Laat hem alsjeblieft niet over z'n baas beginnen. Volgens meneer Krenck... zoals ik tegen meneer Krenck zei... meneer Krenck is van mening... ik hoorde van meneer Krenck... Ik denk dat ze binnenkort hun verloving bekendmaken."

"Heb je een leuke zomer gehad, Harry?" vroeg Hermelien. "Heb je onze voedselpakketten gekregen?"Emma grinnikte. _Zo zou je het kunnen noemen. Skye en ik hebben samen een taart naar Harry gestuurd, Ron en Hermelien ook._

"Ja, nog heel erg bedankt." zei Harry. "Zonder die taarten had ik het echt niet gered."

"En heb je nog iets gehoord van - ?" begon Ron, maar na een blik van Hermelien deed hij er het zwijgen toe. "Volgens mij zijn ze gestopt met ruziën." zei Hermelien om de pijnlijke stilte te overbruggen, want Ginny keek nieuwsgierig naar Ron, Harry, Skye en Emma. "Zullen we naar beneden gaan en je moeder helpen met het eten?"

"Ja, oké." zei Ron. Ze verlieten zijn kamer en gingen weer naar de keuken, waar ze alleen mevrouw Wemel aantroffen. Ze leek boos en uit haar doen.

"We eten buiten, in de tuin." zei ze toen ze binnenkwamen. "Er is hier gewoon niet genoeg plaats voor dertien mensen. Zouden jullie de borden naar buiten willen brengen, meisjes? Bill en Charlie zijn de tafels aan het opzetten. En nemen jullie twee het bestek mee." zei ze tegen Ron en Harry. Ze wees ietsje krachtiger dan de bedoeling was geweest met haar toverstok op een berg aardappelen in de gootsteen en die spatten zo snel uit hun schil dat ze tegen de muren en het plafond heen en weer ketsten.

"O, lieve hemel." snauwde ze en wees met haar staf op een veger en blik, die van het aanrecht sprongen, over de vloer heen en weer begonnen te schaatsen en de aardappels opveegden. "Die twee!" snauwde ze woedend terwijl ze potten en pannen uit een keukenkastje griste, en Emma wist dat ze Fred en George bedoelde. "Ik weet echt niet wat er van die twee moet worden, echt niet. Geen greintje ambitie, behalve om zoveel mogelijk rotzooi te schoppen..."

Emma volgde Skye, Hermelien en Ginny snel naar buiten. Emma keek naar Snuf die een wedstrijdje deed met Knikkebeen wie er het snelste een kabouter kon vangen. Ze glimlachte. Snuf en Knikkebeen konden het goed met elkaar vinden. Bill en Charlie trokken allebei hun toverstok en lieten twee gehavende oude tafels hoog boven het grasveld rondvliegen. De tafels beukten tegen elkaar en probeerden elkaar uit de lucht te slaan. Fred en George juichten, Ginny, Emma en Skye begonnen te lachen en Hermelien stond onzeker aan de rand van het groepje, zowel geamuseerd als ongerust. Harry en Ron kwamen net aanlopen, toen Bills tafel een enorme mep gaf aan die van Charlie, en brak een van zijn poten af. Boven hun klonk gerammel en toen ze opkeken, zagen ze Percy's hoofd uit een raam op de tweede verdieping steken.

"Kan het misschien ietsje zachter!" bulderde hij.

"Sorry, Percy." zei Bill grijnzend. "Hoe gaat het met je ketelbodems?"

"Slecht!" zei Percy knorrig en hij sloeg het raam weer dicht. Grinnikend lieten Bill en Charlie de tafels op het gras zakken, met de smalle kanten tegen elkaar en met een kleine tik van zijn toverstok maakte Bill de afgebroken poot weer vast en toverde tafelkleden uit het niets.

Tegen zevenen bogen de twee tafels haast door onder de schotels en schalen met het resultaat van mevrouw Wemels uitstekende kookkunst en namen de negen Wemels en Emma, Skye, Harry en Hermelien plaats om te gaan eten, onder een heldere, donkerblauwe hemel.

Emma luisterde meer dan dat ze praatte en keek de tafel rond.

Aan de andere kant van de tafel vertelde Percy zijn vader uitgebreid over zijn ketelbodemrapport.

"Ik heb meneer Krenck verzekerd dat het rapport aanstaande dinsdag af zal zijn." zei Percy pompeus. "Dat is ietsje eerder dan hij verwacht had, maar ik werk graag snel en efficiënt. Ik denk dat hij blij zal zijn dat ik het zo gauw inlever. We hebben het op het moment razend druk op onze afdeling, met alle zaken die geregeld moeten worden voor het WK. We krijgen gewoon niet voldoende ondersteuning van het Departement van Magische Sport en Recreatie. Ludo Bazuyn –"

"Ik mag Ludo graag." zei meneer Wemel mild. "Hij heeft die goede kaartjes voor ons versierd. Ik heb hem ooit uit de brand geholpen toen z'n broer Otto in de problemen zat - het ging om een grasmaaier met bovennatuurlijke krachten - en toen heb ik de boel weer gladgestreken."

"O, Bazuyn is heel aardig." zei Percy nogal laatdunkend. "Maar hoe ze die ooit tot Afdelingshoofd hebben kunnen benoemen... als ik hem met meneer Krenck vergelijk! Ik kan me niet voorstellen dat, als meneer Krenck een lid van onze afdeling kwijt was, hij zelfs geen poging zou doen om erachter te komen wat er met hem of haar gebeurd was. Weet u dat Berta Kriel nu al meer dan een maand vermist wordt? Ze zou op vakantie gaan naar Albanië en sindsdien heeft niemand meer iets van haar gehoord."

"Ja, daar heb ik Ludo ook naar gevraagd." zei meneer Wemel fronsend. "Hij beweert dat Berta wel vaker een tijdje zoek is geweest -hoewel ik moet toegeven dat ik me zorgen zou maken als het om iemand van mijn afdeling ging..."

"O, Berta is inderdaad een hopeloos geval." zei Percy. "Ik heb gehoord dat ze al jarenlang constant van de ene afdeling naar de andere wordt overgeplaatst. Niemand wil haar eigenlijk hebben... maar toch zou Bazuyn een poging moeten doen om haar op te sporen. Meneer Krenck voelt zich persoonlijk betrokken bij de zaak - ze heeft ook een tijdje op ons departement gewerkt, weet u, en ik denk dat meneer Krenck echt op haar gesteld was - maar Bazuyn lacht alleen maar en zegt dat ze waarschijnlijk verkeerd op de kaart heeft gekeken en nu in Australië zit in plaats van Albanië. Maar goed..." Percy slaakte een indrukwekkende zucht en nam een grote slok vlierbloesemwijn. "... we hebben al meer dan genoeg aan ons hoofd op het Departement voor Internationale Magische Samenwerking zonder ook nog eens pogingen te moeten ondernemen om medewerkers van andere departementen te vinden. Zoals u weet, moet vlak na het WK nog een groot evenement georganiseerd worden."

Hij schraapte veelbetekenend zijn keel en keek naar het uiteinde van de tafel waar Emma, Skye, Harry, Ron en Hermelien zaten. "U weet wat ik bedoel, vader." Op ietsje luidere toon vervolgde hij: "Dat ultra geheime evenement."

Ron sloeg zijn ogen ten hemel en mompelde tegen Emma, Skye, Harry en Hermelien: "Vanaf het moment dat hij op dat departement begonnen is, probeert hij ons zover te krijgen dat we hem vragen wat dat evenement is. Waarschijnlijk een expositie van ketels met extra dikke bodems." Skye grinnikte. _Zij weet het wel, doordat haar vader helpt met de voorbereidingen. Maar ik hoef het niet te weten._

In het midden van de tafel had mevrouw Wemel woorden met Bill over zijn oorringetje, dat hij blijkbaar pas sinds kort droeg.

"... en dan met zo'n afschuwelijke grote slagtand. Nee echt, Bill! Wat zeggen ze daar niet van op de bank?"

"Ma, op de bank kan het niemand een lor schelen hoe ik erbij loop, zo lang ik maar lekker veel goud en kostbaarheden binnenbreng." zei Bill geduldig.

"En je haar is echt geen gezicht,' zei mevrouw Wemel, die gretig over haar toverstok streek. 'Ik wou dat ik het even mocht knippen..."

"Ik vind het leuk." zei Ginny, die naast Bill zat. "U bent zo ouderwets, ma. En het is trouwens op geen stukken na zo lang als het haar van professor Perkamentus..."

Fred, George en Charlie, die naast mevrouw Wemel zaten, praatten geanimeerd over het WK.

"Ik zet m'n geld op Ierland." zei Charlie moeizaam, met zijn mond vol aardappel. "Die hebben in de halve finale geen spaan heel gelaten van Peru."

"Maar Bulgarije heeft Viktor Kruml." zei Fred.

"Kruml is een goede speler, maar Ierland heeft er zeven." zei Charlie kortaf. "Het is anders wel doodzonde dat Engeland niet verder is gekomen. Dat was echt gênant."

"Wat is er dan gebeurd?" vroeg Harry gretig. Emma luisterde mee. Ze was wel nieuwsgierig wat er was gebeurd, en ze was ook erg geïnteresseerd in Zwerkbal.

"Met driehonderdnegentig tegen tien klop gekregen van Transsylvanië." zei Charlie somber. "Ze bakten er echt niks van. En Wales heeft verloren van Oeganda en Schotland is afgeslacht door Luxemburg." Meneer Wemel toverde kaarsen tevoorschijn om de steeds donkerder wordende tuin te verlichten voor ze aan hun toetje begonnen - zelfgemaakt aardbeienijs - en tegen de tijd dat ze klaar waren met eten, fladderden er motjes over de tafel en rook de zwoele lucht naar gras en kamperfoelie.

Skye zuchtte. "Ik denk dat we moeten gaan." Emma knikte. Emma en Skye stonden op. "Moet je zien hoe laat het is!" zei mevrouw Wemel plotseling, terwijl ze op haar horloge keek. "Jullie horen al lang al in bed te liggen. Morgen moeten jullie er voor dag en dauw uit, om op tijd te zijn voor het WK. Harry, als jij je lijst van school klaarlegt, haal ik morgen je spullen wel in de Wegisweg. Dat doe ik voor de anderen ook. Na het WK is er misschien geen tijd meer, want de laatste keer duurde de finale vijf dagen." "Wauw - ik hoop deze keer ook!" zei Harry enthousiast.

"Nou, ik niet!" zei Percy schijnheilig. "Ik moet er niet aan denken hoe m'n postbakje eruit zou zien als ik vijf dagen wegbleef van m'n werk."

"Ja, wie weet zou iemand er dan weer drakenstront in doen, he Percy?" zei Fred.

"Dat was een mestmonster uit Noorwegen!" zei Percy, die vuurrood werd. "Het had helemaal niets persoonlijks."

"Jawel." Fluisterde George tegen Emma, terwijl hij opstond van tafel. "Het kwam van ons." Emma begon te lachen.

Ze namen afscheid, bedankten mevrouw Wemel voor het lekkere eten, en gingen naar de villa Wizard.

**Zo, dat was het eerste hoofdstuk van deel 4. Het was meteen een best grote voor ons doen, maar omdat we sommige stuken uit het boek hebben, valt het best mee. Wij hopen dat jullie het een goed begin vinden. Vergeet niet om te reviewen!**


	2. Chapter 2 De Viavia

**Hoofdstuk 2 De Viavia**

**POV Emma**

Emma werd uitgerust gewekt door Skye, die zei dat ze moest opschieten, maar wat kleding moest pakken uit haar grote kledingkast. Ze greep een spijkerbroek en een shirtje, en trok snel wat goeie schoenen van Skye aan, want ze hoorde dat ze een eind moesten lopen. Ze wandelde naar Skye, die ongeduldig op haar stond te wachten. "Schiet op! We moeten de Wemels ophalen!" snauwde ze. "Leuk ochtendhumeur." Zei Emma plagerig toen ze langs Skye liep. Een paar tellen later voelde ze een kussen tegen haar hoofd. "Hee!" riep ze. "Die kreeg je terug." Zei Skye lachend, terwijl ze voor Emma de trap af ging. Emma glimlachte. Skye had nu geen ochtendhumeur meer.

Ze ontbeten snel, en Dobby maakte uitgebreid eten voor Skye, Eliza en Emma. Marcello was al bij het WK. En vandaag was het Dobby's laatste dag bij de Wizards. Hij zou vandaag naar Zweinstein gaan. Ze namen afscheid van Dobby, en Emma en Skye beloofden dat ze hem zouden opzoeken als ze op Zweinstein waren.

Ze liepen naar Het Nest, en ze hoorden Fred schreeuwen. En mevrouw Wemel terug krijsen. Emma, Skye, en Eliza bleven staan wachten voor het huis, totdat de Wemels, Harry en Hermelien naar buitenkwamen.

Fred en George kwamen kwaad naar buiten gelopen. Emma keek verbaast naar George, terwijl Skye Fred begroette. "Ma heeft snoepjes voor de Tovertweeling Fopshop weggegooid." Zei George nors. "Daar waren we zes maanden mee bezig." Emma keek hem meelevend aan. Fred, George, Emma en Skye begonnen al te lopen, terwijl Eliza op meneer Wemel wachtte.

"Is Sjors niet mee?" vroeg Fred. Skye schudde haar hoofd. "Hij moest op familiebezoek, maar hij wilde wel graag." Emma keek even naar George, die gniffelde. Hij stopte toen hij Emma zag kijken. Ze keek achterom en zag dat meneer Wemel, Eliza, Harry, Ron, Hermelien en Ginny ook het donkere erf overstaken, achter hun aan.

Het was fris en de maan was nog in de lucht. Alleen uit een doffe, groenachtige gloed aan de horizon rechts bleek dat het niet lang zou duren voor de zon opkwam. "Waar gaan we nou ook weer naar toe?" vroeg Emma aan George. "De Druilerige Berg." Antwoordde hij. George wees op een grote zwarte massa, die voorbij het dorpje Greenwitch oprees. "Hoe gaan we dan naar het WK?" vroeg Emma. "Met Viavia's." Emma keek hem nieuwsgierig aan. "Wat zijn Viavia's?" vroeg ze. "Het zijn niet opvallende voorwerpen die je naar een andere plek brengen." Antwoordde George. Ze praatten nog wat over de Tovertweelings Topfopshop, maar werden langzaam stil.

Ze sjokten het duistere, vochtige weggetje af naar het dorp en de stilte werd alleen verbroken door hun voetstappen. Toen ze door het dorp liepen werd de hemel heel langzaam lichter en maakte de inktzwarte duisternis plaats voor het diepst denkbare blauw. Emma had het ijskoud.

Ze kwamen adem te kort om te praten toen ze de Druilerige Berg beklommen. Af en toe struikelden ze in verborgen konijnenholen of gleden ze uit over dikke zwarte pollen gras. Emma viel een keer op George, die in een konijnenhol was gestruikeld, en zij had niet opgelet. Ze bleven even een paar seconden naar elkaar kijken, toen Emma van hem af rolde, en hem overeind hielp. Ze keek even naar Skye, die haar met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aankeek. Emma sloeg haar ogen neer, en dacht aan Sjors. Hij zou het niet fijn vinden als hij dit hoorde. Hij was erg snel jaloers.

Emma merkte langzaam dat ze eindelijk weer op vlakker terrein waren.

"Poe poe." hijgde meneer Wemel, die zijn bril afveegde aan zijn trui. "Nou, we zijn ruim op tijd - we hebben nog tien minuten..."

Hermelien bereikte als laatste de top en had last van steken in haar zij, want ze drukte haar hand tegen haar middel.

"Nu alleen de Viavia nog." zei meneer Wemel, die zijn bril weer opzette en naar de grond tuurde. "Hij zal niet groot zijn... vooruit..."

Ze verspreidden zich en begonnen te zoeken. Ze waren nog maar een paar minuten bezig toen de stilte plotseling verstoord werd door een kreet.

"Hierzo, Arthur! Hierzo, jongen! We hebben hem!"

Twee lange gedaantes stonden afgetekend tegen de sterrenhemel aan de andere kant van de heuveltop.

"Barend!" zei meneer Wemel glimlachend en hij liep naar de man die geroepen had. De anderen volgden hem.

Meneer Wemel schudde de hand van een tovenaar met een rood gezicht en een nogal dun bruin baardje, die een beschimmelde oude kaplaars in zijn andere hand hield. Daarna schudde Eliza ook de hand van de tovenaar, ze kende hem blijkbaar.

"Dit is Barend Kannewasser, jongens." zei meneer Wemel. "Hij werkt voor het Departement van Toezicht op Magische Wezens. En ik geloof dat jullie zijn zoon Carlo al kennen?"

Carlo Kannewasser was een hele knappe jongen van een jaar of zeventien. Hij was aanvoerder en Zoeker van het Zwerkbalteam van Huffelpuf.

"Hoi." zei Carlo, die de anderen aankeek.

Ze zeiden allemaal: "Hoi" terug, behalve Fred en George, die alleen maar knikten. Ze hadden Carlo nooit echt vergeven dat zijn team Griffoendor had verslagen in de eerste Zwerkbalwedstrijd van het vorige schooljaar.

"Moesten jullie ver lopen, Arthur?" vroeg Barend.

"Viel wel mee." zei meneer Wemel. "We wonen net buiten het dorp. En jullie?"

"Wij moesten er om twee uur al uit, he Carlo? Ik zal blij zijn als hij z'n diploma Verschijnselen heeft, dat kan ik je wel vertellen. Maar goed... ik mag niet klagen... ik zou het WK Zwerkbal voor geen zak Galjoenen willen missen - en dat kostten de kaartjes ook zo ongeveer. Al ben ik er zo te zien nog goedkoop van afgekomen..." Barend keek vriendelijk naar Skye, Emma, de drie gebroeders Wemel, Harry, Hermelien en Ginny. "Welke zijn van jou Arthur en welke zijn van jou Eliza?"

"Alleen die met rood haar." zei meneer Wemel, die zijn kinderen aanwees. "Dat is Hermelien, een vriendin van Ron… en Harry, een van z'n beste vrienden – "

"Bij Merlijns baard!" zei Barend met grote ogen. "Harry? Harry Potter?"

"Eh – ja." zei Harry, die eruitzag alsof hij zich niet zo goed op zijn gemak voelde.

"Carl heeft natuurlijk over je verteld." zei Barend. "In geuren en kleuren. Over die wedstrijd die hij vorig jaar tegen jullie heeft gespeeld... ik zei nog tegen hem, ik zei - Carl, dat is iets om later aan je kleinkinderen te vertellen... dat jij Harry Potter hebt verslagen!"

Harry zei niets. Fred en George fronsten nijdig hun voorhoofd en Carlo zelf leek een beetje opgelaten.

"Harry viel van z'n bezem, pa." mompelde hij. "Dat heb ik toch gezegd... het was een ongeluk..."

"Ja, maar jij bent niet van je bezem gevallen, he?" bulderde Barend gemoedelijk en hij sloeg zijn zoon op zijn rug. "Altijd even bescheiden, onze Carlo, altijd een echte heer... maar de beste heeft gewonnen. Ik weet zeker dat Harry dat als eerste zou beamen, nietwaar Harry? De een valt van z'n bezem en de ander niet. Nou, dan hoef je geen genie te zijn om te weten wie beter kan vliegen!"

"Dit is mijn dochter." Zei Eliza, terwijl ze Skye naar voren trok. Skye knikte naar Carlo en zijn vader. Barend keek nieuwsgierig naar Emma. "En dit is mijn dochters vriendin; Emma Collins." "Heb jij Peter Pippeling gevangen vorig jaar?" vroeg Carlo. Emma keek hem aan, en knikte. Hij glimlachte naar haar, en ze glimlachte terug. "Knap gedaan meisje." Zei Barend bewonderend.

"Ik denk dat het bijna tijd is." zei meneer Wemel en hij haalde zijn horloge weer tevoorschijn. "Weet jij of we op nog meer mensen moeten wachten, Barend?"

"Nee, ik denk het niet." Zei Barend. "Verder wonen hier geen tovenaarsfamilies in de buurt, of wel?"

"Niet dat ik weet." zei meneer Wemel. "Nog een minuut... laten we maar vast klaar gaan staan..."

Hij keek naar Emma, Harry en Hermelien. "Je hoeft de Viavia alleen maar aan te raken, meer niet. Een vinger is voldoende …"

Met de nodige moeite, vanwege de grote rugzakken die ze droegen, dromden ze allemaal samen rond de oude kaplaars die Barend uitstak. Emma stond tussen Carlo en Skye in.

"Drie..." mompelde meneer Wemel, met zijn blik op zijn horloge gericht. "Twee... een..."

Het gebeurde in een flits: Emma had het gevoel alsof er een onweerstaanbare ruk werd gegeven aan een haak die net achter haar navel zat, haar voeten kwamen van de grond. Ze voelde de schouders van Carlo en Skye tegen de hare stoten. Ze werden meegesleurd in een draaikolk van kleuren en gierende wind, en haar wijsvinger leek wel vastgeplakt aan de laars, alsof die haar als een magneet meetrok.

Plots kwamen haar voeten met een smak tegen de grond. Skye botste tegen haar aan, en zij viel tegen Carlo aan, die haar tegenhield zodat zij overeind bleef staan. Ze keek naar hem, hij keek haar glimlachend aan. "Bedankt." Zei Emma terug glimlachend. Ze keek naar Skye die lachend onder Fred lag, hij was op haar gevallen. En George die een jaloers gezicht had. Ze keek snel om zich heen en zag dat zij, Carlo, meneer Wemel, Barend en Eliza nog overeind stonden, terwijl de rest op de grond lag.


	3. Chapter 3 Tenten

**Hoofdstuk 3 Tenten**

**POV Emma**

"De 5.07 vanaf de Druilerige Berg." zei een stem.

Voor hen stonden twee vermoeid en knorrig ogende tovenaars, van wie de een een groot gouden horloge in zijn hand had en de ander een dikke rol perkament en een ganzenveer. Ze waren allebei gekleed als Dreuzels, maar nogal onbeholpen; de man met het horloge droeg een pak met rubber lieslaarzen en zijn collega een kilt en een poncho.

"Goeiemorgen, Arnout." zei Eliza. Meneer Wemel raapte de laars op en gaf hem aan de tovenaar met de kilt, die hem in een grote doos met gebruikte Viavia's gooide, Emma zag een oude krant, een leeg limonadeblikje en een lekke voetbal.

"Hallo, Eliza, Arthur." zei Arnout vermoeid. "Dus jullie hebben geen dienst? Sommige mensen hebben ook altijd geluk... wij staan hier al de hele nacht... ik zou maar vlug verdergaan als ik jullie was, want om kwart over vijf arriveert er een groot gezelschap uit het Zwarte Woud. Wacht even, dan zoek ik jullie kampeerplaats... Wemel... Wemel..." Hij keek op zijn perkamenten lijst. "Zo'n vierhonderd meter verderop, het eerste veld waar jullie langskomen. De beheerder heet Rolvink. Kannewasser... tweede veld... vraag naar meneer Paans."

"Pap!" zei Skye, en ze zwaaide naar haar vader. Emma keek naar Marcello die aan kwam lopen.

"Fijn dat jullie op tijd zijn." Zei hij terwijl hij Eliza omhelsde. "Arthur waar moet jij heen?" Meneer Wemel vertelde het en Marcello glimlachte. "Daar moeten wij ook heen. Kunnen we samen lopen."

"Bedankt, Arnout." zei meneer Wemel tegen Arnout en hij gebaarde dat zijn groep hem moest volgen.

Ze gingen op weg over de verlaten heide waar ze geland waren, maar konden door de mist weinig zien. Emma begon halverwege met Carlo te praten. Na zo'n twintig minuten doemden er een hek en een klein stenen huisje op uit de nevel en daarachter kon Emma net de schimmige omtrekken onderscheiden van honderden en nog eens honderden tenten, die zich over een zacht omhoog glooiend veld uitstrekten naar het donkere bos aan de horizon. Ze namen afscheid van de Kannewassers en liepen naar het huisje.

Er stond een man in de deuropening, die over de tenten uitkeek en Emma zag dat hij de enige echte Dreuzel in de wijde omtrek was. Toen hij hun voetstappen hoorde, keek hij om. Emma en de Wizards wachtten op hen.

"Morgen!" zei meneer Wemel opgewekt.

"Morgen." zei de Dreuzel.

"Bent u meneer Rolvink?"

"Klopt." zei meneer Rolvink. "En wie bent u?"

"Wemel - twee tenten, een paar dagen geleden geboekt?"

"Ja." zei meneer Rolvink en hij keek op een lijst die op de deur geprikt was. "Jullie hebben een plekje aan de bosrand. Voor een nacht?"

"Inderdaad." zei meneer Wemel.

"Dan wilt u zeker direct betalen?"

"Eh - ja - natuurlijk – " zei meneer Wemel. Hij deed een paar stappen achteruit en wenkte Harry. Meneer Wemel mompelde iets tegen Harry, en Harry hielp hem met het geld.

"Komen jullie uit het buitenland?" zei meneer Rolvink, toen meneer Wemel terugkeerde met de juiste bankbiljetten.

"Uit het buitenland?" vroeg meneer Wemel verbaasd.

"U bent niet de enige die moeite had met geld." zei meneer Rolvink, die meneer Wemel scherp aankeek. "Nog geen tien minuten geleden probeerden twee lui te betalen met enorme gouden munten, zo groot als wieldoppen."

"Echt waar?" zei meneer Wemel nerveus.

Meneer Rolvink rommelde in een blikje naar wisselgeld.

"'t Is hier nog nooit zo druk geweest." zei hij plotseling en hij staarde weer naar het nevelige veld. "Honderden mensen hebben vooraf geboekt. Normaal gesproken komen de meesten gewoon op de bonnefooi..."

"U meent het?" zei meneer Wemel. Hij stak zijn hand uit voor zijn wisselgeld, maar dat gaf meneer Rolvink niet.

"Ja." zei hij bedachtzaam. "Mensen uit het hele land. Hordes buitenlanders. En niet alleen buitenlanders, maar echte vreemde snuiters. Er loopt iemand met een kilt en een poncho rond."

"Mag dat dan niet?" vroeg meneer Wemel ongerust.

"Het is net een soort... ik weet niet... een soort bijeenkomst." zei meneer Rolvink. "Alsof iedereen elkaar kent. Een groot feest."

Op dat moment verscheen vlak naast de voordeur uit het niets een tovenaar met een kniebroek.

"_Amnesia_!" zei hij op scherpe toon en hij richtte zijn toverstaf op meneer Rolvink.

Diens ogen werden onmiddellijk wazig, zijn gefronste voorhoofd ontspande zich en er verscheen een dromerige, serene uitdrukking op zijn gezicht. Emma herkende de symptomen van iemand wiens geheugen gemodificeerd was.

"Hier heeft u een kaart van het kampeerterrein." zei meneer Rolvink kalmpjes tegen meneer Wemel. "En uw wisselgeld."

"Dank u." zei meneer Wemel.

De tovenaar met de kniebroek liep met hen mee naar het hek dat naar het kampeerterrein leidde. Hij maakte een afgematte indruk; zijn kin zag blauw van de baardstoppels en hij had grote paarse kringen onder zijn ogen. Zodra meneer Rolvink hen niet meer kon horen mompelde hij iets tegen meneer Wemel, en hij Verdwijnselde.

"Ik dacht dat meneer Bazuyn Hoofd was van Magische Sport en Recreatie?" zei Ginny verbaasd. "Dan moet hij toch weten dat hij niet over Beukers hoort te praten waar Dreuzels bij zijn?"

"Eigenlijk wel." zei meneer Wemel met een glimlach, terwijl hij hen voorging naar het kampeerterrein. "Ludo is altijd een tikje... laks geweest als het om beveiliging gaat. Maar je zou je geen enthousiaster hoofd van de afdeling Sport kunnen wensen. Hij heeft zelf nog Zwerkbal gespeeld voor Engeland, weet je. En hij was de beste Drijver die de Winterpayne Wasps ooit hebben gehad."

Ze sjokten over het mistige veld naar het bos, tussen lange rijen tenten door. De meeste zagen er bijna gewoon uit; de eigenaars hadden duidelijk hun best gedaan om ze zo Dreuzelachtig mogelijk te maken, maar waren in de fout gegaan door er schoorstenen of trekbellen of windwijzers aan toe te voegen. Hier en daar stonden echter tenten die zo overduidelijk magisch waren dat het Emma niets verbaasde dat meneer Rolvink achterdochtig begon te worden.

Halverwege het veld zagen ze een hele kleurrijke creatie van gestreepte zijde die veel weghad van een miniatuurpaleisje, met levende aangelijnde pauwen bij de ingang.

Ze stootte Skye aan toen ze een schattig aapje zag. Vrolijk liep het aapje een stukje mee.

Ietsje verder liepen ze langs een tent met drie verdiepingen en een paar uitkijktorentjes en weer een eindje verderop een tent met een uitrolbare voortuin, compleet met vogelbadje, zonnewijzer en fontein.

"Het is ook altijd hetzelfde liedje." zei Marcello glimlachend. "Als we onder ons zijn, kunnen we niet nalaten elkaar de loef af te steken. Kijk, hier staan jullie, Arthur."

Ze waren bij een lege plek aan de rand van het bos, helemaal boven aan het veld. Er was een klein bordje in de grond geslagen, met het opschrift 'Wemel'.

"Mooi plekje, Arthur!" zei Eliza glimlachend. "Wij staan in de buurt." Zei Marcello. "Ik laat het aan de meisjes zien." Meneer Wemel knikte.

Emma draaide zich om en zag het aapje dat ze gezien had bij een tent. Ze keek naar Skye, die het ook gezien had. Emma en Skye keken elkaar even aan. "Is hij ons gevolgd?" vroeg Emma. Skye haalde haar schouders op.

Ze liepen langs een paar tenten, en Marcello bleef staan voor een normale tent, waar Emma wel vaker in geslapen had toen ze kampeerde. Emma keek hem verbaast aan. "Passen we hier allemaal in?" vroeg ze. Eliza grinnikte. "Kom maar mee naar binnen." Zei ze mysterieus.

Ze ging Emma voor, en ze volgde haar.

Verbaast keek Emma naar de grote binnenkant van de tent. De vloer was van marmer, en de muren waren van het tent laken. Er stond een grote houten tafel met zes stoelen. Er was een badkamer, er waren zes bedden.

"Wauw." Zei Emma. Eliza glimlachte. "Alles is groot bij ons." Zei Skye. "Zet je spullen maar bij een bed neer." Zei Marcello. Emma liep naar een stapelbed, en Skye volgde haar. "Waar wil jij slapen? Boven of onder?" vroeg Skye. "Maakt mij niet uit." Zei Emma. Skye glimlachte, en ging op het onderste bed zitten. Emma klom naar het bovenste bed, en zag dat er een kast bij haar bed stond, zodat ze haar kleding er in kon stoppen.

"Emms?" fluisterde Skye. Emma keek naar Skye. "Wat is er?" Skye wenkte haar, en Emma ging naar beneden, en kwam bij Skye op bed zitten. Emma keek haar met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan. "Heb je iets gezien aan Carlo?" Emma dacht na. _Behalve dat hij knap is? En aardig? Maar Skye zal natuurlijk weer wat anders zien. _Ze haalde haar schouders op. "Hij vind je leuk." Emma was niet verbaast. _Skye denkt om de vijf minuten dat iemand mij leuk vind._ Emma zuchtte. "Ik heb Sjors toch?" zei ze zelfverzekerd tegen Skye. "Hij is degene waarvan ik hou, verder geen ander." Skye keek haar doordringend aan. "Ik ga naar de Wemels, Harry en Hermelien. Ga je mee?" vroeg Emma. "Oke." Ze zeiden tegen de ouders van Skye waar ze heen gingen, en liepen naar het plekje van de Wemels.

De Wemels moesten hun tent nog opzetten. Meneer Wemel keek Harry vragend aan en Harry keek hulpeloos naar het hoopje stof met stokken. "Kan ik helpen?" vroeg Emma, en ze keken haar kant op. "Heb je vaker gekampeerd?" vroeg Hermelien. Emma knikte. "Heel vaak." "Oh!" zei meneer Wemel enthousiast. "Dan kan je ons goed helpen!"

Emma wist waar alle stokken hoorden, en samen met Harry en Hermelien ging ze aan de slag. Skye zat grinnikend toe te kijken, terwijl meneer Wemel in de weg liep, omdat hij veel te opgewonden werd toen ze de haringen moesten inslaan met een houten hamer, slaagden ze er uiteindelijk toch in om twee nogal versleten tweepersoonstentjes op te zetten.

Wat ze niet zagen, was het nieuwsgierige aapje dat op een tent naar hun zat te staren.


	4. Chapter 4 Ludo Bazuyn en Barto Krenck

**Hoofdstuk 4 Ludo Bazuyn en Barto Krenck**

**POV Skye**

Ze waren bij de tent samen met de Wemels. Harry, Ron en Hermelien waren water aan het halen en Emma praatte met George. Na een uur kwamen Harry, Ron en Hermelien pas terug.

"Nou nou, kon het nog langzamer?" vroeg George.

"We kwamen een paar bekenden tegen." zei Ron, die het water neerzette.

"Brandt dat vuurtje van jullie nog steeds niet?"

"Pa heeft problemen met de lucifers." zei Fred. Emma had haar hulp aangeboden, maar die sloeg meneer Wemel af. Hij was er nog niet in geslaagd om het vuur aan te steken, maar niet omdat hij het niet geprobeerd had.

De grond was bezaaid met versplinterde lucifers, maar desondanks amuseerde hij zich zo te zien enorm.

"Oeps!" zei hij toen hij er eindelijk in slaagde een lucifer af te strijken en die in zijn verbazing direct weer liet vallen.

"Laat mij maar even, meneer Wemel."zei Emma vriendelijk. Ze nam het doosje van hem over en liet hem zien hoe je het moest doen.

Eindelijk wist ze een vuurtje aan de gang te krijgen, hoewel het nog minstens een uur zou duren voor het heet genoeg was om erop te kunnen koken. Gelukkig waren er genoeg dingen om naar te kijken terwijl ze wachtten. De tent van meneer Wemel tent bleek precies aan de route naar het Zwerkbalveld te staan en er kwamen constant mensen van Ministerie langs, die Marcello en meneer Wemel in het voorbijgaan groetten. Marcello stelde iedereen voor aan Emma, die vervolgens enthousiast aangekeken en ondervraagt werd over Peter Pippeling.

Eindelijk was het vuur klaar en ze waren net bezig om eieren en worstjes te bakken toen Bill, Charlie en Percy uit het bos kwamen wandelen.

"We zijn net Verschijnseld, pa." zei Percy luid. "Ha, lekker! Eten."

Ze hadden hun borden met worstjes en eieren half op toen meneer Wemel overeind sprong en wuifde en grijnsde naar een man die met grote passen in hun richting liep. "Aha!" zei hij. "Net de man die ik zocht! Ludo!"

Ludo Bazuyn was verreweg de opvallendste figuur die Emma tot nu toe gezien had.

Ludo droeg een lang Zwerkbalgewaad met brede, horizontale strepen in felgeel en zwart. Dwars over zijn borst was een enorme wesp afgebeeld en hij zag eruit als een atletische man die zijn lichaam een beetje had verwaarloosd. Zijn gewaad spande strak om een dikke buik. Zijn neus was platgeslagen, maar met zijn ronde blauwe ogen, korte blonde haar en gezonde, blozende gezicht leek hij nog steeds een heel erg uit de kluiten gewassen schooljongen.

"Hallo allemaal!" riep Ludo vrolijk. Hij liep alsof hij springveren onder zijn voetzolen had en hij was duidelijk door het dolle heen van opwinding.

"Ah, Marcello. Lekker weertje, niet? Arthur, ouwe jongen!" zei Ludo. "De hele organisatie verloopt bijna vlekkeloos, Marcello, goed werk. Ik heb eigenlijk niet veel te doen!"

Achter hem kwam een groepje opgejaagde tovenaars van het Ministerie voorbij hollen, druk wijzend op een magisch vuurtje in de verte, waaruit grote lila vonken wel zes meter de lucht in schoten.

"Dit is mijn vrouw Eliza, mijn dochter Skye en haar vriendin Emma." stelde Marcello hen voor.

Emma stak haar hand uit en Ludo schudde die enthousiast. "Emma, Emma Collins? Het meisje dat een onderscheiding heeft gekregen voor het vangen van een meervoudige moordenaar?" Emma knikte verlegen.

Percy stapte gauw met uitgestoken hand op Ludo af.

"En dit is m'n zoon Percy, die is net begonnen op het Ministerie, en dit is Fred- nee, George, sorry, dit is Fred - Bill, Charlie, Ron, m'n dochter Ginny en Rons vrienden, Hermelien Griffel en Harry Potter." zei meneer Wemel. Bazuyn knipperde heel even met zijn ogen toen hij Harry's naam hoorde en zijn blik flitste naar het litteken op Harry's voorhoofd.

"Dit is Ludo Bazuyn. Het hoofd van het departement van Magische sport en recreatie. Bovendien is hij mijn baas." zei Marcello.

"Zet je ook wat in op de wedstrijd, Arthur?" vroeg Ludo gretig en hij rammelde met een zo te horen grote hoeveelheid goud in de zakken van zijn zwart met gele gewaad. "Rudy Putters heeft al gewed dat Bulgarije als eerste zal scoren... als hij wint verdient hij goed, want de aanval van Ierland is de sterkste die ik in jaren heb gezien... en die kleine Agaat Tintel heeft haar halve palingkwekerij op een wedstrijd van een week gezet."

"O... nou, vooruit." zei meneer Wemel. "Eens kijken... een Galjoen dat Ierland wint?"

"Een Galjoen?" Ludo leek teleurgesteld, maar herstelde zich snel. "Goed, goed... nog meer liefhebbers?"

"De kinderen zijn nog een beetje te jong om te gokken." zei meneer Wemel. "Ik denk niet dat Molly het leuk zou vinden als..."

"We verwedden er zevenendertig Galjoenen, vijftien Sikkels en drie Knoeten om dat Ierland wint... maar dat Viktor Kruml de Snaai bemachtigt." zei Fred, terwijl hij en George gauw al hun geld bij elkaar legden. "O ja, en we doen er ook nog een fopstok bij."

"Meneer Bazuyn is absoluut niet geïnteresseerd in jullie rotzooi..." siste Percy, maar Ludo vond de toverstok blijkbaar helemaal geen rotzooi. Integendeel, zijn jongensachtige gezicht glom van opwinding terwijl hij de stok aanpakte van Fred en toen de toverstaf luid tokkend in een rubberkip veranderde, schaterde hij het uit.

"Geweldig! Ik heb in geen jaren zo'n levensecht exemplaar gezien! Daar zou ik vijf Galjoenen voor neertellen!"

Percy verstijfde, vol verbijsterde afkeuring. Fred en George gaven elkaar een high-five.

"Jongens," zei meneer Wemel zachtjes. "ik wil niet dat jullie gokken... dat is al jullie spaargeld... jullie moeder..."

"Doe niet zo kinderachtig, Arthur!" riep Ludo en hij rammelde opgewonden met het geld in zijn zakken. "Ze zijn oud en wijs genoeg om te weten wat ze willen! Dus jullie denken dat Ierland wint, maar dat Kruml de Snaai bemachtigt? Geen schijn van kans, jongens, geen schijn van kans... als jullie winnen, strijken jullie een mooie winst op... en laten we er vijf Galjoenen bijtellen voor die fopstok..." Fred en George grijnsden breed.

Meneer Wemel keek hulpeloos toe terwijl Ludo een zakboekje en een ganzenveer tevoorschijn haalde en de namen van de tweeling noteerde.

"Bedankt."zei George, die het stukje perkament van Ludo aannam en het in zijn borstzak stopte.

Ludo wendde zich opgewekt tot meneer Wemel. "Heb je soms een kopje thee voor me? Ik zit op Barto Krenck te wachten en kwam Marcello halen. M'n Bulgaarse tegenhanger doet moeilijk en ik begrijp geen woord van wat hij zegt. Barto kan het vast wel oplossen. Hij spreekt zo'n honderdvijftig talen. En Marcello moet de allerlaatste voorbereidingen nog nagaan.

"Meneer Krenck?" vroeg Percy, die haast op en neer danste van opwinding. "Die spreekt er meer dan tweehonderd! Meermans en Koetervlaams en Trols..."

"Iedereen kan Trols spreken." zei Fred geringschattend. "Je hoeft alleen maar te wijzen en te grommen." Skye lachte en Percy wierp Fred een uiterst onaangename blik toe.

"Heb je al iets van Berta Kriel gehoord, Ludo?" vroeg meneer Wemel, toen Emma plaats voor Ludo had gemaakt en hij naast haar ging zitten.

"Nog helemaal nada." zei Ludo op zijn gemak. "Maar ze komt heus wel weer boven water. Arme ouwe Berta... een geheugen als een lekke ketel en geen greintje richtingsgevoel. Ze is gewoon verdwaald, geloof mij nou maar. Die komt zo rond oktober het kantoor weer binnenstappen, in de overtuiging dat het nog steeds juli is." "Lijkt het je geen tijd worden om iemand naar haar te laten zoeken?" opperde Eliza, terwijl Percy Ludo zijn thee gaf.

"Dat zegt Barto Krenck ook steeds," zei Ludo, die zijn ronde ogen onschuldig open sperde, "maar we kunnen op het moment gewoon niemand missen. O... als je over de duivel spreekt! Barto!"

Er was een tovenaar naast hun kampvuur uit het niets verschenen, die moeilijk een nog groter verschil had kunnen vormen met Ludo, die languit op het gras lag in zijn oude gewaad van de Wasps. Meneer Krenck was een stijve, kaarsrechte heer op leeftijd, met een onberispelijk, keurig geperst pak en een stropdas. De scheiding in zijn korte grijze haar was haast onnatuurlijk recht en zijn smalle snorretje leek bijgeknipt langs een liniaal. Zijn schoenen blonken oogverblindend.

"Schuif een pol gras bij, Barto." zei Ludo opgewekt en hij klopte op de grond.

"Nee, dank je, Ludo." zei meneer Krenck en er klonk het nodige ongeduld door in zijn stem. "Ik was al een tijd naar je op zoek. De Bulgaren staan erop dat we twaalf extra stoelen plaatsen in de Topbox."

"O, zaten ze daarover te zeuren?" zei Ludo. "Ik dacht dat die kerel een neusharenknippertje wilde lenen. Hij had nogal een sterk accent."

"Meneer Krenck!" zei Percy ademloos en met een soort permanente halve buiging, waardoor het leek alsof hij een bochel had. "Wilt u soms een kopje thee?"

"O." zei meneer Krenck, die Percy verbaasd aankeek. "Ja - dank je, Wezel."

Fred en George stikten haast in hun thee van het lachen en Percy ging met vuurrode oren met de ketel aan de slag.

"Ik wilde jou trouwens ook nog even spreken, Arthur." zei meneer Krenck, toen zijn scherpe blik op meneer Wemel viel. "Ali Bobo is op het oorlogspad. Hij wil een hartig woordje met je spreken over je verbod op vliegende tapijten."

Meneer Wemel zuchtte diep. "Daar heb ik hem vorige week nog een uil over gestuurd. Ik geloof dat ik het wel honderd keer tegen hem gezegd heb. Tapijten worden in het Register van Verboden Betoverbare Objecten als Dreuzelvoorwerpen gedefinieerd, maar hij wil gewoon niet luisteren."

"Dat verbaast me niets." zei meneer Krenck, die een kop thee aannam van Percy. "Hij wil dolgraag naar dit land exporteren."

"Het lijkt me sterk dat ze hier ooit de bezem zullen verdringen." zei Bazuyn.

"Ali ziet een gat in de markt voor een gezinsvervoermiddel." zei meneer Krenck. "Ik weet nog dat mijn grootvader een Berber had voor twaalf personen... uiteraard voordat tapijten verboden werden."

Hij zei het op een toon alsof hij er geen enkele twijfel over wilde laten bestaan dat zijn voorouders zich altijd strikt aan de wet hadden gehouden.

"En, heb je het druk gehad, Barto?" zei Ludo.

"Behoorlijk druk, ja." zei meneer Krenck droogjes. "Viavia's opzetten op vijf continenten gaat je niet in de kouwe kleren zitten, Ludo."

"Dus je zult wel blij zijn als het allemaal achter de rug is?" zei meneer Wemel.

Ludo leek geschokt. "Blij! Ik kan me niet herinneren dat ik ooit zoveel lol heb gehad... maar goed, het is niet zo dat we hierna niets meer hebben om ons op te verheugen, he Marcello? Er valt nog een hoop te organiseren, he?"

Meneer Krenck keek Ludo met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan. "We hadden afgesproken dat we met de aankondiging zouden wachten tot alle details..."

"O, details!" zei Ludo, die het woord wegwuifde alsof het een lastige mug was. "Ze hebben toch getekend, of niet soms? Ze kunnen er toch niet meer onderuit? Ik durf te wedden dat deze kinderen het sowieso binnen de kortste keren te horen krijgen. Ik bedoel, het gebeurt op Zweinstein..."

"Ludo, we moeten nu echt met die Bulgaren gaan praten." zei meneer Krenck op scherpe toon. "Bedankt voor de thee, Wezel."

Hij gaf zijn onaangeroerde thee terug aan Percy en wachtte tot Ludo opstond. Die krabbelde moeizaam overeind en goot gauw de rest van zijn thee naar binnen, terwijl het goud in zijn zakken vrolijk rinkelde.

"Kom je, Marcello? Tot later!" zei hij. "Jullie zitten samen met mij in de Topbox... ik doe het commentaar!" Marcello stond op, kuste zijn vrouw, zei gedag en Verdwijnselde, samen met meneer Krenck en Ludo Bazuyn.

"Wat gaat er gebeuren op Zweinstein, pa?" vroeg Fred onmiddellijk. "Waar hadden ze het over?"

"Daar kom je gauw genoeg achter." zei meneer Wemel glimlachend en Skye grinnikte.

"Dat is geheime informatie, tot op het moment dat het Ministerie besluit tot vrijgave." zei Percy stijfjes. "Meneer Krenck had groot gelijk dat hij het niet wilde verklappen."

"O, hou je kop toch, Wezel." zei Fred. "Wat is er, Skye?" vroeg hij daarna op een poeslieve toon. "Niets." zei Skye en ze glimlachte naar Emma. Emma glimlachte terug.


	5. Chapter 5 Mascottes

**Hoofdstuk 5 Mascottes**

**POV Skye**

In de loop van de middag, begon er op het kampeerterrein een steeds meer een enthousiaste sfeer te heersen en het aapje verscheen om de vijf minuten in de buurt van Skye.

Toen het begon te schemeren was het of de lucht trilde van verwachting en toen het donker werd, verdwenen ook de laatste restjes geheimhouding. Het Ministerie had zich bij het onvermijdelijke neergelegd en trad niet meer op tegen de tekenen van toverkunst die nu overal opdoken.

Om de paar meter Verschijnselden mensen, die dienbladen droegen of karretjes duwden die waren afgeladen met de meest vreemde supportersartikelen. Je had lichtgevende rozetten, groen voor Ierland en rood voor Bulgarije, die met pieperige stemmetjes de namen van de spelers schreeuwden, groene punthoeden die versierd waren met dansende Ierse klavertjes, Bulgaarse sjaals die waren voorzien van leeuwen die echt konden brullen, vlaggen van beide landen die de respectievelijke volksliederen speelden als je ermee zwaaide, piepkleine, vliegende modelletjes van Vuurflitsen en voor de echte verzamelaars poppetjes van befaamde spelers, die arrogant over je handpalm struinden.

Skye, Emma, Fred en George liepen samen langs de kraampjes. Fred had een arm om Skye heen geslagen en George liep naast Emma.

"Jammer dat wij ons geld al hebben uitgegeven, he Fred?" zei George met een blik op de kraampjes. Fred glimlachte. "Ja George, maar ik ben ervan overtuigd dat wij al dat geld gaan winnen." George knikte. "Dan kunnen we onze Fopshop openen..." "Als we ons examen tenminste halen." voegde Fred eraan toe, toen Skye hem met opgetrokken wenkbrauw aankeek. Fred en George zouden dit jaar aan hun zesde jaar beginnen op Zweinstein.

Skye kocht een poppetje van Kruml, de Bulgaarse zoeker voor Fred en George.

"Omdat jullie zo zielig zijn en een fortuin gaan winnen." zei ze en ze gaf Fred een kus op zijn wang.

Voor Emma kocht Skye een Omniscoop, een soort koperen verrekijker met allerlei knoppen erop. Met een Omniscoop kon je niet alleen iets dat veraf was beter bekijken, maar ook herhalen, vertragen en ze konden ook speluitleg geven. Omdat Emma dol op Zwerkbal was, kocht Skye ook nog een poppetje van een van de spelers van Ierland met een bezem. Skye hoefde dit bovendien toch niet te betalen. Ze kreeg dit gewoon van haar ouders, die hadden toch een fortuin aan geld. Voor haar was veel geld normaal, haar hele familie was rijk.

Vlak voordat het tijd was voor de wedstrijd, gingen ze terug naar haar moeder en meneer Wemel.

Bill, Charlie en Ginny waren allemaal voorzien van groene rozetten en meneer Wemel droeg een Ierse vlag.

En toen klonk ergens achter het bos een diepe, galmende gongslag en begonnen er onmiddellijk groene en rode lantaarns te branden tussen de bomen, die de weg naar het veld verlichtten.

"Het is zover!" zei meneer Wemel, die even opgewonden leek als de kinderen. "Vooruit, laten we gaan!" ze volgden meneer Wemel door de bomen en Skye ging naast haar moeder lopen.

"Mam, waar is pap?" "In de Topbox. Hij verwacht ons daar." "Oke!"

Skye ging naast Emma lopen, die opgewonden leek.

**POV Emma**

Meneer Wemel en Eliza liepen voorop naar het door lantarens verlichtte pad.

Na zo'n twintig minuten lopen, luid pratend en grappen makend, waren ze eindelijk aan de andere kant van het bos en stonden ze plotseling in de schaduw van een gigantisch stadion.

Emma kon slechts een klein stuk van de enorme gouden muren zien die het veld omringden, maar ze besefte wel dat er gemakkelijk tien kathedralen in zouden passen.

"Plaats voor honderdduizend toeschouwers." zei meneer Wemel.

Eliza ging de anderen voor naar de dichtstbijzijnde ingang, waar zich al een grote drom luidruchtige heksen en tovenaars bevond.

"Prima plaatsen!" zei de heks van het Ministerie bij de ingang toen die de kaartjes van meneer Wemel afscheurde. "De Topbox! De trap op, Arthur, zo hoog als je maar kunt."

De trappen in het stadion waren met paars tapijt bekleed. Ze klommen samen met de rest van de menigte naar boven, maar de andere mensen verdwenen geleidelijk door zijdeuren naar de tribunes links en rechts. Emma zag dat het aapje oranje met zwarte aapje Skye weer volgde. Emma zei et niets over tegen Skye, wiens hemeur toch altijd al slecht was.

De Topbox bevond zich op het hoogste punt van het stadion, precies midden tussen de gouden doelpalen aan weerszijden van het veld. Er stonden twee rijen met paars beklede stoelen, zo'n dertig in totaal en Emma ging naast Skye op een van de plekken zitten op de voorste rij. Naast Skye zat Fred en naast haar ging George zitten.

Skye stond op, liep naar de balustrade en keek naar beneden.

"Hey, Emms! Moet je kijken!" Emma aarzelde. Ze had het niet zo op hoogtes, ze had geen hoogtevrees, maar vond het gewoon niet fijn. "Emms, kom." zei Skye bevelend. Ze liep naar Emma toe en trok haar mee. "Kijk." Emma keek naar beneden. Honderdduizend heksen en tovenaars schuifelden naar hun zitplaatsen, die in rijen boven elkaar oprezen rond het lange, ovalen veld. Alles was doortrokken van een mysterieus gouden licht, dat uit het stadion zelf scheen te komen. Vanuit hun verheven positie leek het veld zo glad als groen fluweel. Aan weerszijden van het veld stonden de drie palen met de doelringen, die ruim vijftien meter hoog waren en recht tegenover hen, bijna op ooghoogte, zag Emma een reusachtig zwart bord. Er gleden steeds gouden letters over, alsof een onzichtbare reuzenhand teksten neerkrabbelde en weer uitwiste. Toen ze wat beter keek, zag ze dat het bord reclameboodschappen door het stadion flitste.

Emma ging weer zitten en keek om zich heen, om te kijken wie er nog meer in de box zaten. Die was nog leeg, afgezien van een huiself op de een na laatste stoel van de rij achter hen.

"Dus dat is een huiself?" mompelde Ron. "Rare wezentjes, hè?" "Dobby is nog tien keer zo raar." zei Harry vol overtuiging. "Maar Dobby is wel heel aardig." zei Emma.

Ron pakte een Omniscoop om hem uit te proberen en staarde naar de menigte aan de andere kant van het stadion.

"Fantastisch!" zei hij, terwijl hij aan een knop draaide. "Ik kan die ouwe man daar nog een keer in z'n neus laten peuteren... en nog een keer... en nog een keer..." Ondertussen bladerde Hermelien in haar versierde programmaboek door.

"De wedstrijd wordt voorafgegaan door een optreden van de teammascottes." las ze voor.

"O, dat is altijd het bekijken waard." zei Marcello, die net aangekomen was en naast Eliza ging zitten. "Nationale teams nemen wezens uit hun land mee, weet je, om een kleine show te geven."

De Topbox stroomde langzaam vol. Marcello, Eliza en meneer Wemel moesten steeds een hand geven aan mensen die duidelijk belangrijke tovenaars waren en Percy sprong zo vaak haastig overeind dat het leek of hij op een egel zat. Toen Cornelis Droebel arriveerde, de Minister van Toverkunst, boog Percy zo diep dat zijn bril van zijn neus gleed en kapot viel. Met een rood hoofd repareerde Percy hem gauw met zijn toverstok en bleef daarna maar zitten, maar wierp wel afgunstige blikken op Harry en Emma, die door Cornelis Droebel begroet werd als oude vrienden. Ze hadden elkaar al vaker ontmoet en de Minister gaf Emma een hand, vroeg hoe het met haar ging en stelde haar voor aan de tovenaars die naast hem zaten.

Harry werd voorgesteld aan een paar Bulgaren, die zo te horen geen Engels konden spreken.

"Ik heb niet echt een talenknobbel." zei de Minister. "Voor dit soort dingen heb ik eigenlijk Barto Krenck nodig. Ik zie dat z'n huis-elf een stoel voor hem vrijhoudt... en maar goed ook, want die Bulgaarse gladjakkers proberen de beste plaatsjes in te pikken... aha, en daar hebben we Lucius!"

Emma, Skye, Harry, Ron en Hermelien draaiden zich snel om. Op de tweede rij, achter meneer Wemel, schuifelden de familie van Skye naar drie nog onbezette plaatsen. Draco, zijn vader en zijn moeder.

"Ah, Droebel." zei meneer Malfidus toen hij bij de Minister van Toverkunst was, en hij stak zijn hand uit. "Hoe gaat het? Ik geloof niet dat u Narcissa ontmoet heeft, mijn vrouw? Of onze zoon Draco?"

"Aangenaam, aangenaam." zei Droebel glimlachend en buigend naar mevrouw Malfidus. "Mag ik u voorstellen aan meneer Oblansk... Obalonsk... meneer... nou ja, de Bulgaarse Minister van Toverkunst. Hij verstaat toch geen woord van wat ik zeg, dus laat die naam maar zitten. Eens kijken... Arthur Wemel ken je waarschijnlijk al?"

Het was een heel gespannen moment. Meneer Wemel en meneer Malfidus keken elkaar aan

De grijze ogen van meneer Malfidus gleden eerst even over meneer Wemel en toen over de rij stoelen.

"Lieve hemel, Arthur."zei hij zacht. "Wat heb je allemaal moeten verkopen om plaatsen in de Topbox te kunnen betalen? Ik had nooit gedacht dat je huis zoveel zou opbrengen."

Droebel, die niet luisterde, zei: "En volgens mij ken je Marcello en Eliza ook al?" Meneer Malfidus knikte. _Je kan toch zien dat ze familie zijn? _

Meneer Malfidus keek afkeurend naar Hermelien, die een beetje rood werd, maar vastberaden terugkeek. Toen keek hij naar Emma, met dezelfde afkeuring in zijn ogen, als bij Hermelien. Zelfs bij Skye keek hij afkeurend, Draco had vast verteld dat Fred Skye's vriendje was en de Wemels waren een van de grootste families, die niets met Jeweetwel te maken had. Skye's familie noemde die mensen Bloedverraders.

"Ik zie jullie vanavond nog wel." zei meneer Malfidus tegen de ouders van Skye. Die knikten en meneer en mevrouw Malfidus liepen door, maar Draco bleef staan. "Ha, daar hebben we onze nieuwe beroemdheid." zei hij spottend tegen Emma. "Ik las van je 'Fantastische' daad. En hoe is het met je weerwolf vriendje?" Emma keek hem boos aan. _Hoe weet hij nou weer dat Sjors... _"Hij is helemaal geen weerwolf!" zei Skye boos. "Ga alsjeblief naar je ouders en laat ons met rust. O en alsof jou 'vriendinnetje' zo knap is. Ze heeft een gezich als een pekinees." snauwde Skye en Fred grinnikte. Draco trok een nijdig gezicht en liep weg.

"Is iedereen zover?" vroeg Ludo en zijn ronde gezicht glom als een grote, opgewonden Edammer kaas. "Bent u er klaar voor, Minister?"

"Als jij dat ook bent, Ludo." zei Droebel kalm.

Ludo griste zijn toverstok uit zijn zak, wees daarmee op zijn eigen keel en zei: _"Sonorus!"_

Toen hij het woord nam, klonk zijn stem boven al het rumoer en geroezemoes op de volle tribunes uit en drong galmend door tot in de kleinste uithoeken van het stadion. "Dames en heren... welkom! Welkom bij de finale van het vierhonderdtweeentwintigste Wereldkampioenschap Zwerkbal!" De toeschouwers juichten en klapten. Duizenden vlaggen zwaaiden heen en weer en voegden hun door elkaar letterende volksliederen toe aan de herrie.

"Zijn er al zoveel wereldkampioenschappen geweest?" vroeg Emma aan Skye. Skye knikte.

Op het enorme scherm verdween de laatste reclameboodschap en verscheen de tekst BULGARIJE: NUL - IERLAND: NUL.

"En nu presenteer ik, zonder verdere omhaal... de mascottes van de Bulgaarse ploeg!"

Op de tribunes rechts, die een zee van rood waren, klonk gejuich en gejoel.

"Ik ben benieuwd wat ze meegebracht hebben." zei meneer Wemel, die zich vooroverboog. "Aaah!" Hij zette zijn bril af en poetste die haastig op met de zoom van zijn gewaad. "Glamorgana's."

_Wat zijn dat?_

Emma pakte haar Omniscoop en bekeek het veld. Wel honderd Glamorgana's betraden het veld en daarmee was Emma's vraag beantwoord. Glamorgana's waren vrouwen. Alleen konden ze niet menselijk zijn. Hun huid glansde, net als hun witgouden haar.

Er klonk muziek en Emma vroeg zich af wat er nou zo bijzonder aan was, de muziek was niet eens mooi, maar toen Emma naar Harry en Ron keek begon ze te lachen. Harry en Ron waren opgestaan en Harry stond op het punt om van de ballustrade af te springen en het leek of Ron op het punt stond om van een hoge duikplank te springen.

"Harry, waar ben je in vredesnaam mee bezig?" vroeg Hermelien. Hermelien klakte luid met haar tong, stak haar hand uit en trok Harry weer terug op zijn stoel. "Nou ja!" zei ze en Emma grinnikte.

"En nu," bulderde de stem van Ludo. "graag een hartelijke zwaai van uw toverstokken voor... de mascottes van het Ierse team!"

Even later kwam iets wat op een grote, groen met gouden komeet leek het stadion binnenscheren. Het maakte een rondje langs de tribunes en splitste zich toen in twee kleinere kometen, die naar de doelpalen aan weerszijden van het veld raasden. Plotseling verscheen er een regenboog boven het veld, die de twee bollen van licht met elkaar verbond. De toeschouwers riepen luid "ooooo" en "aaaaah", alsof ze naar een groot vuurwerk keken. De regenboog vervaagde weer, de twee lichtbollen vlogen naar elkaar toe en versmolten en vormden een enorme, glitterende Ierse klaver, die hoog in de lucht oprees en rond begon te zweven boven de tribunes. Het was alsof er een gouden regen uit neerdaalde.

"Geweldig!" zei Ron bewonderend, toen de klaver over hun hoofden vloog en er zware gouden munten uit regenden, die op hun hoofden en stoelen ketsten.

Veel mensen stonden op en raapten de munten op.

Emma keek naar de klaver en zag dat hij in werkelijkheid uit duizenden piepkleine, bebaarde mannetjes met rode vestjes bestond, die allemaal een minuscuul gouden of groen lantaarntje meedroegen.

"Ierse kabouters!" riep Skye tegen haar, boven het daverende applaus van het publiek uit.

De enorme klaverfiguur loste op, de kabouters zweefden omlaag en gingen aan de andere kant van het veld, recht tegenover de Glamorgana's, in kleermakerszit op het gras zitten om naar de wedstrijd te kijken.

"En nu, dames en heren, graag een hartelijk applaus voor... het Zwerkbalteam van Bulgarije! Met als eerste, Dimitrov!"

Een gedaante in vuurrood gewaad, die zo snel vloog dat hij net een rode streep leek, schoot vanuit de laaggelegen spelerstunnel het veld op, onder stormachtige toejuichingen van de Bulgaarse supporters.

"Ivanova!"

Een tweede speler in vuurrood gewaad spoot het veld op.

"Zograv! Levski! Vulkanov! Volkov! Ennnnn... Kruml!"

"Dat is hem, dat is hem!" schreeuwde Ron, die Kruml volgde met zijn Omniscoop. Emma stelde die van haar ook scherp.

Kruml was mager en donker, met een tanige huid, een grote haviksneus en dikke zwarte wenkbrauwen. Hij had veel weg van een grote roofvogel.

"En nu graag uw applaus voor... het Zwerkbalteam van Ierland!" brulde Ludo. "In volgorde - Connolly! Ryan! Troy! Mullet! Moran! Quigley! Ennnnn... Lynch!"

Zeven groene strepen flitsten het veld op. Emma draaide aan het kleine wieltje aan de zijkant van haar Omniscoop en vertraagde het beeld voldoende om het woord 'Vuurflits' te kunnen lezen op hun bezems en te zien dat hun namen in zilverdraad op de rug van hun gewaden geborduurd waren.

"En als laatste, helemaal vanuit Egypte, de veelgeprezen voorzitter van de Internationale Zwerkbalfederatie en scheidsrechter bij deze wedstrijd: Hassan Moestafa!"

Een kleine, magere tovenaar, volkomen kaal, maar met een snor en gekleed in een gewaad van zuiver goud, dat paste bij de kleur van het stadion, kwam met grote passen het veld op. Een zilveren fluitje stak onder zijn snor uit en onder zijn ene arm had hij een houten kist en onder de andere zijn bezemsteel. Emma zette de Versnelknop van haar Omniscoop weer op normaal en keek hoe Moestafa op zijn bezem stapte en de kist open schopte. Er vlogen vier ballen uit: de vuurrode Slurk, de twee zwarte Beukers en de minuscule, gevleugelde Gouden Snaai. Moestafa's fluitje snerpte en ook hij schoot de lucht in, achter de ballen aan. De wedstrijd was begonnen.


	6. Chapter 6 De Wedstrijd

**Hoofdstuk 6 De Wedstrijd**

**POV Emma **

"Ennnnn ze zijn WEG!" schreeuwde Ludo. "Mullet in balbezit! Troy! Moran! Dimitrov! Terug naar Mullet! Troy! Levski! Moran!"

Het was Zwerkbal zoals Emma het nog nooit eerder had gezien. Ze bekeek alles door de Omniscoop, want dan kon je alles veel beter zien.

De snelheid van de spelers was ongelooflijk. De Jagers gooiden elkaar de bal zo vlug toe dat Ludo alleen tijd had om hun namen te roepen.

"TROY SCOORT!" bulderde Ludo en het hele stadion schudde op zijn grondvesten door het applaus en gejuich. "Tien-nul voor Ierland!"

"Wat?" schreeuwde Harry, die wild om zich heen keek met zijn Omniscoop. "Maar Levski is in Slurkbezit!" "Harry, als je niet op normale snelheid kijkt, zul je een hoop dingen missen!" riep Skye geërgerd.

Troy maakte een vreugderondje rond het veld.

De Ierse kabouters, die vanaf de zijlijn hadden toegekeken, waren weer opgestegen en hadden opnieuw een glitterende grote klaver hadden gevormd. Aan de andere kant van het veld keken de Glamorgana's chagrijnig toe.

Binnen de tien minuten scoorde Ierland nog twee keer, zodat ze op een dertig-nul voorsprong kwamen, en de in het groen gestoken fans deden het stadion trillen van het gejuich en applaus.

De wedstrijd werd nog sneller, maar ook agressiever. Volkov en Vulkanov, de Bulgaarse Drijvers, mepten de Beukers zo hard mogelijk op de Ierse Jagers af en maakten het hun onmogelijk om hun beste manoeuvres uit te voeren. Twee keer waren ze gedwongen om hun formatie te verbreken en uiteindelijk wist Ivanova door de Ierse verdediging te zigzaggen, de Wachter, Ryan, te ontwijken en het eerste Bulgaarse doelpunt te scoren.

"Vingers in je oren!" brulde meneer Wemel tegen de jongens, toen de Glamorgana's begonnen te dansen om de goal te vieren.

De Glamorgana's waren gestopt met dansen en Bulgarije was weer in Slurkbezit.

"Dimitrov! Levski! Dimitrov! Ivanova... o, hemel!" schreeuwde Ludo.

Honderdduizend heksen en tovenaars snakten naar adem toen de twee Zoekers, Kruml en Lynch, loodrecht tussen de jagers door omlaag schoten, zo snel dat het leek alsof ze zonder parachute uit een vliegtuig waren gesprongen. Emma volgde hun vrije val met haar Omniscoop.

"Ze vallen te pletter!" gilde Hermelien.

Ze had half gelijk, op het allerlaatste moment brak Kruml zijn duikvlucht af en vloog in een spiraal omhoog, maar Lynch smakte tegen de grond, met een doffe dreun die door het hele stadion te horen was. Vanaf de Ierse tribunes steeg een oorverdovend gekreun op.

"Stomme idioot!" steunde meneer Wemel. "Dat was een schijnbeweging van Kruml!"

"En een time-out!" donderde de stem van Ludo. "terwijl getrainde Toverzorgers haastig het veld opkomen om Aidan Lynch op te lappen!"

"Het komt wel weer goed met hem, hij is alleen maar geplet!" zei Charlie geruststellend tegen Ginny, die met een blik vol afschuw over de rand van de box leunde. "Dat was natuurlijk precies wat Kruml wilde..."

Emma richtte de Omniscoop op Kruml. Die cirkelde hoog boven Lynch, die door Toverzorgers werd bijgebracht met bekers genezende drank.

Kruml benutte de tijd waarin Lynch werd bijgebracht om ongestoord naar de Snaai te zoeken.

Onder luid gejuich van de in het groen gehulde supporters kwam Lynch ten slotte weer overeind, stapte op zijn Vuurflits en steeg op. Zijn herstel scheen Ierland nieuwe moed te geven. Toen Moestafa weer op zijn fluitje blies, trokken hun Jagers ten aanval.

Na vijftien minuten waarin het spel razendsnel op en neer golfde, had Ierland nog eens tien keer gescoord. Ze stonden nu met honderddertig-tien voor en het spel begon gemener te worden.

Toen Mullet opnieuw op het doel afschoot, met de Slurk stevig onder haar arm, kwam Zograv, de Bulgaarse Wachter, haar tegemoet. Wat er daarna gebeurde, ging zo snel dat Emma het niet goed kon zien, maar aan de woedende kreten vanaf de Ierse tribunes en het lange, schrille fluitsignaal van Moestafa, hoorde ze dat er een overtreding had plaatsgevonden.

"Moestafa geeft de Bulgaarse Wachter op z'n donder wegens knoerten - ongeoorloofd gebruik van de ellebogen!" vertelde Ludo tegen de schreeuwende en joelende menigte. "En...ja, hij geeft een strafworp aan Ierland!"

De Ierse kabouters, die als een zwerm woedende, glitterende horzels waren opgestegen toen Mullet die elleboogstoot kreeg, dromden nu samen en vormden de woorden 'HA HA HA!' De Glamorgana's aan de andere kant van het veld sprongen overeind, wierpen woest hun haar in hun nek en begonnen weer te dansen.

De jongens staken weer hun vingers in hun oren.

"Moet je de scheidsrechter zien!" riep Hermelien giechelend tegen Emma.

Emma keek naar het veld. Hassan Moestafa was vlak voor de dansende Glamorgana's neergestreken en gedroeg zich heel erg vreemd. Hij liet zijn spierballen zien en streek opgewonden over zijn snor. Emma begon te lachen, net als Skye.

"Dat kunnen we echt niet hebben!" zei Ludo, hoewel hij het zo te horen dolkomisch vond. "Kan iemand de scheidsrechter even een klap geven?"

Er kwam een toverzorger aangehold over het veld, met zijn eigen vingers diep in zijn oren gestoken, die Moestafa een harde schop tegen zijn schenen gaf. Moestafa scheen weer bij zijn positieven te komen.

"En als ik me niet heel erg vergis, doet Moestafa nu een poging om de Bulgaarse mascottes van het veld te sturen!" riep Ludo. "Zoiets heb ik nog nooit meegemaakt... o, dit zou wel eens uit de hand kunnen lopen..."

Dat gebeurde ook: de Bulgaarse Drijvers, Volkov en Vulkanov, waren aan weerszijden van Moestafa geland en gingen woedend met hem in discussie. Ze gebaarden furieus naar de kabouters, die vol leedvermaak de woorden 'HI HI HI!' hadden gevormd. Moestafa leek echter niet onder de indruk van hun argumenten. Hij wees met zijn vinger in de lucht en droeg de Bulgaren duidelijk op om weer te gaan vliegen. Toen ze dat weigerden, gaf hij twee korte, snerpende fluitjes.

"Twee strafworpen voor Ierland!" schreeuwde Ludo en het Bulgaarse deel van het publiek krijste van woede. "En als ik Volkov of Vulkanov was, zou ik maar gauw op die bezem stappen... ja... daar gaan ze... en Troy neemt de Slurk..."

De Drijvers van beide partijen traden genadeloos op en vooral Volkov en Vulkanov leek het niets te kunnen schelen of hun knuppels in contact kwamen met Beukers of met tegenstanders, zo wild maaiden ze door de lucht. Dimitrov schoot recht op Moran af, die de Slurk had, en sloeg haar bijna van haar bezem.

"Overtreding!" brulden de Ierse supporters, die als een man overeind sprongen, als een groene golf.

"Overtreding!" herhaalde de magisch versterkte stem van Ludo. "Dimitrov schrepelt Moran... hij vliegt met opzet tegen haar aan... en dat wordt opnieuw een strafworp... ja, daar klinkt het fluitje!"

De Ierse kabouters waren opnieuw opgestegen en vormden nu een reusachtige hand, die een heel erg onbeleefd gebaar maakte naar de Glamorgana's aan de overkant. Toen die dat zagen, verloren ze hun zelfbeheersing. Ze holden over het veld op de kabouters af en begonnen ze zo te zien met handenvol vuur te bekogelen.

Emma zag dat de Glamorgana's niet zo mooi meer waren als eerst.

Hun gezichten rekten uit tot scherpe vogelkoppen met wrede snavels en vanuit hun schouders ontvouwden zich plotseling lange, geschubde vleugels.

"En dat, jongens." schreeuwde meneer Wemel boven het geschreeuw van het publiek uit. "is waarom je nooit alleen op het uiterlijk moet letten!"

Tovenaars van het Ministerie stroomden het veld op om de Glamorgana's en kabouters te scheiden, maar met weinig succes. Ondertussen viel de veldslag die beneden plaatsvond in het niet bij de strijd die in de lucht werd gevoerd.

"Levski - Dimitrov - Moran - Troy - Mullet - Ivanova - opnieuw Moran - Moran - MORAN SCOORT!"

Het gejuich van de Ierse supporters werd overstemd door het gekrijs van de Glamorgana's, de knallen die opklonken uit de toverstokken van de leden van het Ministerie en het woedende gehuil van de Bulgaren. De wedstrijd ging onmiddellijk verder; nu had Levski de Slurk, nu Dimitrov. Quigley, een van de Ierse Drijvers, haalde met volle kracht uit naar een langs suizende Beuker en sloeg die zo hard mogelijk naar Kruml. Die dook niet op tijd weg en de bal raakte hem vol in het gezicht.

Op de tribunes klonk luid gekreun, het leek of Kruml zijn neus had gebroken en zijn gezicht zat onder het bloed, maar Hassan Moestafa floot niet. Hij was afgeleid. Een van de Glamorgana's had een handvol vuur naar hem gegooid en de staart van zijn bezem stond in brand.

"Moet je Lynch zien!" riep Skye.

De Ierse Zoeker was plotseling aan een duikvlucht begonnen.

"Hij heeft de Snaai gezien!" schreeuwde Harry. "Hij heeft hem gezien! Kijk hem vaart maken!"

De helft van het publiek scheen te beseffen wat er aan de hand was. De Ierse supporters kwamen in een groene golf overeind en moedigden hun Zoeker luidkeels aan... maar Kruml zat hem op de hielen. Hij was al bijna op gelijke hoogte met Lynch terwijl ze allebei weer op de grond afsuisden.

"Ze storten neer!" krijste Hermelien.

"Welnee!" brulde Ron.

"Lynch wel!" gilde Harry.

Voor de tweede keer kwam Lynch met een daverende klap op de grond en werd onmiddellijk besprongen door een horde woedende Glamorgana's.

"De Snaai, waar is de Snaai?" vroeg Skye.

"Hij heeft hem... Kruml heeft hem... de wedstrijd is afgelopen!" schreeuwde Harry.

Kruml, wiens rode gewaad nat was van het bloed uit zijn neus, steeg langzaam weer op, met zijn vuist hoog opgestoken en een gouden schittering in zijn hand.

Boven de hoofden van de menigte flitste het scorebord BULGARIJE: HONDERDZESTIG - IERLAND: HONDERDZEVENTIG, maar men had blijkbaar nog niet door wat er precies gebeurd was. Langzaam, alsof er een enorme jumbojet startte, werd het rumoer onder de Ierse supporters luider en barstten ze in opgetogen gegil en gejoel los.

"IERLAND WINT!" schreeuwde Ludo, die blijkbaar nogal overdonderd was door het plotselinge einde van de wedstrijd, net als het publiek. "KRUML PAKT DE SNAAI - MAAR IERLAND WINT - lieve hemel, ik geloof niet dat iemand dat verwacht had!" Emma keek George glimlachend aan. Hij had het wel verwacht.

Emma keek weer naar het veld al was het moeilijk te zien wat er beneden precies gebeurde, omdat er hele zwermen feestvierende kabouters kriskras over het veld vlogen. Ze kon nog net de gedaante van Kruml onderscheiden, omringd door journalisten. Hij zag er norser uit dan ooit en weigerde zich te laten verzorgen. Zijn ploeggenoten stonden om hem heen, hoofdschuddend en terneergeslagen, maar ietsje verderop dansten de Ierse spelers opgetogen in een kring, onder een regen van goud die door hun mascottes werd uitgestrooid. Overal in het stadion zwaaiden vlaggen, van alle kanten schetterde het Ierse volkslied en de Glamorgana's slonken tot hun normale, beeldschone gedaantes, al leken ze nu nogal ontmoedigd en verslagen.

"Vel, ve hebben ons dapper geveerd." zei de Bulgaarse Minister van Toverkunst.

"Dus u spreekt niet alleen Bulgaars!" zei de Minister van Toverkunst verontwaardigd. "En u heeft me de hele dag alles in gebarentaal laten doen!"

"Tja, dat vas ook zo ontzettend grappig." zei de Bulgaarse Minister schouderophalend.

"En terwijl het Ierse team een ereronde maakt, geflankeerd door hun mascottes, wordt de Wereldbeker naar de Topbox gebracht!" bulderde Ludo.

Emma werd verblind door een fel wit schijnsel toen de Topbox plotseling magisch verlicht werd, zodat iedereen in het stadion de uitreiking kon volgen. Emma keek naar de ingang van de box tuurde, en zag twee hijgende tovenaars aankomen met een gigantische gouden beker, die ze aan de Minister van Toverkunst overhandigden. Die leek nog steeds gepikeerd omdat hij de hele dag voor niets gebarentaal had gebruikt.

"En nu graag een daverend applaus voor de dappere verliezers... Bulgarije!" riep Bazuyn.

De zeven Bulgaarse spelers liepen de trap op naar de Topbox. Een voor een schuifelden de Bulgaren tussen de stoelen door de box binnen en Ludo riep hun namen om terwijl ze eerst een hand kregen van hun eigen Minister en daarna van de Minister van Toverkunst. Kruml, die de laatste in de rij was, zag er niet goed uit. Hij had twee spectaculaire blauwe ogen en zijn gezicht zat onder het bloed, maar hij had de Snaai nog steeds in zijn hand. Het viel Emma op dat hij op de grond een veel minder zekere indruk maakte. Hij had een beetje platvoeten en nogal gebogen schouders. Maar toen de naam van Kruml werd omgeroepen, trakteerde het hele stadion hem op een oorverdovend gejuich.

En toen was de Ierse ploeg aan de beurt. Aidan Lynch werd ondersteund door Moran en Connolly, die na zijn tweede smak nog steeds versuft scheen te zijn. Hij grijnsde echter opgetogen toen Troy en Quigley de beker omhooghielden en het publiek juichte en floot.

Toen het Ierse team de box ten slotte verliet om nog een ererondje te maken op hun bezems. Lynch achterop bij Connolly, die hij stevig om zijn middel vasthield terwijl hij nog steeds met een nogal verdwaasde grijns voor zich uit staarde.

Ludo wees met zijn toverstok op zijn keel en mompelde: _"Quietus"_

"Over deze wedstrijd zal nog jarenlang worden nagepraat." zei Ludo schor. "Een totaal onverwachte wending... jammer dat de match niet langer geduurd heeft... o ja... ja, jullie krijgen nog wat van me... hoeveel was het ook alweer?"

Want Fred en George waren over de rugleuning van hun stoelen geklauterd en stonden nu voor Ludo Bazuyn, met een brede grijns en uitgestoken handen.

Skye en Emma lachten.


	7. Chapter 7 Dooddoeners

**Hoofdstuk** **7 Dooddoeners**

**POV Emma**

"Zeg alsjeblieft niet tegen je moeder dat jullie gegokt hebben." zei meneer Wemel smekend tegen Fred en George toen ze langzaam de met purperen tapijt beklede trap afdaalden.

"Geen paniek, pa." zei Fred opgetogen. "We hebben grote plannen met dit geld, we willen niet dat het in beslag wordt genomen."

"Wij zie jullie later nog wel." zei Marcello tegen Skye en Emma. "Gaan jullie maar alvast naar de tent." zei Eliza. Emma en Skye knikten en liepen achter de Wemels, Harry en Hermelien aan over het met lantaarns verlichtte pad.

"Wat moeten je ouders doen?" vroeg Emma aan Skye. Skye haalde haar schouders onverschillig op.

Ze liepen het kampeerterrein op en namen afscheid van de anderen.

"Wil je nog wat te drinken?" vroeg Skye. "Je kan toch niet zo goed slapen met deze herrie." vervolgde ze geïrriteerd. Emma knikte en ging aan het tafeltje zitten. Overal klonk luidruchtig gezang en er vlogen constant Ierse Kabouter over de tent heen, die grinnikend met hun lampjes zwaaiden.

Skye zette de mokken op het tafeltje en ging ook zitten. "En wat vond je ervan?" vroeg Skye. "Leuk!" zei Emma opgewonden. "Ik hoopte al dat je het leuk zou vinden..." zei Skye. Toen hun drinken op was en de meeste geluiden een beetje waren afgenomen, gingen ze naar bed.

Emma lag in haar bed te luisteren naar de geluiden om haar heen. Uiteindelijk viel ze in slaap en zag de wedstrijd weer voor haar, maar dan was zij een Jager van het Ierse team. Ze zag hoe ze de beker overhandigd kreeg en iedereen juichte.

Opeens werd ze wakker. "Emma! Opstaan! Kom op!" Emma deed gapend haar ogen open en zag dat George haar wakker schudde. "Kom snel!" Verbaast stapte Emma snel haar bed uit en liep naar de eerste ruimte, waar Skye en Fred bij de opening stonden te wachten. De ouders van Skye waren nergens te bekennen. Plotseling besefte Emma dar de geluiden op het kampeerterrein waren veranderd. Er werd niet meer gezongen en ze hoorde gegil en rennende voetsappen.

"Wat is er aan de hand?" vroeg ze terwijl ze bij Skye en Fred gingen staan. "Dooddoeners." zei George en ze liepen snel de tent uit.

"We moeten naar het bos, zo snel mogelijk!" riep Skye angstig.

Emma zag dat de meeste mensen naar het bos renden, op de vlucht voor iets wat in hun richting kwam, iets wat vreemde lichtflitsen en knallende geluiden voortbracht. In de verte hoorde ze luid gejoel, bulderend gelach en gegil en toen volgde er een felle groene flits, die het hele tafereel verlichtte.

Een grote groep tovenaars, dicht opeengepakt en met hun toverstokken recht omhooggestoken, marcheerde langzaam over het terrein. Emma zag dat ze kappen en maskers droegen. Hoog boven hun hoofden zweefden vier spartelende gedaanten, die gedwongen werden allerlei groteske houdingen aan te nemen. Het was alsof de gemaskerde tovenaars poppenspelers waren en de mensen in de lucht marionetten die vastzaten aan onzichtbare touwtjes die oprezen uit de toverstokken. Twee van de gedaanten waren heel klein.

Er sloten zich nog meer tovenaars bij de marcherende groep aan, tovenaars die lachten en naar de zwevende lichamen wezen. Tenten werden platgetrapt door de aanzwellende menigte en Emma zag een paar keer hoe een tovenaar er eentje opzij blies met zijn toverstaf. Meerdere tenten vlogen in brand. Het gegil werd luider.

De zwevende mensen werden plotseling verlicht toen ze over een brandende tent dreven en Emma herkende meneer Rolvink, de beheerder van het kampeerterrein. De andere drie zouden zijn vrouw en kinderen kunnen zijn. Een van de marcherende tovenaars keerde mevrouw Rolvink ondersteboven met zijn staf. Haar nachthemd viel omlaag en je kon haar volumineuze onderbroek zien. Ze probeerde wanhopig haar nachthemd op te trekken terwijl de menigte onder haar juichte en joelde van leedvermaak. Emma, Skye, Fred en George liepen naar Ron en Harry, die bij de tent van de Wemels stonden.

"Dat is ziek." mompelde Ron, die naar het kleinste Dreuzelkind keek dat twintig meter boven de grond rondtolde, met een hoofd dat slap heen en weer bungelde. "Dat is echt ziek..."

Hermelien en Ginny kwamen ook haastig aanlopen en deden een jas aan over hun nachthemd. Ze werden gevolgd door meneer Wemel en op hetzelfde moment kwamen Bill, Charlie en Percy de tent uit. Ze waren helemaal aangekleed, hadden hun mouwen opgestroopt en hun toverstok in hun hand.

"We gaan het Ministerie helpen." riep meneer Wemel boven het lawaai uit en hij rolde zijn eigen mouwen op. "Maak dat jullie het bos inkomen en blijf bij elkaar! Zodra we dit opgelost hebben, kom ik jullie halen!"

Skye had merkwaardig genoeg niet veel te zeggen. Meestal zou ze protesteren of haar mond opentrekken.

Bill, Charlie en Percy renden op de naderende groep tovenaars af en meneer Wemel sprintte achter hen aan. Vanuit alle richtingen kwamen tovenaars van het Ministerie op de herrieschoppers afhollen. De menigte onder het gezin Rolvink kwam steeds dichterbij. "Kom op." zei Fred, die Ginny's hand greep en haar meetrok naar het bos. Emma, Skye, Harry, Ron, Hermelien en George volgden hen. Aan de bosrand keken ze achterom. De groep onder het gezin Rolvink was groter dan ooit. Ze zagen hoe tovenaars van het Ministerie door de menigte probeerden heen te breken om bij de gemaskerde magiërs in het midden te komen, maar dat kostte grote moeite. Zo te zien durfden ze geen spreuken te gebruiken waardoor de Rolvinken zouden kunnen vallen.

De gekleurde lantaarns die het pad naar het stadion hadden verlicht waren gedoofd. Donkere gedaanten stommelden tussen de bomen door, kinderen huilden, angstig geschreeuw en ongeruste stemmen galmden door de kille nachtlucht. Emma werd links en rechts aangestoten door mensen wier gezichten hij niet kon onderscheiden. Opeens slaakte Ron een kreet van pijn.

"Wat is er?" zei Hermelien geschrokken en ze bleef zo abrupt staan dat Emma tegen haar opbotste. "Ron, waar ben je? O, dit is echt te gek voor woorden... _Lumos!"_ zei Hermelien.

Ze verlichtte de punt van haar toverstok en richtte de smalle stralenbundel op het pad. Ron lag languit op de grond.

"Gestruikeld over een boomwortel!" zei hij boos, terwijl hij weer overeind krabbelde.

"Wat wil je ook, met zulke grote poten?" zei een lijzige stem vlak achter hen.

Emma, Skye, Harry, Ron en Hermelien draaiden zich snel om. Draco leunde tegen een boom en maakte een zeer ontspannen indruk. Hij had zijn armen over elkaar geslagen en had de onlusten op het kampeerterrein blijkbaar gadegeslagen door een opening tussen de bomen.

Ron begon enorm tegen Draco te schelden.

"Wat een taal, Wemel!" zei Draco en zijn bleke ogen glinsterden. "Kunnen jullie trouwens niet beter snel doorlopen? Jullie willen toch niet dat ze haar in de smiezen krijgen?"

Hij knikte naar Hermelien en naar Emma. Op hetzelfde moment klonk op het kampeerterrein een dreun alsof er een bom was ontploft en werden de bomen even verlicht door een felle groene flits.

"Wat bedoel je daar nou weer mee?" vroeg Skye uitdagend.

"O, Skye toch. Dat weet je toch wel? Ze hebben het op Dreuzels gemunt." zei Draco. "Hoe zou ik dat moeten weten?" vroeg Skye. Draco en Skye wisselde wat duistere blikken uit. "Skye, ontken het niet." "Hou erover op." "Maar..." "Nee, Draco." Met tegenzin begon Draco een nieuw onderwerp.

"Als je denkt dat ze geen Modderbloedjes kunnen herkennen, moet je vooral hier blijven."

"Let op je woorden, jij!" schreeuwde Ron.

"Laat maar, Ron." zei Hermelien vlug en Emma greep Ron bij zijn arm toen die een stap in de richting van Draco deed.

Achter de bomen klonk de luidste knal die ze tot dusver hadden gehoord. Verschillende mensen gilden.

Draco grinnikte zachtjes. "Stelletje angsthazen." zei hij sloom. "Jullie pappie heeft zeker gezegd dat jullie gauw de benen moesten nemen, he? Wat is hij aan het doen... druk bezig die Dreuzels te redden?"

"Waar zijn jouw ouders eigenlijk?" zei Harry, die nu echt kwaad werd. "Lopen die soms rond met maskers op?" Skye keek Harry aan, net als Draco alleen glimlachte hij.

"Nou... zelfs als dat zo was, zou ik dat niet tegen je zeggen, Potter."

"Kom op." zei Hermelien, die Draco een blik vol walging toewierp. "Laten we de anderen gaan zoeken."

"Hou dat grote harige hoofd van je uit de vuurlinie, Griffel." sneerde Malfidus.

"Kom op!" herhaalde Hermelien en ze trok Harry en Ron mee over het pad. Emma volgde haar, maar Skye bleef even staan. "Skye? Kom je?" vroeg Emma. Skye worp nog een paar blikken op Draco en liep toen naar Emma.


	8. Chapter 8 Het Duistere Teken

**Hoofdstuk 8 Het Duistere Teken**

**POV Emma**

"Ik wil wedden dat z'n vader bij die gemaskerde lui hoort!" zei Ron verhit.

"Nou, met een beetje geluk krijgt het Ministerie hem te pakken!" zei Hermelien vurig. "He, niet te geloven! Waar zijn de anderen?"

Fred, George en Ginny waren nergens te bekennen, hoewel het pad volgepakt was met mensen die allemaal nerveus achter omkeken, in de richting van het kampeerterrein.

Ietsje verderop stond een groepje jongelui in pyjama luidruchtig te discussiëren. Toen hun zagen, keerde een meisje met dik, krullend haar zich om en zei vlug: "Ou est Madame Mallemour? Nous l'avons perdue..."

"Eh - pardon?' zei Ron.

"O..." Het meisje dat hem had aangesproken keerde hen weer de rug toe en toen ze doorliepen hoorden ze haar duidelijk "Zwienstien"zeggen.

"Ze wilden weten waar madame Mallemour of zo was." zei Emma. "Ze zijn van Beauxbatons." mompelde Hermelien.

"Sorry?" vroeg Harry.

"Dat zijn vast leerlingen van Beauxbatons." zei Hermelien. "Je weet wel... Beauxbatons Academie voor Toverkunst... daar heb ik over gelezen in _Europa: Een Analyse van het Magische Onderwijs._" "Dus er zijn meer Toverscholen?" vroeg Emma zacht aan Skye. Skye knikte.

"Fred en George kunnen niet ver zijn." zei Ron, die zijn toverstok pakte, hem ook verlichtte en over het pad tuurde. Emma wilde ook haar stok pakken, maar besefte dat die nog in de tent lag.

"O nee! Niet te geloven... ik ben m'n toverstaf kwijt!" zei Harry.

"Dat meen je toch niet?" vroeg Ron.

"Misschien ligt hij nog in de tent." Zei Emma.

"Of is hij uit je zak gevallen toen we wegrenden." zei Skye.

"Ja, misschien..." zei Harry niet echt hoopvol.

Ze schrokken alle vijf toen ze verderop een ritselend geluid hoorden. De huiself die Emma ook gezien had in de Topbox baande zich een weg door het struikgewas, maar ze liep heel raar, alsof een onzichtbare hand haar tegen probeerde te houden.

"Er zijn slechte tovenaars!" piepte ze verward. "Mensen hoog... hoog in de lucht! Winky neemt de benen!"

Ze verdween tussen de bomen aan de overkant van het pad, hijgend en piepend en worstelend tegen de kracht die haar tegenhield.

"Wat heeft ze?" zei Ron, die de huiself nieuwsgierig nakeek. "Waarom kan ze niet gewoon rennen?"

"Ze heeft geen toestemming van haar eigenaar om zich te verschuilen." zei Skye.

"Ik vind dat Huiselfen echt zwaar onderdrukt worden!" zei Hermelien verontwaardigd. "Het is slavernij! Ze moest van die meneer Krenck helemaal boven in het stadion zitten, terwijl ze hoogtevrees heeft, en hij heeft haar zo in z'n macht dat ze niet eens weg kan rennen als die lui tenten beginnen plat te branden! Waarom doet niemand daar iets aan?"

"Nou, de elfen zelf vinden het fantastisch." zei Skye schouderophalend. "Je hebt Winky toch gehoord tijdens de wedstrijd..." zei Ron 'Huiselfen hoort geen lol te hebben'... ze vinden het juist leuk om gekoeioneerd te worden..."

"Mensen zoals jullie houden verrotte en onrechtvaardige systemen in stand." zei Hermelien opgewonden. "Alleen omdat jullie te lui zijn om..." "Lui!" riep Skye verontwaardigt. "Ik ben niet..."

Opnieuw klonk er een luide knal aan de rand van het bos.

"Zullen we doorlopen?" stelde Ron voor.

Ze volgden het donkere pad dieper het bos in en keken steeds of ze Fred, George en Ginny zagen. Ze passeerden een groepje kakelend lachende kobolden, die bij een grote zak goud stonden en die zich niets schenen aan te trekken van het tumult op het kampeerterrein. Weer ietsje verder scheen er plotseling een wazig, zilverachtig licht over het pad en zagen ze op een open plek drie Glamorgana's staan, omringd door een groep gretige jonge tovenaars van wie de een nog harder praatte dan de ander.

"Ik verdien minstens honderd zakken Galjoenen per jaar!" riep een van hen. "Ik ben Drakendoder bij het Comité voor de Vernietiging van Gevaarlijke Wezens."

"Dat lieg je!" schreeuwde zijn vriend. "Je bent bordenwasser in de Lekke Ketel... maar ik ben Vampierjager! Ik heb er al een stuk of negentig te pakken gekregen..."

Een derde jonge tovenaar, wiens puistjes zelfs in het vage, zilveren schijnsel van de Glamorgana's duidelijk zichtbaar waren, viel de anderen in de rede en riep: "En ze staan op 't punt om mij tot de jongste Minister van Toverkunst ooit te benoemen! Heb ik al verteld dat ik een bezemsteel heb uitgevonden waarmee je helemaal tot Jupiter komt?"

"Nou ja!" zei Hermelien. Zij en Emma grepen Ron stevig bij zijn armen, draaiden hem om en dwongen hem door te lopen.

Tegen de tijd dat de geluiden van de Glamorgana's en hun bewonderaars waren weggestorven, bevonden ze zich diep in het bos. Ze schenen alleen te zijn, want alles was heel stil.

Emma keek om zich heen. "Ik denk dat we hier wel kunnen wachten. Als er iemand aankomt, horen we hem al op een kilometer afstand." zei Harry.

Hij had dat nauwelijks gezegd of Ludo Bazuyn stapte een paar meter verder achter een boom vandaan.

In het flauwe licht van hun toverstokken, zag Emma dat Ludo er anders uitzag. Hij was niet meer vrolijk en blozend. Hij zag er bleek en gespannen uit.

"Wie is daar?" vroeg hij, knipperend met zijn ogen. "Wat doen jullie hier, helemaal alleen in het bos?"

Ze keken elkaar verbaasd aan.

"Nou... er is een soort rel aan de gang." zei Ron.

Ludo staarde hem verbaast aan. "Wat?"

"Op het kampeerterrein... een stel idioten heeft een Dreuzelgezin te pakken..." Ludo vloekte luid. "Schoften!" zei hij, en zonder verder nog een woord te zeggen Verdwijnselde hij, met een klein, ploppend geluidje.

"Onze meneer Bazuyn houdt niet echt de vinger aan de pols, hè?" zei Hermelien fronsend.

"Hij was anders wel een fantastische Drijver." zei Ron, die hen voorging naar een kleine open plek naast het pad en op een stuk gras aan de voet van een boom ging zitten. "De Winterpayne Wasps zijn drie keer op rij kampioen geworden toen hij voor ze speelde."

Hij haalde zijn model van Kruml uit zijn zak, zette het op de grond en keek een tijdje hoe het poppetje rondliep. Emma luisterde of ze nog iets hoorde op het kampeerterrein, maar alles was stil.

"Ik hoop dat de anderen ongedeerd zijn." zei Emma bezorgd.

"Ja, natuurlijk." zei Ron.

"Stel je voor dat je vader Lucius Malfidus in z'n kraag grijpt." zei Harry, die naast Ron ging zitten. "Hij heeft al zo vaak gezegd dat hij hem graag te pakken zou willen nemen."

"Dan zou het lachen onze geliefde Draco wel vergaan." beaamde Ron. "Of een andere Dooddoener." zei Harry. Emma keek naar Skye en zag dat haar gezicht even vertrok. "Wat is er?" voeg Emma. "Niets. Echt." zei ze kortaf. _Gaan we weer... Elk jaar weer een geheim..._

"En die arme Dreuzels." zei Hermelien nerveus. "Stel je voor dat ze die niet meer naar beneden kunnen krijgen."

"Vast wel." zei Ron geruststellend. "Ze verzinnen wel iets."

"Maar het is toch gekkenwerk om zoiets te doen als bijna het hele Ministerie van Toverkunst aanwezig is!" zei Hermelien. "Ik bedoel, hoe denken ze daarmee weg te komen? Zouden ze te veel gedronken hebben of zijn ze gewoon..." Ze deed er abrupt het zwijgen toe en keek over haar schouder. Emma, Skye, Harry en Ron keken ook vlug om. Het was alsof er iemand wankelend in de richting van hun open plek liep. Ze wachtten en luisterden, maar de voetstappen stopten achter de donkere bomen.

"Hallo?" riep Skye.

Stilte. Harry stond op en gluurde achter de boom. "Wie is daar?" vroeg hij.

En toen werd de stilte volkomen onverwacht verbroken door een stem, die iets riep dat op een toverspreuk leek.

_"MORSMORDRE!"_

Iets reusachtigs, groens en fonkelend, steeg op uit de duisternis en rees boven de boomtoppen uit.

"Wat krijgen we...?" zei Ron, die verbijsterd opsprong en naar het ding staarde dat opeens verschenen was.

Even dacht Emma dat het opnieuw een formatie van de Ierse kabouters was, maar toen besefte ze dat het een reusachtige schedel was, die uit kleine, smaragdgroene sterretjes leek te bestaan. Uit de mond van de schedel stak een slang, als een soort tong. Als het niet zo angstaanjagend geweest was en als het een andere vorm was geweest, dan was het misschien wel mooi.

Terwijl ze toekeken, rees het ding steeds hoger op, fonkelend en glinsterend, in een waas van groenachtige rook, maar toch scherp afgetekend tegen de donkere hemel.

Opeens klonk overal in het bos gegil. Emma begreep niet waarom, maar de enige reden kon de plotselinge verschijning van die schedel zijn, die nu hoog genoeg was opgestegen om het hele bos te verlichten, als een soort neonreclame. Ze keek om haar heen om te kijken wie de schedel had opgeroepen, maar ze zag niemand.

"Wie is daar?" riep Harry opnieuw.

"Kom, we moeten hier weg!" riep Hermelien paniekerig.

"Wat is er?" vroeg Harry.

"Dat is het Duistere Teken, Harry!" kreunde Hermelien. "Het teken van Jeweetwel!" "Van Jeweetwel...?"

"Kom op, Harry!"

Ze stonden op en met z'n allen staken ze vlug de open plek over, maar nog voor ze een paar stappen hadden gedaan, hoorden ze een hoop ploppende geluidjes en verschenen er twintig tovenaars uit het niets, die hen omsingelden.

Ze hadden allemaal hun toverstok getrokken en die waren allemaal op Emma, Skye, Harry, Ron en Hermelien gericht.

"DUIKEN!" riep Harry en Skye trok Emma op de grond.

"_PARALITIS_!" brulden twintig stemmen, er volgde veel oogverblindende lichtflitsen.

Emma hief haar hoofd een beetje op en zag stralen vurig rood licht vanuit de stokken van de tovenaars over hun hoofden schieten, tegen boomstammen ketsen, weg spatten door het duister.

"Stop!" schreeuwde meneer Wemel. "STOP! Dat is mijn zoon!" riep meneer Wemel, die met grote passen op hen afliep. Zo te zien was hij zich doodgeschrokken.

"Is alles goed met jullie?"

"Uit de weg, Arthur." zei meneer Krenck. Hij en de andere tovenaars van het Ministerie kwamen op hen af en ze stonden op. Het gezicht van meneer Krenck stond strak van woede.

"Wie van jullie heeft dat gedaan?" snauwde hij en zijn doordringende blik flitste van de een naar de ander. "Wie heeft het Duistere Teken opgeroepen?"

"Dat hebben wij niet gedaan!" riep Skye. Ron keek zijn vader verontwaardigd aan. "Waarom gingen jullie ons direct te lijf?"

"Lieg niet!" schreeuwde meneer Krenck. Zijn ogen puilden uit zijn hoofd en hij zag eruit of hij niet helemaal goed snik was. "Jullie zijn op heterdaad betrapt op de plaats van de misdaad!"

"Barto." fluisterde een heks met een lange wollen ochtendjas. "Barto, het zijn maar kinderen. Die kunnen onmogelijk zoiets..."

"Waar kwam het Teken vandaan, jongens?" vroeg meneer Wemel vlug.

"Daarvandaan." zei Skye en ze wuifde vaag naar de plaats waar ze de stem hadden gehoord. "Er stond iemand achter de bomen en hij riep spreuk.

"O, dus ze stonden achter de bomen?" vroeg meneer Krenck. Het ongeloof droop van zijn gezicht. "En ze zeiden een toverspreuk? Ja, ja. Je weet maar al te goed hoe het Teken wordt opgeroepen, meisje." Skye's gezicht vertrok even, maar alleen Emma zag dat. De andere tovenaars richtten hun stokken op de plaats die Skye had aangewezen, terwijl ze ingespannen door het duister tuurden.

"We zijn te laat." zei de heks met de wollen ochtendjas hoofdschuddend. "Ze zijn allang Verdwijnseld."

"Dat denk ik niet." zei meneer Kannewasser. "Onze Lamstralen gingen precies tussen die bomen door... je hebt grote kans dat we ze geraakt hebben..."

"Voorzichtig, Barend!" zeiden een paar tovenaars waarschuwend toen meneer Kannewasser zijn schouders rechtte, zijn toverstok ophief, kordaat de open plek overstak en in het donker verdween.

Een paar seconden later hoorden ze meneer Kannewasser roepen: "Ja! We hebben ze! Hier ligt iemand! Buiten westen! Het is - maar- jeetje..."

"Ligt daar iemand?" riep meneer Krenck vol ongeloof. "Wie? Wie dan?"


	9. Chapter 9 Winky

**Hoofdstuk 9 Winky**

**POV Emma **

Ze hoorden brekende takjes, ritselende bladeren, knerpende voetstappen en toen kwam meneer Kannewasser achter de bomen vandaan. Hij droeg een kleine, slappe gedaante in zijn armen. Het was de huiself uit de topbox, Winky.

Meneer Krenck verroerde zich niet en zei niets, terwijl meneer Kannewasser zijn elf aan zijn voeten legde. De andere tovenaars van het Ministerie staarden meneer Krenck aan. Die bleef een paar seconden stokstijf staan, terwijl hij naar Winky staarde en toen scheen hij weer tot leven te komen.

"Dat... kan... niet... waar... zijn." zei hij schokkerig. "Nee..." Hij stapte snel om meneer Kannewasser heen en liep met grote passen naar de plaats waar hij de huiself had gevonden.

"Dat heeft geen zin, meneer Krenck." riep Kannewasser hem na. "Er is verder niemand."

Ze hoorden hem rondlopen en er ritselden bladeren terwijl hij zoekend de struiken opzij duwde.

"Een beetje gênant." zei meneer Kannewasser en hij staarde naar de bewusteloze huiself. "Barto Krencks eigen huiself... ik bedoel maar..."

"Kom nou toch, Barend." zei meneer Wemel zacht. "Je denkt toch niet echt dat die elf het gedaan heeft? Het Duistere Teken is een symbool dat alleen door tovenaars wordt gebruikt. Je hebt er een toverstok voor nodig."

"Klopt, maar ze had ook een toverstok." zei meneer Kannewasser.

"Wat?" vroeg meneer Wemel.

"Hier, kijk maar." Meneer Kannewasser stak een toverstok uit en liet die aan meneer Wemel zien. "Ze had hem nog in haar hand. Dus op z'n allerminst heeft ze artikel drie van de Wet op het Toverstokgebruik overtreden. Het is geen enkel niet-menselijk wezen toegestaan een toverstok bij zich te dragen of te gebruiken."

Op dat moment klonk er weer een ploppend geluid en verscheen Ludo Bazuyn vlak naast meneer Wemel. Hij leek buiten adem en draaide een paar keer in de rondte, terwijl hij met grote ogen naar de smaragdgroene schedel staarde.

"Het Duistere Teken!'" hijgde hij en hij ging bijna op de huiself staan toen hij zich vragend naar zijn collega's keerde. "Wie heeft dat gedaan? Hebben jullie ze gepakt? Barto? Wat gebeurt er allemaal?"

Meneer Krenck was met lege handen teruggekeerd. Zijn gezicht was nog steeds lijkbleek en zowel zijn dunne snorretje als zijn handen trilden.

"Waar was je toch, Barto?" vroeg Ludo. "Waarom was je niet bij de wedstrijd? Je elf had nog wel een plaats voor je vrijgehouden... duizend draken en salamanders!" Ludo had de huiself zien liggen. "Wat is er met haar gebeurd?"

"Ik heb het druk gehad, Ludo." zei meneer Krenck. "En mijn elf is Verlamd."

"Verlamd? Door jullie, bedoel je? Maar waarom..."

Langzaam verscheen er een uitdrukking van begrip op Ludo's gezicht. Hij keek eerst naar de schedel, toen naar de huiself en vervolgens naar meneer Krenck.

"Nee!" zei hij. "Winky? Het Duistere Teken opgeroepen? Dat zou ze niet eens kunnen! Om te beginnen zou ze een toverstok nodig hebben."

"En die had ze ook." zei meneer Kannewasser. "Ze had een stok in haar hand toen ik haar vond, Ludo. Als u het goedvindt, lijkt het me dat we maar eens moeten horen wat ze zelf te zeggen heeft, meneer Krenck."

Meneer Krenck gaf geen enkel teken dat hij meneer Kannewasser gehoord had, maar die vatte zijn stilte blijkbaar als toestemming op. Hij richtte zijn eigen toverstok op Winky en zei: _"Enervatio!"_

Winky bewoog zich zwakjes. Ze knipperde een paar keer versuft met haar grote bruine ogen en terwijl de zwijgende tovenaars toekeken, kwam ze trillerig half overeind. Haar blik viel op de voeten van meneer Kannewasser en langzaam en beverig hief ze haar ogen op en keek eerst naar zijn gezicht en toen naar de hemel. Ze snakte naar adem, staarde naar het groepje mensen op de open plek en barstte in doodsbang gesnik uit.

"Elf!" zei meneer Kannewasser streng. "Weet je wie ik ben? Ik ben lid van het Departement van Toezicht op Magische wezens!"

Winky begon heen en weer te wiegen op de grond.

"Zoals je ziet, is het Duistere Teken hier zojuist opgeroepen, elf." zei meneer Kannewasser. "En jij werd vlak daarna precies onder het Teken aangetroffen. Verklaar je nader!"

"Ik... ik... ik is niet de dader, meneer!" bracht Winky moeizaam uit.

"Ik is niet weten hoe, meneer!" "Toen je werd gevonden, had je een toverstok in je hand!" riep meneer Kannewasser en hij zwaaide met de stok onder haar neus.

"He... die is van mij!" zei Harry.

Iedereen keek hem verbaast aan.

"Pardon?" vroeg meneer Kannewasser ongelovig.

"Dat is mijn toverstok! Die was ik kwijt!" riep Harry.

"Kwijt?" herhaalde meneer Kannewasser sceptisch. "Is dit soms een bekentenis? Heb je je toverstok weggegooid nadat je het Teken had opgeroepen?"

"Barend, bedenk tegen wie je het hebt!"zei meneer Wemel woedend. "Is het waarschijnlijk dat Harry Potter het Duistere Teken zou oproepen?"

"Eh... nee, natuurlijk niet." mompelde meneer Kannewasser. "Sorry... ik liet me even gaan..."

"Ik heb m'n stok trouwens niet daar laten vallen." zei Harry, die met zijn duim naar de bomen onder de schedel wees. "Vlak nadat we het bos in waren gegaan was ik hem al kwijt."

"Aha." zei meneer Kannewasser. "Dus jij hebt die staf gevonden, hè elf? En toen heb je hem snel opgeraapt en gedacht, daar kan ik iets leuks mee uithalen?"

"Ik heeft daar geen toverkunst mee gedaan, heer!" piepte Winky en de tranen biggelden langs haar neus. "Ik heeft... ik heeft... ik heeft hem alleen opgeraapt, heer! Ik heeft niet het Duistere Teken gemaakt, ik niet weten hoe!" Emma kreeg medelijden met Winky en ze was niet de enige.

"Zij was het niet!" zei Hermelien. "Winky heeft een hoog piepstemmetje en de stem die wij hoorden was veel zwaarder! Het leek toch niet op de stem van Winky, of wel?"

"Nee." zei Harry hoofdschuddend. "Het klonk absoluut niet als een elf."

"Nee, het was een mensenstem." zei Emma beslist.

"Nou, daar zullen we gauw achterkomen." gromde meneer Kannewasser, die niet erg onder de indruk leek. "Er bestaat een eenvoudige manier om te ontdekken welke spreuk het laatst is uitgevoerd met een toverstaf, elf. Wist je dat?"

Winky schudde trillend haar hoofd, terwijl meneer Kannewasser zijn eigen toverstok ophief en de punt tegen de punt van Harry's stok drukte.

_"Prior_ _Incantato!"_ riep meneer Kannewasser.

Er schoot een reusachtige schedel met een slangentong tevoorschijn uit het punt waar de twee stokken elkaar raakten, maar het was slechts een schaduw van de groene schedel hoog boven hun hoofd. Hij leek uit dikke grijze rook te bestaan.

_"Dektrius!"_ riep meneer Kannewasser en de schimmige schedel loste op in een dunne rooksliert.

"Aha!" zei meneer Kannewasser en hij staarde naar Winky, die nog steeds trilde.

"Ik heeft het niet gedaan!" piepte ze. "Ik niet, ik niet, ik niet weten hoe! Ik brave elf, ik niet weten hoe!"

"Je bent op heterdaad betrapt, elf!" riep meneer Kannewasser. "Met de rokende toverstok in je hand!"

"Barend." zei meneer Wemel luid. "Barend, denk eens na... er zijn al weinig tovenaars die die spreuk kennen... waar zou zij hem dan in vredesnaam geleerd moeten hebben?" "Misschien bedoelt meneer Kannewasser dat ik mijn bedienden leer hoe ze het Duistere Teken moeten oproepen?" zei meneer Krenck, en zijn stem droop van de kille woede.

Er volgde een uiterst pijnlijke stilte.

"Nee, meneer Krenck... na... natuurlijk niet..."

"Je hebt nu twee keer op het punt gestaan om juist die mensen te beschuldigen van wie het wel het minst waarschijnlijk is dat ze het Duistere Teken zouden oproepen!" snauwde meneer Krenck. "Harry Potter en ikzelf!"

"Meneer Krenck, ik... ik wilde uiteraard niet de indruk wekken dat u er ook maar iets mee te maken had!" mompelde meneer Kannewasser, die vuurrood werd.

"Als je mijn elf beschuldigt, beschuldig je mij, Kannewasser!" riep meneer Krenck. "Waar zou ze anders zo'n spreuk geleerd kunnen hebben?"

"Ze - ze zou hem overal opgepikt kunnen hebben..."

"Precies, Barend." zei meneer Wemel. "Ze zou hem overal opgepikt kunnen hebben... Winky?" zei hij vriendelijk en hij wendde zich tot de elf, maar die dook angstig ineen. "Waar heb je Harry's toverstaf gevonden?"

"Ik - ik heeft hem gevonden... ik heeft hem daar gevonden, heer..." fluisterde ze. "daar... tussen de bomen, heer..."

"Zie je wel, Barend?" zei meneer Wemel. "Degene die het Teken heeft opgeroepen kan heel goed direct daarna Verdwijnseld zijn en Harry's stok hebben laten liggen. Het was een slimme zet van hem om niet zijn eigen stok te gebruiken, want die zou hem verraden kunnen hebben. En Winky had gewoon de pech dat ze die stok een paar tellen later zag liggen en hem opraapte."

"Maar dan moet ze hoogstens een paar meter van de echte dader zijn geweest!" zei meneer Kannewasser ongeduldig. "Elf? Heb je iemand gezien?"

Winky begon nog erger te trillen. Ze slikte moeizaam en zei: "Ik heeft niemand gezien, heer... niemand..."

"Je kunt ervan verzekerd zijn dat ze gestraft zal worden." zei meneer Krenck er kil met een blik op Winky.

"M-m-meester..." stamelde Winky en ze staarde met betraande ogen naar meneer Krenck. "m-m-meester, a-a-alstublieft..."

Meneer Krenck keek zijn elf aan. Er was geen spoortje mededogen te bekennen in zijn blik. "Winky heeft zich vanavond misdragen op een manier die ik niet voor mogelijk had gehouden." zei hij langzaam. "Ik heb haar opgedragen om in de tent te blijven. Ik heb haar opgedragen daar te blijven terwijl ik me met die relletjes bezighield en nu merk ik dat ze mijn opdracht genegeerd heeft. Dat betekent kleren."

"Nee!" krijste Winky, die zich aan de voeten van meneer Krenck wierp. "Nee, meester! Niet de kleren, niet de kleren!"

Het was zielig om te zien hoe Winky haar theedoek vastklampte terwijl ze snikkend aan de voeten van meneer Krenck lag.

"Maar ze was bang!" zei Hermelien woedend tegen meneer Krenck. "Uw elf heeft hoogtevrees en die gemaskerde tovenaars lieten mensen door de lucht zweven! U kunt het haar toch niet kwalijk nemen dat ze probeerde weg te komen?" "Hermelien." siste Skye waarschuwend. "Wat?" "Het is meneer Krencks besluit en die hou je echt niet tegen." zei Skye zacht. Hermelien keek opstandig, maar zei niets meer.

Meneer Krenck deed een stap achteruit, zodat Winky hem niet meer kon aanraken. Hij staarde op de elf neer alsof ze iets smerigs was dat zijn overdreven glimmende schoenen bezoedelde.

"Ik heb niets aan een ongehoorzame huiself." zei hij kil, terwijl hij Hermelien aankeek. "Ik heb niets aan een bediende die vergeet wat haar meester en de reputatie van haar meester toekomt."

Winky's gesnik galmde over de open plek. Er viel een pijnlijke stilte, die werd verbroken toen meneer Wemel kalm zei: "Nou, als niemand bezwaar heeft, denk ik dat ik met m'n aanhang terugga naar onze tent. Barend, van die toverstok worden we verder niets wijzer, mag Harry hem terug?" Meneer Kannewasser gaf de stok terug aan Harry.


	10. Chapter 10 Dexter

**Hoofdstuk 10 Dexter**

**POV Emma**

"Vooruit, jullie." zei meneer Wemel zacht, maar Hermelien wilde blijkbaar niet weg; haar ogen waren nog steeds op de snikkende elf gericht. "Hermelien!" zei meneer Wemel dringender. Hermelien draaide zich om en volgde samen met Emma en Skye, meneer Wemel, Harry en Ron naar de tent van meneer Wemel.

"Wat is er met de anderen gebeurd?" vroeg meneer Wemel, terwijl ze tussen de bomen door terug liepen.

"Die zijn we in het donker kwijtgeraakt." zei Ron. "Pa, waarom schoot iedereen zo in de stress door die schedel?"

"Dat leg ik allemaal wel uit in de tent." zei meneer Wemel gespannen.

Maar toen ze bij het kampeerterrein waren, konden ze niet zomaar doorlopen.

Aan de bosrand had zich een grote groep angstige heksen en tovenaars verzameld en toen ze meneer Wemel zagen, holden ze snel naar hem toe. "Wat is er in het bos gebeurd?" "Wie heeft het Teken opgeroepen, Arthur?" "Toch niet... Hij?"

"Natuurlijk was Hij het niet." zei meneer Wemel ongeduldig. "We weten niet wie het gedaan heeft. Zo te zien zijn ze direct weer Verdwijnseld. En nu wil ik graag naar bed, als jullie het niet erg vinden."

Hij loodste Emma, Skye, Harry, Ron en Hermelien door de menigte heen. Op het kampeerterrein was alles weer rustig. De gemaskerde tovenaars waren nergens meer te bekennen, hoewel verschillende afgebrande tenten nog nasmeulden.

Charlie stak zijn hoofd om de flap van de tent van de Wemels.

"Wat is er aan de hand, pa?" riep hij door het donker. "Fred, George en Ginny zijn veilig teruggekomen, maar de anderen..."

"Die zijn hier." zei meneer Wemel, die zich bukte en de tent binnenging. Harry, Ron en Hermelien volgden hem, maar Emma en Skye liepen door naar hun eigen tent.

"O, nee..." zei Skye zacht. Emma keek naar de plek waar de tent had gestaan. Nu lag er een smeulend hoopje stof, met Emma's koffer ernaast. "Ook raar, dat jouw koffer ernaast staat." merkte Skye op. "Zouden ze wat gezocht hebben?" "Geen idee." Emma liep naar haar koffer. Ze opende hem en kwam erachter dat haar dagboek miste.

"Nee! Mijn dagboek is weg!" riep Emma geschrokken. "Daar staan prive dingen in!" "Wat zou iemand met jou dagboek moeten?" vroeg Skye. "Geen idee." zei Emma een beetje paniekerig.

Ze zochten even in de buurt waar de tent had gestaan, maar zonder succes.

"Zullen we maar naar de Wemels gaan?" stelde Emma uiteindelijk voor. "Ja, er zit niets anders op."

Ze liepen terug naar de tenten van de Wemels en liepen naar binnen.

"Het spijt ons dat we zomaar binnenkomen, maar onze tent is..." "verbrand." maakte Skye Emma's zin af. "Dat maakt niet uit." zei meneer Wemel. "Ik begrijp het, maar waar zijn je ouders, Skye?" Skye haalde haar schouders vragend op. "Geen idee, niet gezien." "Oh."

Er viel even een stilte. "Kan iemand even vertellen wat die schedel nou eigenlijk moest voorstellen?" vroeg Ron. "Het deed niemand kwaad... waarom ging iedereen dan door het lint?" "Ik zei al dat dat het symbool van Jeweetwel was, Ron." zei Hermelien voor iemand anders antwoord kon geven. "Dat heb ik gelezen in De Opkomst en Ondergang van de Zwarte Kunst."

"En het was al dertien jaar niet meer gezien." zei meneer Wemel zacht. "Geen wonder dat de mensen in paniek raakten... het was haast of Jeweetwel was teruggekeerd."

"Ik snap het nog steeds niet." zei Ron fronsend. "Ik bedoel... het is en blijft gewoon een vorm in de lucht..."

"Ron, Jeweetwel en zijn volgelingen lieten het Duistere Teken opstijgen als ze iemand vermoord hadden." zei Skye en meneer Wemel knikte. "De angst die dat veroorzaakte... je bent te jong, daar heb je geen idee van. Stel je voor dat je thuiskomt en dan het Duistere Teken boven je huis ziet zweven en weet wat je binnen zult aantreffen..." zei meneer Wemel en zijn gezicht vertrok. "Dat was de grootste angst van elke tovenaar... de allergrootste angst..."

Er viel een weer stilte.

Toen haalde Bill het laken van zijn arm om te zien of zijn wond nog bloedde en zei: "Nou, vanavond heeft het ons in elk geval geholpen, wie het dan ook heeft opgeroepen. Zodra de Dooddoeners het zagen, namen ze direct de benen. Ze Verdwijnselden helaas voor we dicht genoeg in de buurt konden komen om ze te ontmaskeren, maar we wisten de familie Rolvink gelukkig op te vangen voor ze te pletter sloegen. Op dit moment worden hun geheugens gemodificeerd."

"Dooddoeners?" zei Harry. "Wat zijn Dooddoeners?" Skye zuchtte geergerd.

"Zo noemden de volgelingen van Jeweetwel zichzelf." zei Bill. "Ik denk dat we vanavond de Dooddoeners hebben gezien die er nu nog over zijn... Of in elk geval degenen die uit Azkaban hebben weten te blijven."

"We kunnen niet bewijzen dat zij het waren, Bill." zei meneer Wemel. "Al is dat wel waarschijnlijk."

"Ja, dat geloof ik graag!" zei Ron plotseling. "Pa, we kwamen Draco Malfidus tegen in het bos en die liet duidelijk doorschemeren dat z'n vader een van die engerds was met die maskers! En we weten allemaal dat de familie Malfidus heel dik was met Jeweetwel!" Skye zuchtte en schudde haar hoofd.

"Maar waarom lieten volgelingen van Voldemort..." begon Harry. "Sorry." zei Harry vlug toen iedereen ineen kroop bij het horen van die naam. "Waarom lieten de volgelingen van Jeweetwel Dreuzels in de lucht zweven? Wat is daar de lol van?"

"De lol?" zei meneer Wemel met een holle lach. "Je slaat de spijker op z'n kop, Harry. Toen Jeweetwel aan de macht was, werd de helft van alle moorden op Dreuzels gewoon voor de lol gepleegd. Ik denk dat ze vanavond iets te veel gedronken hadden en de verleiding niet konden weerstaan om ons eraan te herinneren dat er nog heel wat van hun slag vrij rondlopen. Een gezellige kleine reünie, zeg maar." voegde hij er walgend aan toe.

"Maar als het werkelijk Dooddoeners waren, waarom Verdwijnselden ze dan toen ze het Duistere Teken zagen?" vroeg Ron. "Dan zouden ze toch juist blij moeten zijn geweest om het te zien, of niet?"

"Gebruik je hersens, Ron." zei Bill. "Als het echt Dooddoeners waren, hebben die hun uiterste best gedaan om niet in Azkaban te belanden toen Jeweetwel zijn macht verloor en hebben ze allerlei leugens over hem verteld, dat hij hen gedwongen had om mensen te martelen en te vermoorden. Ik wed dat zij nog banger zijn dan normale tovenaars dat Jeweetwel zou kunnen terugkeren. Ze hebben hem verloochend toen hij zijn macht kwijtraakte en zijn gewoon verdergegaan met hun normale leventje... ik denk niet dat hij erg blij met ze zal zijn, jij wel?"

"Maar... heeft degene die het Duistere Teken heeft opgeroepen..." begon Hermelien langzaam. "... dat nou gedaan om steun te betuigen aan de Dooddoeners, of juist om ze op de vlucht te jagen?"

"Dat durf ik niet met zekerheid te zeggen, Hermelien." zei meneer Wemel. "Maar een ding weet ik wel... alleen Dooddoeners weten hoe ze het Teken moeten oproepen. Het zou me heel erg verbazen als de dader vroeger geen Dooddoener is geweest, ook al heeft hij zich later misschien bekeerd... Maar goed, het is heel erg laat en als jullie moeder hoort wat er gebeurd is, maakt ze zich vast vreselijk ongerust. We gaan een paar uurtjes slapen en proberen morgen dan met de vroegst mogelijke Viavia naar huis te gaan."

Emma wachtte op Skye die uitgebreid afscheid nam van Fred, wenste de rest welterusten en besloten toen opzoek te gaan naar Skye's ouders.

Ze liepen de tent uit. "Heej! Daar heb je dat aapje weer!" merkte Emma op. Op de tent van de Wemels, zat het schattige aapje weer. "Wat een stalker zeg." mompelde Skye. Het aapje sprong van de tent af, op Emma's schouder. Emma zag dat Skye het aapje schattig vond, ondanks haar gemompel. Emma liep naar Skye toe en zette het aapje op haar schouder. Het aapje begon Skye een soort van kopjes te geven. "Ahh." zei Emma. "Hij vind je lief!" "Denk je?" vroeg Skye onzeker. Emma knikte. "Zou hij een baasje hebben?" vroeg Skye. "Geen idee." zei Emma. "Ik denk het niet."

"Skye! Emma!" De meiden draaiden zich om. Marcello kwam op hun afgelopen. "We gingen je net zoeken." zei Skye. "De tent is..." "Verbrand, ja ja dat weet ik al." "Waar moeten we dan slapen?" "In de tent van Draco." zei hij. "Wat heb jij op je schouder?" "Een aapje." zei Skye. "Mag ik hem houden?" Marcello staarde haar even aan. "Nee." "Ah toe, pap. Hij is heel aardig en doet geen vlieg kwaad." zei Skye. "Oké, oké, vooruit. Kom." Skye knipoogde tegen Emma en ze volgden Marcello naar een grote, zwartgroene tent.

"Dit is Draco's tent. Ik kom jullie over een paar uur weer halen. Dan vertrekt er een Viavia naar de Druilerige Berg." "Oké, welterusten pap." zei Skye en ze liepen de tent binnen. Het was een zelfde soort tent als die van Skye, maar dan was deze in de kleuren groen en zwart. "Ah, Skye." Draco zat aan een van de donkere tafels. Emma keek hem boos aan. "En, Collins." voegde hij eraan toe met een walgende blik. _Sinds wanneer ben ik Collins?_

"Draco!" zei Skye waarschuwend. "Wat?" "Even normaal tegen Emma." Draco rolde met zijn ogen. "Wat heb jij voor vies en lelijk beest op je schouder?" "Dit is mijn aapje, Dexter." "Wat?" "Mijn aapje! Ben je doof? Mijn aapje, Dexter." Emma grinnikte zacht en Draco keek hun beledigd aan. "Jullie kunnen daar slapen." zei hij en hij wees vaag naar een van de flappen. Skye keek Emma aan en rolde met haar ogen.

"Dank je." zei ze. Skye liep naar de flap toe en opende hem. Er stond een zwart stapelbed met zijden, groene lakens.

Dexter sprong op het bovenste bed en begon erop te springen. Emma en Skye lachten even en toen gingen ze in het bed liggen. Skye ging bij Dexter op het bovenste bed slapen, en Emma ging beneden liggen.


	11. Chapter 11 Thuis

**Hoofdstuk 11 Thuis**

**POV Skye**

Na een paar uur werden ze wakker gemaakt door Marcello.

Skye kleedde zich snel aan en maakte voorzichtig Dexter wakker, die naast haar had gelegen. Dexter stak gapend zijn kleine handjes naar Skye uit en Skye keek hem aan. _Wat een schatje!_ Ze greep hem om zijn middel en drukte hem tegen haar aan.

Ze liepen met zijn vieren naar de Viavia's, Skye, Emma, Marcello en Dexter.

De Wemels, Harry en Hermelien stonden al klaar. "Hey, Skye! Wie is je vriendje?" riep George. Skye glimlachte en liep naar Fred en George toe. "Fred." zei ze en ze kuste Fred. Hij grinnikte. "Hoe heet je aapje?" "Dexter." Zei Skye, terwijl ze Dexter over zijn kin aaide.

Ze gingen om een oude autoband heen steen en grepen die vast. Even later stonden ze op de Druilerige Berg, nog voordat de zon opgekomen was.

Toen ze de bocht om gingen en Het Nest zichtbaar werd, galmde er een kreet over het erf.  
"O, godzijdank, godzijdank!"  
Mevrouw Wemel kwam op haar pantoffels aanrennen. Haar gezicht was bleek en gespannen en ze had de Ochtendprofeet in haar hand. "Arthur… ik was zo ongerust… zo ongerust…"  
Ze sloeg haar armen om de nek van meneer Wemel en de Ochtendprofeet gleed uit haar hand en viel op de grond. Skye keek naar de krant en zag de kop: **Angst en terreur tijdens WK**, met een fonkelende zwart-witfoto van het Duistere Teken dat boven de boomtoppen zweefde. Skye pakte de krant op en bekeek het stuk. Onder het stuk over het WK stond een ander stukje; **Pippeling ontsnapt uit Azkaban. **Skye keek er verbaast naar en gaf de krant aan Emma. "Lees." Siste ze en Emma begon de krant te lezen.

"Jullie zijn ongedeerd." mompelde mevrouw Wemel verward, terwijl ze meneer Wemel losliet en met roodomrande ogen naar de andere Wemels, Harry en Hermelien keek. "Jullie leven nog... o, jongens..."  
Tot Skye's drukte ze Fred en George in zo'n innige omhelzing tegen zich aan dat ze met hun hoofden tegen elkaar sloegen.  
"Au! Ma… we stikken bijna…" Skye glimlachte en grinnikte even. Dexter lachte ook.  
"Ik heb jullie uitgekafferd!" riep mevrouw Wemel, die in snikken uitbarstte. "Dat is het enige waar ik aan kon denken! Stel dat Jeweetwel jullie vermoord had en dat het laatste dat ik tegen jullie had gezegd was dat jullie niet genoeg S. .M.B.A. hadden gehaald? O Fred... George..."  
"Kom kom, Molly, niemand mankeert iets." zei meneer Wemel sussend, terwijl hij de tweeling bevrijdde uit haar greep en haar meenam naar het huis. "Emma, " voegde hij er zachtjes aan toe. "kan je mij die krant geven…"  
Toen ze allemaal in het kleine keukentje zaten en Hermelien een kop extra sterke thee had gezet voor mevrouw Wemel, waar meneer Wemel gauw een scheut Oude Klares Jonge Borrel in deed, gaf Emma de krant aan meneer Wemel. Meneer Wemel liet zijn blik over de voorpagina gaan, terwijl Percy over zijn schouder meelas.  
"Als ik het niet dacht." zei meneer Wemel zuchtend. "Blunders van het Ministerie... daders niet gearresteerd... gebrekkige veiligheidsmaatregelen... Duistere tovenaars konden ongestoord hun gang gaan... een nationale schande... Wie heeft dat geschreven? O ja... natuurlijk... Rita Pulpers."  
"Dat mens heeft gewoon de pik op het Ministerie van Toverkunst!" zei Percy woedend. Skye rolde met haar ogen. Daar gaan we weer… "Vorige week schreef ze dat we onze tijd verdoen met gehakketak over de dikte van ketelbodems terwijl we beter alle vampiers zouden kunnen uitroeien! Alsof niet uitdrukkelijk wordt vermeld in paragraaf twaalf lid zeven van de Ministeriele Richtlijn Betreffende de Behandeling van Niet-Magische Deels-Menselijke…"

"Percy,"zei Bill geeuwend. "Zou je ons allemaal een groot genoegen willen doen en je kop willen houden?"

"Ik word er ook nog in genoemd." zei meneer Wemel.

"Waar?" sputterde mevrouw Wemel, die zich verslikte in haar thee. "Als ik dat had gelezen, had ik geweten dat je nog leefde!" "Niet met naam en toenaam." zei meneer Wemel. "Maar moet je dit horen: 'Als de doodsbange heksen en tovenaars die aan de bosrand ademloos op nieuws wachtten, of hoopten op geruststellende woorden van het Ministerie van Toverkunst, werden ze teleurgesteld. Enige tijd na de verschijning van het Duistere Teken kwam een functionaris van het Ministerie het bos uit, die beweerde dat niemand gewond was, maar weigerde verdere informatie te geven. Of deze verklaring voldoende zal zijn om het gerucht de kop in te drukken dat een uur later verscheidene lichamen uit het bos werden verwijderd, is nog maar de vraag.' Nou ja!" zei meneer Wemel geërgerd terwijl hij de krant aan Percy gaf. "Er was ook niemand gewond. Wat had ik dan moeten zeggen? Het gerucht dat verscheidene lichamen uit het bos werden verwijderd... je kunt er donder op zeggen dat er geruchten zullen zijn, nu dat eenmaal in de krant heeft gestaan."

Hij slaakte een diepe zucht. "Ik ben bang dat ik naar kantoor moet, Molly. Er zal heel wat voor nodig zijn om deze plooien glad te strijken."  
"Ik ga met u mee, vader." zei Percy gewichtig. "Meneer Krenck heeft alle hulp nodig die hij gebruiken kan. En dan kan ik hem mijn ketelrapport persoonlijk overhandigen." Haastig verliet hij de keuken.  
Mevrouw Wemel leek van streek. "Arthur, dit is je vakantie! Dit heeft niets met jouw afdeling te maken. Dat kunnen ze toch wel zonder jouw hulp af?"  
"Ik moet, Molly. Ik heb de zaak er erger op gemaakt. Ik trek snel m'n gewaad aan en dan vertrek ik..."  
"Mevrouw Wemel, Hedwig heeft toevallig toch geen brief voor me gebracht, hè?" vroeg Harry.  
"Hedwig?" zei mevrouw Wemel verward. "Nee... nee, er is helemaal geen post geweest."  
"Is het goed als ik m'n spullen even op je kamer dump, Ron?"

"Ja... laat ik dat ook maar even doen." zei Ron meteen. "Hermelien?"  
"Ja." zei ze vlug en ze verlieten de keuken.  
Marcello en Eliza keken elkaar aan. "Zullen wij maar gaan, meiden? Volgens mij komt Sjors vanmiddag op bezoek." Skye keek Emma glimlachend aan. Emma glimlachte terug. "Ja is goed." Zei Skye en ze namen afscheid van de Wemels. Dexter sprong van Skye's schouder af, liep naar Fred toe en omhelsde hem. Skye lachte, net als de anderen, inclusief Fred. Dexter ging weer op Skye's schouder zitten en ze liep samen met haar ouders en Emma naar haar huis.

Ze opende de deur en liep samen met Emma naar haar slaapkamer. "Zo Dex, dit is mijn slaapkamer en ook die van jou." Fred, haar uil, kraste blij toen ze binnen waren. "Skye, heb je Fred er niet uitgelaten? Dierenbeul!" riep Emma en ze snelde naar de kooi toe. Fred vloog uit de kooi, naar buiten.

Dexter sprong op haar hemelbed, en begon op het bed te springen. Skye lachte weer, net als Emma.

Skye liep naar haar bed toe en zag een brief liggen. "Ah, de schoollijsten zijn binnen. " ze gaf Emma haar lijst en na een paar minuten vroeg Emma: "Waarom hebben we een galagewaad nodig?" Skye glimlachte mysterieus. "Ga ik lekker niet zeggen." Skye wist waarom, terwijl ze het eigenlijk niet mocht weten. Dit jaar zou er een Toverschooltoernooi op Zweinstein plaatsvinden. En rond kersttijd vond er een bal plaats. De bel ging en Dexter sprintte naar de deur van de slaapkamer.

"Daar zullen we Sjors hebben." Mompelde Skye. Emma leek ineens blijer te zijn dan normaal. "Kom, we gaan hem aan Dexter voorstellen." Zei Emma. Skye zuchtte. "Oké."


	12. Chapter 12 De Zweinsteinexpress

**Hoofdstuk 12 de Zweinsteinexpres**

**POV Skye **

Skye zat alleen in een coupé. Emma, Sjors, Fred, Ron en Hermelien waren er nog niet. Ze keek zuchtend naar de mensen op het perron.

Na een tijdje zag ze Fred. Hij zag haar ook en stond even later bij haar in de coupé. Hij kuste haar even, en vroeg toen: "Weet jij wat er dit jaar gaat gebeuren op Zweinstein?" Skye knikte. "Ja, jij zeker niet?" "Zou ik het anders vragen?" vroeg hij glimlachend. "Iedereen weet het bij mijn thuis, Bill, Charlie, Percy, pa, ma…" Hij zuchtte. "Ik weet het, en ik ga het niet vertellen…" zei Skye plagerig. Er klonk een fluitje en Emma en Sjors kwamen hand in hand de coupé binnen. Fred opende het raampje en riep: "Zeg nou wat er op Zweinstein gaat gebeuren! Wat voor regels gaan ze veranderen?" Maar ze waren allang verdwenen. "Leuk geprobeerd!" zei Emma vrolijk en ze gingen allemaal zitten.

"Hoe is het met je fopshop artikelen?" vroeg Emma aan Fred. Hij glimlachte. "Goed, ik heb een paar spullen bij Skye's huis gedumpt. Daar zal ma niet zoeken." "En mijn moeder of vader maakt het toch niet uit." Zei Skye. "En hoe is het met jouw band, Skye?" vroeg Sjors. Skye haalde haar schouders op. "Ik denk slecht. Ik ben gewoon... de beste." Emma lachte. "Tuurlijk, Skye. Beetje opscheppen he?" "nee het is echt waar." "Zijn het allemaal Dreuzels?" vroeg Sjors. Skye schudde haar hoofd. "Nee, het zijn juist alleen maar tovenaars." "Hoe kan dat?" vroeg Emma. "Nou, op het Ministerie hebben ze een departement voor jeugd en vermaak. Daar kan je je opgeven voor een band, en er zijn er niet veel die dat doen. Soms zenden ze zelfs de nummers die de bandjes hebben gemaakt uit op de radio!"zei Skye enthousiast. "Sommige tovenaars of heksen maken liedjes voor dit soort bandjes en soms doen de bandjes het zelf. Ik ben in mijn bandje de enige heks, en ik bespeel de elektrische gitaar. De leadzanger van ons bandje schrijft de nummers." "Dat wist ik allemaal nog niet." Zei Sjors verbaast. "Ik ook niet, hoe lang doe je dit al?" vroeg Emma. "Sinds het begin van de zomervakantie." Zei Skye. Emma zuchtte.

"Hoe is het met Snuf?" vroeg Skye. "Goed, hij is erg vrolijk, zoals altijd." Zei Emma blij.

De trein kwam tot stilstand en Skye keek naar buiten. "He, gatver! Het regent." Mopperde ze. "Niet zo mopperen, lief." Zei Fred en hij gaf haar een kus op haar voorhoofd. Skye vond het bloedirritant als hij haar zijn 'lief' noemde, maar ze negeerde het.

Ze stapte de trein uit en rende naar de eerste koets die ze tegenkwamen. Toen de koets weer tot stilstand kwam, renden ze naar de deur. Ze waren kletsnat toen ze binnen waren en toen gooide Foppe vervolgens nog waterballonnen naar beneden.

Ze gingen de versierde Grote Zaal binnen, en namen plaats aan de afdelingstafel van Griffoendor. De Gorte Zaal liep langzaam vol, en de deuren gingen dicht. Na een paar minuten gingen de deuren weer open en viel er een stilte. Professor Anderling liep met een lange rij eerstejaars achterhaar naar het einde van de Grote Zaal. De eerstejaars waren nog natter dan de anderen leerlingen en bovendien rilde ze van de kou. Ze gingen in de rij staan tegenover de rest van de leerlingen.

Professor Anderling zette een krukje met drie poten voor de eerstejaars neer en legde daar een heel oude, vuile en verstelde tovenaarshoed op. De eerstejaars staarden naar de hoed en de andere leerlingen ook. Even was het stil en toen ging een scheur bij de rand open, als een soort mond en begon de hoed te zingen:

_"Wel duizend jaar of meer gelee,_  
_Mijn stiksels waren Jong,_  
_Leefden er vier magiërs; hun faam,_  
_Gaat nog over ieders tong -._  
_Uit het hoogland, dappere Griffoendor,_  
_Schone Ravenklauw, uit het bos,_  
_Goede Huffelpuf, uit het groene dal,_  
_Sluwe Zwadderich, uit zompig mos._  
_Ze hadden een wens, een hoop, een droom,_  
_Een plan vol vermetelheid:_  
_Hun kennis delen met jong talent,_  
_Zo werd Zweinstein werkelijkheid._  
_Door de stichters werden rap,_  
_Vier afdelingen opgericht,_  
_Want niet elk hechtte aan dezelfde deugd,_  
_ook een even groot gewicht._  
_Wie door Griffoendor verkozen werd,_  
_Viel op door leeuwenmoed;_  
_Voor Ravenklauw was schranderheid,_  
_Het allergrootste goed._  
_Bij Huffelpuf was noeste vlijt,_  
_tot kern der zaak verheven -,_  
_En bij machtswellustig Zwadderich,_  
_Was ambitie 't hoogste streven._  
_Eerst scheidden ze hun favorieten zelf,_  
_Van de massa en dat ging best,_  
_Maar wie wijst de uitverkorenen aan,_  
_Nu van de stichters niets meer rest?_  
_'t Was Griffoendor die het antwoord wist,_  
_Hij zette me haastig van zijn kop,_  
_De stichters schonken me hersenen,_  
_En droegen aan mij de keuze op!_  
_Dus zet me stevig op je hoofd,_  
_Nog nimmer had ik het mis,_  
_Ik zie in een oogwenk wat je denkt,_  
_En roep wat je afdeling is!"_

Er galmde een daverend applaus door de Grote Zaal toen de Sorteerhoed uitgezongen was.  
Professor Anderling rolde een groot vel perkament uit.  
Ze begon de namen voor te lezen en Skye zuchtte. Emma vond dit altijd wel leuk, maar zij vond hier niets aan. Natuurlijk klapte ze mee als er iemand in Griffoendor kwam.

Eindelijk pakte professor Anderling de kruk en de hoed en bracht ze weer weg.  
Professor Perkamentus was opgestaan. Hij keek glimlachend naar de leerlingen en spreidde zijn armen uit in een welkomstgebaar.  
"Ik heb jullie maar twee woorden te zeggen." riep hij en zijn diepe stem galmde door de hele zaal. "Eet smakelijk."  
Skye begon te eten en lachte als Fred een grap maakte.

Toen de toetjes en de laatste kruimeltjes van de borden waren weggesmolten, zodat ze weer brandschoon waren, stond Perkamentus opnieuw op. Het geroezemoes in de zaal stierf meteen weg en iedereen luisterde naar wat Perkamentus te zeggen had.  
"Wel!" zei Perkamentus, die de leerlingen glimlachend aankeek. "Nu iedereen weer goed gevoed is, wil ik jullie graag opnieuw even om aandacht vragen want ik wil een paar mededelingen doen.  
Meneer Vilder, de conciërge, heeft me verzocht om jullie op het hart te drukken dat de lijst van voorwerpen die binnen de kasteelmuren verboden zijn, dit jaar is uitgebreid met Jodelende Jojo's, Fragmentatie-Frisbees en Blijvend-Beukende Boemerangs. Naar ik heb begrepen beslaat de volledige lijst zo'n vierhonderdzevenendertig voorwerpen en ligt hij ter inzage op het kantoortje van meneer Vilder, voor het geval iemand hem controleren wil."  
De mondhoeken van professor Perkamentus gingen even een beetje omhoog.  
"Ik zou er ook graag op willen wijzen dat het Bos op het schoolterrein verboden gebied is voor alle leerlingen, zoals het dorpje Zweinsveld dat is voor eerste- en tweedejaars. Het is tevens mijn onaangename plicht om jullie mede te delen dat het schoolkampioenschap Zwerkbal dit jaar niet gespeeld zal worden."

"Wat?" riep Harry. Skye keek meten naar Fred. Hij staarde Perkamentus aan en zijn lippen bewogen geluidloos, maar hij was blijkbaar te geschokt om een woord uit te kunnen brengen.  
Perkamentus vervolgde: "Dat is dankzij een gebeurtenis die in oktober van start zal gaan, het hele schooljaar zal duren en veel van de tijd en energie van de docenten in beslag zal nemen, maar ik weet zeker dat jullie het schitterend zullen vinden. Tot mijn grote genoegen kan ik aankondigen dat dit jaar op Zweinstein …"  
Maar op dat moment klonk er een oorverdovende donderslag en vlogen de deuren van de Grote Zaal open.

Er stond een man in de deuropening, een man die op een lange staf leunde en in een zwarte reismantel gehuld was. Alle ogen in de Grote Zaal richtten zich op de vreemdeling, die plotseling fel verlicht werd door een gevorkte bliksemflits die over het plafond knetterde. De man liet de kap van zijn mantel zakken, schudde zijn lange, warrige, donkergrijze haar uit en liep langzaam naar de Oppertafel. Om de andere pas galmde er een doffe bonk door de zaal. Toen hij bij het eind van de Oppertafel was, ging hij naar rechts en hinkte moeizaam naar Perkamentus. Opnieuw flitste de bliksem langs het plafond.

De gelaatstrekken van de man werden heel even fel verlicht door de bliksem en Skye rilde. Elke vierkante centimeter scheen onder de littekens te zitten. Zijn mond leek wel een diagonale snee en er ontbrak een groot stuk van zijn neus. Maar vooral zijn ogen maakten hem zo angstaanjagend.  
Een oog was klein, donker en kraalachtig en het andere groot, zo rond als een muntstuk en fel, helderblauw. Dat blauwe oog was onophoudelijk in beweging en knipperde niet.

De onbekende man liep naar Perkamentus en stak een hand. Perkamentus gaf hem een hand en mompelde iets. Hij scheen iets aan de vreemdeling te vragen, die ernstig zijn hoofd schudde en zachtjes antwoord gaf. Perkamentus knikte en gebaarde dat de man de lege stoel aan zijn rechterkant moest nemen.  
De vreemdeling ging zitten, schudde zijn lange grijze haar uit zijn gezicht, trok een bord met worstjes naar zich toe, bracht dat naar het restant van zijn neus en rook eraan. Vervolgens haalde hij een klein mes uit zijn zak, prikte daar een worst aan en begon te eten. Zijn normale oog keek naar de worst, maar het blauwe oog dwaalde rusteloos rond en bestudeerde de zaal en de leerlingen.  
"Mag ik onze nieuwe leraar Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten voorstellen?" zei Perkamentus, die monter de stilte verbrak. "Professor Dolleman."  
Niemand klapte, behalve Perkamentus en Hagrid. Die brachten hun handen wel op elkaar, maar het geluid galmde akelig door de doodstille zaal en ze hielden er vlug mee op. Verder staarde iedereen hem aan.

Perkamentus schraapte opnieuw zijn keel.

"Zoals ik al zei," vervolgde hij, glimlachend naar de leerlingen die nog steeds geboeid naar Dwaaloog Dolleman staarden. "is ons de eer te beurt gevallen om de komende maanden gastheer te zijn van een buitengewoon opwindend evenement, dat al meer dan een eeuw lang niet heeft plaatsgevonden. Tot mijn grote genoegen kan ik jullie mededelen dat dit jaar het Toverschool Toernooi gehouden zal worden op Zweinstein."

"Dat moet een grap zijn!" riep Fred. Iedereen lachte en Perkamentus grinnikte waarderend.  
"Dat is geen grap, meneer Wemel. Hoewel ik, nu u het zegt, van de zomer wel een hele goeie hoorde over een trol, een feeks en een kabouter die aan de bar zitten en…"  
Professor Anderling schraapte luid haar keel.

"Eh… maar misschien is dit niet echt het juiste moment... nee... " zei Perkamentus. "Waar was ik ook alweer? O ja, het Toverschool Toernooi... aangezien sommigen van jullie waarschijnlijk niet weten wat dat Toernooi inhoudt, hoop ik dat degenen die dat wel weten me zullen vergeven dat ik een korte uitleg geef. Denk rustig aan ets anders, zou ik zeggen. Het Toverschool Toernooi werd zo'n zevenhonderd jaar geleden voor het eerst gehouden en was bedoeld als vriendschappelijke krachtmeting tussen de drie grootste Europese toverscholen -Zweinstein, Beauxbatons en Klammfels. Iedere school koos een vertegenwoordiger en die drie vertegenwoordigers namen het tegen elkaar op tijdens drie magische opdrachten. De scholen waren omstebeurt gastheer van het Toernooi, dat elke vijf jaar werd gehouden en iedereen was het erover eens dat het een uitstekende manier was om vriendschapsbanden op te bouwen tussen jonge heksen en tovenaars van verschillende nationaliteiten - tot het aantal dodelijke slachtoffers de pan uitrees en het Toernooi gestaakt werd."

"Dodelijke slachtoffers?" fluisterde Emma geschrokken en ook Skye schrok een beetje. Fred daarin tegen, leek eerder opgewonden.

"In de loop der eeuwen zijn er meerdere pogingen gedaan om het Toernooi nieuw leven in te blazen, maar met weinig succes." vervolgde Perkamentus. "Onze eigen Departementen van Internationale Magische Samenwerking en Magische Sport en Recreatie hebben echter besloten dat de tijd rijp is om weer een poging te wagen. Gedurende de zomer zijn we druk in de weer geweest om te garanderen dat er deze keer niemand in levensgevaar zal komen te verkeren.

In oktober zullen de hoofden van Beauxbatons en Klammfels arriveren met hun geselecteerde kandidaten en de uitverkiezing van de drie kampioenen vindt tijdens Halloween plaats. Een onpartijdige waarnemer beslist welke leerlingen waardig zijn om te mogen strijden om de Toverschool Trofee, de eer van hun school en duizend Galjoenen persoonlijk prijzengeld."  
"Ik doe mee!" siste Fred. Zijn gezicht glom van enthousiasme. "Ik weet dat iedereen staat te trappelen om ervoor te zorgen dat de Toverschoolbeker bij Zweinstein terechtkomt." zei hij.

"Maar desondanks hebben de hoofden van de deelnemende scholen, in overleg met het Ministerie van Toverkunst, besloten deze keer een leeftijdslimiet te stellen aan de deelnemers. Alleen leerlingen die oud genoeg zijn - en dat betekent zeventien jaar of ouder - komen voor inschrijving in aanmerking.

Dat…" zei Perkamentus met enige stemverheffing, want veel leerlingen begonnen te protesteren. "is naar ons idee een noodzakelijke maatregel, aangezien de opdrachten tijdens het Toernooi, ondanks al onze voorzorgsmaatregelen nog steeds bijzonder moeilijk en gevaarlijk zullen zijn. Het is hoogst onwaarschijnlijk dat leerlingen die nog niet in het zesde of zevende jaar zijn, die aan zouden kunnen. Ik zal er persoonlijk op toezien dat te jonge leerlingen, die van plan zijn onze neutrale waarnemer een poets te bakken, niet in hun snode opzet zullen slagen om Zweinsteins kampioen te worden." Zijn lichtblauwe ogen twinkelden vrolijk toen ze over de opstandige gezichten van Fred en George gleden. "Ik zou jullie daarom beleefd willen verzoeken geen kansloze inschrijvingen te doen als jullie nog geen zeventien zijn. De afvaardigingen van Beauxbatons en Klammfels arriveren in oktober en zullen het grootste gedeelte van het jaar op onze school verblijven. Ik weet zeker dat jullie onze buitenlandse gasten met alle egards zullen behandelen en jullie volledige steun zullen geven aan de kampioen van Zweinstein, als hij of zij eenmaal gekozen is. En nu is het al laat en ik weet hoe belangrijk het is om alert en goed uitgeslapen te zijn als jullie morgenochtend met de lessen beginnen. Naar bed! Hoppa hoppa!"

Perkamentus ging zitten en begon met Dolleman te praten. Er klonk een hoop gekletter en geschraap toen de leerlingen opstonden en door de dubbele deuren naar buiten stroomden.  
"Dat kunnen ze niet maken!'"riep George, die niet samen met de anderen was meegelopen naar de deur, maar woedend naar Perkamentus keek. "In april worden we zeventien. Waarom krijgen wij geen kans?" "Mij houden ze niet tegen."zei Fred koppig, die eveneens naar de Oppertafel keek. "Die kampioenen mogen vast allerlei dingen doen waar je normaal nooit toestemming voor zou krijgen. En duizend Galjoenen aan prijzengeld!"  
Skye, Emma, Sjors, Fred en George gingen op weg naar de hal, terwijl Fred en George druk praatten over de eventuele manieren waarop Perkamentus zou kunnen voorkomen dat leerlingen die jonger waren dan zeventien zich voor het Toernooi zouden inschrijven.

"Ik denk dat ik mee ga doen." Zei Sjors langzaam. "Zal je dat nu wel doen?" vroeg Emma bezorgd. "Er zijn doden gevallen." "Ja maar dat was jaren geleden, of niet soms?" zei Fred. "Ze zeiden dat het dit jaar veiliger was, toch of niet soms?" zei Sjors geruststellend en hij drukte een kus op Emma's voorhoofd. Skye wist zeker dat George's gezicht even vertrok. "Ik weet het niet." zei Emma twijfelend. "Ach, Emms. Laat hem maar. Hij hoeft toch niet per se gekozen te worden?" vroeg Skye. Emma aarzelde. "Bovendien doet hij het waarschijnlijk toch wel zonder jouw toestemming." vervolgde Skye. "Nee, hoor. Ik luister graag naar Emma. Misschien heeft ze wel gelijk." zei Sjors. "Kijk, ik zei niet dat Emma geen gelijk had, ik zou ook niet mee gaan doen, maar ik hou Fred echt niet tegen." zei Skye terwijl ze op de zevende verdieping aankwamen.

"Wachtwoord?" vroeg de Dikke Dame.

"Apekool." zei George. "Dat heb ik beneden van een klassenoudste gehoord." Het portret zwaaide opzij en er werd een gat in de muur zichtbaar, waar ze allemaal doorheen klommen.

De ronde leerlingenkamer werd verwarmd door een knappend haardvuur

"Ik en George gaan proberen uit te vogelen hoe we mee kunnen doen. Bye." zei Fred. Hij drukte snel een kus op Skye's wang er verdween toen samen met George riching de jongensslaapzalen. Skye zuchtte en Sjors grinnikte. "Wat is er zo grappig?" vroeg Skye geergerd. "Niets, Skye. Laat maar. Ik denk dat ik ook naar bed ga, truste!" Sjors kuste Emma en verdween ook naar de slaapzaal.

"Zullen wij ook gaan?" stelde Emma voor. Skye knikte en ze liepen naar de slaapzaal. Op Skye's bed stond een kooi, met Fred de uil erin. Daarnaast stond nog een kooi met een aapje erin. "Dexter!"riep Skye en hey aapje maakte een opgewonden geluidje. "Hoe komt die nou hier?" vroeg Emma. "Ik had een brief naar Perkamentus gestuurd of ik Dexter mee mocht nemen. En dat mocht, zolang ik hem in de Leerlingenkamer hou." legde Skye uit. "Maar ik moest hem in een andere coupé achterlaten en hopen dat hij weer bij mij terecht kwam. Ik moest hem daarheen brengen, omdat de andere leerlingen er misschien jaloers van zouden worden. Ik wist alleen niet zeker of het wel gelukt was, maar zo te zien is alles goed gegaan." Skye liep naar het kooitje van Fred en opende hem. Hij vloog naar het raam en tikte er enthousiast op. Skye opende het raam en Fred vloog richting de Uilenvleugel. Skye sloot het raam, liep weer naar haar bed en opende het kooitje van Dexter. Dexter sprong er enthousiast uit en klom op haar schouder. Skye kietelde hem even onder zijn kin. "Wat is hij toch schattig!" zei Emma. "Welterusten!" Emma ging in haar bed liggen en deed het licht uit. Skye ging ook liggen en Dexter nam naast haar plaats. Even later kwamen de andere meiden binnen. Dexter sprong op en sperde naar de deur. Belinda sloot net de deur en Dexter knalde tegen de deur aan. Belinda en Parvati slaakte een gil. "Wat is dat?" "Dexter, mijn aapje." zei Skye en ze stond op en liep naar Dexter. Ze legde hem terug in bed, en Dexter staarde verward om zich heen.

"Wat een schatje!" riep Parvati terwijl ze naar Skye's bed liep en hem aaide. "maar als jullie heet niet erg vinden, wil ik nu slapen." zei Skye geïrriteerd. "Nou, sorry hoor! We wisten niet dat je boos zou worden." zei Belinda nijdig en Emma klikte voor de tweede keer het licht uit.


	13. Chapter 13 Fret

**Hoofdstuk 13 Fret**

**POV Emma**

De week vervloog snel. Bij Verzoring van Fabeldieren had Hagrid Schroeistaartige Skreeften die ze moesten opvoeden. Bij Kruidenkunde moesten ze Fisteldistel pus opvangen en voor Waarzeggerij moesten ze hun aankomende maand voorspellen.

Emma, Skye, Harry, Ron en Hermelien liepen naar de Grote Zaal voor het eten.

De hal stond vol met leerlingen die wachtten tot ze naar binnen konden om te eten. Sjors kwam naast Emma staan.

Ze hadden zich net achter in de rij aangesloten toen een luide stem riep:

"Wemel! Hé, Wemel!"

Ze draaiden zich alle vijf om. Draco, Korzel en Kwast stonden achter hen en keken heel erg zelfvoldaan.

"Wat nou weer?" vroeg Ron kortaf.

"Je vader staat in de krant, Wemel!" zei Draco. Hij zwaaide met de Ochtendprofeet en praatte heel hard, zodat iedereen in de hal hem kon verstaan. "Moet je horen! _NIEUWE BLUNDERS OP MINISTERIE VAN TOVERKUNST_

_ door onze speciale verslaggeefster Rita Pulpers_

_Het ziet ernaar uit dat de problemen op het Ministerie van Toverkunst nog niet voorbij zijn. Het Ministerie, dat onlangs al onder vuur kwam te liggen wegens de gebrekkige veiligheidsmaatregelen tijdens het WK Zwerkbal, heeft nog steeds geen verklaring voor de verdwijning van een van zijn heksen en werd gisteren opnieuw in verlegenheid gebracht door de capriolen van Arnold Wemel, van de Afdeling Misbruikpreventie van Dreuzelvoorwerpen."_

Draco keek op. "Dat ze nog niet eens z'n naam goed gespeld hebben, hè Wemel? Je zou nog denken dat hij een volslagen nul was." kraaide hij. "O hou je kop toch, Draco." snauwde Skye. Iedereen in de hal luisterde nu. Draco negeerde Skys, streek de krant met een zwierig gebaar glad en vervolgde:

_Arnold Wemel, die twee jaar geleden beschuldigd werd van het bezit van een vliegende auto, kwam gisteren in aanvaring met verscheidene Dreuzelwetshandhavers ('politiemensen') naar aanleiding van een aantal hoogst agressieve vuilnisbakken. Blijkbaar was de heer Wemel de bekende 'Dwaaloog' Dolleman te hulp geschoten, de bejaarde ex-Schouwer van het Ministerie die met pensioen werd gestuurd toen hij geen onderscheid meer kon maken tussen een vriendelijke handdruk en een poging tot moord. Het zal dan ook niemand verbazen dat de heer Wemel, toen hij bij het zwaarbewaakte huis van Dolleman arriveerde, tot de conclusie kwam dat Dolleman voor de zoveelste keer vals alarm had geslagen. De heer Wemel was gedwongen om diverse geheugens te modificeren voor hij aan de politiemensen kon ontsnappen, maar weigerde in te gaan op vragen van de Ochtendprofeet, zoals waarom hij het Ministerie betrokken had bij zo'n onwaardige en potentieel genante confrontatie._

"En er staat een foto bij, Wemel!" zei Draco, die de krant omdraaide en omhooghield. "Een foto van je ouders voor hun huis... als je dat tenminste een huis kunt noemen! Je moeder mag trouwens wel eens een beetje afvallen, hè?"

Ron trilde van woede. Iedereen staarde hem aan.

"Krijg de klere, Malfidus!" zei Harry. "Kom mee, Ron..."

"O ja, jij hebt van de zomer bij ze gelogeerd, hè Potter?" sneerde Malfidus. "Zeg eens, is z'n moeder echt zo dik of ligt dat aan de foto?"

"Ik heb laatst jouw moeder gezien, Malfidus." zei Harry. "Die smoel van haar, alsof ze poep onder haar neus heeft. kijkt ze altijd zo, of was dat alleen maar omdat jij erbij was?" Emma en Sjors grinnikte.

"Waag het niet om mijn moeder te beledigen, Potter." "Hou je grote rotkop dan dicht!" zei Harry, die zich omdraaide.

Draxo trok zijn toverstok en vuurde een spreuk op Harry af. Er werd gegild en HArry stak zijn hand in zijn gewaad.

Er volgde een knal en

een woedende brul die door de hal galmde.

"DAT HAD JE GEDACHT, JOCHIE!"

Emma draaide zich om. Professor Dolleman hinkte de marmeren trap af. Hij had zijn toverstok in zijn hand en hield die op een sneeuwwitte fret gericht, die trillend ineengedoken zat op de stenen plavuizen, precies op de plaats waar Draco had gestaan.

Er viel een doodsbange stilte in de hal. Niemand bewoog zich, behalve Dolleman. Die draaide zich om en keek Harry aan met zijn normale oog.

"Heeft hij je geraakt?" gromde Dolleman. Zijn stem was laag en schraperig.

"Nee." zei Harry. "Hij miste net." "BLIJF AF!" schreeuwde Dolleman.

"Waar, waar vanaf?" vroeg Harry verbaast.

"Jij niet. Hij!" gromde Dolleman en hij gebaarde met zijn duim naar Korzel, die op het punt had gestaan om de witte fret op te pakken, maar abrupt verstijfd was.

Dolleman hinkte naar Korzel, Kwast en de fret, die angstig piepte en richting kerkers sprintte.

"Vergeet het maar!" brulde Dolleman. Hij wees opnieuw met zijn toverstok op de fret en die vloog drie meter de lucht in, smakte op de grond en stuitte weer omhoog.

"Ik hou niet van gluiperds die toeslaan als hun tegenstander zich heeft omgedraaid." gromde Dolleman terwijl de fret hoger en hoger stuitte, piepend van pijn. Emma keek naa Skye, die Dolleman walgend aankeek. "Smerige, laffe, achterbakse trucjes..."

De fret vloog door de lucht en zijn poten en staart maaiden wild in het rond. Emma mocht Draco dan misschien niet, maar dit vond ze echt te ver gaan.

"Doe - dat - nooit - meer -" zei Dolleman, die elk woord benadrukte door de fret op de stenen vloer te laten stuiteren.

"Professor Dolleman!" riep een geschokte stem.

Professor Anderling kwam de marmeren trap af, met haar armen vol boeken.

"Hallo, Anderling." zei Dolleman kalm en hij liet de fret nog hoger stuiten.

"Wat - wat doet u daar?" vroeg professor Anderling en haar blik volgde de baan van de stuitende fret.

"Iemand een lesje leren." zei Dolleman.

"Een les - Dolleman, is dat een leerling?" krijste professor Anderling, die haar boeken liet vallen.

"Klopt." zei Dolleman.

"Nee!" riep professor Anderling, die de trap afrende en haar eigen toverstok greep. Een tel later klonk er een harde klik en lag Draco in een slappe hoop op de stenen vloer, met zijn lichtblonde haar in warrige pieken voor zijn gezicht. Met een van pijn vertrokken gelaat krabbelde hij overeind.

"Dolleman, op Zweinstein gebruiken we Gedaanteverwisseling nooit als straf!" zei professor Anderling zwakjes. "Dat heeft professor Perkamentus toch zeker wel verteld?"

"Misschien heeft hij er iets over gezegd, ja." zei Dolleman, die nonchalant aan zijn kin krabde. "Maar ik dacht dat in dit geval de harde hand -"

"We geven hier strafwerk, Dolleman! Of we lichten het afdelingshoofd van de overtreder in!"

"Oké, dan doe ik dat."zei Dolleman, die Draco vol afkeer aanstaarde.

Draco, wiens ogen nog steeds traanden van pijn en vernedering, keek Dolleman boosaardig aan en mompelde iets waarvan alleen de woorden "m'n vader" verstaanbaar waren.

"O ja?" zei Dolleman kalm en hij hinkte een paar passen naar Draco toe, zodat de doffe bonk van zijn houten been door de hal galmde. "Ik ken je vader nog van vroeger, jongen... zeg maar tegen hem dat Dolleman z'n zoontje heel goed in de gaten houdt... zeg maar dat ik dat gezegd heb... je afdelingshoofd is zeker Sneep, hè?"

"Ja." zei Draco wrokkig.

"Nog zo'n oude vriend." gromde Dolleman. "Ik verheugde me al op een praatje met Sneep. Vooruit, meekomen jij..." Hij greep Draco bij zijn arm en sleepte hem mee naar de kerkers.

Professor Anderling keek hen even bezorgd na en zwaaide toen met haar toverstok naar haar gevallen boeken, die omhoog vlogen en weer in haar armen landden.

"Zeg alsjeblieft niks tegen me." zei Ron, toen ze een paar minuten later aan de tafel van Griffoendor zaten en overal opgewonden gepraat werd over wat er zojuist was gebeurd.

"Waarom niet?" vroeg Hermelien verbaasd.

"Omdat ik dat voor altijd in m'n geheugen wil prenten." zei Ron, met gesloten ogen. "Draco Malfidus, de wonderbaarlijke stuitende fret..."

"Hey Fred!" riep Skye toen Fred de Grote Zaal binnenkwam lopen. "Wat?" vroeg hij toen hij aan de afdelingstafel ging zitten. "Heb je het gehoord van Draco? Draco is veranderd in een fret!" zei ze glimlachend. Fred keek haar eerst verward aan en toen grijnsde hij. "Echt? Jammer dat ik dat heb moeten missen." Even later verdween Hermelien en kwamen George en Leo Jordaan aangelopen. Ze gingen tegenover Fred zitten.

"Dolleman!" zei Fred opeens. "Weet je hoe cool die is?"

"Cooler dan cool." zei George.

"Supercool."zei Leo. "We hebben hem vanmiddag gehad."zei hij.

"Hoe was het?" vroeg Harry gretig.

Fred, George en Leo keken elkaar aan.

"Zo'n les hebben we nog nooit gehad!" zei Fred.

"Hij weet het, jongen." zei Leo.

"Wat weet hij?" vroeg Ron, die zich vooroverboog.

"Hoe het is om gewoon die toverstok te pakken en het te doen." zei George onder de indruk.

"Wat te doen?" vroeg Harry.

"De Zwarte Kunsten bestrijden." zei Fred.

"Hij heeft het allemaal meegemaakt." zei George.

"Echt ranzig vet!" zei Leo. "Jullie zijn echt gestoord, weten jullie dat?" zei Skye. Ze glimlachten alle drie. "Jep, dat weten we." zei George.

Ron pakte haastig zijn tas en zocht zijn lesrooster.

"Wij hebben hem pas donderdag!" zei hij teleurgesteld. "Dan zul je moeten wachten." zei Skye schouderophalend.


	14. Chapter 14 De onvergeeflijke vloeken

**Hoofdstuk 14 De onvergevelijke vloeken**

**POV Skye**

De meeste vierdejaars van Griffoendor keken uit naar Dollemans eerste les. Emma, Skye en Hermelien daarin tegen niet. Alle leerlingwezen, op Hermelien na waren te vroeg bij het lokaal van Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten.

Hermelien kwam hijgend aan rennen. "Waar was je?" siste Skye. "Ik was in de bibliotheek." "Waarom?" "Ik moest wat onderzoek doen." zei ze vaag.

Ze gingen in het lokaal zitten, haalden hun exemplaren van De Zwarte Kunsten, een Handboek ter Zelfbescherming tevoorschijn en wachtten af. Al gauw hoorden ze de bonkende voetstappen van Dolleman op de gang. Toen hij binnenkwam zag hij er even merkwaardig en angstaanjagend uit als altijd en ze zagen zijn houten klauwpoot onder zijn gewaad uitsteken.

"Doe die maar weg." gromde hij, terwijl hij naar zijn bureau kloste en ging zitten. "Die boeken. Die hebben jullie niet nodig."

Ze stopten hun boeken weer terug in hun tas.

Dolleman pakte een lijst, schudde zijn lange, warrige grijze haar uit zijn verwrongen en gehavende gezicht en begon namen op te lezen. Zijn normale oog gleed langzaam en gestaag over de lijst, maar zijn magische oog dwaalde door de klas en keek elke leerling aan als hij of zij antwoord gaf.

"Goed zo." zei hij, toen bleek dat iedereen aanwezig was. "Professor Lupos heeft me een brief geschreven over deze klas. Blijkbaar hebben jullie behoorlijk veel ervaring in het omgaan met Duistere wezens - als ik me niet vergis, hebben jullie Boemannen, Roodkopjes, Zompelaars, Wierlingen, Kappa's en weerwolven gehad. Klopt dat?"

Er klonk een instemmend gemompel.

"Maar jullie lopen achter, heel erg achter. op het gebied van vervloekingen." zei Dolleman. "Daarom ben ik hier, om jullie te leren wat tovenaars elkaar allemaal kunnen aandoen. Ik heb een jaar de tijd om jullie bij te brengen hoe jullie Duistere."

"Hoezo, blijft u dan niet?" flapte Ron eruit.

Dollemans magische oog draaide in een flits om en staarde naar Ron, die plotseling heel benauwd keek, maar na een paar tellen glimlachte Dolleman. de eerste keer dat Skye hem dat had zien doen. Zijn met littekens overdekte gezicht zag er daardoor nog schever en verminkter uit. Ron leek enorm opgelucht.

"Jij bent de zoon van Arthur Wemel, hè?"zei Dolleman. "Je vader heeft me een paar dagen geleden uit een heel lastig parket geholpen... ja, ik blijf maar een jaar. Als vriendendienst voor Perkamentus... een jaar en dan ga ik weer rustig van m'n pensioen genieten." Hij lachte ruw en klapte in zijn knoestige handen. Skye voelde een rilling door haar lichaam heen gaan toen hij lachtte.

"Oké - om met de deur in huis te vallen. Vervloekingen. Die zijn er in allerlei soorten en maten. Volgens het Ministerie van Toverkunst mag ik jullie eigenlijk alleen de verdedigingsvloeken leren en moet ik het daarbij laten. Ik mag jullie pas illegale Duistere vloeken tonen als jullie in je zesde jaar zijn. Jullie tere kinderzieltjes zouden dat anders niet aankunnen. Gelukkig heeft Perkamentus een hogere dunk van jullie. Hij denkt dat jullie er best tegen kunnen en ik zeg altijd: hoe eerder je weet waarmee je geconfronteerd kunt worden, hoe beter. Hoe moet je je verdedigen tegen iets wat je nooit gezien hebt? Als een tovenaar op het punt staat een illegale vloek uit te spreken, zegt hij heus niet vooraf wat hij gaat doen. Hij wacht niet netjes en beleefd tot jij klaar bent. Nee, ik wil dat jullie op alles voorbereid zijn. Ik wil dat jullie constant alert en waakzaam zijn. Ik wil dat u dat ding weglegt als ik aan het woord ben, juffrouw Broom."

Belinda schrok en werd vuurrood. Ze had Parvati onder tafel haar horoscoop laten zien.

"Goed... weet iemand welke vervloekingen het zwaarst gestraft worden onder de toverwetgeving?"

Enkele leerlingen stak haar hand op, net als Ron en Hermelien

Dolleman wees op Ron, hoewel zijn magische oog nog steeds naar Belinda staarde.

"Eh... m'n vader heeft me ooit verteld over... de Imperiusvloek of zoiets?"

"Ja, natuurlijk." zei Dolleman goedkeurend. '

"Het is niet vreemd dat je vader die vloek kent. Het Ministerie heeft in een bepaalde periode heel veel last gehad van de Imperiusvloek."

Dolleman kwam moeizaam overeind, schuifelde op zijn niet bij elkaar passende voeten naar een la in zijn bureau en haalde daar een glazen pot uit, waarin drie grote zwarte spinnen rondkrioelden.

Dolleman stak zijn hand in de pot, ving een spin, zette hem op zijn handpalm en hield die omhoog, zodat iedereen hem kon zien.

Vervolgens wees hij met zijn toverstok op de spin en mompelde: _"Imperio!"_

De spin liet zich aan een dunne zijden draad van Dollemans hand glijden en begon heen en weer te zwaaien, alsof hij aan een trapeze hing. Hij strekte zijn poten stijf uit, deed een salto achterwaarts, verbrak de draad en landde op het bureau, waar hij radslagen begon te maken. Dolleman gebaarde met zijn toverstok en de spin ging op twee van zijn achterpoten staan en begon aan wat onmiskenbaar een tapdansje was.

Iedereen lachte, behalve Skye, Emma, Hermelien en Dolleman.

"Dus dat vinden jullie grappig?" gromde hij. "Zouden jullie het leuk vinden als ik dat met jullie deed?"

Het gelach stierf vrijwel meteen weg.

"Totale beheersing." zei Dolleman kalm, terwijl de spin een balletje vormde en om en om begon te rollen. "Ik kan hem dwingen om zich uit het raam te gooien, zichzelf te verdrinken, bij iemand in zijn keel te springen..."

Ron huiverde en Skye zag het beeld voor zich hoe zij stikte in een spin.

"Jaren geleden waren een heleboel heksen en tovenaars onder invloed van de Imperiusvloek." zei Dolleman. "Het Ministerie heeft er een hele kluif aan gehad om uit te vissen wie nou gedwongen werd om iets te doen en wie het uit zijn of haar eigen vrije wil deed. Je kunt je tegen de Imperiusvloek verzetten en dat zal ik jullie ook leren, maar daar heb je een sterk karakter voor nodig en dat heeft niet iedereen. Je kunt veel beter voorkomen dat die vloek over je wordt uitgesproken. WEES WAAKZAAM!" blafte hij plotseling en iedereen schrok.

Dolleman pakte de spin, die nu salto's maakte en gooide hem weer terug in het potje. "Weet iemand er nog een? Nog zo'n illegale vloek?"

Skye, Hermelien en Marcel staken hun hand op.

"Ja?" zei Dolleman, wiens magische oog omrolde en naar Marcel staarde.

"Je hebt ook... de Cruciatusvloek." zei Marcel met een heel klein maar duidelijk verstaanbaar stemmetje.

Dolleman keek Marcel aandachtig en met beide ogen aan.

"Jij bent Lubbermans, hè?" zei hij en zijn magische oog gleed omlaag om de lijst te controleren.

Marcel knikte zenuwachtig, maar Dolleman stelde verder geen vragen. Hij richtte zijn aandacht weer op de klas als geheel, haalde de tweede spin uit de pot en zette die op zijn bureau, waar hij roerloos bleef zitten.

'De Cruciatusvloek." zei Dolleman. "Dan moet hij ietsje groter zijn, voor alle duidelijkheid." Hij wees met zijn toverstok op de spin en zei: _"Engorgio!"_

De spin werd zo groot als een volwassen Tarantula. Dolleman hief opnieuw zijn stok op, wees op de spin en mompelde: _"Crucio!"_

Onmiddellijk sloeg de spin zijn poten om zich heen. Hij rolde op zijn rug en begon vreselijk te stuiptrekken en heen en weer te wiegen. Skye kneep haar ogen dicht. _Zouden mijn ouders dit ook gedaan hebben bij echte mensen? Of oom Lucius? Of tante Bellatrix? Ja, die laatste wel, bij Marcels ouders. Die lagen nu in het Sint Hollisto._

Dolleman hield zijn stok op de spin gericht en die begon nog heftiger te stuiptrekken en te schokken.

"Hou op!" riep Hermelien schril. Dolleman hief zijn toverstok op. De poten van de spin ontspanden zich, maar hij bleef wel stuiptrekken.

_"Reducio."_ mompelde Dolleman en de spin slonk tot zijn normale grotte. Dolleman deed hem weer in de pot.

"Pijn." zei Dolleman zacht. "Je hebt geen duimschroeven of messen nodig om iemand te martelen als je de Cruciatusvloek kent... die is ook een tijdje heel populair geweest. Goed... weet verder nog iemand er eentje?" Skye en Hermelien staken aarzelend hun hand op.

"Juffrouw Wizard?" "De Vloek Des Doods." zei Skye.

"Aha." zei Dolleman en opnieuw vertrok zijn scheve mond tot een flauwe glimlach. "Ja, de laatste en ook de ergste. Avada Kedavra... de vloek des doods."

Hij stak zijn hand weer in de pot en het was alsof de derde spin wist wat er komen ging, want hij rende over de bodem van de pot heen en weer, in een poging Dollemans vingers te ontwijken. Die wist hem toch te grijpen en zette hem op het bureau, maar de spin sprintte meteen angstig weg over het houten blad.

Dolleman hief zijn toverstok op.

"_Avada_ _Kedavra_!" brulde Dolleman.

Ze zagen een oogverblindende groene lichtflits en hoorden een ruisend geluid, alsof een reusachtig, onzichtbaar iets zich door de lucht spoedde en meteen rolde de spin om. Hij had geen schrammetje, maar was onmiskenbaar dood. Meerdere meisjes slaakten gesmoorde kreetjes. Ron deinsde achteruit en viel bijna van zijn stoel toen de dode spin op hem afgleed. Dolleman veegde de spin op de grond.

"Niet leuk." zei hij kalm. "Niet aangenaam. En er bestaat geen verdedigingsvloek. Je kunt het niet afweren. Voor zover bekend heeft slechts een persoon die vloek ooit overleefd en die zit hier tegenover me."

Dolleman keek Harry met beide ogen aan.

"Avada Kedavra is een vloek waar een hoop toverkracht achter moet zitten. als jullie allemaal jullie toverstokken op mij zouden richten en die vloek zouden uitspreken, zou ik er waarschijnlijk niet eens een bloedneus aan overhouden. Maar dat doet er niet toe. Ik sta hier niet om jullie die vloek te leren. Waarom laat ik jullie dit zien, als er toch geen verdedigingsvloek bestaat? Omdat jullie het moeten weten. Jullie moeten weten wat het ergste is dat er kan gebeuren. Jullie moeten zorgen dat je niet in een situatie verzeild raakt waarin je met dat ergste geconfronteerd wordt en daarom herhaal ik; WEES WAAKZAAM!" De hele klas schrok opnieuw.

"Goed... die drie vloeken; Avada Kedavra, Imperius en Cruciatus, staan ook wel bekend als de Onvergeeflijke Vloeken. Zo'n vloek uitspreken tegen een medemens, is voldoende om tot levenslang in Azkaban veroordeeld te worden. Dat is waar jullie mee te maken kunnen krijgen. Ik moet jullie leren je daar tegen te verdedigen. Jullie moeten voorbereid zijn. Jullie moeten gewapend zijn. Maar jullie moeten vooral altijd en overal waakzaam zijn! Pak jullie veer en schrijf op..."

Ze besteedden de rest van de les aan het maken van aantekeningen over de Onvergeeflijke Vloeken. Niemand zei iets tot de bel ging maar toen Dolleman hen had laten gaan en ze op de gang stonden, begon iedereen tegelijk te praten.

"Skye, wat is er?" vroeg Emma terwijl ze naar de Leerlingenkamer liepen."Ik walg van die vloeken." zei Skye. "Ik hoop dat ik die nooit hoef te gebruiken." "Natuurlijk hoef je die niet te gebruiken!" zei Emma. "We hoeven toch niet te vechten of zo? Jeweetwel is verdwenen toch, dus zolang hij weg is, is er geen oorlog." Skye's gezicht vertrok even, maar Emma zag dat niet.


	15. Chapter 15 SHIT

**Hoofdstuk 15 SHIT**

**POV Skye**

Skye en Emma zaten in de Leerlingenkamer aan hun huiswerk voor Waarzeggerij. Dexter zat op Skye's schouder en speelde met haar haren.

"Waar staan al die getalletjes voor?" zuchtte Emma. "Ik snap er geen bal van." zei Skye geërgerd.

De leerlingenkamer liep langzaam leeg, terwijl de meiden nog steeds druk bezig waren met hun huiswerk. Bijna iedereen was al uit de Leerlingenkamer, uitgezonderd zij, Emma, Dexter, Harry, Sjors, Ron, Fred en George.

Skye staarde de hele tijd naar Fred, die ergens in een hoek van de kamer met George stond te smoezen. Emma was ook niet echt met haar huiswerk bezig. Ze had het drukker met Sjors, die ze steeds zoende.

"Het heeft geen nut." zuchtte Skye. Ze wendde haar blik af van Fred en keek naar de getallen en symbolen. Opeens sprong Dexter van haar schouder af en begon symbolen en getallen aan te wijzen. Hij slaakte steeds kreetjes en Skye begon te het te begrijpen. Dexter kon voorspellen.

"Wat gebeurt er morgen?" vroeg Skye. Dexter wees een paar getallen aan en daarna een paar symbolen. Skye schreef het op en zo ging het een tijdje verder. Toen ze klaar was zij ze tegen Dexter dat hij Emma moest helpen. "Dank je." zei Emma dankbaar. Ze liet Sjors los en begon ook te schrijven.

Skye keek weer naar Fred.

Hij en George zaten gebogen over een stuk perkament met hun hoofden dicht bij elkaar. George schudde zijn hoofd, streepte zo te zien iets door en zei zachtjes: "Nee, dan is het net of we hem beschuldigen. We moeten voorzichtig zijn..." George keek om en zag Skye staren. Hij grinnikte, boog zich naar Fred toe en fluisterde iets in zijn oor. Fred draaide zich om en grijnsde. Skye grijnsde terug en keek weer naar de tafel.

Even later rolde George het perkament op, zei weltrusten en verdween naar de jongensslaapzaal. Fred liep naar Skye toe. George was nog geen tien minuten weg of Hermelien kwam binnen. In de ene hand had ze een stapel perkament en in de andere een doos die rammelde.

"Hallo. Ik ben klaar!" riep ze. "Ik ook." zei Ron triomfantelijk en hij gooide zijn ganzenveer neer. Hermelien ging bij Skye, Sjors en Emma zitten en legde haar spullen op een lege fauteuil. "Wat zit er in die doos?" vroeg Emma wijzend. "Grappig dat je het vraagt." zei Hermelien. Ze opende de doos en liet de inhoud zien.

De doos bevatte zo'n vijftig badges, allemaal verschillend van kleur, maar met hetzelfde opschrift: S. H. I. T.

"Shit?" vroeg Skye, die een badge pakte en hem bekeek. "Niet shit, S - H - I - T. Dat betekent: Stichting Huiself voor Inburgering en Tolerantie." Skye begon te lachen. "Nooit van gehoord." zei Ron. "Nee, natuurlijk niet, ik heb hem pas opgericht." zei Hermelien kordaat. "O, ja?" zei Ron verbaast. "Hoeveel leden heb je al?" vroeg Emma. "Nou als jullie meedoen, zes." "Ik pas." zei Skye meteen. "Ik ga echt niet rondlopen met badges met shit erop." "S. H. I. T. Skye." zei Hermelien opgewonden. Ze duwde hun een dikke stapel perkament in hun handen.

"Ik heb onderzoek gedaan in de bieb. De slavernij van de huiself gaat al eeuwen terug. Ik kan gewoonweg niet geloven dat niemand er ooit iets aan gedaan heeft."

"Hermelien - kun je even luisteren?" vroeg Skye geërgerd. "Ze. Vinden. Het. Fijn. Ze vinden het fijn om ons te bedienen."

"Op korte termijn," zei Hermelien, die deed alsof ze Skye niet gehoord had en nog harder praatte dan haar. "streven we naar een redelijk loon en behoorlijke arbeidsomstandigheden voor de huis-elf. Op langere termijn willen we de wet op het niet-gebruik van toverstokken veranderen en proberen om een elf op het Departement van Toezicht op Magische Wezens te krijgen, omdat ze schandalig ondervertegenwoordigd zijn." "En hoe wou je dat aanpakken?" vroeg Harry, die samen met Ron naar het groepje was gelopen.

"Ten eerste door leden te werven." zei Hermelien opgewekt. "Ik dacht aan twee Sikkels contributie - dan krijg je je badge - en met de opbrengst kunnen we onze foldercampagne bekostigen. Emma, jij bent penningmeester - boven staat een geldblikje. Skye- jij bent secretaris, dus misschien kun je meteen opschrijven wat ik zeg, als de notulen van onze eerste vergadering." Skye voelde woede in haar opborrelen. _Niemand zegt wat ik moet doen. _

"Ik doe het niet. Je zoekt maar iemand anders." zei Skye bot. Hermelien keek haar verbaast, en daarna boos aan. "Ik heb zelf een huiself en die vind het fantastisch." vervolgde ze. "He, Dexter?" het aapje krijste instemmend. "Nou, als het aapje het zegt, zal het wel waar zijn." zei Hermelien sarcastisch. "Wat heb je tegen Dexter?" vroeg Skye boos en het aapje keek Hermelien boos aan. Hermelien zei niets, net als de rest. "Als je iets tegen Dexter hebt, heb je ook iets tegen mij." riep ze boos. De anderen zwegen weer. _Betekend dit dat ze wat tegen mij en Dexter hebben? _Skye pakte Dexter op van de tafel en liep boos en verdrietig naar de meisjesslaapzaal.

Ze opende zacht de deur en liep naar haar bed. Ze ging op bed zitten, sloot de gordijnen van haar hemelbed en ging liggen. Skye sloot haar ogen en dacht na over wat er net gebeurd was. _Fijn, nu heb ik ruzie met mijn vrienden. Ik had al genoeg shit in mijn leven, zoals een dooddoener familie en nu mijn ouders... Ik kan er niet meer tegen. _

**POV Emma**

Emma keek Skye verbaast na. "Wat heeft zij nou?" vroeg Ron verbaast. "Last van hormonen, denk ik." zei Hermelien. "Nou, geef toe, dat aapje kan heel vervelend zijn. Laatst gooide hij propjes naar me en Skye is altijd chagrijnig." zei Ron. "Inderdaad, en hij heeft een keer mijn bed overhoop gehaald. Je weet wel, de beddensprei eraf gehaald enzo." zei Hermelien. "Ja ze kunnen vervelend zijn, maar ze kunnenook lief zijn. Dexter heeft me geholpen met mijn huiswerk en Skye helpt mij ook altijd. Bovendien heeft iedereen zijn slechte kanten." zei Emma beschermend. "Bovendien is Dexter best schattig en Skye doet niemand kwaad." stemde Sjors in. Emma keek hem liefdevol aan en kuste hem. Er verspreidde zich een warme gloed door haar lichaam heen. Harry schraapte luid zijn keel. Emma liet hem met tegenzin los.

"Ik denk dat ik naar Skye moet gaan." zei Emma en ze verliet de kamer. Ze liep zachtjes naar Skye's bed en schoof de gordijnen opzij. "Skye?" "Ga weg." zei Skye en ze draaide haar rug naar Emma toe. "Waarom doe je zo?" vroeg Emma. "Ik zei: Ga weg." "Maar Skye..." "Rot op!" riep Skye trillend en Emma schrok. Skye had nog nooit "Rot op" tegen haar gezegd.

"Skye, wat is er?" "Niets." snauwde Skye. Emma zuchtte en ging naar haar bed. Na een paar uur hoorde ze Skye zachtjes snikken. Dat was niets voor Skye. Ze huilde bijna nooit.


	16. Chapter 16 Impirius vloek

**Hoofdstuk 16 Impirius vloek**

**POV Emma**

Skye deed die hele week raar. Ze zei bijna niets, zat vaak in de slaapzaal, en ontweek zelf Fred. Ze kreeg heel vaak brieven van haar ouders die ze vervolgens verbrandde met een spreuk.

Emma maakte zich veel zorgen om Skye, maar telkens als ze iets vroeg antwoordde ze of vaag, of niet.

Tijdens Halloween zouden de andere scholen aankomen en zou de kwalificatie voor het Toverschool Toernooi vinden. Sjors liet zich niet ompraten en was vastbesloten mee te doen.

Emma en Skye liepen naar Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten.

"Oke, klas. Vandaag ga ik de Impirius vloek over ieder van jullie uitspreken om de uitwerking ervan te demonstreren en om te zien of ze zich ertegen konden verzetten.

"Maar u zei zelf dat dat illegaal is, professor." zei Hermelien onzeker, toen Dolleman de tafeltjes met een zwaai van zijn toverstok aan de kant schoof, zodat er in het midden van het lokaal een flinke ruimte vrijkwam. "U zei dat - dat het gebruik tegen een medemens -"

"Perkamentus wil dat ik jullie leer hoe het aanvoelt."zei Dolleman. Zijn magische oog richtte zich op Hermelien en staarde haar strak aan. "Als je liever door schade en schande wijs wordt, doordat iemand die vloek over je uitspreekt om je volledig in zijn macht te krijgen. dan vind ik het best. Je hoeft de rest van de les niet bij te wonen. Ga maar." Hij wees met een knoestige vinger naar de deur. Hermelien werd rood en mompelde dat het zo niet bedoeld was en dat ze wilde blijven, maar Skye stond op. "Professor ik wil het niet." "Dan kunt u gaan, juffrouw Wizard." Emma keek verbaast toe, hoe Skye het lokaal verliet.

Dolleman riep de leerlingen een voor een naar voren en sprak de Imperiusvloek over hen uit. Emma keek toe hoe haar klasgenoten onder invloed van die vloek de merkwaardigste dingen deden. Daan hinkelde drie keer door het lokaal terwijl hij het volkslied zong. Belinda imiteerde een eekhoorn. Marcel liet een reeks verbluffende acrobatische toeren zien, die hij nooit gekund zou hebben als hij zichzelf was geweest. Niet een leerling scheen in staat te zijn om zich tegen de vloek te verzetten en ze werden pas weer de oude als Dolleman hem had opgeheven.

"Collins." gromde Dolleman. "Jij bent." Emma liep een beetje bang naarvoren. Dolleman hief zijn stok op, wees op Emma en zei: "_Imperio!" _

Het was een raar, maar fijn gevoel.

Alle zorgen en gedachten waren uit haar hoofd en er bleef alleen een vage, blijheid over. Ontspannen bleef ze staan en ze was zich er slechts vaag van bewust dat iedereen naar haar keek. Toen hoorde ze de stem van Dolleman. Het was alsof hij van heel ver kwam. "Zing een lied en dans... Zing en dans... Zing... Dans..."

Gehoorzaam schraapte Emma haar keel en maakte aanstalten om te gaan zingen.

Zing een lied en dans...

Maar waarom eigenlijk?

Er klonk nog een klein stemmetje in haar achterhoofd. Eigenlijk stom om dat te doen, zei het stemmetje.

Zing en dans...

Bedankt, maar liever niet, zei het andere stemmetje iets meer vastbesloten... nee, daar voel ik eigenlijk helemaal niets voor...

Zingen! NU!

"Kijk, dat is beter!" gromde de stem van Dolleman en het lege, holle gevoel in Emma's hoofd verdween. Ze herinnerde zich wat er gebeurd was.

"Kijk, daar mogen jullie een voorbeeld aan nemen... Collins heeft zich verzet! Ze heeft zich verzet en gewonnen! Dat doen we nog een keer, Collins, en goed opletten jullie - kijk naar zijn ogen, daar, zie je het? - heel goed, Collins, echt heel goed! Ze zullen jou niet gauw in hun macht krijgen!"

Na haar was Harry. Hij verzette zich ook, maar had meer moeite dan Emma. Nadat Harry het onder de knie had, mochten ze gaan en Emma verliet samen met Harry, Ron en Hermelien het lokaal.

"Als je hem zo hoort praten, zou je denken dat we ieder moment aangevallen kunnen worden." mompelde Harry, terwijl hij moeizaam hobbelend het lokaal verliet.

"Vertel mij wat." zei Ron, die om de andere stap een huppelpasje maakte. Hij had veel meer moeite gehad met de vloek dan Emma of Harry, ook al had Dolleman hem ervan verzekerd dat hij tegen etenstijd uitgewerkt zou zijn. "Over paranoïde gesproken..." Ron keek even zenuwachtig over zijn schouder om te controleren of Dolleman werkelijk buiten gehoorsafstand was en vervolgde toen: "Geen wonder dat ze hem op het Ministerie liever kwijt dan rijk waren. Hoorde je hem tegen Simon zeggen wat hij met de heks heeft gedaan die op l april 'boe!' in zijn oor riep? En wanneer moeten we in vredesnaam bestuderen hoe we ons tegen de Imperiusvloek kunnen verzetten? We komen nu al om in het werk."


	17. Chapter 17 Ruzie

**Dit is een kort hoofdstuk, maar de volgende is langer!**

**Hoofdstuk 17 Ruzie**

**POV Emma **

Alle vierdejaars hadden gemerkt dat ze dit jaar duidelijk meer huiswerk kregen. Professor Anderling legde uit waarom, toen de hele klas kreunde nadat ze een berg werk voor Gedaanteverwisselingen had opgegeven.

"Jullie beginnen nu aan een uiterst belangrijke fase in jullie magische educatie!" zei ze, terwijl haar ogen dreigend fonkelden achter haar vierkante bril. "Dadelijk gaan jullie op voor jullie S. .M.B.A. ..."

"Dat is pas in het vijfde jaar!" riep Daan verontwaardigd.

"Misschien, Tomas, maar jullie moeten nog heel veel leren voor het zover is! Juffrouw Griffel, Collins en Wizard zijn de enige in deze klas die erin geslaagd zijn een egel in een behoorlijk speldenkussen te veranderen. Ik hoef je er hopelijk niet op te wijzen dat jouw speldenkussen zich nog steeds angstig oprolt als iemand ook maar met een speld in de buurt komt, Tomas!"

Emma en Skye waren altijd al goed in Gedaanteverwiseeling geweest. Daarom waren zij en Skye de hele vakantie bezig geweest met het worden van Faunaten. Zo zouden ze bij Sjors kunnen zijn terwijl hij een wolf was en hem steunen. Marcello had hen geholpen, en voordat ze naar het WK gingen was het haar en Skye voor het eerst gelukt. Het was moeilijk, maar het was ook fantastisch.

Emma wist dat na de aankomst van de leerlingen van de andere toverscholen, precies eendag voor volle maan zou zijn.

"Sjors, luister. We zijn nu Faunaten! We kunnen bij je zijn, we kunnen je helpen." Skye snoof en Emma rolde met haar ogen. "Ik kan je helpen." vebeterde ze zichzelf. "Ik wil het niet, Emma. De eerste dag ben ik het ergst. Ik verlies mezelf dan compleet. Straks verwond ik je. Nee Emma, je doet het niet." "Maar..." Voordat ze verder nog iets kon zeggen, had Sjors haar vastgegrepen en zijn lippen op die van haar gedrukt. Emma beantwoordde zijn kus en genoot van zijn lippen. Skye kuchte luid en Emma liet hem met tegenzin los.

"Wat is er? Dat Fred nou geen tijd voor je heeft, betekend niet dat..." Emma stopte abrupt. _Wat doe ik? Zo ben ik niet! _

Ze keek Skye aan. Ze had weer tranen in haar ogen. "Sorry, Skye. Zo bedoelde ik het niet." Skye rende met tranen in haar ogen weg. "Het spijt me." riep Emma haar na, maar Skye hoorde het al niet meer.

"Je deed niets verkeerd, Emma. Skye heeft een moeilijke tijd." zei Sjors terwijl ze in de Leerlingkamer plaats namen. "Hoezo? Wat weet jij, dat ik niet weet?" vroeg Emma toen ze zat. "Hoe bedoel je?" vroeg Sjors ontwijkend. "Wat is er met Skye, dat ik niet weet?" vroeg Emma doordringend. "Ze heeft problemen thuis." "Hoe bedoel je?" "Ruzie met haar ouders." zei Sjors. "Wat vervelend voor haar. Hoe lang al?" "Sinds jou vertrek uit Villa Wizard." "Wat is er gebeurd dan?" Sjors haalde zijn schouders op. "Dat weet ik niet. Dit is alles wat ik weet."


	18. Chapter 18 Aankomst

**Hoofdstuk 18 Aankomst**

**POV Skye**

Toen Skye, Emma, Ron, Harry, Hermelien en Sjors op de ochtend van 30 oktober naar beneden gingen om te ontbijten, zagen ze dat de Grote Zaal 's nachts uitbundig versierd was. Aan de muren hingen reusachtige zijden banieren, die de verschillende afdelingen van Zweinstein symboliseerden - rood met een gouden leeuw voor Griffoendor, blauw met een bronzen adelaar voor Ravenklauw, geel met een zwarte das voor Huffelpuf en groen met een zilveren slang voor Zwadderich. Achter de Oppertafel hing de grootste banier van allemaal, met het wapen van Zweinstein, waarop leeuw, adelaar, das en slang verenigd waren rond een grote letter 'Z'.

Skye zag Fred en George aan de tafel van Griffoendor zitten. Opnieuw en hoogst ongebruikelijk zaten ze een eindje van de andere leerlingen af en praatten zachtjes met elkaar. Ron liep naar hen toe en de rest liep hem achterna.

"Ja, echt waardeloos." zei George somber tegen Fred. "Maar als hij niet persoonlijk met ons wil praten, moeten we hem die brief toch maar sturen. Of we drukken hem gewoon in z'n hand. Hij kan ons moeilijk eeuwig blijven ontwijken."

"Wie probeert jullie te ontwijken?" vroeg Ron, die naast hen ging zitten.

"Deed jij dat maar." zei Fred, blijkbaar geïrriteerd omdat ze gestoord werden. "En wat is er zo waardeloos?" vroeg Ron aan George.

"Dat ons kleine broertje zo'n nieuwsgierig rotjoch is." zei George.

"En, hebben jullie ideeën voor het Toverschool Toernooi?" vroeg Harry. "Hebben jullie al uitgevogeld hoe jullie toch mee kunnen doen?"

"Ik heb aan Anderling gevraagd hoe die kampioenen worden gekozen, maar ze liet niks los." zei George teleurgesteld. "Ze zei dat ik m'n mond moest houden en verdergaan met het transformeren van m'n wasbeer." "Ik ben benieuwd wat die opdrachten inhouden." zei Ron peinzend. "Ik wed dat wij ze aan zouden kunnen, Harry. We hebben al eerder gevaarlijke dingen gedaan..."

"Maar niet in het bijzijn van een jury." zei Fred. "Volgens Anderling krijgen de kampioenen meer of minder punten toegewezen, afhankelijk van hoe goed ze een opdracht volbracht hebben." "Wie zit er in die jury?" vroeg Harry.

"Nou, in elk geval de hoofden van de deelnemende scholen." zei Hermelien en iedereen keek haar verbaasd aan. "Omdat die alle drie gewond raakten tijdens het Toernooi van 1792, toen een basilisk die de kampioenen moesten vangen amok maakte."

Ze zag iedereen kijken en zei: "Dat staat allemaal in Een Beknopte Beschrijving van Zweinstein. Al klopt die titel niet helemaal. Eigenlijk zou het 'Een Gecensureerde Beknopte Beschrijving van Zweinstein' moeten heten. Of 'Een Uiterst Bevooroordeelde en Selectieve Beschrijving van Zweinstein, Waarin de Onaangename Aspecten van de School Verdoezeld Zijn'."

"Waar heb je het in vredesnaam over?" vroeg Ron.

"Huiselfen!" zei Hermelien luid en Emma's vermoedens werden bevestigd. "Een Beknopte Beschrijving van Zweinstein is meer dan duizend pagina's dik, maar nergens wordt met ook maar een woord gerept over het feit dat we medeplichtig zijn aan de onderdrukking van wel honderd slaven! Jullie beseffen hopelijk toch wel dat jullie bedden worden opgemaakt, jullie haardvuren worden aangestoken, jullie klaslokalen worden schoongemaakt en jullie eten wordt bereid door magische wezens die daar niet voor betaald krijgen en die in feite slaven zijn?" vroeg ze fel.

Skye zuchtte geërgerd, Ron sloeg zijn ogen ten hemel en keek naar het plafond, waaraan een herfstig zonnetje straalde en Fred had plotseling grote aandacht voor zijn gebakken spek. George boog zich naar Hermelien toe.

"Hoor eens, Hermelien, ben je zelf ooit in de keukens geweest?"

"Nee, natuurlijk niet." zei Hermelien kortaf. "Ik denk niet dat ze graag hebben dat leerlingen..."

"Nou, wij wel." viel George haar in de rede en hij wees op Fred. "Zo vaak, om eten te jatten. En we hebben die Huiselfen gezien en ze zijn gelukkig! Ze vinden dat ze het mooiste baantje ter wereld hebben..."

"Alleen omdat ze gehersenspoeld zijn en niet beter weten!" begon Hermelien verhit, maar haar woorden werden overstemd door het geruis dat de binnenkomst van de postuilen aankondigde.

Er heerste die dag een aangename, verwachtingsvolle sfeer. Niemand was echt met zijn hoofd bij de les, want iedereen was veel meer geïnteresseerd in de afvaardigingen van Beauxbatons en Klammfels die 's avonds zouden arriveren. Zelfs Toverdrankles was draaglijker dan gewoonlijk, omdat het een halfuur korter duurde. Toen de vervroegde bel ging, liepen Skye, Emma, Harry, Ron en Hermelien zich naar de toren van Griffoendor, ruimden hun boeken en schooltassen op, deden hun mantel aan en liepen. de trappen af naar de hal.

De afdelingshoofden lieten hun leerlingen rijen vormen.

"Wemel, zet je hoed recht." blafte Professor Anderling tegen Ron. "Juffrouw Patil, haal dat belachelijke ding uit uw haar." Nijdig verwijderde Parvati een grote decoratieve vlinder van het puntje van haar vlecht.

"Volg mij." zei professor Anderling. "Eerstejaars voorop... niet duwen..."

Ze liepen in het bordes af en vormden een rij voor het kasteel. Het was een kille, heldere avond. Het schemerde al en een bleke, haast transparante maan glom boven het Verboden Bos.

"Bijna zes uur." zei Ron, die op zijn horloge keek. "Wanneer zouden ze komen?" "Geen idee." zei Harry.

Ze staarden heel lang naar de hemel, en af en toe naar de oprijlaan.

Plotseling riep Perkamentus, die samen met de andere leraren op de achterste rij stond: "Aha! Daar komt de afvaardiging van Beauxbatons, als ik me niet vergis!"

"Waar?" zeiden een hoop leerlingen gretig en ze keken allemaal in verschillende richtingen.

"Daar!" schreeuwde een zesdejaars en hij wees naar de hemel boven het Verboden Bos.

Iets groots suisde door de donkerblauwe lucht op het kasteel af en werd gestaag groter.

"Een draak!" krijste een eerstejaars die volledig in paniek raakte.

"Doe niet zo stom... het is een vliegend huis!" zei een andere eerstejaars.

Het was een gigantische, kobaltblauwe koets was, zo groot als een fors huis, die werd voortgetrokken door twaalf gevleugelde, goudkleurige paarden die zo groot waren als olifanten.

De voorste drie rijen met leerlingen deinsden achteruit toen de voortsnellende koets verder en verder daalde en met enorme snelheid de landing inzette. Met een oorverdovende dreun, zodat Marcel van schrik achteruit sprong en de tenen van een vijfdejaars van Zwadderich plette, kwamen de hoeven van de paarden, die groter waren dan etensborden, op de grond neer. Een tel later landde het rijtuig, dat op en neer stuitte op zijn immense wielen terwijl de gouden paarden met hun enorme koppen zwaaiden en met hun grote, vurige rode ogen rolden.

Het protier ging open en er sprong een jongen in een lichtblauw gewaad uit de koets. Hij boog zich voorover, trok aan iets op de vloer van de koets en vouwde een gouden trapje uit. Hij deed snel een stap achteruit en Skye zag dat er een glanzende zwarte schoen met hoge hak uit de koets werd gestoken, een schoen die het formaat had van een kindersleetje en die vrijwel onmiddellijk gevolgd werd door de grootste vrouw die ze ooit had gezien. De reden voor de omvang van de koets en de paarden werd meteen duidelijk en een paar leerlingen snakten naar adem.

De omvang van de vrouw leek veel onnatuurlijker dan die van Hagrid. Toen ze het licht instapte dat door de open voordeuren scheen, zag ze dat ze een knap gezicht had, met een olijfbruine huid, grote, zwarte, glanzende ogen en een vrij forse, kromme neus. Haar haar was naar achteren gekamd en vormde een glanzende knot in haar hals;l. ze was van top tot teen in zwart satijn gehuld en schitterende opalen fonkelden om haar hals en aan haar dikke vingers.

Perkamentus begon te klappen. de leerlingen volgden zijn voorbeeld en applaudisseerden ook en velen gingen op hun tenen staan om de vrouw beter te kunnen bekijken.

Haar gezicht ontspande zich tot een gracieuze glimlach en ze liep naar Perkamentus en stak een fonkelende hand uit. Perkamentus zelf was ook lang, maar hoefde desondanks nauwelijks te buigen om haar hand te kussen.

"M'n beste madame Mallemour." zei hij. "Welkom op Zweinstein."

"Percamentous." zei madame Mallemour met een diepe stem. "Alles ies goed met je, 'oop iek?"

"Meer dan uitstekend, dank u." zei Perkamentus.

"Mijn leerlingen." zei madame Mallemour, die met een van haar reusachtige handen achteloos naar de koets gebaarde.

Skye was zo bezig geweest met madame Mallemour dat ze niet gezien had, dat er twaalf jongens en meisjes uit de koets waren gekomen, die zo te zien allemaal rond de zeventien en achttien waren. Ze rilden, wat niet zo vreemd was omdat hun gewaden van dunne zijde leken te zijn gemaakt en er niet een een mantel droeg. Een paar hadden sjaals en omslagdoeken om hun hoofd gedaan.

"Ies Karkarov er al?" vroeg madame Mallemour.

"Hij kan elk moment komen." zei Perkamentus. "Wilt u hier wachten om hem te begroeten of gaat u liever naar binnen om wat warmer te worden?"

"Naar binnen, denk iek." zei madame Mallemour. "Maar de paarden..."

"Onze leraar Verzorging van Fabeldieren zal zich graag over hen ontfermen zodra hij een klein probleempje heeft opgelost dat is veroorzaakt door enkele van de - eh - andere wezens die hij onder zijn hoede heeft." zei Perkamentus.

"Skreeften." mompelde Ron grijnzend.

"Mijn paarden moeten nogal - krachtieg aankepakt worden." zei madame Mallemour. "Ze zijn 'eel sterk..."

"Ik kan u verzekeren dat Hagrid geen moeite met ze zal hebben." zei Perkamentus glimlachend.

"Goed dan." zei madame Mallemour met een lichte buiging. "En zou u tegen die 'Agrid willen zeggen dat de paarden alleen de allerbeste maltwhisky drienken?" "Daar zal ik voor zorgen." zei Perkamentus, die ook boog.

"Kom." zei madame Mallemour gebiedend tegen haar leerlingen en de studenten van Zweinstein gingen opzij, zodat de Beauxbatons het bordes kon bereiken.

"Hoe groot moeten de paarden van Klammfels dan wel niet zijn?" vroeg Simon, terwijl hij zich voor Belinda en Parvati langs boog.

"Nou, als ze nog groter zijn, denk ik dat zelfs Hagrid ze niet aankan." zei Harry. "Als hij tenminste niet is opgevreten door z'n Skreeften. Ik vraag me af wat er met die beesten aan de hand is?"

"Misschien zijn ze ontsnapt." zei Ron hoopvol. "Zeg dat alsjeblieft niet." zei Hermelien rillend. "Stel je voor dat die monsters vrij rondlopen op het terrein..." Een beetje bibberend wachtten ze op het gezelschap van Klammfels. De meeste mensen tuurden hoopvol naar de hemel. Een paar minuten lang werd de stilte alleen verbroken door de reusachtige paarden van madame Mallemour, die snoven en met hun hoeven stampten.

"Hoor jij ook wat?" vroeg Sjors plotseling. "Ik niet. Je weet toch dat je een sterker gehoor hebt, dan ik of Skye?" zei Emma. "Ja, dat weer ik, maar het geluid word steeds harder."

Skye hoorde het nu ook. Een merkwaardig, griezelig geluid kwam aandrijven vanuit het duister. Een gedempt gerommel en geslurp, alsof een gigantische stofzuiger zich over een rivierbedding voortbewoog...

"Het meer!" schreeuwde Leo. "Moet je het meer zien!"

Vanaf hun positie bij het bordes, boven aan de glooiende gazons die uitkeken over de rest van het terrein, hadden ze een goed zicht op het gladde zwarte oppervlak van het meer, alleen was dat oppervlak opeens niet glad meer. Diep in het meer roerde zich iets. Enorme bellen stegen op, golven spoelden over de modderige oevers en toen verscheen precies in het midden van het meer een grote draaikolk.

Iets wat een lange zwarte paal leek, steeg langzaam op uit het hart van de draaikolk en toen zag Skye touwen en tuig.

"Het is een mast!" zei Harry.

Traag en indrukwekkend rees het schip uit het water op. Het leek skeletachtig, alsof het een wrak was en de doffe, wazige lichten die glimmerden achter de patrijspoorten waren net spookachtige ogen. Met een luid geklots kwam het schip ten slotte helemaal boven water uit, bleef even deinen en gleed toen naar de wal. Een paar tellen later hoorden ze de plons van een anker dat werd uitgegooid en de plof van een loopplank die werd neergelaten.

Er gingen mensen van boord. Ze zagen hoe hun silhouetten de verlichte patrijspoorten liepen.

Toen ze dichterbij kwamen, in het licht dat vanuit de hal over de gazons scheen, zag ze dat dikke mantels van harig, warrig bont droegen. De man die hen voorging naar het kasteel droeg een heel ander soort bont; glad en zilvergrijs, net als zijn haar.

"Perkamentus!" riep hij terwijl hij over het gazon naar het bordes liep. "Hoe maak je het, beste kerel, hoe maak je het?"

"Uitmuntend, professor Karkarov, dank u." antwoordde Perkamentus.

Hij stapte het licht in en Skye zag dat hij lang en mager was, net als Perkamentus, maar zijn witte haar was kort en zijn sikje,dat eindige in een kleine krul, kon zijn zwakke kin niet helemaal verbergen. Hij pakte de hand van Perkamentus met beide handen beet.

"M'n geliefde Zweinstein." zei hij, terwijl hij omhoogkeek naar het kasteel en glimlachte. Zijn tanden waren nogal geel en Skye zag dat er in zijn ogen kil en berekenend waren te vinden. "Wat fantastisch om terug te zijn, echt fantastisch... Viktor, kom, vooruit, de warmte in... dat vind je toch niet erg, Perkamentus? Viktor heeft een lichte neusverkoudheid..."

Karkarov wenkte een van zijn leerlingen en toen die voorbijkwam, ving Skye een glimp op van een grote, kromme neus en dikke zwarte wenkbrauwen.

"Skye, dat is Kruml!" riep Emma opgewonden.

"Ik kan het gewoonweg niet geloven!" zei Ron verbijsterd terwijl de leerlingen van Zweinstein het bordes opliepen, achter het gezelschap van Klammfels aan. "Kruml, Viktor Kruml!" "Allemachtig, Ron, het is alleen maar een Zwerkbalspeler." zei Hermelien geergerd.

"Alleen maar een Zwerkbalspeler?" zei Ron, alsof hij zijn oren niet kon geloven. "Hermelien, Kruml is een van de allerbeste Zoekers ter wereld! Ik had geen idee dat hij nog op school zat!" Skye rolde met haar ogen. _Ja, hij was een Zwerkbalspeler, nou en? Ik ben een studente aan Zweinstein._

Toen ze met de andere leerlingen van Zweinstein door de hal liepen, op weg naar de Grote Zaal, zag Skye Leo Jordaan op en neer springen om een glimp te kunnen opvangen van Krumls achterhoofd.

Ze liepen naar de tafel van Griffoendor en gingen zitten.

De leerlingen van Beauxbatons hadden aan de tafel van Ravenklauw plaatsgenomen en staarden met sombere gezichten door de Grote Zaal. De leerlingen van Klamfels hadden plaats genomen aan de tafel van Zwadderich, en Kruml zat naast Draco.

Aan de Oppertafel schoof Vilder, de conciërge, extra stoelen bij. Ter ere van de gelegenheid droeg hij zijn schimmelige oude jacquet. Vilder zette vijf extra stoelen neer.

"Maar er zijn maar twee personen extra." zei Harry. "Waarom zet Vilder dan vijf stoelen neer? Wie komen er nog meer?" "Ludo Bazuyn, mijn vader en meneer Krenck." zei Skye. "Je zegt weer eens wat!" riep Emma blij. "Sorry emma, maar ik wilde er niets stoms meer uitvlappen." zei Skye en ze omhelsde Emma stevig. "Je dacht toch niet echt dat we boos of zo op je waren?" Skye aarzelde. "Even, maar daarna had ik spijt van mijn gedrag. Ik had en heb veel aan mijn hoofd, meer dan je weet, Emma. Het spijt me." "Excuses aanvaard." zei Emma. "Ook mijn excuses voor jou, Hermlien. Ik had niet zo bot moeten doen." "Aanvaard." zei Hermelien.

Toen alle leerlingen aan hun afdelingstafels zaten, kwamen de docenten binnen, die achter elkaar naar de Oppertafel liepen. De rij werd gesloten door professor Perkamentus, professor Karkarov en madame Mallemour.

Zodra hun schoolhoofd verscheen, sprongen de leerlingen van Beauxbatons overeind. Een paar studenten van Zweinstein lachten, maar daar trokken de mensen van Beauxbatons zich niets van aan en ze gingen pas weer zitten toen madame Mallemour links van Perkamentus had plaatsgenomen. Perkamentus bleef echter staan en er viel een stilte in de Grote Zaal.

"Goedenavond, dames, heren, spoken en, in het bijzonder, gasten." zei Perkamentus, die hartelijk glimlachte tegen de buitenlandse studenten. "Met groot genoegen heet ik u welkom op Zweinstein. Ik hoop en verwacht dat uw verblijf hier comfortabel en aangenaam zal zijn."

Een van de meisjes van Beauxbatons, dat nog steeds een sjaal om haar hoofd had, lachte honend.

"Niemand dwingt je om te blijven!" fluisterde Skye geergerd.

"Het Toernooi wordt na afloop van het feestmaal officieel geopend." zei Perkamentus. "Ik nodig iedereen uit om te eten, te drinken en zich thuis te voelen!"

Hij ging zitten en Skye zag dat Karkarov zich direct naar hem toeboog en een gesprek met hem aanknoopte.

De schalen op tafel vulden zich zoals gewoonlijk met voedsel, maar er warwn meer en grotere gerechten dan ooit.

"Wat is dat?" vroeg Ron en hij wees op een grote terrine met een soort soep van vis en schelpdieren.

"Bouillabaisse." zei Hermelien. "Gezondheid!" zei Ron. "Dat is Frans." zei Hermelien. "Ik heb het vorig jaar zomer gegeten, op vakantie. Het is heel lekker."

"Dat zal best." zei Ron, die een flink stuk bloedworst opschepte.

De tijd versteek en Skye at verschillende buitenlandse gerechten, omdat dat haar wel interessant leek.

"Pardon, wilt u nog meer van le bouillabaisse?" vroeg het meisje van Beauxbatons dat gelachen had tijdens de toespraak van Perkamentus.

Ron werd paars. Hij staarde haar aan en deed zijn mond open om iets te zeggen, maar stootte alleen een flauw, gorgelend geluidje uit.

"Nee, neem maar mee." zei Skye, die de terrine naar het meisje toeschoof.

"Jullie 'ebben genoeg ge'ad?"

"Ja." zei Ron ademloos. "Ja, het was heerlijk."

Het meisje pakte de terrine en droeg hem voorzichtig naar de tafel van Ravenklauw. Ron staarde haar met grote ogen na.

Skye, Emma, Sjors en Harry begon te lachen en door dat geluid scheen Ron weer bij zijn positieven te komen.

"Ze is een Glamorgana!" zei hij schor tegen Harry.

"Natuurlijk niet!" zei Hermelien bits. "Jij bent de enige die haar zo stom aangaapt!"

Maar dat was niet waar. Fred keek haar ook na, gelukkig niet met open mond, en verscheidene andere jongens ook.

Skye trapte op Freds teen. "Auw!" "Die had je verdient." zei Skye en ze glimlachte. "Ik pak je nog wel..." zei Fred en hij grijnsde. Hij keek naar de Oppertafel.

"Hey, is dat niet je vader?" Skye volgde zijn blik en zag inderdaat haar vader binnenkomen, samen met Ludo Bazuyn en meneer Krenck.

"Wat doen die hier?" vroeg Harry verbaasd.

"Nou, zij hebben het Toverschool Toernooi georganiseerd." zei Skye. "Ze wilden er graag bij zijn als het van start gaat."

Toen de nagerechten arriveerden, zagen ze ook een aantal onbekende toetjes. Fred pakte een vies uitziend toetje. Het had veel weg van kots. "Eet." zei hij bevelend en hij pakte haar lepel en stak het in de kots. Skye deed haar mond open om te protesteren, en op dat moment dauwde Fred de lepel in haar mond. Tot haar verbazing smaakte het heerlijk.

Waarschijnlijk was dat te zien op haar gezicht wat Fred grinnikte.

Zodra de gouden borden waren schoongepoetst, stond Perkamentus opnieuw op. Er werd een spanning voelbaar in de zaal en Skye vroeg zich af wat er nu zou gaan gebeuren. Fred en George vroegen zich dat blijkbaar niet af want, ze bogen zich over tafel en staarden Perkamentus in opperste concentratie aan.

"Het moment is daar." zei Perkamentus, die glimlachend naar de zee van aandachtige gezichten keek. "Het Toverschool Toernooi staat op het punt te beginnen. Ik zou graag een korte uitleg willen geven voor we de kist binnenbrengen..."

"De kist?" vroeg Fred zachtjes.

"...om de procedure die dit jaar gevolgd wordt duidelijk te maken. Maar laat ik eerst, ten behoeve van degenen die hen nog niet kennen, de heer Bartolomeus Krenck voorstellen, Hoofd van het Departement voor Internationale Magische Samenwerking en de heer Ludo Bazuyn en Marcello Wizard, beide Hoofd van het Departement voor Magische Sport en Recreatie."

Voor Bazuyn en Marcello werd veel harder geklapt dan voor Krenck.

Bazuyn bedankte de leerlingen met een joviaal handgebaar voor hun applaus en Marcello glimlachte, maar meneer Krenck glimlachte of wuifde niet toen zijn naam werd genoemd.

"De heren Wizard, Bazuyn en Krenck zijn de afgelopen maanden dag en nacht in touw geweest om alles te organiseren voor het Toverschool Toernooi." vervolgde Perkamentus. "en ze zullen samen met professor Karkarov, madame Mallemour en mijzelf deel uitmaken van de jury die de prestaties van de kampioenen zal beoordelen."

Toen het woord "kampioenen" viel, schenen de leerlingen nog aandachtiger te luisteren.

Misschien merkte Perkamentus dat iedereen plotseling doodstil was, want hij glimlachte en zei: "De kist graag, meneer Vilder."

Vilder, die onopvallend in een hoekje van de zaal had gestaan, liep naar Perkamentus met een grote houten kist die bezaaid was met edelstenen. De kist zag er heel oud uit en er steeg een opgewonden, nieuwsgierig gemompel op onder de leerlingen.

"De instructies voor de opdrachten die de kampioenen dit jaar moeten vervullen zijn al onderzocht door de heren Wizard, Krenck en Bazuyn." zei Perkamentus, terwijl Vilder de kist voorzichtig op tafel zette. "en ze hebben al het noodzakelijke geregeld voor de verschillende uitdagingen. Er zijn in totaal drie opdrachten, die verdeeld zullen worden over het schooljaar en die de kampioenen op vele verschillende manieren op de proef gaan stellen... zo zal hun magische bekwaamheid worden getest; hun durf, hun talent voor logisch denken en uiteraard hun vermogen om het hoofd te bieden aan gevaar."

Bij dat laatste woord viel er zo'n doodse stilte in de zaal dat het leek alsof niemand nog ademhaalde.

"Zoals jullie weten, strijden drie kampioenen om de Trofee, een van elke school." vervolgde Perkamentus kalm. "De kampioenen krijgen punten toegekend, afhankelijk van hoe goed ze de opdrachten vervullen en de kampioen die na de derde opdracht het hoogste puntentotaal heeft, wint de Toverschool Trofee. De kampioenen worden aangewezen door een onpartijdige waarnemer... de Vuurbeker."

Perkamentus pakte zijn toverstok en tikte driemaal op het deksel van de kist, die langzaam en krakend openging. Perkamentus stak zijn hand in de kist en haalde er een grote, ruw gesneden houten beker uit, die er doodnormaal uitgezien zou hebben als hij niet tot aan de rand gevuld was geweest met dansende, blauwwitte vlammen.

Perkamentus deed de kist weer dicht en zette de Beker zorgvuldig op het deksel, zodat iedereen in de zaal hem goed kon zien.

"Wie zich wil aanmelden als kampioen, moet zijn of haar naam en school duidelijk op een stuk perkament schrijven en dat in de Beker doen."zei Perkamentus. "Aspirant-kampioenen hebben vierentwintig uur de tijd om hun namen in te dienen. Morgenavond, met Halloween, tovert de Beker de namen van de drie kandidaten tevoorschijn die het naar zijn oordeel verdienen hun school te vertegenwoordigen. Vanavond wordt de Beker in de hal geplaatst, waar iedereen die mee wil doen er gemakkelijk bij kan. Om te zorgen dat leerlingen die te jong zijn niet in de verleiding worden gebracht, zal ik een Leeftijdsgrens trekken rond de Beker. Wie jonger is dan zeventien kan die grens niet passeren.

Ten slotte wil ik jullie allemaal graag op het hart drukken dat deelname aan dit Toernooi niet iets is om lichtvaardig over te beslissen. Zodra een kampioen eenmaal is aangewezen door de Vuurbeker, is hij of zij verplicht het Toernooi uit te spelen. Wie zijn naam in de Beker doet, ondertekent in feite een bindend, magisch contract. Gekozen kampioenen kunnen zich niet meer bedenken, dus wees er alsjeblieft heel zeker van dat jullie voor de volle honderd procent bereid zijn om de strijd aan te gaan voor jullie je naam in de Beker doen. En nu lijkt het me bedtijd. Welterusten, allemaal."

"Een Leeftijdsgrens!" zei Fred met fonkelende ogen toen ze op weg gingen naar de uitgang. "Nou, die moet je kunnen overschrijden met behulp van een Verouderingsdrank. Ja toch? En zodra je je naam eenmaal hebt opgegeven, zit je gebakken - die Beker weet heus niet of je nou wel zeventien bent of niet!" "Maar ik denk dat leerlingen van onder de zeventien gewoon geen kans maken." zei Hermelien. "We hebben nog niet genoeg geleerd..."

"Jij misschien niet." zei George kortaf. "Hé Harry, jij probeert toch zeker ook om mee te doen?"

"Waar is hij?" vroeg Ron, die het gesprek niet gevolgd had, maar over de hoofden van de menigte heen probeerde te zien waar Kruml was gebleven. "Perkamentus heeft niet gezegd waar die lui van Klammfels slapen, hè?"

Die vraag werd meteen beantwoord. "Vooruit, terug naar het schip." zei Karkarov. "Viktor, hoe voel je je? Heb je genoeg gegeten? Moet ik vragen of ze in de keuken wat warme wijn voor je maken?"

Kruml schudde zijn hoofd terwijl hij zijn bontmantel weer aandeed.

"Ik zou ook best vat vijn lusten, professor." zei een van de andere jongens van Klammfels hoopvol.

"Ik vroeg het niet aan jou, Kalkstov." snauwde Karkarov, wiens bezorgde, vaderlijke manier van doen als sneeuw voor de zon verdween. "Ik zie dat je hele gewaad weer onder de etensvlekken zit!

Walgelijk ventje."

Karkarov draaide zich om en ging zijn leerlingen voor naar de uitgang, waar hij op precies hetzelfde moment arriveerde als Skye, Emma, Sjors, Fred, George, Harry, Ron en Hermelien. Ze bleven staan, om de anderen voor te laten gaan.

"Bedankt." zei Karkarov, die hun een achteloze blik toewierp.

En toen verstijfde Karkarov opeens. Hij draaide zijn hoofd om en staarde Harry aan alsof hij zijn ogen niet kon geloven. Achter hem waren de leerlingen van Klammfels ook blijven staan. De blik van Karkarov gleed langzaam over Harry's gezicht omhoog naar zijn litteken. De leerlingen van Klammfels staarden Harry ook nieuwsgierig aan en uit zijn ooghoek zag hij dat er iets begon te dagen bij een paar mensen. De jongen met de etensvlekken op zijn gewaad stootte het meisje naast hem aan en wees openlijk op Harry's voorhoofd. En daarna staarden ze allemaal naar Emma.

"Ja, dat zijn Emma Collins en Harry Potter." gromde een stem achter hen.

Karkarov keerde zich snel om. Dwaaloog Dolleman stond achter hen. Hij leunde zwaar op zijn staf en zijn magische oog staarde strak naar het schoolhoofd van Klammfels.

Karkarov werd lijkbleek en er verscheen een verschrikkelijke grimas van woede en angst op zijn gezicht.

"Jij!" zei hij en hij staarde Dolleman aan alsof hij niet kon geloven dat hij hem werkelijk zag.

"Ja, ik." zei Dolleman grimmig. "En tenzij je iets tegen Potter of Collins wilt zeggen, kun je misschien beter doorlopen, Karkarov. Je blokkeert de uitgang."

Skye keek achterom. De helft van de leerlingen stond nu achter in de zaal op hen te wachten en keek over elkaars schouders, om te zien wat er aan de hand was. Zonder nog een woord te zeggen beende Karkarov weg, met zijn leerlingen in zijn kielzog. Dolleman keek hem na, zijn magische oog op Karkarovs rug gericht.


	19. Chapter 19 De Beker

**Hoofdstuk 19 De Beker**

**POV Emma**

De volgende dag was het zaterdag.

Skye, Emma, Sjors, Harry, Ron en Hermelien liepen de hal binnen, waar al minstens twintig andere leerlingen stonden die de Vuurbeker bekeken. Sommigen hadden een boterham in hun hand.

De beker stond in het midden van de hal, op het krukje waar normaal gesproken de Sorteerhoed op stond. Op de grond was een dunne gouden cirkel getrokken, op drie meter afstand van de Beker.

"Heeft iemand z'n naam al opgegeven?" vroeg Ron gretig aan een derdejaarsstudente.

"Iedereen van Klammfels." antwoordde ze. "Maar van Zweinstein heb ik nog niemand gezien."

"Ik wed dat sommigen hun naam gisteravond al in de beker hebben gedaan, toen wij op bed lagen." zei Harry. "Dat zou ik tenminste gedaan hebben... ik zou niet willen dat iedereen me zag. Stel je voor dat die Beker je naam gelijk weer uitspuwt."

Er lachte iemand achter hun. Skye draaide zich om en zag toen Fred achter haar staan. Hij trok haar naar zich toe en kuste haar.

"Gebeurd!" zei Fred op triomfantelijke fluistertoon. "Net ingenomen." "Wat?" vroeg Ron.

"Die Verouderingsdrank, stommeling!" zei Fred en hij liet Skye los.

"Een druppel per persoon." zei George, die er ook bleek te zijn. Hij wreef vergenoegd in zijn handen. "We hoeven maar een paar maandjes ouder te zijn."

"Als een van ons wint, delen we die duizend Galjoenen met z'n drieën." zei Leo die naar George stond, met een brede grijn.

"Ik betwijfel of het werkt." zei Hermelien waarschuwend. "Perkamentus heeft daar vast aan gedacht." "Nou, ik denk dat het niet gaat lukken, maar ik heb wel vertrouwen in je." zei Skye en Fred glimlachte. "Dank je. Klaar?" vroeg Fred aan de anderen, trillend van opwinding. "Oké, ik ga eerst." Hij haalde een stukje perkament uit zijn zak met de woorden: 'Fred Wemel, Zweinstein' erop.

Fred ging precies aan de cirkel staan en bleef daar even heen en weer wiegen op zijn tenen, als een duiker die op het punt staat om van de hoge te springen. Terwijl iedereen in de hal hem aanstaarde, haalde hij diep adem en stapte over de grens.

Even dacht Skye dat het hem gelukt was en George dacht dat ook, want die slaakte een kreet van triomf en sprong achter zijn broer aan. Maar het volgende moment klonk er een luid geknetter en werd de tweeling als door een onzichtbare kogelstoter uit de gouden cirkel gesmeten. Ze landden pijnlijk op de kille stenen vloer, drie meter verderop, en als klap op de vuurpijl klonk er een ploppend geluid en waren ze plotseling voorzien van identieke, lange witte baarden.

Iedereen brulde van het lachen en zelfs Fred en George deden mee, zodra ze overeind waren gekrabbeld en elkaars baard eens goed bekeken hadden.

"Ik heb jullie gewaarschuwd." zei een diepe, vrolijke stem en toen ze omkeken, zagen ze professor Perkamentus de Grote Zaal uitkomen. Hij keek met twinkelende ogen naar Fred en George."Ik stel voor dat jullie een bezoekje brengen aan madame Plijster. Die is al in de weer met juffrouw Fortuin van Ravenklauw en meneer Smulders van Huffelpuf, die beiden ook besloten hadden zich ietsje ouder voor te doen. Al moet ik zeggen dat hun baarden lang niet zo fraai zijn als die van jullie."

Fred en George gingen naar de ziekenzaal en Skye liep lachend mee.

Sjors haalde ook een stukje perkament uit zijn zak en liep naar de Vuurbeker. Hij liet het briefje erin vallen en de vlammen kleurde rood. Er werd geklapt en Emma omhelsde Sjors.

Ze liepen samen met Harry, Ron en Hermelien naar de Grote Zaal om te ontbijten.

De zaal was die ochtend heel anders versierd. Omdat het Halloween was, fladderde er een zwerm echte vleermuizen onder het betoverde plafond en uit alle hoeken staarden grijnzende, uit grote pompoenen gesneden gezichten hen aan.

Emma ging zitten, en Sjors nam naast haar plaats.

Naast Harry zaten Daan en Simon die bespraken welke leerlingen van Zweinstein die ouder waren dan zeventien misschien een poging zouden wagen.

"Ze zeggen dat Warrel vroeg is opgestaan om z'n naam in de beker te doen." zei Daan. "Je weet wel, die vleesklomp van Zwadderich die op een gorilla lijkt."

"Een kampioen van Zwadderich? Dat nooit!"

"En de Huffelpufs hebben het allemaal over Kannewasser." zei Simon laatdunkend. "Ik had niet gedacht dat hij dat knappe gezichtje van hem zou willen riskeren."

"Moet je luisteren!" zei Hermelien plotseling.

Buiten in de hal hoorden ze gejuich. Ze draaiden zich om in hun stoelen en zagen Angelique Jansen de zaal binnenkomen. Ze grijnsde een beetje opgelaten. Angelique, een lang, zwart meisje die Jager was in het Zwerkbalteam van Griffoendor. "Nou, ik heb het gedaan! Ik heb m'n naam opgegeven!"

"Dat meen je niet!" zei Ron, onder de indruk.

"Ben je dan al zeventien?" vroeg Harry.

"Ja, natuurlijk. Ze heeft toch geen baard, of wel?" vroeg Ron lachend.

"Vorige week was ik jarig." zei Angelique.

"Nou, ik ben blij dat er meerdere van Griffoendor meedoen." zei Hermelien. "Ik hoop dat jij het wordt, Angelique!"

"Bedankt, Hermelien." zei Angelique glimlachend.

"Ja, heel wat liever jij dan Babyface Kannewasser." zei Simon, zodat een stel Huffelpufs die net langskwamen hem woedend aankeken.

"Wat gaan we vandaag doen?" vroeg Ron, toen ze na het ontbijt terugliepen naar de hal.

"We zijn nog helemaal niet bij Hagrid langs geweest." zei Harry.

"Goed idee." zei Ron. "Zolang hij maar niet vraagt of we een paar vingers willen voeren aan z'n Skreeften."

Plotseling keek Hermelien vreselijk opgewonden.

"Dat bedenk ik nu pas... ik heb Hagrid nog niet gevraagd of hij mee wil doen met S.H.I.T.!" zei ze enthousiast. "Wacht even, dan ga ik gauw m'n badges halen." "Ze wordt met de dag erger." zei Ron geïrriteerd toen Hermelien de marmeren trap oprende.

"Wij gaan mee, we hebben toch niets anders te doen." zei Sjors en hij pakte Emma's hand.

"He Ron." zei Harry plotseling. "Daar heb je je vriendin..."

De leerlingen van Beauxbatons kwamen door de voordeur binnen, onder wie het Glamorganameisje. Degenen die rond de Vuurbeker stonden gingen opzij om hen door te laten en keken gretig toe.

Madame Mallemour kwam als laatste binnen en droeg haar leerlingen op om een rij te vormen. Een voor een stapten ze over de Leeftijdsgrens en lieten hun blauwe stukken perkament in de blauwwitte vlammen vallen. Steeds als er een nieuwe naam in het vuur viel, kleurde dat rood en spatten er vonken op.

"Wat gebeurt er met degenen die niet gekozen worden?" mompelde Ron tegen Harry, toen het Glamorganameisje haar stuk perkament in de Vuurbeker liet vallen. "Zouden ze teruggaan naar hun eigen school of hier blijven om naar het Toernooi te kijken?"

"Geen idee." zei Harry. "Hier blijven. Madame Mallemour blijft tenslotte ook, als jurylid." zei Sjors.

Toen alle leerlingen van Beauxbatons hun namen hadden opgegeven, ging madame Mallemour hen weer voor naar buiten.

"Waar zouden zij slapen?" vroeg Ron, die naar de voordeur liep en hen nakeek. Op dat moment hoorden ze aan een rammelend geluid dat Hermelien was teruggekeerd met haar voorraad S.H.I.T.-badges.

"Goed. Haast je een beetje." zei Ron en hij holde het bordes af, met zijn ogen vastgekleefd aan de rug van het Glamorganameisje, dat inmiddels al halverwege het gazon was, samen met madame Mallemour.

Toen ze bijna bij Hagrids huisje aan de rand van het Verboden Bos waren, werd de vraag waar de leerlingen van Beauxbatons sliepen beantwoord. De gigantische kobaltblauwe koets waarmee ze gearriveerd waren, stond op zo'n tweehonderd meter van Hagrids voordeur en de leerlingen klommen net het rijtuig weer in. De reusachtige vliegende paarden die de koets hadden getrokken, graasden nu op een haastig omheind stuk wei naast het rijtuig.

Harry klopte op de deur van Hagrids huisje en ze hoorden het daverende geblaf van Muil.

"Hè hè, eindelijk!" zei Hagrid, toen hij de deur opengooide om te zien wie er geklopt had. "Ik dacht al dat jullie niet meer wisten waarzo of ik woonde! Leuk dat jullie er ook zijn, Emma en Sjors." Ze glimlachten beide en stapten het huisje binnen.

"Sorry Hagrid, we hebben het vreselijk druk geha-" begon Hermelien, maar toen deed ze er abrupt het zwijgen toe en staarde Hagrid aan, met stomheid geslagen. Hagrid droeg zijn beste en afzichtelijke harige bruine pak, plus een geel met oranje geruite das en alsof dat nog niet genoeg was, had hij schijnbaar geprobeerd zijn warrige haar in bedwang te krijgen met grote scheuten van iets wat wel motorolie leek. Zijn haar was nu in twee vettige bossen verdeeld, met een scheiding in het midden, misschien had hij geprobeerd om een paardenstaart te maken, maar gemerkt dat hij gewoon te veel haar had. Dat nieuwe kapsel stond hem absoluut niet. Sjors grinnikte even en Hermelien staarde Hagrid met grote ogen aan, maar besloot om er niets van te zeggen. "Eh -waar zijn de Skreeften?" vroeg ze.

"Buiten, bij 't pompoenveldje." zei Hagrid opgewekt. "Ze beginnen hartstikke groot te worden. Ik denk dat ze al bijna een meter zijn. 't Enige probleempje is dat ze mekaar afmaken."

"Meen je dat?" zei Hermelien met een strenge blik op Ron, die naar Hagrids merkwaardige kapsel staarde en net zijn mond had opengedaan om er iets van te zeggen.

"Ja." zei Hagrid terneergeslagen. "Maar dat geeft verders niks, hoor. Ze zitten nu in aparte kissies. Ik heb d'r nog een stuk of twintig over."

"Nou, gelukkig maar." zei Ron, maar het sarcasme ontging Hagrid.

Ze gingen aan tafel zitten terwijl Hagrid thee zette en het gesprek kwam al gauw op het Toverschool Toernooi. Hagrid scheen even opgewonden als zij.

"Wacht maar." zei hij grijnzend. "Wacht maar. Jullie gaan dingen zien die jullie nog nooit eerders hebben gezien. De eerste opdracht... nee, dat ken ik eigenlijk niet zeggen."

"He, kom nou, Hagrid! Sjors heeft zijn naam opgegeven. Misschien word hij wel gekozen. Dan moet hij zich wel kunnen voorbereiden." drongen Harry en Ron aan, maar Hagrid schudde grijnzend zijn hoofd.

"Ik wil de lol d'r niet afhalen voor jullie." zei Hagrid. "Maar 't wordt spektakel, dat ken ik jullie verzekeren. Die kampioenen zullen d'r nog een zware dobber an hebben. Ik had nooit gedacht dat ik ooit nog 'ns een Toverschool Toernooi zou meemaken."

Ze bleven ten slotte bij Hagrid eten, ook al kregen ze niet echt veel naar binnen. Hagrid had iets gemaakt wat hij runderstoofpot noemde, maar nadat Emma in haar portie een grote vogelklauw was tegengekomen, verging hun de eetlust. Ze amuseerden zich echter door te proberen Hagrid over te halen om te vertellen wat de opdrachten tijdens het Toernooi waren, te gissen welke kandidaten de meeste kans maakten om tot kampioen gekozen te worden en zich af te vragen of Fred en George hun baard al kwijt zouden zijn.

Halverwege de middag begon het zachtjes te regenen. Het was heel knus om bij het haardvuur te zitten, te luisteren naar het zachte getik van druppels op het raam en te kijken hoe Hagrid zijn sokken stopte en met Hermelien discussieerde over Huiselfen, want hij weigerde om zich bij de S.H.I.T. aan te sluiten toen ze hem haar badges liet zien.

"Daar zou je ze geeneens een plezier mee doen, Hermelien." zei hij ernstig, terwijl hij een dikke gele draad door een al even massieve benen naald stak. "t Leg nou eenmaal in hullie aard om voor mensen te zorgen. Dat vinden ze fijn, snappie? Ze zouden doodongelukkig wezen als je probeerde hun d'r werk af te pakken en ze zouden beledigd wezen als je probeerde ze betaald te laten krijgen."

"Maar Harry heeft Dobby vrijgemaakt en die was dolgelukkig!" zei Hermelien. "En we hebben gehoord dat hij nu betaald wil worden!"

"Ja, nou, bij elke soort vind je wel een paar rare snuiters. Ik wil niet zeggen dat d'r hier en daar geen elf is die niet vrij wil wezen, maar de meeste voelen d'r geen bal voor - nee, Hermelien, vergeet 't maar."

Hermelien stopte boos haar doos met badges weer in de zak van haar mantel.

Tegen half zes begon het donker te worden en besloten ze om terug te keren naar het kasteel voor het Halloweenfeestmaal en, wat nog veel belangrijker was, de bekendmaking van de kampioenen.

"Ik ga met jullie mee." zei Hagrid, die naald en garen weglegde. "Effe wachten."

Hagrid stond op, liep naar de kast naast zijn bed en begon in een van de laden te rommelen. Ze besteedden er niet al te veel aandacht aan, tot er plotseling een vreselijke stank in hun neusgaten drong.

Hoestend vroeg Ron: "Wat stinkt daar zo, Hagrid?"

"He?" Hagrid draaide zich om, met een grote fles in zijn hand. "Vinden jullie 't niet lekker ruiken?"

"Is dat aftershave of zo?" vroeg Hermelien een beetje gesmoord.

"Eh - odeklonje." mompelde Hagrid, die rood werd. "Misschien is 't een tikkie an de sterke kant." zei hij bruusk. "Wacht effe, dan spoel ik 't een beetje af..."

Hij kloste naar buiten en ze zagen hoe hij zich krachtig waste bij de regenton naast het raam.

"Eau de cologne?" vroeg Hermelien verbijsterd. "Hagrid?"

"En wat hebben dat haar en dat pak te betekenen?" zei Harry zachtjes.

"Moet je zien!" zei Sjors lachend en hij wees uit het raam.

Hagrid was overeind gekomen en had zich omgedraaid. De blos die zonet op zijn wangen was verschenen, was niets vergeleken met de kleur die hij nu kreeg.

Ze zagen dat madame Mallemour en haar leerlingen net uit hun koets waren gestapt en ook op het punt stonden om naar het kasteel te gaan. Ze konden niet verstaan wat Hagrid zei, maar hij sprak met een dromerige, gefascineerde blik in zijn ogen met madame Mallemour.

"Hij gaat samen met haar!" zei Hermelien verontwaardigd. "Ik dacht dat hij op ons zou wachten?" Zonder ook maar een keer achterom te kijken naar zijn huisje, liep Hagrid samen met madame Mallemour in de richting van het kasteel. De leerlingen van Beauxbatons volgden hen op een drafje, om hun enorme passen te kunnen bijhouden.

"Hij vindt haar leuk!" zei Emma giechelend. "Als er ooit een kind van komt, denk ik dat dat een soort wereldrecord wordt - ik wil wedden dat een baby van die twee ongeveer een ton weegt." zei Ron. Ze gingen naar buiten en deden de deur achter zich dicht. Het was verrassend koud en ze sloegen hun mantel dichter om zich heen terwijl ze over de gazons richting kasteel liepen.

"O, kijk, daar heb je hen ook!" fluisterde Hermelien. Het gezelschap van Klammfels kwam aanwandelen vanuit de richting van het meer. Viktor Kruml liep naast Karkarov en de andere leerlingen van Klammfels kwamen in een lange, slordige rij achter hen aan. Ron staarde opgewonden naar Kruml, maar die keek niet om. Hij arriveerde vlak voor Emma, Sjors, Harry, Ron en Hermelien bij de voordeur en ging naar binnen.


	20. Chapter 20 De vier kampioenen

**Hoofdstuk 20 De vier kampioenen**

**POV Emma**

De Grote Zaal, die met kaarsen was verlicht, was bijna vol. De Vuurbeker was verplaatst en stond nu voor de nog lege stoel van Perkamentus op de Oppertafel. Fred en George schenen hun teleurstelling vrij goed verwerkt te hebben. Naast een blije, pratende Fred zat een lachende Skye. Emma en Sjors kwamen bij hun zitten.

"Ik hoop dat Angelique het wordt." zei Fred. "Waarom niet Sjors?" vroeg Skye zo zacht dat alleen Fred en Emma het hoorde.

Fred werd een beetje rood en Skye keek hem met opgetrokken wenkbrauw aan. Snel drukte hij een kus op haar mond en zei: "Omdat ik dan jaloers om hem word." Emma glimlachte.

"Nou, we zullen zo weten wie het word!"

Het Halloweenfeestmaal scheen veel langer te duren dan normaal. Misschien omdat het hun tweede feestmaal in twee dagen was, had Emma niet zoveel trek in de vele buitenissige gerechten als gewoonlijk. Net als iedereen in de zaal, te oordelen naar de reikhalzende leerlingen, de ongeduldige gezichten, het gedraai en geschuif en het opstaan om te zien of Perkamentus al uitgegeten was, wilde Emma dat de borden zo snel mogelijk leeggegeten zouden worden en horen wie tot kampioen gekozen waren.

Uiteindelijk keerden de gouden borden in hun oorspronkelijke, smetteloze staat terug. het rumoer in de zaal nam even toe, maar stierf vrijwel meteen weer weg toen Perkamentus opstond. Karkarov en madame Mallemour, die aan weerzijde van hem zaten, maakten een even gespannen en verwachtingsvolle indruk als iedereen. Ludo Bazuyn grijnsde en knipoogde tegen verscheidene leerlingen, maar meneer Krenck maakte een ongeïnteresseerde en zelfs haast verveelde indruk. Skye's vader glimlachte, maar niet al te enthousiast. Hij wierp steeds blikken op zijn dochter, die af en toe gezoend en aangeraakt werd door Fred.

"Nou, de Vuurbeker is bijna klaar om zijn beslissing te nemen." zei Perkamentus. "Ik schat dat hij nog een minuut nodig heeft. Als de namen van de kampioenen worden voorgelezen, zou ik hun willen verzoeken naar deze kant van de zaal te komen, langs de Oppertafel te lopen en naar het aangrenzende vertrek te gaan..." hij gebaarde naar de deur achter de Oppertafel, "...waar ze hun eerste instructies zullen krijgen.'

Hij gaf een grote, zwierige zwaai met zijn toverstok. Meteen gingen alle kaarsen uit, behalve die in de uitgesneden pompoenen, en werd het schemerig in de zaal. De Vuurbeker gloeide nu veel feller en het licht van de fonkelende, blauwwitte vlammen was haast pijnlijk. Iedereen wachtte gespannen af. sommige leerlingen keken om de paar tellen op hun horloge...

"Het kan elk moment zover zijn." fluisterde Leo.

De vlammen in de beker werden plotseling rood. Er schoten vonken omhoog en even later laaide er een vlam op, waar een geblakerd stuk perkament uit dwarrelde. De hele zaal hield de adem in.

Perkamentus ving het stuk perkament en hield dat op een armlengte afstand, zodat hij het kon lezen in het licht van de vlammen, die weer blauwwit waren geworden.

"De kampioen van Klammfels," las hij op krachtige, heldere toon voor. "is Viktor Kruml."

Viktor Kruml stond op van de tafel van Zwadderich en sjokte naar Perkamentus hij ging naar rechts, liep langs de Oppertafel en verdween door de deur naar de andere kamer.

"Bravo, Viktor!" brulde Karkarov zo luid dat iedereen hem kon horen, zelfs boven het applaus uit. "Ik wist wel dat je het in je had!"

Het applaus en gepraat stierf weg en iedereen richtte zijn aandacht weer op de beker, die een paar tellen later opnieuw rood kleurde. Een blauw stuk perkament werd door de vlammen omhoog geworpen.

"De kampioen van Beauxbatons," zei Perkamentus. "is Fleur Delacour!"

Het meisje dat zoveel weghad van een Glamorgana kwam deftig overeind.

"O, kijk, ze zijn allemaal teleurgesteld." riep Hermelien boven het lawaai uit en ze knikte naar de andere leerlingen van Beauxbatons. "Teleurgesteld" was nogal zacht uitgedrukt, vond Emma. Twee van de meisjes die niet waren gekozen, waren in tranen uitgebarsten en lagen nu snikkend met hun hoofd op hun armen.

Toen Fleur Delacour ook in de andere kamer verdwenen was, viel er opnieuw een stilte, maar nu eentje die zo tintelde van opwinding dat het haast tastbaar werd. De volgende kampioen was die van Zweinstein...

En de Vuurbeker werd opnieuw rood; vonken spatten omhoog en Perkamentus plukte het derde stuk perkament van het topje van de oplaaiende steekvlam.

"De kampioen van Zweinstein," riep hij, "is Sjors Jones!"

Er klonk een hoop gejuich aan de tafel van Griffoendor. Sjors kneep in Emma's hand, liet die toen los, stond op en begaf zich naar de deur.

Het applaus voor Sjors hield zo lang aan dat het een tijdje duurde voor Perkamentus zich verstaanbaar kon maken.

"Uitstekend!" riep Perkamentus opgewekt toen het rumoer eindelijk wegstierf. "Nou, we hebben onze drie kampioenen. Ik weet zeker dat ik er van op aan kan dat iedereen, ook de overgebleven leerlingen van Beauxbatons en Klammfels, hun kampioenen door dik en dun zullen steunen. Door jullie favoriet aan te moedigen, leveren jullie een echte bijdrage aan...!"

Maar Perkamentus deed er plotseling het zwijgen toe.

Het vuur in de Beker was weer rood geworden. Er schoten vonken uit. Een lange steekvlam laaide op, die een vierde stuk perkament met zich meevoerde.

Werktuiglijk stak het schoolhoofd zijn hand uit en pakte het perkamentje. Hij hield het op een armlengte afstand en staarde naar de naam die erop stond. Er volgde een lange stilte waarin Perkamentus naar het briefje staarde en iedereen in de zaal naar hem keek. En toen schraapte hij zijn keel en las hardop voor:

"Harry Potter!"

Het werd doodstil in de zaal. Iedereen staarde verbluft naar Harry, de verstijft bleef zitten.

"Harry Potter!" riep Perkamentus nogmaals. "Zou je hier willen komen, Harry?"

Hermelien gaf Harry een zetje.

Harry stond op, ging op de zoom van zijn gewaad staan, struikelde bijna en liep het gangpad tussen de tafels van Griffoendor en Huffelpuf uit. Iedereen bleef hem aanstaten terwijl hij verdween achter de deur achter de Oppertafel. Toen Harry de deur sloot, barstte er een geroezemoes los. "Hij is helemaal nog geen zeventien!" riep een vijfdejaars uit Huffelpuf. "Hij speelt vals!" riep een meisje van Zwadderich. "Dat ies niet 'erlijk!" riep een jongen van de Beauxbatons.

Professor Anderling stond op. Ze wees met haar toverstok op haar keel en mompelde waarschijnlijk een spreuk.

"Stilte!" riep ze met een versterkte stem. Het geroezemoes stierf weg. "Jullie gaan nu allemaal terug naar jullie slaapzaal! Vooruit, geen getreuzel." Anderling liep richting de deur, net als Perkamentus, Krenck, Bazuyn, Marcello, de twee schoolhoofden van de buitenlandse scholen en Sneep.

"Hoe zou hij het gedaan hebben?" vroeg Fred nieuwsgierig. "Ik denk dat hij het niet gedaan heeft." zei Emma bedachtzaam. "Ik denk dat ook." zei Skye en Hermelien knikte. "Zag je zijn blik? Hij was geschrokken en verbaast."

"Apekool." zei George en het portretgat zwaaide open.

"Wij gaan wat te eten halen voor het feest." zei George. "Twee Griffoendors, wauw!" na die uitspraak verwenen Fred en George meteen weer.

Na een minuut of tien kwamen ze terug en Emma knikte naar Skye. Skye begreep de hint meteen en samen liepen ze de wenteltrap op naar de Meisjesslaapzalen. Net voordat ze de deur van de slaapzaal sloten, klonk er een orkaan van geluid.

"Arme Harry." zei Emma. "Sjors heeft ervoor gekozen, maar hij niet." "Maar er is geen weg terug, dat zei mijn vader toen ik het in de vakantie vroeg." zei Skye. Het bleef even stil. Ze luisterde naar de geluiden uit de Leerlingenkamer.

"Moet je niet Sjors feliciteren?" vroeg Skye aan Emma. "Eh... Ja, ik denk dat maar ga doen. Ga je mee?" Skye schudde haar hoofd. "Veel plezier." zei Ske met een brede grijns. "Dank je."

Emma vertrok en Skye gooide met Dexter een bal over, die ze van huis voor Dexter had mee genomen.

Even later kwam Emma terug. Ze glimlachte en sloot de deur.

Skye keek haar met opgetrokken wenkbrauw aan. "Wat?" "Niets!" riep Emma onschuldig. "Oké, dan niet." "Er is niets!" "Jawel, you're in love!" zei Skye lachend en Emma werd rood. "Maar op wie..." vervolgde Skye. "Dat weet je best, Skye." "Ja, ik wel. Maar weet jij dat ook?" "Waar heb je het over? Ik hou van Sjors, en van niemand anders." "Als jij dat wilt geloven." Emma zuchtte. "Echt Skye." "O en hoe zit het met George dan?" Emma was even stil. "Het geeft niet dat je van hem houd, Emma, ik vertel het heus niet door." Emma ging bij Skye op bed zitten en Dexter sprong op haar schoot. Ze aaide Dexter en twijfelde zo te zien of ze iets zou zeggen. "Ik hou van Sjors, maar ook van George." zei Emma zacht. "En Sjors weet volgens mij dat ik George nog leuk vind. Toen met het sneeuwbal gevecht bij jou huis, toen werd Sjors jaloers omdat ik bij George was. Ik weet niet wat ik moet, Skye. Ik hou van beide." Skye glimlachte. "Het is niet grappig!" Zei Emma verontwaardigd. "Nee sorry, zo bedoelde ik het niet." Nu glimlachte Emma ook.


	21. Chapter 21 Volle Maan

**Hoofdstuk 21 Volle maan**

**POV Emma**

Emma, Skye en Sjors zaten in de Leerlingenkamer.

"Sjors, vandaag is het één dag voor volle maan. Waar verander je?" "Jeetje Skye, niet zo hard!" siste Sjors. "Niet het hele kasteel hoeft het te weten!" "Oké, Oké, sorry." "In het Krijsende Krot, maar waag het niet om me achterna te gaan." zei hij waarschuwend met een blik op Emma.

Emma en Skye zwegen. Emma keek Skye aan en die knipoogde.

"Wacht, vandaag is toch het Schouwen der Stokken of zo?" merkte Emma op. "He, ja, dat heeft Perkamentus voor me afgezegd. Hoe laat is het?" "Kwart voor zes." zei Skye, die op haar horloge keek. "Dan moet ik gaan." Hij kuste Emma en verdween toen door het portretgat.

Fred kwam aangelopen. "Skye, kan ik je spreken?" Skye keek Emma aan. "Nee, ik moet weg." "O, kan het echt niet?" Skye schudde haar hoofd. "Ik moet gaan. Doei!" Emma stond op, net als Skye en samen verlieten ze de Leerlingenkamer.

"Wat zou hij je willen vertellen?" Skye haalde haar schouders op.

Ze liepen naar buiten, richting de Beukwilg. Bij de Beukwilg zag Emma Sjors net verdwijnen.

"Kom!" riep Emma en ze begon te rennen.

Ze doken snel onder de Beukwilg door en liepen door de lange gang.

Verder op hoorde ze Sjors veranderen. Hij kreunde even van de pijn en daarna hoorde ze veel kabaal.

"Misschien is het, het beste als we hier veranderen." zei Emma en Skye knikte.

Emma begon heel hard aan haar Faunatenvorm, een hond, te denken. Na tien minuten veranderde ze eindelijk.

Skye, die een witte tijger was, stond al klaar om te gaan.

Ze liepen op het geluid van Sjors af en kwamen even later in een kamer met de blonde wolf erin.

De wolf piepte en keek niet op toen ze binnen kwamen. Skye brulde en Sjors keek op. Hij begon te grommen en liep op Skye af.

"**_Jullie hadden niet moeten komen." _**Gromde Sjors. "_Maar we zijn er nu, en zie je hoe goed we zijn veranderd? Er is niets mis gegaan!" _Brulde Skye eigenwijs.

**_"Maar dat had kunnen gebeuren! Emma, waarom heb je niet geluisterd?"_**

**"Ik wilde je helpen." **Zei Emma.

_"Sjors we zijn hier nu, dus je kunt ons beter nu maar alles vertellen!"_

**"Toe, Sjors!"**

**_"Oké, Ik zit hier tot half vier s' ochtends."_**

**"Dat hou jij zo lang uit? Wanneer ben je eigenlijk gebeten?" **Vroeg Emma.

**_"In de zomervakantie vorig jaar. Dus voor mij van jaar 5 naar jaar 6."_**

_"Dus sinds die tijd verander je drie dagen in de maand?" _Vroeg Skye. De Sjors wolf knikte met zijn enorme hoofd.

**"Eh... Wat doe je eigenlijk dan in deze... negen en een half uur?" **Vroeg Emma op haar vingers tellend.

**_"Pijn leiden."_**

_"Je maakt een grapje? Toch?"_

Sjors schudde met zijn hoofd.

**"Doet het echt zo'n pijn?" **Vroeg Emma meelevend.

_"Ik ben blij dat we nu dieren zijn." _mompeldeSkye.

**"Kan je niet tegen liefde, Skye?" **vroeg Emma plagerig.

_"Ik kan niet tegen dat kleffe gedoe." _

**_"Je hebt toch zelf ook een vriendje, of ben ik nou helemaal gek." _**vroeg Sjors.

**"Je bent helemaal gek!" **antwoordde Emma glimlachtend.

De Sjors-wolf grinnikte.

_"Dit is eigenlijk heel erg raar. We praten tegen elkaar in dierenvorm. Ik wist niet dat dat kon!" _

**"Ik ook niet!" **riep Emma.

**_"Ik eigenlijk ook niet." _** zei Sjors.

_"Ik ga terug veranderen, dan kan ik tenminste zien hoe laat het is."_

_**"Ga dan ver van me af staan. Zodra de maan tevoorschijn komt word ik wild." **_ zei Sjors en Skye verdween.

De hele avond praatten ze. Toen het middernacht werd, werd Sjors wild. Hij werd agressief en herkende noch Skye, noch Emma.

Om half vier veranderde Sjors terug en Emma en Skye volgde zijn voorbeeld. Emma vloog Sjors om de hals en ze liepen hand in hand terug naar het kasteel. Skye ergerde zich aan hun 'kleffe gedoe' en dat vond Emma eerlijk gezegd wel grappig.

In de Leerlingenkamer was verlaten, op een leerling na; Fred.

"Ik heb de hele avond op je gewacht." zei Fred een beetje boos tegen Skye. "Ik zei toch dat ik weg moest." "Ja, maar ik dacht dat je wel weer terug zou komen." "Nou ik ben er nu."

"Wij gaan al." zei Emma en ze kuste Sjors goede nacht.


	22. Chapter 22 De eerste opdracht voor Sjors

**Hoofdstuk 22De eerste opdracht voor Sjors  
**

**POV Emma**

Sjors zat zenuwachtig in de Leerlingenkamer met Emma naast hem. "Wat zou de eerste opdracht zijn?" vroeg Emma nerveus. "Ik zei al tien keer dat ik het niet weet." zei Sjors geïrriteerd.

Harry kwam aanlopen. "Eh, Sjors kan ik je even spreken?" Emma en Sjors keken elkaar verbaast aan. "Eh... ja, is goed." Sjors en Harry liepen naar een hoek in de Leerlingenkamer. Ze praatten even en na twee minuten kwam Sjors terug. Hij leek bang.

"Wat is er?" vroeg Emma bezorgd. "Draken." "Wat?" "De eerste opdracht. We moeten een draak te slim af zijn en een ei pakken. Hoe kun je in hemelsnaam een draak te slim af zijn?" Emma keek hem geschrokken aan. "Echt, draken?" Sjors knikte. "Harry vertelde het me net." "Dat is wel aardig van hem." Sjors knikte weer.

"Wat ga je doen? Je hebt nog een paar uur." "Geen idee." zei Sjors mistroostig. "Waar ben je goed in?" vroeg Skye, die net aangelopen kwam met Fred. "Waar komen jullie nou weer vandaan?" vroeg Sjors geërgerd. "Doet er niet toe. Beantwoord mijn vraag." zei Skye. "Gedaanteverwisseling en Voorspellend Rekenen" "Je gaat dat beest lekker dood vervelen met getallen en sommen." zei Fred en ze lachten allemaal.

Er ging een uur voorbij terwijl ze plannen maakte en manieren bedachten hoe Sjors de draak kon verslaan.

"Je kan..." zei Skye langzaam. "De draak, veranderen in..." "Nee," zei Fred meteen. "Ze hebben een te sterk pantser." "O ja." "En je kan ook niet in een wolf veranderen?" vroeg Emma. Sjors schudde zijn hoofd. "Nee, dan weet meteen iedereen het en dat wil ik niet." "En als je nou een steen, in een dier veranderd?" vroeg Skye langzaam. "Ja, en dan?" vroeg Sjors. "Nou dan concentreert die draak zich op dat beest..." zei Fred. "...en dan kan jij dat ei pakken!" riep Emma enthousiast. Sjors gezicht klaarde op. "Dat is een goed idee!"

Professor Anderling kwam de Leerlingenkamer binnen gelopen en liep naar het groepje toe."Jones, Potter, de kampioenen moeten zich verzamelen." Sjors knikte, kneep even in Emma's hand, gaf haar een kus op haar wang, en stond toen op. Harry liep ook weg en verdween samen met professor Anderling en Sjors.

Emma keek hem bezorgd na. "Het komt wel goed Emma." zei Skye troostend. "Hij overleeft het wel." "Fijn Skye, nu voel ik me echt beter." zei Emma mistroostig. "Sorry ik bedoel het goed." mompelde Skye. "Weet ik, ik ben gewoon te zenuwachtig. Stel dat hij vermorzeld word door die draak." zei Emma overstuur. "Er zijn vroeger doden gevallen, waarom zou het dit keer anders zijn." "Emma." zei Fred. "Doe even rustig. Charlie is er ook, en die zorgt er wel voor dat er geen doden vallen." Emma leek een beetje gerustgesteld.

"Kom het is tijd." zei Fred. Ze stonden op en liepen naar het stadion, dat zich een eindje bevond.

Ze gingen op de eerste rij van de tribune in het stadion zitten.

Na een paar minuten later kwam George naast Emma zitten.

"Gaat het? Je ziet een beetje wit." vroeg hij bezorgd. "Ja, het gaat wel." zei Emma zenuwachtig.

Tien minuten later werd er een blauwgrijze draak naar binnen gebracht door Charlie en zijn vrienden. Hij zwaaide even naar de plaats waar zij zaten en verdween toen. Sjors werd aangekondigd en Emma klapte en joelde met de andere mee. Marcello en Ludo deden samen het commentaar.

Sjors liep over de stenen heen naar rechts en de draak spuwde vuur. Emma greep onbewust George's hand en kneep erin.

Het liep precies volgens plan. Sjors veranderde een grote steen in een hond. Een Golden Retriever. "Hey, Emma!" riep Skye boven het gebrul van de draak uit en vervolgde op zachtere toon: "Dat is jou Faunatenvorm." Emma knikte. Skye keek Emma aan en daarna naar George. Ze keek even verbaast, maar haalde toen haar schouders op en juichte voor Sjors, die net in de buurt van het ei was gekomen.

De draak spuwde vuur, want hij concentreerde zich niet meer op het hondje. Sjors wist er maar net aan te ontkomen. Twee minuten later had Sjors het ei te pakken. Emma juichte en toen pas merkte ze dat ze George's hand vast had. Ze liet hem snel los en dacht dat ze Sjors had zien kijken. "Uitstekend!" riep Ludo. "En nu de punten van de jury!"

De jury, die uit zes leden bestond, schoten een voor een cijfers omhoog.

Karkarov een 6, madame Mallemour een 7, Marcello een 9, meneer Krenck een 7, Ludo Bazuyn 9 en Perkamentus een 8. Er werd luid geklapt en Sjors liep het stadion uit.

"We hebben een kandidaat gehad, met nog drie te gaan!" schreeuwde Ludo toen een fluitje ging. "Juffrouw Delacour, graag!"

Fleur kwam trillend met haar toverstok in haar hand het stadion binnen.

Tien minuten later was het Fleur gelukt. Sjors was eerder, maar Fleur was er beter vanaf gekomen. Sjors had een paar brandwonden, maar Fleur had er maximaal twee.

"En daar hebben we meneer Kruml!" riep Ludo, en Kruml kwam het stadion binnen sjokken

Kruml lukte het al snel, binnen tien minuten had hij het ei bemachtigd.

"En nu, de laatste en jongste kandidaat; Harry Potter." Emma juichte, net als een paar andere. Verder op riep Draco heel hard: "Boe! Potter is Prut!"

Harry kwam het stadion binnen lopen en hief zijn toverstok binnen. Harry liet zijn stok zakken en bleef stil staan. Opeens zag Emma een bezem door de lucht suizen en even later sprong Harry op zijn bezem. Hij vloog heel snel omhoog en even later was hij een klein stipje.

Hij dook. De kop van de Hoornstaart volgde hem; hij wist wat ze zou doen en trok net op tijd op; de draak spuwde een vuurpluim naar het punt waar hij net geweest was.

"Allemachtig, die jongen kan vliegen, zeg!" schreeuwde Ludo terwijl het publiek gilde en naar adem snakte. " Helemaal waar, Ludo. Heeft u dat gezien, meneer Kruml?" zei Marcello.

Harry steeg hoger op en vloog in rondjes en de Hoornstaart volgde hem; haar kop en lange hals draaide rondjes.

Net toen de Hoornstaart opnieuw haar muil opensperde, zette Harry weer een duikvlucht in. de vlammen misten hem op een haar, maar de staart zwiepte bliksemsnel omhoog en hoewel hij naar links uitweek, schampte een van de lange punten zijn schouder en scheurde zijn gewaad. Emma keek angstig toe. Het was weliswaar niet Sjors, maar Harry was haar vriend.

De draak draaide en kronkelde, vouwde haar vleugels open en dicht en hield haar angstaanjagende gele ogen op Harry gericht, maar ze durfde haar eieren niet in de steek te laten. Hij vloog eerst de ene kant op en toen de andere, niet zo dichtbij dat ze vuur spuwde, maar wel zo dreigend dat ze naar hem bleef kijken.

Harry steeg hoger op en plotseling richtte ze zich op en spreidde haar reusachtige, zwarte, leerachtige vleugels. Harry dook. Harry schoot omlaag richting de eieren.

Hij liet de Vuurflits met beide handen los, hij greep het gouden ei beet.

"Niet te geloven!" schreeuwde Marcello. "Echt niet te geloven! Onze jongste kampioen heeft het snelst zijn ei te pakken! Nou, ik denk dat de kansen voor meneer Potter nu aanmerkelijk groter zijn geworden!" riep Ludo.

Harry verliet het stadion en kwam even later weer terug voor de punten van de jury.

Madame Mallemour een 8, meneer Krenck een 9, Perkamentus een 9, Karkarov een 5, Ludo een 10 en Marcello een 8.

Iedereen juichte.

Emma stond op, trok Skye mee en samen liepen ze naar de Eerste-Hulp tent. Emma omhelsde Sjors, die op zijn wang een soort dikke, oranje zalf had.

"Goed gedaan." zei Emma, terwijl ze hem nog steeds omhelsde.

"Ja, Sjors. Wel toevallig he, die Golden Retriever." zei Skye op een plagerige toon.

Fred en George kwamen ook de tent binnen. "Hey Sjors. Je was echt goed, joh. Hebben jullie toevallig Ludo Bazuyn gezien?" Ze schudden hun hoofd en de tweeling verliet de tent weer.

"Goed gedaan, Harry." riep Sjors, en Emma liet hem los en draaide zich om.

"Jij ook." zei Harry, die terug grijnsde.

"Jullie hebben het allemaal goed gedaan!" zei Ludo Bazuyn, die met veerkrachtige passen de tent binnenkwam. "Nog even een paar opmerkingen. Jullie hebben lekker lang de tijd om op adem te komen, want de tweede opdracht vindt plaats op vierentwintig februari, om half tien 's ochtends - maar in de tussentijd geven we jullie wel iets mee om over na te denken! Als jullie de gouden eieren die jullie veroverd hebben goed bekijken, zul je zien dat die open kunnen... zie je de scharniertjes? Jullie moeten de aanwijzing in het ei oplossen - want dan horen jullie wat de tweede opdracht is en kun je je daarop voorbereiden! Duidelijk? Zeker weten? Nou, dan mogen jullie nu weg!"

Ze liepen met z'n allen naar buiten en kwamen onderweg Pulpers tegen.

"Gefeliciteerd, Harry! En jij ook Sjors." zei ze met een brede glimlach. "Hebben jullie even tijd voor een paar woordjes? Hoe het was om het tegen die draak op te nemen, bijvoorbeeld? En wat vinden jullie nu van de puntenverdeling?"

"Ja, ik heb best tijd voor een paar woordjes." zei Sjors koel. "Tot ziens!"

En ze liepen verder. Emma en Skye moesten lachen.


	23. Chapter 23 Dobby op Zweinstein

**Hoofdstuk 23 Dobby op Zweinstein**

**POV Skye**

Skye en Emma liepen de trappen op richting de Leerlingenkamer. Opeens komen Hermelien, Harry en Ron langs.

"Skye, Emma! Dit moeten jullie zien!" riep Hermelien enthousiast.

"Hermelien, waar gaan we naartoe?" vroeg Harry.

"Dat zie je zo wel!" zei Hermelien opgewonden.

Onder aan de trap sloeg ze linksaf en liep haastig naar een deur. Ze volgden Hermelien een stenen trap af en toen kwamen ze in een brede stenen gang, die verlicht werd door fakkels.

"Wacht eens..."zei Skye langzaam toen ze halverwege de gang waren. "Ho eens even, Hermelien..." zei Harry, die het blijkbaar ook door had. "Wat?" Ze keek vol verwachting om.

"Ik weet wat je in je schild voert." zei Harry en hij wees op het schilderij dat achter Hermelien hing, waarop een grote, zilveren fruitschaal was te zien.

"Hermelien!" zei Ron, die het ook doorkreeg. "je probeert ons weer te strikken voor dat shitgedoe!"

"Nee, nee, echt niet!" zei ze haastig. "En het is trouwens geen shit, Ron..."

"Heb je de naam dan veranderd?" vroeg Ron, die haar fronsend aankeek. "Hoe heet het nu? Het Huis-elf Bevrijdingsfront? Ik vertik het om die keuken binnen te vallen en de elfen over te halen het bijltje erbij neer te gooien, echt..." "Dat vraag ik ook helemaal niet!" zei Hermelien ongeduldig. "Ik was hier net om met de elfen te praten en toen zag ik - hè, kom nou, Harry, ik wil het je laten zien!"

Ze pakte hem bij zijn arm, trok hem voor het schilderij van de enorme fruitschaal, stak haar wijsvinger uit en kietelde een reusachtige groene peer. Die begon te spartelen en te giechelen en veranderde plotseling in een grote groene deurknop. Hermelien pakte die beet, trok de deur open en gaf Harry een duw in zijn rug, zodat hij gedwongen was om naar binnen te gaan.

Skye ving een glimp op van een enorme ruimte met een hoog plafond, even groot als de Grote Zaal, met massa's blinkende koperen potten en pannen aan de stenen muren en een gigantische bakstenen schouw aan de andere kant, maar toen verschenen er honderden huiselfen met voorop Dobby.

Dobby omhelsde eerst Harry toen Emma en als laatste Skye.

"D-Dobby?" vroeg Harry.

"Ja, Dobby, meneer, Dobby! Dobby heeft gehoopt dat hij Harry Potter zou terugzien, meneer, en nu komt Harry Potter op bezoek! En ook Mevrouw Wizard en mevrouw Collins!"

Hij keek hun aan met een glimlach van oor tot oor en tranen van geluk in zijn grote, groene ogen.

"Wat doe jij hier, Dobby?" vroeg Harry verbaasd.

"Dobby werkt op Zweinstein, meneer!" piepte Dobby opgewonden. "Professor Perkamentus heeft Dobby en Winky een baantje gegeven, meneer!"

"Winky?" vroeg Harry. "Is die er ook?"

"Ja, meneer, ja!" zei Dobby. Hij greep Harry's hand en trok hem mee naar het midden van de keuken, waar vier lange houten tafels stonden. Skye zag dat die exact onder de vier afdelingstafels stonden die zich een verdieping hoger bevonden, in de Grote Zaal. Op dit moment waren de tafels leeg, omdat het avondeten was afgelopen, maar waarschijnlijk hadden ze een uur geleden vol gestaan met schalen, die door het plafond heen naar hun tegenhangers in de Grote Zaal werden gestuurd.

Dobby bleef bij de bakstenen schouw staan en wees.

"Winky, meneer!" zei hij.

Skye zag de huiself van meneer Krenck op een krukje bij het vuur zitten.

"Hallo, Winky." zei Harry.

Winky's onderlip trilde en opeens begon ze te huilen.

"O jee." zei Hermelien.

"Niet huilen, Winky, alsjeblieft..." probeerde Emma.

Winky begon alleen maar harder te snikken, maar Dobby keek Harry met een brede glimlach aan.

"Willen Harry Potter meneer en Skye mevrouw een kopje thee?" piepte hij boven het gesnotter van Winky uit.

"Eh - ja, lekker." zei Harry. "Ja, is goed." zei Skye schouderophalend.

Onmiddellijk kwamen er een stuk of zes Huiselfen aan met een groot zilveren dienblad met kopjes, een theepot, een melkkan en een grote schaal koekjes.

"Uitstekende service!" zei Ron onder de indruk. Hermelien keek hem boos aan, maar de elfen vonden het fantastisch. Ze bogen diep en trokken zich toen weer terug.

"Hoe lang werk je hier al, Dobby?" vroeg Harry, terwijl Dobby thee inschonk.

"Pas een week, Harry Potter, meneer!" zei Dobby blij. "Dobby is bij professor Perkamentus geweest, meneer. Het is namelijk heel moeilijk voor een ontslagen huiself om aan ander werk te komen, meneer, heel moeilijk..."

Toen Winky dat hoorde, begon ze nog harder te blèren. Het snot droop uit haar neus, maar ze deed geen poging hem schoon te vegen. Skye vond het een vies gezicht dus keek ze alleen nog maar naar Dobby.

"Dobby heeft een jaar lang stad en land afgereisd om werk te vinden meneer!" piepte Dobby. "Maar Dobby kreeg geen werk, omdat Dobby nu betaald wil worden!"

De andere Huiselfen, die eerst vol interesse hadden geluisterd en toegekeken, wendden gauw hun blik af, alsof Dobby iets heel grofs en stuitends had gezegd. "Maar, mevrouw en meneer Wizard gaven Dobby een kans." vervolgde hij.

"Dobby wil graag werken, maar hij wil kleren dragen en betaald worden, Harry Potter... Dobby vindt het fijn om vrij te zijn!"

De andere Huiselfen schuifelden gauw bij Dobby vandaan, alsof hij een besmettelijke ziekte had. Winky bleef zitten, maar begon nog harder te huilen.

"En toen ging Dobby op bezoek bij Winky en hoorde hij dat Winky ook was vrijgemaakt, Harry Potter!" zei Dobby opgetogen.

Toen ze dat hoorde, liet Winky zich voorover van haar krukje vallen, bleef op haar buik op de stenen plavuizen liggen, beukte met haar vuistjes op de vloer en schreeuwde het letterlijk uit van ellende. Hermelien knielde naast haar neer en probeerde haar te troosten, maar dat hielp niet.

Dobby ging verder met zijn verhaal en riep schril boven het huilen van Winky uit: "En toen kreeg Dobby een idee, Harry Potter, meneer! 'Waarom gaan Dobby en Winky niet samen werk zoeken?' zegt Dobby. 'Waar is genoeg werk voor twee Huiselfen?' zegt Winky en Dobby denkt na en opeens weet hij het! Op Zweinstein! En dus gaan Dobby en Winky naar professor Perkamentus, meneer, en professor Perkamentus heeft ons aangenomen!"

Dobby glimlachte gelukzalig en er sprongen weer vreugdetranen in zijn ogen.

"En professor Perkamentus zegt dat hij Dobby zal betalen als Dobby dat wil, meneer! En dus is Dobby nu vrije elf en krijgt Dobby één Galjoen per week en een vrije dag per maand!" "Dat is ook niet veel!" riep Hermelien verontwaardigd, boven het gejammer van Winky uit.

"Professor Perkamentus wilde Dobby eerst tien Galjoenen per week en elk weekend vrij geven." zei Dobby, die even huiverde. "Maar Dobby heeft er een hoop afgekregen... Dobby houdt van vrijheid, maar ook niet te veel. Hij houdt meer van werk."

"En hoeveel krijg jij van professor Perkamentus, Winky?" vroeg Hermelien vriendelijk.

Winky hield op met huilen en ging overeind zitten, maar ze staarde Hermelien woedend aan met haar grote bruine ogen en haar kletsnatte gezichtje stond op onweer.

"Winky is onteerde elf, maar Winky krijgt niet betaald! Zo laag is Winky nog niet gezinkt! Winky schaamt zich diep dat ze vrij is, zoals het hoort!"

"Schaamt?" vroeg Hermelien verbouwereerd. "Maar... kom nou toch, Winky! Als er iemand is die zich moet schamen, is het meneer Krenck en niet jij! Jij hebt niks verkeerd gedaan en hij was echt vreselijk tegen je..."

Toen ze dat hoorde, drukte Winky haar handen tegen de gaten in haar hoed, klapte haar oren dubbel, zodat ze Hermelien niet meer kon verstaan en krijste: "U heeft mijn meester niet te beledigen, juffrouw! U heeft niet meneer Krenck te beledigen! Meneer Krenck is goede tovenaar. Meneer Krenck heeft grootste gelijk dat hij slechte Winky op straat zet!" "Winky heeft problemen met aanpassing, Harry Potter." piepte Dobby vertrouwelijk. "Winky vergeet dat ze niet meer aan meneer Krenck gebonden is. Ze mag zeggen wat ze denkt, maar dat wil ze niet."

"Mogen Huiselfen dan niet zeggen wat ze denken van hun meesters?" vroeg Emma.

"Nee, nee, mevrouw!" zei Dobby, die plotseling heel ernstig keek. "Dat is deel van onze slavernij, mevrouw. We houden onze mond en bewaren de geheimen van onze meesters. We bewaken de eer van de familie en zeggen nooit iets slechts over ze. Al heeft professor Perkamentus tegen Dobby gezegd dat hij daar niet op staat. Professor Perkamentus zei dat we hem best een... een..."

Dobby maakte plotseling een nerveuze indruk en boog zich wat dichter naar Skye, Emma, Harry, Ron en Hermelien toe.

"Hij zei dat we hem best een... een ouwe mafketel mogen noemen als we dat willen, meneer!" fluisterde Dobby en hij giechelde een beetje zenuwachtig.

"Maar dat wil Dobby niet." zei hij op normale toon en hij schudde zijn hoofd, zodat zijn oren heen en weer flapten. "Dobby vindt professor Perkamentus aardig, en hij is er trots op om zijn geheimen te mogen bewaren."

"En nu kun je over de familie Malfidus echt alles zeggen wat je maar wilt?" vroeg Harry grijnzend. "Harry!" riep Skye waarschuwend. "Wat? Ik ben gewoon nieuwsgierig." Zei Harry verdedigend.

Dobby's grote ogen keken hem angstig aan.

"Dobby... Dobby zou..." begon hij aarzelend. "Dobby zou tegen Harry Potter kunnen zeggen dat zijn vroegere meesters slechte... slechte Duistere tovenaars waren!"

Dobby bleef even trillend staan en verbaast over zijn eigen durf en rende toen naar de dichtstbijzijnde tafel, begon daar keihard met zijn hoofd op te slaan en piepte: "Slechte Dobby! Slechte Dobby!"

Emma liep geschrokken naar Dobby toe en hield hem tegen.

"Dank u, Emma Collins mevrouw, dank u," zei Dobby buiten adem en hij wreef over zijn hoofd.

"Je moet gewoon een beetje oefenen." zei Harry. "Oefenen!" piepte Winky boos. "Je heeft je te schamen, Dobby, zoals je praat over je meesters!"

"Ze zijn mijn meesters niet meer, Winky!" zei Dobby uitdagend. "Het kan Dobby niet schelen wat ze van hem denken!"

"O, je is een slechte elf, Dobby!" zei Winky en de tranen liepen weer over haar wangen. "Arme meneer Krenck, wat moet hij zonder Winky? Hij heeft me nodig, hij heeft mijn hulp nodig! Ik heeft mijn hele leven voor de familie Krenck gezorgd, net als eerder mijn moeder en daarvoor mijn grootmoeder... o, wat zouden ze zeggen als ze weten dat Winky vrij is? O, de schaamte, de schaamte!" Ze begroef haar gezicht weer in haar rok en begon opnieuw te jammeren.

"Winky, ik weet zeker dat meneer Krenck zich heel goed kan redden zonder jou. We hebben hem pas nog gezien..." begon Hermelien.

"Jij heeft mijn meester gezien?" vroeg Winky ademloos. Ze hief haar betraande gezicht op en staarde Hermelien met uitpuilende ogen aan. "U heeft hem gezien op Zweinstein?"

"Ja. Hij, meneer Wizard en meneer Bazuyn zitten in de jury van het Toverschool Toernooi."

"Meneer Bazuyn en meneer Wizard is hier ook?" piepte Winky, werd ze weer kwaad. "Meneer Bazuyn en meneer Wizard is slechte tovenaars. Heel slechte tovenaars. Mijn meester is een hekel aan meneer Bazuyn hebben, een heel grote hekel!"

"Bazuyn... slecht?" vroeg Harry. Skye negeerde Winky's opmerking over haar vader. Wat maakte de mening van een stomme huiself nou uit?

"O ja!" zei Winky, heftig knikkend. "Mijn meester heeft dingen aan Winky verteld! Maar Winky vertelt niet door... Winky... Winky bewaart de geheimen van haar meester..."

Ze barstte opnieuw in tranen uit en ze hoorden haar snikken in haar rok. "Arme meester, arme meester, geen Winky om hem te helpen!"

Ze konden geen zinnig woord meer uit haar loskrijgen en lieten haar maar uithuilen terwijl ze hun thee opdronken. Dobby praatte vrolijk over zijn leven als vrije elf en over wat hij met zijn salaris wilde doen.

"Dobby gaat hierna trui kopen, Harry Potter!" zei hij blij en hij wees op zijn blote borst.

"Weet je wat, Dobby?" zei Ron, die hem erg aardig scheen te vinden. "je kunt de trui krijgen die m'n moeder met kerst voor me breit. Ze stuurt me altijd een trui. Je houdt van kastanjebruin, hoop ik?"

Dobby was opgetogen.

"Misschien moet je hem een beetje laten krimpen voor hij past, maar ik denk dat hij heel goed staat bij je theemuts." zei Ron.

Toen ze wilde weggaan, kwamen veel van de elfen met lekkere hapjes aan om mee naar boven te nemen. Hermelien sloeg alles af en leek nogal pijnlijk getroffen door het eerbiedige knielen en buigen van de elfen, maar Harry en Ron propten hun zakken vol roomsoezen en pasteitjes en Skye en Emma pakte beide een gebakje die ze onderweg opaten.

"Heel erg bedankt!" zei Harry tegen de elfen, die allemaal bij de deur stonden om afscheid te nemen. "Tot ziens, Dobby!" "Harry Potter... mag Dobby een keer bij u langskomen, meneer?" vroeg Dobby aarzelend.

"Ja, natuurlijk." zei Harry, en Dobby lachte stralend. "En mag Dobby ook langskomen bij Wizard mevrouw?" Skye knikte. "Tuurlijk, Dobby."

"Zal ik je eens wat zeggen?" zei Ron toen hij, ze de keukens verlieten en de trap opliepen naar de hal. "Ik was jarenlang diep onder de indruk van de manier waarop Fred en George eten pikten uit de keukens, maar eigenlijk is er niks aan. Die elfen dringen het gewoon aan je op!" Skye en Emma grinnikten.

"Volgens mij is dat het beste wat die elfen ooit is overkomen." zei Hermelien, terwijl ze naar boven liepen. "Dat Dobby daar is komen werken, bedoel ik. Als de andere elfen zien hoe gelukkig hij is nu hij vrij is, gaan ze daar misschien zelf ook wel wat voor voelen!"

"Laten we dan maar hopen dat ze geen voorbeeld aan Winky nemen." zei Harry.

"O, die komt er wel weer overheen." zei Hermelien, ook al klonk ze een beetje onzeker. "Als de eerste schok voorbij is en ze gewend is aan Zweinstein, ziet ze vanzelf wel in dat ze veel beter af is zonder die griezel van een Krenck." "Ze schijnt dol op hem te zijn." zei Ron.

"Maar ze had niet echt een hoge pet op van Bazuyn, hè? En je vader vond ze ook niks, Skye." zei Harry. Skye haalde haar onverschillig schouders op. "Wat maakt mij het uit wat één huiself over hem denkt." " Toch zou ik veel liever werken voor Bazuyn dan voor Krenck. Bazuyn heeft wel gevoel voor humor."

"Laat Percy je niet horen." zei Hermelien met een flauwe glimlach.

"Ja, nou, Percy zou nooit willen werken voor iemand met gevoel voor humor."zei Ron. "Percy zou nog geen grap herkennen als die naakt voor hem ronddanste met Dobby's theemuts op." Ze moesten allemaal lachen.


	24. Chapter 24 gevraagd voor het bal

**Hoofdstuk 24 gevraagd voor het bal**

**POV Emma**

"Potter! Wemel! Letten jullie nou eindelijk eens een keertje op!" riep professor Anderling geïrriteerd. Harry en Ron keken verschrikt op.

De les was bijna afgelopen. De Vlaamse gaaien waren veranderd in Vlaamse reuzen en die zaten nu opgesloten in een grote kooi op het bureau van professor Anderling en ze hadden hun huiswerk overgeschreven van het bord.

De bel kon elk moment gaan en Harry en Ron, die achterin zaten en een zwaardgevecht hadden gehouden met twee van de fopstokken van Fred en George, keken haastig op. Emma en Skye grinnikten.

"Nu Potter en Wemel zo vriendelijk zijn zich een beetje volwassen te gedragen." zei professor Anderling met een nijdige blik op de twee. "heb ik een mededeling voor jullie. Het Kerstbal nadert een traditioneel onderdeel van het Toverschool Toernooi en een goede gelegenheid om onze buitenlandse gasten wat beter te leren kennen. Het bal is alleen bedoeld voor vierdejaars en ouder hoewel jullie een jongere introducé mogen meenemen als jullie dat willen." Emma en Skye keken elkaar glimlachend aan en Belinda giechelde. Parvati gaf haar een por en haar gezicht bewoog krampachtig terwijl ze haar uiterste best deed om het zelf niet uit te proesten.

"Galagewaden zijn verplicht." vervolgde professor Anderling. "Het hal begint om acht uur 's avonds in de Grote Zaal en eindigt te middernacht. Nou..."

Professor Anderling keek de leerlingen streng aan.

"Het Kerstbal is voor iedereen een goede gelegenheid om... eh... een beetje uit de plooi te komen."zei ze afkeurend.

Belinda giechelde nog harder en drukte haar hand tegen haar mond.

"Maar dat wil NIET zeggen." vervolgde professor Anderling. "dat we opeens lagere eisen stellen aan het gedrag dat van leerlingen van Zweinstein mag worden verwacht. Ik zal heel erg ontstemd zijn als iemand van Griffoendor de school op wat voor manier dan ook in diskrediet brengt."

De bel ging en iedereen pakte zijn of haar tas in en hees die over de schouder.

Professor Anderling riep boven het lawaai uit: "Potter, kan ik je even spreken?"

Harry liep somber naar het bureau en Emma en Skye liepen samen het lokaal uit.

Het bal kwam steeds dichterbij en de meiden liepen samen met Harry en Ron door de gangen.

"Waarom moeten ze altijd in kuddes rondlopen?" vroeg Harry, toen er een stuk of tien meisjes langskwamen, die Harry giechelend aanstaarden. "Omdat dat veel gezelliger is. Jij loopt toch ook met ons?" zei Emma. "Ja, maar hoe moet je er eentje apart zien te krijgen als je haar wilt vragen?" "Met een lasso?" suggereerde Ron. Emma en Skye moesten lachen. "Heb je al enig idee met wie je wilt gaan?" vroeg Ron.

Harry gaf geen antwoord.

"Hoor eens, dat heb je zo gepiept. Je bent kampioen. Je hebt een Hongaarse Hoornstaart verslagen. Ik wed dat ze in de rij staan om met je mee te mogen."

Naarmate de laatste week van het semester verstreek, werd de sfeer op school steeds drukker. De wildste geruchten over het Kerstbal deden de ronde, al geloofde Emma daar de helft niet van, bijvoorbeeld dat Perkamentus achthonderd vaten gloeiwijn had besteld bij madame Rosmerta. Het scheen echter zeker te zijn dat hij de Witte Wieven had geboekt. Wie of wat de Witte Wieven precies waren wist Emma eigenlijk niet, maar toen ze dat aan Skye vroeg kreeg ze enthousiast antwoord.

"Dat is een van de bekendste bands uit de Toverwereld. Ze hebben fantastische muziek!"

Sommige leraren, zoals professor Banning, staakten hun pogingen de leerlingen nog iets bij te brengen, omdat ze er duidelijk niet bij waren met hun gedachten. Hij liet ze 's woensdags tijdens de les spelletjes doen. Andere docenten waren deden dat niet. Professor Kist bijvoorbeeld werkte stug zijn aantekeningen over koboldopstanden door - ja, alweer Koboldopstanden - tenslotte was hij ondanks zijn eigen dood gewoon les blijven geven en dus zou hij zich zeker niets aantrekken van zoiets onbelangrijks als Kerstmis. Het was verbluffend, maar zelfs bloederige en genadeloze koboldopstanden klonken saai en duf wanneer professor Kist het vertelde. Professor Anderling en professor Dolleman lieten de leerlingen ook tot de laatste seconde doorwerken en Sneep zou misschien Harry nog eerder geadopteerd hebben en zou dan toestemming geven om spelletjes te doen in de klas. Hij keek de leerlingen gemeen aan en zei dat hij tijdens de laatste les van het semester een proefwerk over tegengiffen zou geven.

"Hij is echt gemeen." zei Ron 's avonds verbitterd in de leerlingenkamer van Griffoendor. "Op de laatste dag onverwacht een proefwerk geven en het einde van het semester verpesten met een hoop extra werk!"

"Hmmm... je werkt jezelf anders niet echt over de kop, hè?" zei Hermelien, die hem aankeek over haar aantekeningen Toverdranken. Ron was bezig een kaartenhuis te bouwen met Knalpokerkaarten, wat veel interessanter was dan met gewone kaarten, omdat dit kaartenhuis elk moment kon ontploffen.

"Het is Kerstmis, Hermelien." zei Harry. Hij zat in een stoel bij de haard en las een boek

Hermelien keek hem streng aan. "Ik had gedacht dat je wel iets beters te doen zou hebben, Harry, ook al wil je dan je tegengiffen niet leren!" "Wat dan?" vroeg Harry, die niet opkeek van zijn boek.

"Je ei!" siste Hermelien.

"Kom nou toch, Hermelien. Ik heb nog tot vierentwintig februari de tijd." zei Harry.

"Maar misschien duurt het wel weken om het uit te knobbelen! Je staat mooi voor gek als iedereen weet wat de volgende opdracht is en jij niet!" "Sjors weet het ook nog niet hoor." zei Emma.

"Zie je wel, Hermelien. Laat hem. Hij heeft wel een beetje rust verdiend." zei Ron. Hij legde de laatste twee kaarten op het kaartenhuis en dat ontplofte, zodat zijn wenkbrauwen verschroeiden.

"Staat je goed, Ron... past prima bij je galagewaad."

Het waren Fred en George. Ze gingen bij Emma, Harry, Ron en Hermelien aan tafel zitten terwijl Ron voelde wat de schade was.

"Ron, mogen we Koekeroekus lenen?" vroeg George.

"Nee, die is al weg, een brief aan het bezorgen." zei Ron. "Hoezo?"

"Omdat George hem wil vragen voor het Kerstbal." zei Fred sarcastisch en Emma lachte. Ze zag voor haar hoe George met Koekeroekus over de dansvloer schreed.

"Omdat wij een brief willen versturen, stomme oen." zei George.

"Wie schrijven jullie toch steeds?" zei Ron.

"Steek je neus niet in onze zaken, Ron, anders zal ik die ook eens verschroeien." zei Fred, die dreigend met zijn toverstok zwaaide. "En... hebben jullie al een meisje voor het bal?"

"Nee." zei Ron. "Dan zou ik maar opschieten, jongen, anders zijn de leukste al bezet." zei Fred.

"Met wie ga jij dan?" vroeg Ron.

"Met Skye." zei Fred.

"Wat?" zei Ron verbaast. "Weet ze dat zelf ook al?" vroeg Emma. "Heb je haar al gevraagd?" vroeg Ron.

"Goed idee."zei Fred. Hij stond op en trok Skye naar hem toe, die een stukje verder op met Sjors had staan praten.

"Heb je zin om met mij naar het bal te gaan?"

Skye keek hem glimlachend aan. "Ik dacht dat je het nooit zou vragen."

"Zie je wel?" zei Fred tegen Harry en Ron. "Fluitje van een cent."

Hij liet Skye los en zei: "Laten we dan maar een schooluil gebruiken, George. Kom op..." "Je kan ook Fred gebruiken." zei Skye. "Je weet hoe hij eruit ziet." Fred knikte. "Oké, dank je."

Ze vertrokken en Skye keek ze met opgetrokken wenkbrauw na. "Vast weer iets van de Fopshop. Hij praat zowat nergens anders over."

"We moeten echt een beetje opschieten, weet je... iemand vragen, bedoel ik. Fred heeft gelijk. Dadelijk worden we nog met twee trollen opgescheept." Zei Ron.

Hermelien sputterde verontwaardigd. "Pardon? Twee... wat?" "Er zijn hier geen trollen, Ron." zei Skye geërgerd.

"Nou ja... je weet wel." zei Ron schouderophalend. "Ik ga nog liever alleen dan... dan met Herpine Zoster, om maar iemand te noemen."

"Het gaat de laatste tijd veel beter met haar puistjes... en ze is heel aardig!" zei Hermelien.

"Haar neus staat op tien over zes." zei Ron.

"O, juist. Dus het komt erop neer dat je met het mooiste meisje gaat dat je kunt krijgen, ook al is het een kreng?" vroeg Hermelien geërgerd.

"Eh... ja, dat klopt wel zo'n beetje." zei Ron.

"Ik ga naar bed." snauwde Hermelien. "Weltrusten." riep Emma haar na, toen ze zonder verder nog een woord te zeggen weg liep.

De volgende avond zat Emma in de Leerlingenkamer met Skye te praten. Sjors kwam naar haar toegelopen.

"Hey, Emma. Heb je zin om een rondje te wandelen." zei hij een beetje zenuwachtig. "Eh, ja hoor!" zei Emma en ze liep samen met Sjors naar buiten.

Hij begeleidde haar naar het bordes en ging daar op een bankje zitten. Emma legde haar hoofd op zijn schouder en hij greep haar hand. Zo zaten ze een tijdje. Zwijgend en naar de geluiden luisterend die om hun heen te horen waren.

Na een tijdje vroeg Sjors: "Emma?" "Hmm." "Zou je met mij naar het bal willen?" Emma keek hem glimlachend aan. "Ja natuurlijk!" riep ze blij. "Dat hoopte ik al." zei hij glimlachend en hij haalde iets uit zijn gewaad. Het was een blauw, met een fluweelachtige stof bekleed doosje. Hij gaf het aan haar.

"Hier." Ze pakte het doosje aan en maakte hem voorzichtig open. In het doosje zat een zilveren ketting met een rood hartje als hanger. Er zat ook een bijpassende ring bij.

"Wat mooi." fluisterde ze. "Ik kan het niet aannemen." Ze sloot het doosje en stak het uit naar Sjors. Hij glimlachte en duwde het doosje voorzichtig terug, naar Emma toe.

"Ik heb het speciaal voor jouw gekocht."

Ze glimlachte en vroeg: "Wil je mijn ketting om doen?" Hij knikte en Emma haalde het kettinkje eruit. Sjors pakte het aan. Emma keerde hem de rug toe en hief haar haren op. Hij deed het kettinkje voorzichtig om. Zijn vingers voelde zacht aan in haar nek, en toen ze verdwenen liet Emma haar haren zakken. Ze keek Sjors weer aan. Hij drukte zijn lippen op die van haar.

"Zullen we gaan?" vroeg Sjors toen hij haar losliet. Emma knikte.

Toen ze weer in de Leerlingenkamer waren, zag Emma dat Hermelien en Ron ruzie hadden.

"O, dus alle knappe meisjes zijn al bezet, Ron?" zei Hermelien bits. "Plotseling ziet Herpine Zoster er een stuk aantrekkelijker uit hè? Nou, jullie vinden vast wel iemand die jullie wil hebben."

Ron staarde Hermelien aan alsof hij haar voor het eerst zag. "Hermelien, Marcel heeft gelijk... je bent een meisje..."

"Goed gezien!" zei ze vinnig.

"Nou... ga dan met een van ons." "Nee, dat kan niet!" snauwde Hermelien.

"He, kom op." zei Ron ongeduldig. "We hebben een partner nodig. We staan echt voor gek als iedereen iemand heeft behalve wij..."

"Ik kan niet met jullie mee." zei Hermelien, die begon te blozen. "omdat ik al iemand anders heb."

"Niet waar!" zei Ron. "Dat heb je alleen gezegd om Marcel af te poeieren!"

"O, denk je dat?" zei Hermelien boos. "Dat jij er drie jaar over hebt gedaan voor je het doorhad, wil nog niet zeggen dat niemand anders heeft gemerkt dat ik een meisje ben, Ron!"

Ron staarde haar aan, maar grijnsde toen.

"Oké, oké, we weten dat je een meisje bent. Goed zo? Ga je nu met ons mee?"

"Nee, dat heb ik al gezegd!" snauwde Hermelien woest. "Ik ga met iemand anders!"

Ze stormde de trap op naar de meisjesslaapzaal.

"Ze liegt." zei Ron kortaf, terwijl hij haar nakeek.

"Ze liegt niet." zei Emma en Ginny knikte.

"Met wie gaat ze dan?" vroeg Ron op scherpe toon.

"Dat zeg ik niet, dat zijn haar zaken." zei Ginny en nu knikte Emma.

"Dit wordt echt te gek." zei Ron geïrriteerd. 'Ginny, ga jij met Harry en dan ga ik wel..."

"Dat kan niet." zei Ginny, die rood werd. "Ik ga met... met Marcel. Hij vroeg me toen Hermelien nee had gezegd en ik dacht... nou ja... anders zou ik niet naar het bal kunnen. Ik zit nog niet in het vierde jaar. Ik denk dat ik maar iets ga eten." zei ze. Ze stond op en liep met gebogen hoofd naar het portretgat. "En jij dan Emma?" "Ik ga met Sjors." zei Emma glimlachend. "En jij Skye?" Skye keek op van haar boek. "Ben je nou echt zo dom, Ron? Ik ga met Fred, weet je nog? Je stond er notabene zelf bij." "Oh... Eh... Ja, dat was ik even vergeten." Skye rolde met haar ogen.

"Wat hebben ze toch allemaal?" vroeg hij aan Harry, maar Harry stond op en liep naar Parvati, die net binnen was komen lopen.

Hij vroeg wat aan haar, ze dacht even na, knikte toen en toen richtte Harry zich tot Jessica, die naast Parvati en Belinda stond. Ze giechelde en zei iets. Hij overlegde nog even met Parvati en kwam toen opgelucht terug.

"Ron, ik heb een partner voor je." zei hij glimlachend. Ron klaarde op. "Echt! Wie?" "Padma, Padma Patil, het tweelingzusje van Parvati. Ik ga met Jessica Westers." "Jessica? Dat meisje dat twee jaar geleden ons stalkte?" vroeg Skye. Harry werd rood en knikte. "Ja, eigenlijk best stom dat ik haar heb gevraagd." zei hij beschaamd. "Het maakt mij niet uit!" zei Skye.


	25. Chapter 25 Het kerstbal

**Hoofdstuk 25 Het Kerstbal**

**POV Emma**

"Skye, kan je me even helpen?"

Emma en Skye bevonden zich in de Meisjesslaapzaal en kleedde zich om voor het bal. Beide meiden hadden erg naar uitgekeken en eindelijk was het zo ver.

Skye liep naar Emma toe en deed de rits van haar galagewaad dicht. Emma had een paarse jurk aan, die tot op haar enkels viel. Ze had er paarse pumps bij aan. Haar haar zat los, en viel mooi over haar rug heen.

Skye droeg een rode jurk, die bij de hals uitgesneden was in een V-vorm. De jurk kwam tot haar knieën en ze droeg er rode hakken bij. Haar lange, krullende, weer zwarte haren hingen om haar gezicht heen en kwamen tot net iets over haar schouders. Skye had verder geen sieraden om, terwijl Emma de ketting en ring droeg die ze van Sjors had gekregen. "Geen sierraden?" Skye schudde haar hoofd. "Zullen we ons nog even opmaken?" Emma knikte en Skye haalde een doos uit haar hutkoffer. Ze vouwde die uit en er kwamen verschillende soorten make-up tevoorschijn.

"Pak maar wat je wilt." zei Skye, terwijl ze zelf rode lippenstift pakte. Emma deed wat mascara op, bracht paarse ogenschaduw aan, smeerde wat lipgloss op haar lippen en bekeek tevreden het resultaat.

"Klaar?" vroeg Skye. Emma knikte en Skye borg de doos weer op.

Ze daalden samen de trappen af naar de Hal.

Onderaan de trap naar de Hal wachtte Fred op Skye. Hij kuste haar en Skye werd rood.

"Veel plezier." fluisterde ze tegen Emma, voordat ze in de enorme mensenmassa verdween die zich voor de deur van de Grote Zaal had gevormd.

Emma zag dat Draco de trap op kwam lopen, samen met een meisje dat een gezicht had als een pekinees, Patty Park.

Sjors kwam naar haar toe lopen en pakte haar hand. Hij hief hem omhoog en drukte er zacht een kus op. "Je bent prachtig." zei hij en hij keek haar liefdevol aan.

De eiken voordeuren gingen open en iedereen keek om toen de leerlingen van Klammfels binnenkwamen, samen met professor Karkarov. Kruml ging voorop, vergezeld door een knap meisje in een blauw gewaad die Emma meteen herkende als Hermelien. Door de open deuren zag ze dat het gazon voor het kasteel herschapen was in een tuin vol feestlichtjes, die in dit geval bestonden uit honderden levende feetjes, die in de rozenstruiken zaten die daar tevoorschijn getoverd waren, of rondfladderden boven de beeldengroep van de kerstman en zijn rendieren.

Op dat moment riep professor Anderling: "Kampioenen naar voren, graag!"

Sjors keek haar glimlachend aan. "Wij moeten het bal openen. Sorry, dat ik dat niet verteld heb, ik was het zelf ook even vergeten." Hij leek totaal niet zenuwachtig, terwijl Emma dat zeker geweest zou zijn in zijn plaats.

Hij stak zijn arm uit en samen liepen ze de Grote Zaal binnen.

De wanden van de zaal waren bedekt met glinsterende zilveren rijp en honderden slingers van hulst en maretak hingen kruiselings aan het zwarte, met sterren bezaaide plafond. De afdelingstafels hadden plaatsgemaakt voor zo'n honderd kleinere, door lantaarns verlichte tafels, die elk plaats boden aan een man of twaalf. "Wat mooi." zei Emma bewonderend. Ze keek naar de jurytafel en zag dat Marcello er ook weer was, alleen Krenck was niet aanwezig. Op de plek waar meneer Krenck had moeten zitten zat nu Percy, die broer van George.

Voordat ze moesten dansen, gingen ze eten.

De glanzende, gouden borden waren nog leeg, maar bij elk bord lag wel een klein menu. Emma pakte haar menu en keek eerst om haar heen.

Perkamentus bestudeerde zijn eigen menu echter zorgvuldig en zei toen heel duidelijk tegen zijn bord: "Karbonaadjes!"

Onmiddellijk verschenen er karbonaadjes. Zodra de andere mensen aan tafel doorhadden hoe het werkte, gaven ze ook hun bestellingen op aan hun bord.

Toen iedereen was uitgegeten, stond Perkamentus op en vroeg de leerlingen om hetzelfde te doen. Met een zwaai van zijn toverstok zette hij de tafeltjes terug tegen de muren, zodat er in het midden van de zaal een grote ruimte vrijkwam. Voor de rechtermuur toverde hij een podium tevoorschijn, waar een drumstel, diverse gitaren, een luit, een cello en een doedelzak op verschenen.

Onder daverend gejuich kwamen de Witte Wieven de zaal binnen en beklommen het podium. Ze waren allen buitengewoon harig en gekleed in witte gewaden, die kunstig gescheurd en gerafeld waren. Ze pakten hun instrumenten en Emma ging snel samen met Sjors klaarstaan om het bal te openen.

De Witte Wieven zetten een langzame, treurige melodie in.

Sjors legde zijn ene hand in haar middel en hield de andere vast.

Ze draaide samen rond en Emma vond het heel romantisch. Sjors glimlachte de hele tijd lief naar haar en dan fladderde er vlinders in haar buik.

Al gauw gingen er meer mensen de dansvloer op en waren de kampioenen niet langer het middelpunt van de aandacht, wat Emma heel fijn vond.

De band stopte met spelen en er werd geklapt. De Witte Wieven zette meteen een nieuw nummer in, maar deze ging sneller.

Na nog een paar nummers gehad te hebben, verlieten Emma en Sjors de dansvloer.

Ze gingen ergens bij een tafeltje staan en Sjors drukte zijn lippen op die van haar. Daarna zei hij glimlachend: "Ik haal wat te drinken." en hij liep weg. Emma keek om zich heen. Ron zat voor zich uit te staren en leek nogal chagrijnig. Harry zat naast hem en Kruml stond bij het tweetal en voerde zo te zien een gesprek met Harry. Emma speurde de zaal af naar Skye, die ergens in een hoekje met Fred stond te zoenen. Emma glimlachte. Even later verliet Fred Skye en liepen hij en George naar Ludo en Marcello, waarmee ze een praatje hielden.

Sjors kwam terug en gaf het Boterbiertje aan Emma. Emma bedankte Sjors en dronk het op.

Na nog op twee liedjes gedanst te hebben, verlieten ze weer de dansvloer.

"Ik moet even naar het toilet." "Oké." "Ik beloof dat ik snel terug ben." zei Emma en ze liep naar de meisjes toiletten.

Toen ze even later weer vertrok stond tot haar verbazing, Draco vlakbij de deur.

"Ik vroeg me al af wanneer je terug zou komen." zei hij glimlachend. "Wat doe jij hier?" vroeg Emma verbaast. "Op jouw wachten." Emma keek hem met opgetrokken wenkbrauw aan. "Waarom?" Hij leek een beetje zenuwachtig en het was even stil. Na een tijdje antwoordde hij: "Jou iets laten zien." "Draco, waar heb je het over?" Emma keek hem vragend aan.

Plotseling legde hij zijn hand in haar nek en kuste haar vurig. Emma was verbaast, en wees de kus niet af. Bovendien was dat ook niet echt mogelijk, want Draco hield haar stevig vast. Het enige wat ze kon doen was haar ogen sluiten en hem zijn gang laten gaan.

"Emma!"

Draco liet Emma geschrokken los en Emma opende haar ogen. Sjors stond een paar meter van hun vandaan. Zo te zien was hij woedend, verdrietig en geschokt te gelijk.

"Waarom stoor je ons, Jones? Je ziet toch dat we bezig zijn?" Sjors keek Draco woedend aan. "Wat doe jij in hemelsnaam met mijn vriendin, Malfidus?" "Wat ik met Emma doe?" vroeg Draco schamper. "Wat zij met mij doet bedoel je. Zij kuste mij." Sjors keek Emma verbaast aan en Emma keek Draco woedend aan. Draco glimlachte en liep weg.

"Emma!" riep Sjors woedend. "Hoe kun je hem zoenen! Echt hoor!" "Ik deed niets! Hij begon!" "Ik zag toch hoe je hem zoende? Je sputterde niet eens tegen en het leek alsof je erg genoot van zijn lippen." "Hoe kun je zoiets zeggen!" riep Emma woedend. "Niet te geloven, dat jij zo'n eikel bent om dat te denken!" "Moet je horen, volgens mij ben jij degene die met hem zoende terwijl je een vriendje hebt. Hoelang hebben jullie al een relatie? Hoeveel keer heb je mij al voor de gek gehouden?" "Ik deed niets!" "Jawel, je kuste hem, een Zwadderraar die je zelfs een Modderbloedje heeft genoemd! Nu snap ik waarom George het uitmaakte drie jaar geleden, je bent gewoon een slet." "Wat!" gilde Emma en de tranen sprongen bij haar in de ogen. "Wat!" gilde ze weer en ze rukte de ketting van haar hals. Ze smeet hem op de grond en stampte erop. Het hartje brak in kleine stukjes en Emma rende snikkend naar buiten.

Normaal gesproken zou ze dit een prachtige tuin gevonden hebben, maar ze was te overstuur.

Ze hoorde een fontein kletteren en rende daar naartoe. Snikkend bekeek ze haar spiegelbeeld en zag dat haar make-up uitgelopen was. Ze sloot haar ogen, terwijl de tranen nog steeds over haar wangen liepen.


	26. Chapter 26 Emma's verdriet

**Hoofdstuk 26 Emma's verdriet**

**POV Skye**

Fred trok haar mee naar de voordeur de rozentuin in. Er stonden overal struiken, beelden en fonteintjes.

Hij trok haar mee ver de tuin in en stopte ergens in de schaduw.

Fred streelde haar haren met zijn vingers en boog zich toen naar haar toe om haar te zoenen. Skye beantwoordde zijn kus vurig, maar even later hoorde ze geschreeuw. Ze liet Fred los, keek de kant van het geluid op en luisterde.

Fred keek haar verbaast aan. "Wat is er?" "Ssst!" "...Nu snap ik waarom George het uitmaakte drie jaar geleden, je bent gewoon een slet." zei een stem in de verte die verdacht veel op die van Sjors leek. "Wat!" gilde een stem die overeen kwam met die van Emma.

"Wat!" gilde ze weer en Skye hoorde iets vallen en daarna breken. Even later hoorde ze gesnik.

Fred keek Skye aan. "Wat heeft dat te betekenen?" "Ik heb zo'n vermoeden. Laten we hopen dat het fout is." Fred streek weer met zijn vingertoppen langs haar haren. "Hoezo?" "Emma, Sjors, schreeuwen, breken, huilen. Begin je het al te snappen?" Fred knikte. "Kom." zei Skye en ze liepen op het gesnik af. Bij de fontein stond Emma. Met haar hoofd gebogen en de tranen drupte in het bakje van de fontein. "Emma?" "Ga weg, Skye." Emma hief haar hoofd op. Haar mascara was uitgelopen en haar wangen zaten onder de zwarte strepen.

Skye liep naar haar toe en omhelsde haar. "Wat is er gebeurd?" "Het is uit, Skye. En ik denk niet dat het ooit nog goed komt." "Hoezo niet?" Emma zei niets en staarde naar de grond. "Oh." zei Skye. "Fred zou je zo vriendelijk willen zijn om mij op te wachten in de Hal? Ik kom er zo aan." Fred grijnsde naar Skye en verliet toen het omheinde stuk.

"Vertel." zei Skye. "Ik danste eerst gewoon gezellig met Sjors. We hadden het naar ons zin en op een gegeven moment moet ik naar het toilet." Emma sloot even haar ogen, en het leek alsof ze nieuwe moed bijeen schraapte. "Even later ga ik terug naar buiten, staat Draco mij op te wachten. Hij zegt dat hij mij iets wilde laten zien en kuste me toen. Ik kon geen kant op en wachtte ik maar tot het voorbij zou zijn. Toen bleek Sjors er te zijn en die had gezien dat ik me niet tegen Draco verzette. Hij dacht dat ik het juist fijn vond. Hij werd boos, ik werd boos en begon te schelden, toen hij ook en toen brak ik de ketting die hij met had gegeven. Ik ben naar buiten gerend en ik voel me ellendig." Emma begon weer te snikken en Skye kreeg medelijden met haar vriendin.

"Dat heb jij weer." zuchtte Skye. "Zou je me alleen willen laten?" vroeg Emma. "Pas als die mascara van je wangen af is." zei Skye. "Ik ga je echt niet als indiaan door de school laten lopen. Niet dat er wat mis is met indianen, maar die mascara kan gewoon niet." Skye pakte wat water uit de fontein en begon Emma te helpen met haar gezicht te wassen.

"Oké, kan je nu gaan? Ga maar weer met Fred zitten te flikvlooien, dan heb ik even tijd om na te denken." Skye keek haar met opgetrokken wenkbrauw aan, maar besloot om Emma alleen te laten. Zou zij ook erg gewaardeerd hebben als ze net ruzie had gehad.

Fred stond bij Ludo Bazuyn en haar vader samen met George. Alweer. Dit was al de derde keer vandaag.

"Ha, Skye. Heb je het naar je zin?" vroeg haar vader. Skye zuchtte geërgerd. "Ja." "Mooi zo." zei Ludo. Skye ging naast Fred staan en wachtte ongeduldig af tot ze weer konden dansen.

"Nou, gaan jullie maar weer naar jullie afspraakjes, want volgens mij word juffrouw Wizard hier een beetje ongeduldig." zei Ludo vrolijk en Fred nam afscheid. Haar vader keek Fred inschattend aan en Skye trok Fred mee.

"Sorry hoor, maar ik word soms helemaal gek van mijn vader." zei Skye en Fred glimlachte. "Maakt niet uit." zei Fred en ze liepen weer naar de Grote Zaal, om dar weer onhandig te dansen.

**POV Emma**

Emma liep verder de rozentuin in en ging ergens achterin op een bankje zitten. Haar tranen waren op en Emma voelde zich eigenlijk nog ellendiger dan eerst. _Ik heb hem 'eikel' genoemd. Dat zou ik nooit doen, maar toch deed ik het. Allemaal Draco's schuld. Die leek alles wel grappig te vinden. Had hij gehoopt dat ik nog steeds verliefd was op hem? Na zeker drie jaar? _

Emma kreunde. _O wat ben ik toch stom geweest! Dit is bijna precies hetzelfde als met George en weer Draco's schuld! Ik kan het gewoon niet geloven waarom doet hij dit? _

"Hey, Emma." Draco kwam aangelopen en leek blijer dan ooit tevoren. "Ga weg." siste Emma kwaad. "Je wilt dus niet bij je nieuwe vriendje zijn?" "Je bent mijn vriendje niet!" "Jawel, we hebben net gezoend en geef toe, je genoot." "Dat is helemaal niet waar, en nu ga je weg." "Nee." zei Draco koel en hij ging naast haar zitten. Emma stond op en Draco volgde haar. Emma wilde weglopen, maar Draco greep haar pols. "Wacht." Emma keek hem aan en op zijn gezicht stond deels spijt, deels plezier.

"Wat?" vroeg ze kwaad. Draco trok haar naar zich toe en kuste haar weer. Emma wist nu echt niet meer wat ze nou voelde of wilde. Dus deed ze voor de tweede keer niets.

Draco liet haar los, en keek haar glimlachend aan. "Zie je wel? Je houdt van me." Draco pakte haar hand. "Ik hou niet van je Draco. Jij heb al mijn relaties verpest, dus nu ga ik er zeker niet eentje hebben met jou." Emma trok haar hand los en liep weg. "Het komt nog wel." riep Draco haar na.

Ze sloeg ergens een paadje in en omdat ze niet echt oplette, botste ze tegen iemand aan.

"Sorry." mompelde Emma zonder te kijken tegen wie ze was aangebotst. "Geeft niet, Emma." Emma keek op. George stond grijnzend tegenover haar. Zijn grijns verdween toen hij haar gezicht zag. "Gaat het goed, Emma? Je zit onder de tranen en je ogen zijn een beetje gezwollen en rood." Emma keek hem triest aan. "Eigenlijk gaat het niet." "Wat is er gebeurd?" vroeg George meelevend en hij ging zitten op een bankje. Emma ging naast hem zitten en vertelde over haar ruzie met Sjors en Draco.

"Het was alweer Draco, George. Hij verziekt de hele tijd mijn relaties. Eerst met jou, daarna met Sjors... Hij hoopte net dat ik hem nu leuk zou vinden." "Het is een vervelende, kleine etterbak!" zei George en hij sloeg een arm om haar heen. Emma voelde weer tranen opkomen. Het was te pijnlijk allemaal. S_jors word boos, Draco kust me, George doet weer lief tegen me net als vroeger. Waarom kan het leven niet gewoon simpel zijn?_

Ze bleven zo een tijdje zitten, maar na een paar minuten vroeg George: "Heb je Fred gezien? Ik moet hem dringend spreken." "Voor het laatst zei hij dat hij in de Hal op Skye zou wachten. Ze zullen wel ergens met z'n tweeën zijn." George zuchtte. 

**POV Skye**

Skye en Fred liepen lachend de trappen op naar de Leerlingenkamer. Het was zo romantisch allemaal. Behalve dat van Emma en Sjors. Ze zal zo even een hartig woordje spreken met hem en morgen zou ze Draco op zijn kop geven. Het zal hem bezuren.

"Feestverlichting!" riep Skye vrolijk en de Dikke Dame zwaaide open.

Ron en Hermelien hadden knetterende ruzie. Ze stonden een paar meter van elkaar, met rood hoofd en schreeuwden tegen elkaar.

"Nou, als je het niet leuk vindt, weet je wat je moet doen!" schreeuwde Hermelien.

"O ja?" brulde Ron. "Wat dan?"

"Als er weer een bal is, mij vragen voordat iemand anders dat doet en niet als laatste redmiddel!"

Ron bewoog geluidloos met zijn lippen, als een goudvis op het droge, terwijl Hermelien zich abrupt omdraaide en de trap naar de meisjesslaapzaal opstormde. Ron wendde zich tot Harry.

"Nou ja!" sputterde hij. "Nou ja! Dat bewijst - ik bedoel - daar ging het absoluut niet om -"

Fred glimlachte. "Het is niet voor iedereen zo'n mooie avond, he?" Skye schudde haar hoofd. Fred boog zich naar haar toe en gaf haar een lange afscheidskus.

Skye liep naar boven en keek of Emma in de slaapzaal aanwezig was, maar ze ontbrak. Skye liep weer naar de Leerlingenkamer, en liep verder naar de Rozentuin.

Ze wandelde een stukje en op een gegeven moment hoorde ze stemmen. Het waren de stemmen van Emma en George. Ze gluurde om door de struiken en zag de twee zitten. Emma leunde tegen George aan en George praatte tegen haar. Na een tijdje stond hij op en kuste hij Emma kort op haar wang. Emma keek hem verbaast aan en hij knipoogde naar haar. Toen liep hij weg, Skye's kant uit. Skye liep op George af en zei: "Fred is in de Leerlingenkamer, ik hoorde toevallig dat je hem zocht." "Oh, eh... Ja dank je." George liep weg en Skye liep naar een verbaasde Emma toe.

"Jij hebt echt wat meegemaakt vandaag." zei Skye glimlachend. "Ja." zei Emma somber. "Kom we gaan." zei Skye en Emma en zij liepen naar boven.


	27. Chapter 27 Tweede opdracht

**Hoofdstuk 27 Tweede opdracht  
**

**POV Skye**

Emma en Sjors praatten niet meer tegen elkaar. Sjors stond nu steeds bij zijn vroegere vrienden en worp Emma af en toe boze blikken toe, die hij vervolgens terug van Emma kreeg.

Op de avond voor de tweede opdracht, hielpen ze Harry om de opdracht te voltooien. Hij moest zijn adem een uur lang inhouden, en Harry had geen idee hoe. Dus zochten ze in de bieb naar oplossingen.

Terwijl buiten de zon onderging, bladerden ze het ene spreukenboek na het andere door. Ze konden elkaar nauwelijks zien achter de torenhoge stapels boeken die op hun tafeltjes lagen. Iedere keer als Harry het woord "water" zag sprong hij op, maar meestal stond er alleen zoiets als: "Neem een liter water, een half pond fijngesneden mandragorabladeren en een salamander..."

"Volgens mij is het gewoonweg onmogelijk." zei Ron wanhopig aan de andere kant van de tafel. "Er is niks. Echt niks. Die Pompspreuk, om plassen en vijvertjes op te drogen, komt nog het meest in de buurt, maar die is lang niet krachtig genoeg om het meer droog te leggen." "Tuurlijk is het niet onmogelijk." zei Emma.

"Er moet toch iets zijn." mompelde Hermelien, die een kaars naar zich toetrok.

"Ze zouden nooit een opdracht hebben gekozen die onuitvoerbaar was."

"Deze keer wel." zei Ron. "Harry, ga morgen gewoon naar het meer, steek je kop in het water, roep tegen die meermensen dat ze moeten teruggeven wat ze gejat hebben, wat het dan ook is, en kijk of ze het op het droge gooien. Een betere oplossing weet ik niet." Skye grinnikte. "Ik betwijfel of het zou werken."

"Er moet een manier zijn!" zei Hermelien boos. "Dat kan niet anders! Emma, vraag anders aan Sjors of..." "Ik vraag helemaal niets aan Sjors." viel Emma haar nijdig in de reden.

"Ik weet wat ik had moeten doen." zei Harry, die zijn hoofd op Slimme Magie voor Magische Slimmerds liet rusten. "Ik had een Faunaat moeten worden, net als Sirius." Emma en Skye keken elkaar aan.

"Ja, dan had je jezelf in een goudvis kunnen veranderen!" zei Ron.

"Of een kikker." geeuwde Harry. Hij was uitgeput. "Je doet er jaren over om een Faunaat te worden en dan moet je laten registreren en zo." zei Hermelien vaag, terwijl ze naar de index van Typische Tantaliserende Toverproblemen en hun Oplossingen staarde.

"Dat zei professor Anderling... je moet je inschrijven bij het Ministerie... wat voor dier je gaat worden en het patroon op je vacht en zo, zodat je er geen misbruik van kunt maken..." Emma en Skye keken elkaar weer aan.

"Dat was een grapje, Hermelien." zei Harry vermoeid. "Ik weet best dat ik mezelf morgenochtend onmogelijk in een kikker kan veranderen..."

"O, dit is zinloos!" zei Skye, die Gewone Toverproblemen dichtsloeg. "Wie wil nou in vredesnaam zijn neushaar laten uitgroeien tot lange pijpenkrullen?"

"Mij lijkt dat wel wat." zei Fred. "Dan heb je tenminste iets om over te praten op feestjes."

Skye keek om. Fred en George kwamen achter een boekenkast vandaan.

"Wat doen jullie hier?" vroeg Ron.

"We zochten jullie." zei George. "Anderling wil je spreken, Ron. En jullie ook, Hermelien en Emma."

"Waarom?" vroeg Emma verbaasd.

"Geen idee... ze maakte wel een behoorlijk grimmige indruk." zei Fred.

"We moeten jullie meenemen naar haar kantoortje." zei George en hij glimlachte naar Emma.

"We zien je wel in de leerlingenkamer." zei Hermelien terwijl ze opstond en aanstalten maakte om te vertrekken, samen met Ron en Emma."Neem zoveel mogelijk boeken mee, wil je?"

"Ja, goed. Skye kan me bovendien nog wel helpen." zei Harry.

Fred kuste Skye kort en verdween toen samen met George, Ron, Hermelien en Emma.

Skye zuchtte en pakte een willekeurig boek.

Om acht uur deed madame Rommella de lampen uit en joeg ze hun de bieb uit.

Ze liepen naar de Leerlingenkamer en Skye wenste Harry meteen weltrusten. Ze had echt geen zin meer in boeken doorbladeren.

Emma was 's avonds laat nog steeds niet terug.

De volgende ochtend was er nog geen spoor van Emma, en Sjors leek dat ook op te merken.

"Skye... Eh... Waar is... Eh... Emma?" "Geen idee. Niet gezien meer sinds gister avond rond zevenen."

Harry was ook verdwenen en hij had nog maar tien minuten voor de tweede opdracht begon. Skye keek om zich heen opzoek naar Harry, ze stond bij het meer en wenste Sjors succes. Sjors leek heel zenuwachtig, vooral omdat Emma er niet was.

De hoge tribune was afgeladen en spiegelde in het water.

Opeens kwam Harry uit het niets naar de met goud gedrapeerde jurytafel rennen die aan de waterkant stond.

"Hier... ben ik..." hijgde Harry, die slippend tot stilstand kwam in de modder en per ongeluk Fleurs gewaad bespatte.

"Waar bleef je?" zei een bazige, afkeurende stem. "De opdracht staat op het punt te beginnen!" "Gelukkig ben je op tijd." zei Skye en ze omhelsde Harry. "Succes."

Ze liep naar de tribunes en Ludo begon te praten met een magisch versterkte stem: "Nou, de kampioenen zijn gereed voor de tweede opdracht, die begint zodra ik op mijn fluitje blaas. Ze hebben precies een uur om terug te vinden wat ze kwijt zijn. Ik tel tot drie. Een... twee... drie!"

Het fluitje snerpte door de kille, windstille lucht. Op de tribunes klonk gejuich en applaus.

Harry, Sjors, Fleur en Kruml sprongen het water in.

Na ongeveer een uur kwam Sjors naar boven, met Emma in zijn armen. Skye keek verbaast naar hen. _Dus daar was Emma… Ik snap het niet. _Emma's ogen gingen open, terwijl Sjors haar richting het droge trok.


	28. Chapter 28 Punten

**Hoofdstuk 28 Punten**

**POV Emma **

Emma's ogen gingen open. Ze spuugde water uit haar mond. Ze voelde meer water om zich heen, en ze hoorde oorverdovend gejuich. Ze keek op en zag tribunes. Ze voelde een stevige arm om haar heen. Ze draaide haar hoofd naar degene die haar vasthield. Het was Sjors. Zijn ogen keken bezorgd naar haar, maar hij zuchtte opgelucht toen hij zag dat ze naar hem keek. "Hoi." Zei hij. Emma knipperde met haar ogen. "Wat is dit?" vroeg ze verbaast. "De tweede opdracht." Antwoordde Sjors. Het gesprek met professor Anderling schoot haar weer te binnen. "Oh ja." Ze glimlachte onzeker naar hem. Hij glimlachte terug. "Zijn wij de eerste die boven zijn gekomen?" vroeg Emma. "Ja. Maar Harry was er wel eerder dan ik." "Hoe kan het dat hij er dan niet is?" "Geen idee. Waarschijnlijk wilde hij blijven." Emma knikte, en keek naar het droge, dat steeds dichterbij kwam.

Ze voelde zand onder haar voeten, en ging staan. Sjors hield nog steeds zijn arm om haar middel. Maar toen ze helemaal uit het water waren liet hij haar los, want madame Plijster wikkelde hem in een dikke deken, en gaf hem een pil. Emma keek even naar Sjors en begon te lachen: er kwam stoom uit zijn oren. Madame Plijster deed hetzelfde met Emma en stopte de pil in haar mond die brandde in haar keel. Bij haar spoot de stoom nu ook uit haar oren. Sjors grinnikte.

Ze werden begroet door Perkamentus, Ludo Bazuyn en Marcello die aan kwamen lopen. "Goed gedaan Sjors." Zei Marcello. "Knap gedaan." Zei Bazuyn glimlachend. "Heel slim." Zei Perkamentus. Ze bleven nog een tijdje kletsen, en Emma's ogen gleden over de tribunes heen. Ze zag iemand zwaaien. Het was Skye, ze zat bij Fred en George. Emma glimlachte en zwaaide terug.

Na een tijdje kwam Viktor Kruml terug, samen met Hermelien. Kruml had een haaienkop, die hij weer veranderde in zijn hoofd. Hermelien en Kruml kregen allebei een deken en een Pepperpil. Hermelien keek Emma en Sjors glimlachend aan. "Goed gedaan Sjors." Zei Hermelien. "Dank je." Antwoordde Sjors. "En jij ook goed gedaan, Viktor." Voegde hij er aan toe. Kruml knikte.

Terwijl Sjors en Kruml werden verzorgd door madame Plijster, kwam Fleur boven, alleen. Helemaal in paniek werd ze opgevangen door madame Mallemour. "Waar ies Gabrielle?" riep ze hysterisch. Madame Mallemour probeerde haar te kalmeren, maar zonder succes. Emma keek Hermelien nerveus aan. _Waar blijft Harry?_

Toen kwam Harry's hoofd boven water, en Emma hoorde het plubliek juichen, schreeuwen en gillen. Emma keek naar Harry, die niet alleen Ron bij zich had, maar ook een meisje. Het was het zusje van Fleur, Gabrielle. Maar om hen heen zwommen hoofden met groen haar. _Zijn dat de meermensen?_ Ron en Gabrielle werden wakker, en Harry en Ron hielpen Gabrielle naar de oever. De meermensen bleven bij hen, en zongen krasserige liedjes.

Percy, die eerst bij de tafel zat toen Sjors en Emma bovenkwamen, kwam plenzend naar Harry, Ron en Gabrielle toe waden. En madame Mallemour had de grootste moeite om Fleur in bedwang te houden, die in het water probeerde te springen."Gabrielle! Gabrielle! Leeft ze nog? Ies ze gewond?"

Percy greep Ron en sleepte hem mee naar de oever en Ron riep "Laat los, Percy, ik voel me prima!", Perkamentus en Bazuyn trokken Harry overeind; Fleur had zich losgerukt uit de greep van madame Mallemour en drukte haar zusje tegen zich aan.

"Et waren die Wierliengen... ze vielen me aan... o Gabrielle, iek dacht... iek dacht..."

Madame Plijster pakte Harry en trok hem mee naar de anderen, wikkelde hem ook in een deken en stopte een Pepperpil in zijn mond. De stoom spoot uit zijn oren.

"Goed gedaan, Harry!" riep Hermelien. "Het is je gelukt, je bent er helemaal in je eentje achtergekomen!"

"Nou –" zei Harry. Hij dacht even na. "Ja, dat klopt." zei Harry ietsje harder dan normaal. "Knap hoor." Zei Emma.

"Je chebt een tor in je chaar, Cherm-o-line." zei Kruml.

Emma had de indruk dat Kruml wilde dat Hermelien wat meer aandacht aan hem zou schenken; misschien wilde hij haar eraan herinneren dat hij haar gered had, maar Hermelien veegde de tor ongeduldig weg en zei: "Je bent wel ruim over tijd, Harry... heb je er zo lang over gedaan om ons te vinden?"

"Nee... jullie vinden was niet moeilijk..."

Perkamentus zat gehurkt aan de waterkant, diep in gesprek met wat zo te zien de bazin van de meermensen was, een uitzonderlijk wild en woest vrouwspersoon. Hij maakte dezelfde snerpende, krasserige geluiden als de meermensen wanneer ze boven water waren; het was duidelijk dat Perkamentus Meermans kon spreken. Ten slotte kwam hij weer overeind, wendde zich tot de andere juryleden en zei: "Ik geloof dat we even moeten overleggen voor we de punten verdelen."

De juryleden staken de koppen bij elkaar. Madame Plijster had Ron inmiddels gered uit de klauwen van Percy; ze bracht hem naar de anderen, gaf hem een deken en een Peperpeppil en ging Fleur en haar zusje halen. Fleur had een hoop schrammen op haar armen en gezicht, en haar gewaad was gescheurd, maar dat kon haar niets schelen en ze wilde ook niet dat madame Plijster de wondjes schoonmaakte.

"Zorg voor Gabrielle." zei ze en wendde zich toen tot Harry. "Jij 'ebt 'aar gered." zei ze ademloos. "Ook al was zij niet je gijzelaar."

"Ja." zei Harry. Fleur boog zich naar Harry, kuste hem twee keer op elke wang, Harry werd rood, en zei toen tegen Ron: "En jij ook - jij 'ebt ge'olpen –"

"Ja." zei Ron hoopvol. "Ja, een beetje wel –"

Fleur omhelsde Ron en kuste hem ook. Hermelien keek woedend toe, maar op dat moment galmde naast hen plotseling de magisch versterkte stem van Ludo Bazuyn en Marcello. Ze schrokken zich een ongeluk en het publiek op de tribunes werd doodstil.

"Dames en heren, de jury is tot een beslissing gekomen. Miasma, de leidster van de meermensen, heeft ons verteld wat er op de bodem van het meer gebeurd is en naar aanleiding daarvan heeft de jury besloten de kampioenen de volgende punten toe te kennen, van het maximale aantal van vijftig per kampioen..." zei Bazuyn.

"Fleur Delacour bleek de Bubbelbolbezwering weliswaar uitstekend te beheersen, maar werd aangevallen door Wierlingen toen ze haar bestemming naderde en slaagde er niet in haar gijzelaar te bevrijden. Haar score is vijfentwintig punten." Zei Marcello.

Het publiek applaudisseerde.

"lek verdien nul punten." zei Fleur schor en ze schudde haar hoofd.

"Sjors Jones, die ook gebruik maakte van de Bubbelbolbezwering, keerde als eerste terug met zijn gijzelaar, maar was een minuut buiten de tijdslimiet van een uur." Zei Ludo. Oorverdovend gejuich van de Griffoendors in het publiek, en Emma keek Sjors aan, die glimlachend naar haar keek. "We kennen hem daarom zevenenveertig punten toe."

"Viktor Kruml maakte gebruik van een incomplete vorm van Gedaanteverwisseling, die desondanks effectief was en keerde als tweede terug met zijn gijzelaar. Zijn score is veertig punten." Zei Marcello.

Karkarov klapte extra hard en keek heel arrogant.

"Harry Potter maakte zeer effectief gebruik van Kieuwwier." vervolgde Bazuyn. "Hij keerde als laatste terug, ruim buiten de tijdslimiet van een uur. De leidster van de meermensen liet ons echter weten dat de heer Potter als eerste bij de gijzelaars was en dat zijn tijdsoverschrijding uitsluitend te wijten was aan zijn vastbeslotenheid om alle gijzelaars veilig te laten terugkeren en niet alleen de zijne."

"De meeste juryleden" - Marcello wierp Karkarov een heel onaangename blik toe – "zijn van mening dat dat een teken is van karakter, dat beloond hoort te worden met de maximale score. Hoe het ook zij... de heer Potter krijgt vijfenveertig punten."

Emma keek naar Sjors. Hij stond nu samen met Harry op de eerste plaats. Emma begon even hard te klappen als het plubliek.

"Goed zo, Harry!" schreeuwde Ron boven het lawaai uit. "Je was niet stom… je toonde alleen je karakter!"

Fleur klapte ook heel hard, maar Kruml leek niet blij. Hij deed een poging om een gesprek aan te knopen met Hermelien, maar die had het te druk met juichen voor Harry om naar hem te luisteren.

"De derde en laatste opdracht vindt plaats op de avond van vierentwintig juni." zei Marcello. "De kampioenen krijgen exact een maand van tevoren te horen wat er van hen verwacht wordt. Dank u voor uw steun aan de kampioenen."

"Sjors?" vroeg Emma, terwijl madame Plijster de kampioenen en gijzelaars mee loodste naar het kasteel om droge kleren aan te trekken. Sjors keek haar aan. "Ja?" "We -" "Emma!" Emma werd onderbroken door Skye, die zich door de menigte wrong. "Emms, kan ik je spreken?" Emma staarde haar aan, keek snel naar Sjors, maar knikte.

Samen liepen ze langs het meer. "Wat is er?" "Sjors vind je denk ik nog steeds leuk." Emma haalde haar schouders op. "Geen idee. Ik snap er steeds minder van." Skye sloeg een arm om haar heen. "Geeft niet." Ze liepen een tijdje zwijgend naast elkaar, en bleven staan. Samen keken ze over het meer.

Opeens werd Emma van achter vastgegrepen. En kreeg een hand voor haar mond, nog voor ze kon schreeuwen.


	29. Chapter 29 Sjors en Emma

**Hoofdstuk 29 Sjors en Emma**

**Naar het idee van Greendiamond123... Thnx**

**POV Sjors**

Sjors keek Emma en Skye na. _Wat wilde Emma vragen, of zeggen?_ Hij liep alleen achter madame Plijster, de kampioenen en gijzelaars aan. Hij ging samen met Harry, Ron en Hermelien naar de Leerlingenkamer. Daar zaten zijn vrienden; Wessel, Niels en Riley. "Hey Sjors!" riep Wessel. Sjors liep naar ze toe. "Hoi." "Goed gedaan, man!" zei Niels. "Dankje." Zei Sjors glimlachend. "Hoe gaat het nu met je vriendin?" vroeg Riley. "Ze is samen met Skye aan het praten." Zijn vrienden keken hem aan. "Oké." "Ik ga even droge kleren aantrekken." Ze knikten en Sjors liep naar zijn slaapzaal.

Sjors zat weer bij zijn vrienden, en keek op zijn horloge. Het was twee uur. Fred kwam naar hem toe. "Weet jij waar Skye is?" vroeg hij. Sjors schudde zijn hoofd. "Nee, ik heb Skye en Emma voor het laatst gezien bij het meer." Fred knikte en liep weg.

Sjors' vrienden keken hem verbaast aan. "Oké..." zei Riley.

"En? Hoe vonden jullie dates het bal?" vroeg Niels.

"Het was leuk." Zei Wessel vaag. "Oh, ja, jij ging met Parvati Patil he?" vroeg Niels. Sjors grinnikte. Niels had vele meisjes gedate. Hij was dan ook een 'rokkenjager' zoals sommige meisjes hem noemden.

Riley rolde met zijn ogen. Hij had het helemaal niet op klef gedoe en was dus ook alleen naar het bal gegaan. Na de ruzie met Emma was Sjors naar hem toegegaan en had de rest van de avond met hem door gebracht.

Sjors praatte en lachte nog een tijdje met zijn vrienden en toen gingen ze eten.

Ze gingen zitten aan de Afdelingstafel van Giffoendor zitten. Sjors keek om zich heen, opzoek naar Emma, maar hij kon haar niet vinden. _Misschien weet Skye waar ze is. _

Hij keek weer om zich heen, maar nu zocht hij Skye. Ook nergens te zien. _Dan zijn ze vast nog bij het meer en zijn ze de tijd vergeten. Of ze eten bij Hagrid. Nee wacht... Die zit daar aan de Oppertafel._

"Hey! Sjors!" Sjors schok op uit zijn gedachtes. "Wat?" Wessel en Riley grinnikten. "Zat je weer eens aan Emma te denken?" zei Wessel. Sjors keek zijn vrienden aan en stak even zijn tong uit.

"Ik snap dat je het druk hebt met Emma, maar het is uit weet je nog? Zoek een andere vlam. Die meisjes van de Beauxbatons vinden je wel wat." zei Niels en Sjors keek naar de tafel van Ravenklauw. Een paar meisjes staarden hem giechelend aan. Sjors zuchtte. "Ja ik weet dat ze me leuk vinden, want een paar hadden me gevraagd voor het bal." Hij zuchtte weer en vervolgde: "En geen van ons tweeën heeft gezegd dat uit is."

"O Sjors, doe toch niet zo eigenwijs!" zei Wessel geërgerd. "Jullie weten beide dat het uit is." zei Niels. "Bovendien klaagde je af en toe over dat Emma die George nog leuk vond." bracht Riley erin. "Ja, en nu ook Malfidus." mompelde Sjors.

"Precies!" zei Niels triomfantelijk, terwijl de toetjes verschenen. "Zoek een nieuwe chick!" Sjors zei niets meer. Ze begrepen het toch niet.

Riley zuchtte en fluisterde richting Sjors: "Ik weet dat je nu denkt dat we je niet begrijpen, en dat doet Niels ook niet, maar Wessel en ik begrijpen je wel." Sjors zuchtte nu ook en pakte wat vla.

"Zo, verder nog wat leuks meegemaakt?" vroeg Niels vrolijk terwijl hij wat ijs opschepte.

"Nou, zo veel was het niet vandaag he?" zei Wessel. "Eerst de tweede opdracht en toen hebben we eigenlijk niets meer uitgevoerd." Het was even stil. De jongens hadden elkaar niet zo veel te vertellen.

Sjors keek naar Malfidus die vrolijk tegen zijn vrienden praatte.

"Hij is vast aan het opscheppen over zijn daad van het bal..." mompelde Sjors. "Wat?" vroeg Niels. "Oh, eh niets." Riley glimlachte. "Yeah right." "O hou je kop toch." Riley grijnsde.

Sjors keek weer rond in de zaal. Niemand scheen de afwezigheid van Emma op te merken. Zelfs die George en Draco niet, twee ex-vriendjes van haar.

De toetjes verdwenen en de leerlingen stroomden de Grote Zaal uit. Wessel, Niels, Riley en hij stonden op. Ze liepen naar de Leerlingenkamer en gingen zitten in de stoelen bij de haard. Niels verdween na een half uur met een zesdejaars, Wessel schreef een brief aan zijn vriend uit het buitenland en Riley en Sjors praatten wat over Zwerkbal. Om de vijf minuten keek hij om zich heen en zocht hij naar Emma. Hij wilde weten wat ze hem had geprobeerd te vertellen voordat Skye zich ermee ging bemoeien.

Fred leek volkomen op zijn gemak. Hij miste Skye zo te zien totaal niet.

"Ach, Sjors. Maak je toch niet zo druk om die Emma van je. Ze zit in het vierdejaar dus kan ze heus wel voor zichzelf zorgen." zei Wessel na een tijdje. "Weet ik, maar het zit me gewoon niet lekker." zei Sjors peinzend. "Laat het gaan. Ze komt vanzelf wel naar je toe." zei Riley geruststellend. "Dat weet ik. Hou er over op." zei Sjors geergerd. "Dat kan niet, want jij begint er steeds over en denkt ook nergens anders meer aan." zei Wessel geïrriteerd. "Nou, sorry hoor. Dat jij nou geen vriendinnetje heb..." "Die heb ik wel!" zei Wessel boos. Sjors had al weer spijt van zijn botheid en keek op zijn horloge. Half tien.

"Ik ga naar bed." zei Riley en hij stond op. "Ja, ik ook." zei Sjors en samen liepen ze naar de jongensslaapzaal. Ze kleedden zich om en gingen liggen. Na een paar minuten kwamen Leo Jordaan, Fred en George, en Wessel binnen.

George keek geïrriteerd en een beetje ongerust. Fred leek opgewekt, maar bezorgd.

Na tien minuten lag iedereen in bed en niemand zei meer wat. Meestal waren Fred en George nog aan het klieren, maar geen van de twee had daar blijkbaar zin in.

Sjors kon die nacht niet goed slapen. Hij dacht continu aan Emma. Aan wat ze hem wilde vertellen, aan haar lippen, aan haar lieve karakter. Waarom had hij ooit zo gemeen tegen haar gedaan? Waarom had hij niet gewoon naar haar geluisterd, toen ze wilde uitleggen hoe het zat met Draco? Uiteindelijk viel hij in slaap.

_Hij stond in de Grote zaal op de dansvloer met Emma naast zich. Ze glimlachte en bewoog mee op het rocknummer van de Witte Wieven. Het nummer was afgelopen, en hij en Emma liepen de dansvloer af. Hij kuste Emma vurig en zij beantwoordde de kus. Daarna ging ze naar de wc. _

_Sjors praatte wat met Riley, terwijl hij wachtte op Emma. Toen ze na een kwartier nog niet terug was, besloot hij haar te zoeken. Hij liep de Grote Zaal uit en ging de hoek om. Vlakbij de deur van de meisjestoiletten stond Emma met Malfidus naast haar. Ze kusten elkaar en het leek of ze beide genoten. Sjors wendde zijn blik vol walging af en riep: "Emma!" _

_Malfidus liet Emma geschrokken los. _

_"Waarom stoor je ons, Jones? Je ziet toch dat we bezig zijn?" Sjors keek Malfidus woedend aan. "Wat doe jij in hemelsnaam met mijn vriendin, Malfidus?" "Wat ik met Emma doe?" herhaalde Malfidus schamper. "Wat zij met mij doet bedoel je. Zij kuste mij." Sjors keek Emma verbaast aan en Emma keek Malfidus woedend aan. Hij glimlachte en liep weg._

_"Emma!" riep Sjors woedend. "Hoe kun je hem zoenen! Echt hoor!" "Ik deed niets! Hij begon!" "Ik zag toch hoe je hem zoende? Je sputterde niet eens tegen en het leek alsof je erg genoot van zijn lippen." "Hoe kun je zoiets zeggen!" riep Emma woedend. "Niet te geloven, dat jij zo'n eikel bent om dat te denken!" "Moet je horen, volgens mij ben jij degene die met hem zoende terwijl je een vriendje hebt. Hoelang hebben jullie al een relatie? Hoeveel keer heb je mij al voor de gek gehouden?" "Ik deed niets!" "Jawel, je kuste hem, een Zwadderraar die je zelfs een Modderbloedje heeft genoemd! Nu snap ik waarom George het uitmaakte drie jaar geleden, je bent gewoon een slet." "Wat!" gilde Emma en de tranen sprongen bij haar in de ogen. Sjors had geen medelijden. "Wat!" gilde Emma weer en ze rukte de ketting van haar hals. Ze smeet hem op de grond en stampte erop. Het hartje brak in kleine stukjes en Emma rende snikkend naar buiten._

Sjors schrok wakker. Het was licht en de andere jongens waren al weg.

Hij kleedde zich snel aan en liep naar beneden naar de Grote Zaal om te ontbijten.

De zaal was al gevuld en zijn vrienden zaten aan al aan de afdelingstafel te ontbijten. "Morgen." zei hij en hij ging zitten naast Riley. "Hoezo geen goede?" vroeg Niels opgewekt. "Omdat hij niet goed is." mompelde Wessel. "Ik ben dus niet de enige." zei Sjors en Wessel schudde zijn hoofd. "Wat wil je ook met die twee naast je." zei hij en hij gebaarde naar de tweeling. Sjors haalde zijn schouders op. "Ik mag ze wel." "Ja, ik ook wel, maar ze zijn zo allemachtig druk en willen altijd het middelpunt zijn."

Sjors keek naar Fred en George, die beide stonden, en om zich heen keken.

De Zaal stroomde leeg, en Emma en Skye waren er nog steeds niet. Fred en George kwamen naar Sjors en zijn vrienden toe gelopen. "Heb jij Skye gezien?" vroeg Fred. Sjors schudde zijn hoofd. "Wanneer had jij Skye en Emma ook weer voor het laatst gezien?" "Aan het einde van de opdracht, Emma en Skye liepen daarna richting het meer." antwoordde Sjors. Fred knikte, en de tweeling liep weg.

"Wat zouden zij van plan zijn?" vroeg Wessel. Sjors haalde zijn schouders op. "Geen idee." "Misschien gaan ze de meiden zoeken." stelde Riley voor. Sjors keek de tweeling na. _Dan wil ik ook wel mee!_ Hij voelde de aandrang om erachter aan te gaan, maar hij zag Riley hem vragend aan kijken.

**Dit was voor ons beide de eerste keer vanaf Sjors' POV. Wij hopen dat jullie het wat vonden.**

**Vergeet niet te reviewen!**


	30. Chapter 30 Ontvoerd

**Hoofdstuk 30 Ontvoerd**

**POV Fred**

Fred en George liepen samen naar buiten. _Richting het meer zei Sjors..._ Ze liepen om het meer heen, en toen ze halverwege waren zagen ze iets liggen. Voorzichtig liepen ze er op af. "Wie of wat is dat?" vroeg George. Fred keek eens goed, en hij schrok. "Het is Skye!" riep hij, en hij rende dichterbij. Skye lag met haar ogen dicht op het gras. "Skye?" vroeg Fred nerveus. _Ze is toch niet dood he?!_ "Wat is er met haar?" vroeg George, die net aangekomen was. "Volgens mij is ze Verlamd." Antwoordde Fred, toen hij de pols van Skye gepakt had, en haar buik op en neer zag gaan. Hij keek naar George, die om zich heen keek. "Emma en Skye liepen toch samen naar het meer? Waar is Emma dan?" vroeg George. Fred haalde zijn schouders op, en keek even om zich heen, en draaide zich weer naar Skye. Voorzichtig veegde hij wat haar van haar ogen af. "Skye?" "Word ze wakker?" vroeg George. Fred schudde zijn hoofd. "Misschien moet je haar door elkaar schudden." Stelde George voor. "Ja, zo maak je iemand ook echt wakker." Zei Fred geïrriteerd. "Met Ron lukte het wel altijd. Probeer het eens."

Fred zuchtte. Voorzichtig tilde hij Skye op, en schudde haar zachtjes heen en weer. "Skye?" Weer geen reactie. George liep naar de waterkant, en schepte wat water op zijn hand. Snel liep hij terug naar Skye en Fred, en knielde neer bij Skye. "Wat ga je doen?" vroeg Fred. George gooide het water in het gezicht van Skye. "Waarom…" Fred hield snel zijn mond, want Skye kreunde en knipperde met haar ogen.

Fred zuchtte opgelucht. "Hoi Skye." Zei hij, en Skye keek hem verward aan. "Waar be-" Skye schoot overeind, maar haar gezicht vertrok. "Waar is Emma?!" riep ze geschrokken. "Weten we niet." Zei George onrustig. Skye ging wankelend staan, en keek om zich heen. "Oh nee!" riep ze. "Wat is er?" vroeg Fred. Skye keek hem bezorgd aan. "Peter Pippeling… heeft Emma ontvoerd!"

"Wat?!" riepen Fred en George in koor. "We… We waren samen langs het meer aan het lopen, en stonden hier." Skye dacht na. "Het laatste wat ik gezien heb, is dat Emma werd vastgegrepen, en Peter Pippeling die zijn toverstok op me richtte. En toen werd alles zwart." Fred liep naar Skye toe, en sloeg een arm om haar heen. "Misschien moeten we naar professor Perkamentus." Skye knikte, maar trok een pijnlijk gezicht. "En daarna naar madame Plijster." Skye leunde tegen hem aan, en ze liepen met z'n drieen naar het kasteel.

Niemand leek op te merken dat Skye er niet was geweest. Of Emma. Fred zag dat Skye zich een beetje duizelig voelde, dus hij ondersteunde haar stevig. Langzamerhand kwamen ze bij de spuwer die leidde naar de kamer van professor Perkamentus. Toen beseften ze iets. "We weten het wachtwoord niet." zei George. _Hmm... Het is altijd iets zoetigs._ "Karamelbolletjes?" bedacht Skye. Ze keken hoopvol naar de spuwer, maar die bewoog niet. "Chocokikkers?" zei George. Weer niet. "Dropslingers?" zei Fred, en ja! De spuwer ging opzij. "Wat zijn jullie aan het doen?" vroeg een stem die Fred enorm haatte. "We moeten professor Perkamentus spreken." zei George brutaal, en hij maakte aanstalten om naar de spuwer te gaan. "Professor Perkamentus heeft het druk, en hij wilt niet gestoord worden." zei Sneep lijzig. "Maar dit gaat om Emma!" riep Skye. Sneep keek haar schamper aan. "Hij heeft het druk. En nu naar jullie Leerlingenkamer." zei Sneep, en het drietal liep verwensen mompelend weg.

Als ze buiten het gehoorsafstand van Sneep waren, begonnen ze te praten. "Emma is in gevaar, en hij wilt niets doen!" riep George kwaad. "Misschien moet Skye naar de ziekenzaal." zei Fred bezorgd, toen hij zag dat Skye een beetje groen werd. "Gaat het wel?" vroeg Fred. Skye schudde haar hoofd. "Nee, mijn hoofd doet pijn, ik ben waarschijnlijk met mijn hoofd op een steen gevallen." Fred hield haar stevig vast, en pakte met zijn vrije hand Skye's hand. "Gelukkig is de ziekenzaal niet ver weg." zei George.

Ze liepen richting de ziekenzaal, toen ze iemand tegenkwamen. "Skye! Waar waren jij en Emma?" Skye keek Fred hulpeloos aan. "Dat legt ze zo wel uit, ze moet nu naar de ziekenzaal." Hermelien keek Skye onderzoekend aan, en knikte. Met z'n vieren kwamen ze aan in de ziekenzaal. Madame Plijster kwam meteen naar hen toe. "Wat is er met haar?" "Ze is gevallen met haar hoofd op de stenen." zei Fred. Madame Plijster onderzocht Skye's hoofd. "Hersenschudding en wat blaywe plekken." Fred haalde opgelucht adem. Niks ergers. "Je moet wel twee dagen op de ziekenzaal blijven." Skye knikte. "Ik ga een bed voor je klaar maken." zei madame Pleister, en ze liep naar haar kantoortje.

"Wat is er nou gebeurt?" vroeg Hermelien ongeduldig. Fred vertelde wat er was gebeurd, want Skye moest in een bed. "...en toen werd Skye wakker door ons." eindigde Fred. Hermelien knikte en dacht na. "Maar waar is Emma dan nu?" "Weten we niet." zei George. Ze liepen naar Skye in haar bed. "En jullie mochten niet naar professor Perkamentus van Sneep?" vroeg Hermelien. "Nee." zei Skye. Ze bleven even stil en dachten na. Fred keek naar zijn broer. Hij was altijd nog verliefd op Emma gebleven.

"Mevrouw Wizard moet rust krijgen, en het bezoekuur is om!" zei madame Plijster, en ze joeg hen de ziekenzaal uit. "Kom, we gaan naar de Leerlingenkamer." zei Hermelien en de tweeling volgde haar.

De Leerlingenkamer was erg vol, maar Fred en George liepen Hermelien achterna, die naar een tafeltje liep. "Hoi Hermelien, kan je me helpen met-" "Straks Ron!" onderbrak Hermelien hem. Harry en Ron keken haar vragend aan. Hermelien legde alles uit.

Harry en Ron staarden haar een paar tellen aan. "We moeten Emma redden!" riep Hermelien. In Freds ooghoek keek iemand naar hen. "Maar hoe?" vroeg George.

Fred keek de Leerlingenkamer rond. Aan het tafeltje naast hun zaten Sjors en z'n vrienden. Sjors had opgekeken toen hij "Emma" hoorde. Sjors begon druk met Riley te praten, en hij stond op. Hij ging naast Fred staan. "Gingen jullie Emma en Skye zoeken?" vroeg hij. Fred knikte. _Moeten we hem alles vertellen?_ Hij keek even naar Hermelien, die bemoedigend knikte. "Emma is ontvoerd, en Skye ligt in de ziekenzaal." zei George. Sjors staarde hem aan. "Wat?" vroeg hij ongelovig. "Door wie dan?" "Peter Pippeling." zei Hermelien. "Oh nee..." Sjors had waarschijnlijk in de _profeet_ gelezen dat hij ontsnapt was. "Dus jullie weten niet waar Emma is." zei hij. "Nee." zei Fred.


	31. Chapter 31 Skye's ruzie

**Hoofdstuk 31 Skye's ruzie**

**POV Emma**

Het was donker. Ze zag niets en hoorde ook niets.

"Skye? Ben je hier?"

Geen antwoord.

"Skye?!"

Stilte.

Emma voelde touwen snijden in haar polsen en enkels. Ze probeerde zich los te rukken, maar dat was tevergeefs.

Ze hoorde een deur open en weer dicht gaan, maar zag nog steeds niets.

"Daar hebben we Emma Collins." zei een stem. Emma schrok, maar herkende de stem niet. "_Crucio."_

Een vreselijke stekende pijn verscheen zomaar in Emma's lichaam. Ze werd omhoog gegooid. Ze gilde het uit en hoorde iemand lachen. Ze smakte hard op de grond. "Ik ook een keer." zei een andere stem. "_Crucio!" _ Weer pijn, alleen was het dit keer veel erger. "_Crucio!" _Het voelde alsof alle botten in haar lichaam aan het breken waren. Ze gilde en huilde van de pijn. _Laat het ophouden! Laat de pijn alsjeblieft ophouden! _"Zo is het genoeg! Voor vandaag dan." zei de eerste stem. "Wormstaart wil haar zelf martelen." _Wormstaart? _ "_Crucio!" _riep de tweede stem. Emma voelde weer een enorme pijn en merkte hoe ze het bewustzijn verloor.

**POV Sjors**

Sjors liep de Ziekenzaal binnen. Skye zat rechtop in bed en las zo te zien een brief. Ze leek boos.

Sjos ging bij haar bed op een stoel zitten. "Wat is er?" vroeg hij. "Niets." snauwde Skye, terwijl ze de brief aan bleef staren. Sjors wilde de brief uit haar handen grissen, maar Skye pakte haar toverstok van haar nachtkastje en richtte hem op de brief. "_Incendio!" _De brief vloog in brand.

"Waar sloeg dat op?" "Nergens op." zei Skye. Sjors dacht even na. "Heeft het met je ouders te maken? Heb je weer ruzie?"

Skye zweeg. Er verschenen tranen in haar ogen.

"Gaat het?" vroeg Sjors meelevend. Ze schudde haar hoofd. "Alles zit me tegen. Emma ontvoerd, ruzie met mijn ouders..." De tranen liepen over haar wangen en Sjors stond op. Hij omhelsde haar een tijdje, terwijl ze geluidloos huilde. "Het komt wel weer goed." suste hij.

Plotseling stond Fred in de Ziekenzaal. Hij staarde hen aan. "Wat is er?" vroeg hij. Skye liet Sjors verschrikt los. Ze had rode ogen.

"Alles zit Skye tegen." antwoordde Sjors. "Troost jij haar maar." Sjors stond op, en liep naar buiten.

**POV Skye**

Sjors verdween door de deur en Fred liep naar haar toe. "Gaat het?" Hij ging aan haar bed zitten.

Skye schudde haar hoofd. Fred boog zich naar haar toe en kuste haar voorzichtig.

Toen zijn lippen weer verdwenen, omhelsde ze hem. "O, Fred!" snikte ze. "Mijn ouders... Zijn... Dooddoeners..." zei ze tussen het snikken door. Geschokt stopte ze met snikken. Ze staarde Fred geschrokken aan, en hij staarde verbaast terug.

"Wat zei je net?" vroeg hij langzaam. "Niets." zei Skye snel. "Jawel." zei Fred. "Nee, niet belangrijk."

"Meneer Wemel, het bezoekuur is voorbij. Morgen kunt u haar weer zien." Ze joeg Fred de Ziekenzaal uit.

Skye zuchtte en begon weer geluidloos te snikken. _Nu heb ik het echt verklooit. Ik heb een geheim verklapt, wat ik gezworen had niet te vertellen. Gelukkig kwam madame Plijster op tijd..._

**POV Fred**

_Zei ze nou echt dat haar ouders dooddoeners waren? Was ze daarom zo overstuur? _

"Hey, broertje!" Fred keek op. George kwam op hem aflopen en ging naast hem in een stoel zitten. "Hoi." zei Fred peinzend. "Wat is er?" "Skye." mompelde hij. "Meisjes..." zei George zuchtend, maar glimlachend. "Wat heeft ze nu weer?" Fred keek om zich heen. Toen hij zag dat niemand mee luisterde, begon hij te vertellen: "Ik ging haar bezoeken. Sjors was er ook, en ze omhelsde elkaar." George keek hem met opgetrokken wenkbrauw aan. "Nee, niet zo." Zei Fred zijn blik beantwoordend. "Maar goed, toen Sjors de zaal verliet, en ik bij haar op bed ging zitten, begon ze te snikken." Fred keek nog een keer om zich heen, boog zich naar zijn broer toe en fluisterde: " Ze zei iets van 'Mijn ouders zijn dooddoeners'." George keek hem verbaast aan. "Skye's ouders, dooddoeners?" Fred knikte. "En toen staarde ze me geschokt aan." Het was even stil. "Denk je dat haar ouders echt Dooddoeners zijn?" vreog Fred na een tijdje. George aarzelde. "Ik weet niet. Zou kunnen. Haar familie bestaat namelijk uit een en al dooddoener, dus het spijt me, broertje, maar ja ik denk van wel." "Ik moet met haar praten." Zei hij vastbesloten. "Je komt de Ziekenzaal niet meer binnen hoor. Je bent er net uitgegooid." _Maar ik moet haar spreken. _

Ze dachten beide na. Na een tijdje bedacht Fred iets. _Zou Sjors het geweten hebben? Het leek alsof hij meer wist dan ik…_

Hij keek de leerlingenkamer rond, op zoek naar Sjors. Sjors zat bij zijn vrienden aan een tafeltje. Fred stond op en liep naar hem toe.

"Wat weet jij dat ik niet weet?" Sjors keek op van zijn huiswerk. "He?" "Ik wil je spreken. Onder vier ogen." "Eh, oké."

Ze liepen naar een hoekje in de Leerlingenkamer.

"Zo, biecht het maar op. Je weet iets over Skye dat ik niet weet." Sjors keek hem verbaast aan. "Nee, ik weet waarschijnlijk niet meer dan jij. Het enige dat ik weet is dat ze ruzie heeft met haar ouders." Zei Sjors schouderophalend. "Dat wist ik bijvoorbeeld al niet." Zei Fred geërgerd. _Waarom verteld Skye dat niet gewoon? _

"Dus je weet echt niet meer?" Sjors schudde zijn hoofd. "Nee, hoezo? Heeft ze iets aan je verteld, of was het onbedoeld geweest?" " Nee, ze zei niets, maar ik vroeg me gewoon af waarom ze zo doet." Loog Fred. Sjors knikte en liep terug naar zijn vrienden. Fred liep terug naar George en schudde zijn hoofd.


	32. Chapter 32 Doolhof

**Hoofdstuk 32 Doolhof**

**POV Skye**

De volgende morgen verliet ze de Ziekenzaal. Na te hebben ontbeten, liep ze naar de Leerlingenkamer. Die was bijna helemaal verlaten. Fred zat op een stoel bij de haard, en had blijkbaar op haar gewacht. Hij stond op en omhelsde haar.

"Nu moet je me vertellen wat er aan de hand is." Zei hij ernstig. "Zijn je ouders echt dooddoeners?" Skye wist dat ontkennen zinloos zou zijn dus vertelde ze hem, maar alles. "Luister, mijn ouders zijn inderdaad…" Skye zweeg. Ze vond het moeilijk om hierover te praten. "Maar ze zitten ook bij de Orde." Zei Fred. "Ja," zei Skye zuchtend, "ze zijn een soort dubbelspion." "Net als Perkamentus denkt over Sneep?" vroeg Fred. Skye knikte. "Maar dat is super gevaarlijk. Ze zijn in de vakantie tijdens het WK bijna in de problemen geraakt. Ik was boos op ze en zo kreeg ik ruzie." Besloot Skye haar verhaal. Ze sloot haar ogen en beet op haar lip. Fred legde een hand op haar schouder en ze opende haar ogen weer.

"Ik begrijp het." zei hij zacht. Hij boog zich naar haar toe en kuste haar.

Vanaf het moment dat Skye het had verteld aan Fred, begon ze zich beter te voelen, al was ze natuurlijk doodongerust om Emma. Niemand merkte haar afwezigheid op, en Skye vroeg zich of hoe dat mogenlijk was. Zo onopvallend was ze toch niet?

Draco leek meer in zijn nopjes dan normaal. Hij glimlachte continu en lachte veel.

Sjors was ongerust over Emma, net als George alleen had Sjors ook nog het Toverschooltoernooi. Vanavond zou Sjors een hint krijgen over de derde en laatste opdracht.

"Sjors, gaat het?" Sjors knikte. "Ja, maar..." "Je mist Emma." vulde Skye zijn zin in. Sjors knikte. "Ik mis haar." zei Skye. "Ik ook." zei Sjors.

"Hoe laat moet je op het Zwerkbalveld zijn?" "Negen uur." Skye keek op haar horloge. "Zullen we samen gaan? Ik moet er even uit." Sjors knikte onverschillig. Het was duidelijk dat het hem niets kon schelen.

Skye stond op en wilde de Leerlingenkamer verlaten, maar Fred hield haar tegen.

"Waar ga je heen?" vroeg hij ongerust. Skye zuchtte geërgerd. "Een rondje lopen, met Sjors." Fred leek enigzins gerust gesteld. "Okè, doe voorzichtig. Ik wil je niet nog een keer Verlamd vinden, of erachter komen dat je ook ontvoert bent." Hij glimlachte en Skye glimlachte terug.

"Als ik ontvoert word, ga je me dan redden?" vroeg ze grinnikend. "Hum..." Fred deed alsof hij diep nadacht. "Nee, ik denk dat ik je gewoon met rust laat. Je zoekt het zelf maar uit."

Sjors was naast hun gaan staan, en zuchtte geërgerd. "Kunnen we dan nu gaan?"

"Doei." zei Skye tegen Fred en Sjors en zij verlieten de Leerlingenkamer. Harry volgde hun. Ze liepen over de donkere gazons naar het Zwerkbalstadion en gingen door een opening tussen de tribunes het veld op.

Skye keek naar het veld en bleef staan. De anderen bleven ook staan en keken eerst naar haar en volgden toen haar blik. Het Zwerkbalveld was niet langer vlak en glad. Het leek alsof er overal lange, lage muurtjes waren gebouwd, die kriskras over het veld kronkelden en elkaar kruisten.

"Het zijn heggetjes!" zei Harry, die zich bukte en het dichtstbijzijnde muurtje bestudeerde.

"Hallo daar!" riep een opgewekte stem.

Ludo Bazuyn stond midden op het veld, samen met Marcello, Fleur en Kruml. Sjors en Harry klommen over de heggetjes en liepen in hun richting.

Skye bleef echter in de opening van het stadion staan en keek op een afstandje toe.

De kampioenen, Ludo en Marcello praatten een lange tijd met elkaar, en uiteindelijk verlieten Harry en Kruml als eerste het veld.

Marcello praatte even met Sjors. Ze keken af en toe naar Skye, die zeker wist dat ze het over haar hadden.

Sjors liep uiteindelijk weg, naar Skye toe en zei: "Je vader wil je spreken." "Ik hem niet." Sjors haalde zijn schouders op, terwijl Marcello naar haar toe liep. "Ik ga alvast. Ik wacht op je bij het kasteel." Hij liep weg en haar vader kwam voor haar staan.

"Skye, kan ik je nu eindelijk spreken?" Skye staarde boos de andere kant op. "Als het per se moet." mompelde ze. "Luister lieverd, ik weet dat je het moeilijk heb, maar het is nou eenmaal zo. Emma is er voor je, net als Sjors en die jongen van Wemel. Wij zitten nou eenmaal bij twee groepen en beide zijn belangrijk. Het brengt gevaren met zich mee, maar als het plan lukt, word alles beter. Echt dat beloof ik." zei haar vader. Skye beet op haar lip. "Pap, ik weet het niet, okè? Ik ga even een stukje lopen en stuur als ik het weet een brief. Als ik kan beslissen wat ik van deze zaak vind laat ik het je horen, oké?" Haar vader knikte en Skye draaide zich om. Ze liep het Zwerkbalstadion uit, richting het Verboden Bos.

Skye liep wat bij de bomen. Ze dacht aan Emma, die zich misschien wel in het bos bevond. Ze stapte hoopvol een stukje het bos in, alsof ze echt dacht dat Emma daar zou liggen. Of zitten.

Plotseling hoorde ze stemmen. Ze schrok en klom snel in een boom. Waarom ze dat deed wist ze niet, maar het leek haar wel verstandig. Ze keek naar beneden en zag Harry, Kruml en een onverzorgde Krenck.

Hij staarde naar de boom, waar Skye in zat, mompelde iets, deed een wankelende stap opzij en plofte op zijn knieën neer.

"Meneer Krenck?" vroeg Harry luid. "Voelt u zich wel goed?" _wat is dat nou weer voor stomme vraag?!_

Krencks ogen rolden in zijn hoofd. Skye keek naar Kruml, die aan de bosrand was blijven staan en geschrokken naar Krenck staarde.

"Vat is er met chem?"

"Geen idee."mompelde Harry. "Hoor eens, ik kan beter hulp gaan halen -"

"Perkamentus!" bracht meneer Krenck moeizaam uit. Hij stak zijn hand uit, greep Harry bij zijn gewaad en trok hem dichter naar zich toe, hoewel zijn ogen over Harry's hoofd heen staarden. "Ik moet... spreken... met Perkamentus..."

"Ja, goed." zei Harry. "Als u opstaat, meneer Krenck, dan gaan we naar het -" "Ik heb iets... vreselijks... gedaan." zei Krenck.

"Moet... vertellen aan... Perkamentus..." "Sta op, meneer Krenck." zei Harry luid en duidelijk. "Sta op, dan breng ik u naar Perkamentus."

De ogen van Krenck rolden weer, maar keken toen naar Harry.

"Wie ben... jij?" fluisterde hij.

"Een leerling hier op school." zei Harry.

"Je hoort niet bij... hem?" fluisterde Krenck. _Jeweetwel? _

"Nee." zei Harry.

"Bij Perkamentus?" "Ja, dat klopt." zei Harry.

Krenck trok hem dichter naar zich toe. Harry probeerde zijn gewaad los te trekken, maar dat was zo te zien tervergeefs.

"Waarschuw... Perkamentus..."

"Als u me loslaat, ga ik Perkamentus halen." zei Harry. "Laat me los, meneer Krenck, dan ga ik hem halen..." "Dank je, Wezel. Als je daarmee klaar bent, wil ik graag een kopje thee. Zo dadelijk komen mijn vrouw en zoon; we gaan vanavond naar een concert, met de heer en mevrouw Droebel." Krenck praatte opeens weer zonder haperen tegen een boom. _Hij is gek..._

Krenck liet Harry los en mompelde tegen een andere boom.

"Blijf bij hem." zei Harry tegen Kruml, "dan ga ik Perkamentus halen. Dat is sneller, ik weet waar z'n kantoor is -"

"Chij is gek." zei Kruml twijfelachtig en hij staarde naar Krenck, die nog steeds tegen een boom brabbelde.

"Blijf nou maar bij hem." zei Harry. Krenck sloeg zijn armen stevig om Harry's knieën en hem tegen de grond trok.

Hij fluiserde iets en Harry keek hem paniekerig aan.

"Als u me loslaat, ga ik Perkamentus halen, meneer Krenck!" zei Harry. Hij keek bood naar Kruml. "Vooruit, help eens een beetje!" Kruml schuifelde naar Harry toe en hurkte naast Krenck neer.

"Zorg dat hij hier blijft." zei Harry, die zich losrukte uit de greep van Krenck. "Dan ga ik Perkamentus halen."

"Schiet op!" riep Kruml hem na, terwijl Harry wegsprintte.

Er gebeurde even niets. Toen verscheen er uit het niets een man, professor Dolleman. Kruml zag hem niet, en Dolleman hief zijn stok op.

"_Paralitis!" _

Kruml viel Verlamd neer en Skye keek verschrikt toe.

Toen richtte Dolleman zich tot Krenck, die nog steeds instructies mompelde.

Hij richtte zijn stok op Krenck en riep: _"Avada Kedavra!" _

Een groene lichtflits en Krenck stortte dood neer op de grond. Skye wist nog net te voorkomen dat ze gilde. Dolleman sleepte het lichaam het Verboden Bos in en Skye ging verzitten zodat ze het beter kon zien.

Dolleman legde een Onzichtbaarheidsmantel over Krenck en keek om zich heen. Zijn magische oog rolde omhoog, en staarde naar de plek waar Skye zat. Skye bleef doodstil zitten en Dollemans gewone oog keek nu ook omhoog. Hij richtte zijn stok op haar en mompelde iets. Er schoot een lichtstraal uit de stok die tegen de tak, waar Skye op zat aankwam. De tak brak en Skye viel naar beneden. Ze kwam kei hard neer op de grond met haar gezicht in de aarde. Dolleman richtte zijn stok op haar. Ze zag een blauwe lichtflits en toen...


	33. Chapter 33 Help

**Hoofdstuk 33 Help**

**POV Sjors**

_Skye schiet op! Waarom ben je zo langzaam!_

Sjors keek geïrriteerd op zijn horloge. Ze was al bijna een uur weg.

Plotseling kwamen Perkamentus en Harry uit het kasteel lopen.

"Hij gedroeg zich heel vreemd." zei Harry, die haastig voortliep naast Perkamentus. "Hij schijnt niet te weten waar hij is. Het ene moment praat hij alsof hij het tegen Percy Wemel heeft en dan slaat hij opeens om en zegt hij dat hij u moet spreken... ik heb Viktor Kruml bij hem achtergelaten." "Meen je dat?" zei Perkamentus op scherpe toon en hij begon nog sneller te lopen. _Waar hebben ze het over... Kruml, Percy Wemel..._

Sjors schudde zijn gedachten af, en besloot dat hij naar boven zou gaan. _Skye is oud genoeg om zelf de weg te vinden, daar heeft ze mij niet voor nodig._

Hij liep naar de Leerlingenkamer. Zijn vrienden zaten aan een tafel en Wessel zwaaide naar hem. Sjors liep glimlachend naar hun toe.

"En? Wat is de derde opdracht?" vroeg Niels. "Een doolhof met opstakels." "O, oké." zei Niels een beetje teleur gesteld. "Ik hoopte op iets spannenders..." "Ik niet." zei Sjors serieus. Wessel glimlachte.

Sjors keek even de Leerlingenkamer rond. Fred en George zaten over een stuk perkament gebogen, en hadden waarschijnlijk niets gemerkt van zijn binnenkomst zonder Skye. Wessel gaapte en Sjors merkte dat hij eigenlijk ook best moe was. Maar hij moest nog zo veel huiswerk. Hij zuchtte. "Hebben jullie dat opstel voor Sneep al af?" vroeg Sjors. Riley knikte. "Je mag het wel overschrijven." Riley pakte zijn opstel uit zijn tas en schoof het naar Sjors. Sjors haalde wat perkament, inkt en een ganzenveer van boven en begon alles van Riley over te schrijven. Riley leek er niet echt bij te zijn met zijn gedachten. "Riley. Riley. Riley!" riep Wessel. "Hé, wat?" Niels lachte en Sjors en Wessel grinnikte. "En wie is de uitverkorenen?" vroeg Niels. "Wat? Waar heb je het over?" "Je bent verliefd!" zei Niels opgewekt. "Helemaal niet. Ik was gewoon ingedut." zei Riley ontkennend.

Sjors schreef de laatste zin over, rolde het perkament op en stopte het in zijn tas. Riley pakte zijn opstel terug en stond op. Hij pakte zijn tas en zei: "Ik ga naar bed." "Ja, ik ook." zei Wessel en hij geeuwde. "Ja, ik ga ook wel." zei Sjors. "Jullie zijn ook niet gezellig." zei Niels verontwaardigd. "Dan ga ik ook maar."

De volgende ochtend ontbrak Skye weer. Zelfs middags was ze nergens te vinden.

Fred liep geïrriteerd naar Sjors toe.

"Waar is Skye? Ze zou met jou gaan wandelen of zo en nou is ze weer nergens te vinden." Sjors kreeg een angstig voorgevoel. "Zij ging praten met haar vader en ik zou wachten. Toen ze na een uur nog niet terug was ben ik weggegaan." Freds gezicht betrok. "Dus je hebt haar niet meer gezien sinds..." Sjors schudde zijn hoofd. "Ze zou toch niet ook..?"

"Vast niet." Zei Fred, maar het klonk niet overtuigend. Het bleef een tijdje ongemakkelijk stil.

Plotseling vloog er een uil over. Het was een zwarte uil en hij streek voor Fred en Sjors neer. Fred stak zijn hand uit en pakte de brief. Fred las de brief. Zijn blik ging over in paniek. Hij gaf de hem aan Sjors, die hem aanpakte en las:

_Help_


	34. Chapter 34

**Hoofdstuk 34 Emma  
**

**POV Sjors**

Sjors staarde naar de brief. Hij was zo te zien uit een stuk uit de Ochtendprofeet, waar overheen geschreven was.

"Hij komt van Emma." zei Sjors. "Ik herken haar handschrift." Hij huiverde. Het was geschreven met bloed. "Waar zou ze zijn en hoe kwam ze aan deze uil? En perkament?" vroeg Fred. "Geen idee."

**POV Emma**

Emma werd wakker op de grond. Haar hele lichaam deed pijn. Ze kreunde en ging voorzichtig en langza rechtop zitten. Er lag verderop een stuk perkament. Emma stond op en liep naar het stuk. Het was een stuk uit de Ochtendprofeet over haar. Ze keek om haar heen, opzoek naar een ganzenveer of iets waarmee ze kon schrijven. Niets. Emma beet op haar lip en voelde bloed in haar mond. Ze voelde met haar vinger aan de wond die ze net had gemaakt en toen naar haar vinger keek, kreeg ze een idee. Ze schreef met het bloed van haar lip: "Help"

Ze hoorden stemmen en voetstappen. Snel keek ze om zich heen opzoek naar een uil. Gelukkig zat er een in de buurt van de deur. Ze benaderde hem voorzichtig en stopte snel het briefje in zijn snavel.

De deurt vloog open, en de uil vloog naar buiten.

_"Cucio!" _ riep een man.

_ Nee, niet weer!_

Emma gilde van de pijn en riep: "Hou op! Alsjeblieft!" De man lachte. "Het Modderbloedje praat tegen me! _Crucio!" _

**Een super kort hoofdstuk, maar ja... anders hebben we geen clifhanger en dan lezen jullie ons verhaal niet meer, want dan word het nogal saai**


	35. Chapter 35 De derde opdracht

**Hoofdstuk 35 De derde opdracht**

**POV Sjors**

Het was een paar uur voor de derde opdracht. Skye was 's avonds gewoon weer in de Leerlingenkamer te vinden. Toen hij en Fred vroegen wat ze gedaan had en waar ze geweest was, zei ze dat ze niet wist waar ze het over hadden en dat ze gewoon in de bieb was geweest. Sjors maakte zich zorgen om Emma. Sjors en Skye waren naar professor Anderling gestapt en hadden haar verteld dat Emma al minstens een maand weg was. Professor Anderling had het aan Perkamentus verteld en die had het weer doorgegeven aan het Ministerie van Toverkunst.

Professor Anderling kwam naar hem toegelopen.

"Jones, de kampioenen verzamelen zich na het ontbijt in de kamer naast de Grote Zaal." zei ze.

"Maar, professor de opdracht is toch vanavond pas?" vroeg Sjors. "Ja. De familie van de kampioenen zijn uitgenodigd om naar de laatste opdracht te komen kijken. Je hebt nu de kans om ze te begroeten."

Ze liep door en Sjors at zijn toast op. Daarna stond hij op en liep naar het zijkamertje. "Veel plezier!" riep Skye hem na.

In het kamertje stonden zijn broer, moeder en vader al op hem te wachten.

Zijn broer glimlachte breed en Sjors liep grijnzend naar hem toe. Brandon legde zijn hand op Sjors' schouder. "Hey, kampioentje!" "Hoi, B." zei Sjors.

Zijn moeder omhelsde hem. "Je heb het vast moeilijk. Al die moeilijke opdrachten en twee van je vrienden zijn vermist." "Ma, echt het gaat wel." zijn moeder liet hem los en zijn vader gaf hem een hand. "Goed je weer te zien jongen. Ik hoorde van Marcello dat je op de eerste plaats staat!"

Brandon keek om zich heen.

"Zeg broertje, kan je me een rondleiding geven?" Sjors knikte. "Ja, hoor. Ma, pa, gaan jullie ook mee?" Zijn vader knikte.

Het werd een gezellige middag en Sjors was Emma even vergeten. Maar 's avonds, tijdens het feestmaaltijd.

Er waren meer gangen dan normaal. Sjors begon nu echt zenuwachtig te worden en at niet veel. Toen het betoverde plafond van blauw vervaagde tot schemerig paars, stond Perkamentus op en viel er een stilte.

"Dames en heren, over vijf minuten zal ik u verzoeken om u naar het Zwerkbalstadion te begeven voor de derde en laatste opdracht van het Toverschool Toernooi. Zouden de kampioenen zo goed willen zijn om de heer Bazuyn en Wizard nu al te volgen naar het stadion?"

Sjors stond op. Zijn ouders, Skye, vrienden en zelfs Fred wensden hem succes en samen met Harry, Fleur en Kruml verliet hij de Grote Zaal.

Ze stapten het Zwerkbalveld op, dat inmiddels totaal onherkenbaar was. Om het veld stond een heg van zes meter hoog, maar recht tegenover hen bevond zich een opening; de ingang van de uitgestrekte doolhof. Het stuk pad dat ze konden zien, leek donker en griezelig.

Vijf minuten later begonnen de tribunes vol te stromen; opgewonden stemmen en klossende voetstappen galmden door het stadion terwijl honderden leerlingen een plaatsje zochten. Skye glimlachte hem bemoedigend toe, toen hun blikken elkaar kruizden. De heldere hemel was nu donkerblauw en de eerste sterren begonnen te verschijnen. Hagrid, professor Dolleman, professor Anderling en professor Banning kwamen het stadion binnen en liepen naar Bazuyn, Marcello en de kampioenen. Ze droegen grote, rode, lichtgevende sterren op hun hoed, behalve Hagrid, die de zijne achter op zijn vest van mollenvel had bevestigd.

"Wij patrouilleren langs de buitenkant van de doolhof." zei professor Anderling tegen de kampioenen. "Als jullie echt in de problemen komen en gered willen worden, schiet dan rode vonken omhoog en dan komt een van ons jullie halen. Begrepen?"

De kampioenen knikten.

"Oké, op jullie plaatsen!" zei Ludo opgewekt tegen de wachters.

Het viertal ging verschillende richtingen uit en nam positie in rond het doolhof. Marcello wees met zijn toverstok op zijn keel, mompelde: _"Sonorus"_ en zijn magisch versterkte stem echode over de tribunes.

"Dames en heren, de derde en laatste opdracht van het Toverschool Toernooi staat op het punt te beginnen! Laat ik u even herinneren aan de stand! Op de gedeelde eerste plaats, met vijfentachtig punten - Sjors Jones en Harry Potter, beiden van Zweinstein! Op de tweede plaats, met tachtig punten - Viktor Kruml van Klammfels! En op de derde plaats - Fleur Delacour van Beauxbatons! Goed, Harry en Sjors... wacht tot m'n fluitje gaat..." zei Marcello. "Drie - twee - een -"

Hij blies kort op zijn fluitje en Sjors en Harry renden de doolhof binnen.

De torenhoge heggen wierpen inktzwarte schaduwen over het pad.

Zodra ze het doolhof binnengingen, stierf het rumoer van het publiek weg.

Sjors pakte zijn toverstok en mompelde: "Lumos."

Na zo'n vijftig meter kwamen hij en Harry bij een splitsing en keken elkaar aan.

"Nou, tot ziens." zei Harry en hij sloeg rechtsaf. Sjors besloot linksaf te gaan. Hij hoorde hoe Marcello voor de tweede keer op zijn fluitje blies, terwijl hij door het doolhof liep.

Het pad dat hij had gekozen was helemaal verlaten. Hij sloeg rechtsaf en liep verder, met zijn toverstok in de aanslag. Er was nog steeds niets te bekennen.

In de verte hoorde hij voor de derde keer het fluitje van Marcello.

Het werd steeds donkerder in het doolhof werd het donkerder en donkerder. Hij kwam bij een tweede splitsing.

"Wijs me de weg."fluisterde Sjors tegen zijn toverstok, die hij plat op zijn handpalm legde.

De stok draaide een keer rond en wees toen naar rechts, naar een ondoordringbare heg. Daar was het noorden en hij wist dat hij naar het noordwesten moest om het middelpunt van het doolhof te bereiken.

Het linkerpad was ook al verlaten en toen hij weer bij een splitsing kwam en naar rechts ging, bleek ook dat pad vrij van hindernissen. Sjors had het niet verwacht. Hij had niet verwacht dat er zo weinig obstakels zouden zijn.

Hij had dat nog maar net bedacht toen er een Schroeistaartige Skreeft uit het niets verscheen.

"_Paralitis!" _Schreeuwde Sjors, naar het had geen effect. Het schild was te sterk. _Oke, dat werkte niet. Zijn panser is imum voor spreuken. Maar zijn buik niet!_

Sjors rende bij de Skreeft vandaan en liet zich op de grond vallen. Hij richtte zijn stok op de buik van het dier en riep weer: "Paralitis."

De Skreeft plofte verlamd op de grond neer en Sjors ging staan en liep met een grote boog om het beest heen. Hij rende verder en na nog geen tien minuten te hebben gerend, kwam hij Emma tegen.

Ze lag op de grond, met een plasje bloed om haar heen. Ze was lijk bleek. Haar ogen stonden open en staarde in het niets. Ze zat onder de krassen van klauwen en in haar nek had ze een beet. Sjors voelde een ijzige kou door zijn lichaam. Het was net alsof ze was vermoord door een weerwolf.

Hij knielde bij het lichaam neer en voelde verdriet. Plotseling kwam hij weer bij positieven en hij realiseerde zich dat het een Boeman was. _"Riducules!" _

Er klonk een harde knal en de boeman spatte in een ijle rookwolk uitee. Sjors stond op en ging weer verder.

Links... rechts... opnieuw links... twee keer belandde hij in een doodlopend stuk. Hij gebruikte de Windroosspreuk en liep weer verder.

Plotseling werd de stilte verscheurd door een gil. Sjors veronderstelde dat het Fleur was en stond even stil om te luisteren. Maar er klonk geen geluid meer.

Sjors ging rechtsaf en begon zich steeds minder op zijn gemak te voelen.

Hij moest nu in de buurt van de Trofee zijn en zo te horen was Fleur uitgeschakeld. Tien minuten lang kwam hij geen enkel obstakel tegen, behalve doodlopende paden.

Hij sloeg linksaf, maar dat pad liep dood; ging naar rechts, maar kon ook daar niet verder. Hij dwong zichzelf om even te stoppen, sprak met bonzend hart de Windroosbezwering uit, liep een eindje terug en koos een pad dat naar het noordwesten leidde.

Hij was al een paar minuten verder, toen hij plotseling iets achter zich hoorde. Hij draaide zich om en zag Kruml. Hij richtte zijn stok op hem.

"Wat doe je?" vroeg Sjors. Kruml keek hem geweldadig aan.

"Crucio!"

Sjors gilde het uit van de pijn. Zijn kreten galmden door de doolhof.

Sjors viel stuiptrekkend op de grond en zag dat Harry zich door de heg naar hem toe wurmde. Harry krabbelde op en richtte zijn toverstok op Kruml, net op het moment dat die opkeek. Kruml draaide zich om en zette het op een lopen.

"Paralitis!" schreeuwde Harry.

De spreuk raakte Kruml in zijn rug; hij bleef stokstijf staan, viel voorover en bleef roerloos liggen, met zijn gezicht in het gras. Harry rende naar Sjors, die niet meer schokte en lag na te hijgen, met zijn handen voor zijn gezicht.

"Gaat het?" vroeg Harry en hij greep Sjors bij zijn arm.

"Ja." zei Sjors trillend. Hij stond op.

"Hoorde je Fleur gillen?" vroeg Harry.

"Ja." zei Sjors. "Denk je dat Kruml haar ook te pakken heeft genomen?"

"Geen idee." zei Harry langzaam.

"Moeten we hem hier laten liggen?"vroeg Sjors.

"Nee, laten we rode vonken schieten, dan komt iemand hem halen... anders wordt hij waarschijnlijk opgevreten door een Skreeft."

"Oke." zei Sjors. Hij hief zijn toverstok op en schoot een fontein van rode vonken de lucht in, die hoog boven Kruml bleef zweven en de plek markeerde waar hij lag.

Sjors en Harry bleven even in het duister staan en keken om zich heen. Uiteindelijk zei Sjors: "Nou... laten we maar weer verder gaan..."

"Wat?" zei Harry. "O... ja... natuurlijk..."

Ze liepen zwijgend het donkere pad af en Sjors ging naar links en Harry naar rechts. Al snel hoorde Sjors Harry niet meer. Om de vijf minuten gebruikte hij de Windroosspreuk om te controleren of hij in de goede richting ging.

De strijd was nu tussen Harry en hem. Hij wilde winnen. _Met het geld zou ik... Zou ik... Geen idee eigenlijk. Wat moet hij met zo veel geld? Studeren misschien, maar dat kan ik nu ook al.._

Regelmatig kwam hij op een doodlopend punt, maar het werd steeds donkerder en dichter, dus ging Sjors ervan uit dat hij dichter bij het hart van het doolhof kwam.

Toen hij een lang, recht pad uitliep, zag hij opeens iets bewegen. Hij richtte zijn stok wat hoger en zag een reusachtig beest. Ze had ze kop van een vrouw, lichaam van een leeuw en een lange, geelachtige staart, die eindigde in een bruine pluim.

Toen Sjors dreigend zijn stok op haar richtte, zat ze niet in elkaar gedoken, alsof ze op het punt stond hem te bespringen, maar ijsbeerde heen en weer over het pad en versperde hem de weg.

Met een zware, schorre stem zei ze: "Je bent heel dicht bij je doel. De kortste route voert langs mij."

"Zou u dan opzij willen gaan?" vroeg Sjors al wist hij het antwoord al, hij kon het altijd nog proberen.

"Nee." zei de sfinx en ze bleef heen en weer lopen. "Pas als je mijn raadsel oplost. Als je eerste antwoord juist is - laat ik je erlangs. Als je antwoord fout is - val ik aan. Als je zwijgt - laat ik je ongedeerd teruggaan."

Ja hij was wel goed in raadsels maar heel goed nou ook weer niet.

Hij woog zijn kansen af. Als het raadsel te moeilijk was, kon hij altijd nog zijn mond houden, terugkeren en proberen een andere route te vinden naar het middelpunt van de doolhof.

"Mag ik het raadsel horen?"

De sfinx ging midden op het pad op haar achterpoten zitten en zei:

_"Denk aan iemand die van vermommingen leeft,_

_ Die altijd moet liegen en geheimen doorgeeft._

_ Wat draaglijk slecht maakt en doenlijk tot straf,_

_ Trek je vervolgens van dat eerste woord af._

_ Geef me als laatste de klank die je hoort,_

_ Als je meer maakt van een naam of een woord._

_ Voeg die drie dingen samen en zeg me dan gauw, Welk schepsel je niet graag een zoen geven zou." _

Sjors keek het beest aan. Moest hij dit oplossen. Hij raakte een beetje in paniek.

"Mag ik het nog een keer horen... en nu ietsje langzamer, graag?" vroeg hij aarzelend.

De sfinx knipperde met haar ogen, glimlachte en herhaalde het rijm.

"En samen vormen die aanwijzingen een schepsel dat ik niet graag zoenen zou." mompelde Sjors in zichzelf. "Nou dat zijn er zoveel..." Hij dacht even aan Emma, die hij juist wel zoenen wou... Hij probeerde zich weer te concentreren op het raadsel.

"Iemand in vermomming. Iemand die liegt... eh... een bedrieger? Nee, dat is het antwoord niet... En die geheimen doorgeeft... een - een spion? Daar kom ik wel op terug... mag ik de tweede aanwijzing nog een keer horen?"

Ze herhaalde de volgende regels van het rijm.

"Wat draaglijk slecht maakt en doenlijk tot straf." zei Sjors peinzend. "Eh... Ondraaglijk en ondoenlijk! En nu het laatste stukje, alstublieft."

Ze herhaalde de laatste vier regels.

"De klank die je hoort als je meer maakt van een naam of een woord." mompelde Sjors. "als je meer maakt... dan krijg je namen en... dat is het - 'en'. 'En' kan ook een klank zijn! 'N'!"

De sfinx glimlachte.

"Dus dat is samen een schepsel dat ik niet zou willen zoenen." zei Sjors langzaam. "Wat was het ook al weer...? O ja! Spion... min 'on'... plus 'n' ... is... een spin!"

De sfinx glimlachte breder. Ze stond op, rekte haar voorpoten uit en ging opzij, zodat Sjors erlangs kon.

"Bedankt." zei Sjors en hij rende verder.

Iets verderop was er weer een splitsing. _"Wijs_ _me_ _de_ _weg!"_ fluisterde hij tegen zijn toverstok en die draaide om en wees naar rechts. Hij liep snel het rechterpad uit en zag licht in de verte.

Zo'n honderd meter verderop stond de Toverschool Trofee glanzend op een voetstuk. Sjors zette een sprint in en sprong een pad op, dat dichterbij de Trofee was. Hij hoorde achter hem Harry . Sjors rende zo snel als mogelijk naar de Trofee en lette ook alleen nog maar op de Trofee.

"Sjors!" Riep Harry. "Links van je!"

Sjors keek om en zag een reusachtige spin op het pad stappen.

_"Paralitis!"_ schreeuwde Sjors. De spreuk raakte het enorme, zwartbehaarde lijf, maar hij had net zo goed een kiezelsteentje naar de spin kunnen gooien. Het beest bleef abrupt staan, draaide zich om en rende nu op Harry af.

_"Paralitis!_ _Impedimenta!_ _Paralitis!"_ riep Harry.

De spin greep Harry vast en Harry stribbelde tegen.

toen had de spin hem te pakken.

_"Paralitis!_ _Paralitis!"_ riep Sjors, maar het had geen effect.

Harry schreeuwde: _"Expeliarmus."_ De spin liet Harry los.

Sjors en Harry vuurden tegelijk een spreuk op de onderbeuk van de spin af.

Die twee spreuken samen deden wat een spreuk niet voor elkaar had gekregen - de spin kieperde om, plette een heg en viel in een wirwar van harige poten op het pad.

"Is alles goed Harry? Hij is toch niet op je gevallen?"

"Nee." riep Harry terug, nog nahijgend.

Harry leunde tegen een van de heggen aan en Sjors zag dat zijn been erg bloedde.

"Pak hem." zei Harry hijgend tegen Sjors. "Vooruit, pak hem. Je bent er."

Sjors keek om en zag dat hij vlakbij de Trofee stond. Sjors keek weer naar Harry. Hij haalde diep adem en zei: "Nee, neem jij hem. Jij hoort te winnen. Jij hebt hier al twee keer m'n hachje gered." "Zo gaat dat niet." zei Harry boos.

"Degene die het eerst bij de Trofee is, krijgt de punten. Dat ben jij. Met dit been zal ik heus geen sprint van je winnen."

Sjors deed een paar stappen in de richting van de verdoofde spin, weg van de Trofee.

"Nee." zei hij hoofdschuddend.

"Doe niet zo nobel." zei Harry geïrriteerd. "Pak dat ding, dan kunnen we hier weg."

"Jij hebt me over de draken verteld, bovendien hoef ik dat geld niet." zei Sjors.

"Iemand anders heeft mij weer met die draken geholpen. En dat geld hoef ik ook niet." snauwde Harry, die zijn bloedende been probeerde af te vegen met zijn gewaad. "Dan samen." zei Sjors. "De roem is voor Zweinstein en Griffoendor. We houden het op gelijkspel."

"Weet je dat zeker?" vroeg Harry.

"Ja." zei Sjors.

"Oke." zei Harry.

Sjors liep naar harry toe en hielp hem naar het voetstuk waar de Trofee opstond.

"Ik tel tot drie, oke?" zei Harry. "Een - twee - drie -"

Sjors en Harry grepen elk een oor.

Meteen voelde Sjors een ruk achter zijn navel. Zijn voeten kwamen van de grond.


	36. Chapter 36 De Twee Gedaantes

**Hoofdstuk 36 de twee gedaantes  
**

**POV Sjors**

Sjors voelde zijn voeten keihard op de grond terechtkomen. Harry viel op de grond en ze lieten beide de Toverschool Trofee los.

"Waar zijn we?" vroeg Harry. "Geen idee." Sjors trok Harry overeind en ze keken om zich heen.

Ze stonden op een overwoekerde begraafplaats. rechts zagen ze de donkere omtrek van een klein kerkje, achter een grote taxusboom. Links rees een heuvel op en hoog op een helling kon Sjors het silhouet van een groot, oud huis onderscheiden.

"Wist jij dat de Trofee een Viavia was?" vroeg Sjors aan Harry.

"Nee." antwoordde Harry. "Zou dit ook bij de opdracht horen?"

"Ik denk het niet." zei Sjors een beetje nerveus.

"Toverstokken maar in de aanslag?" stelde hij voor. "Ja." het bleef een tijdje stil, terwijl ze om zich heen keken.

"Er komt iemand aan."zei Harry plotseling. "Niet iemand, twee personen." zei Sjors.

Ze tuurden gespannen door het duister en zagen een donkeren gedaantes. Eentje liep, en die hielt een ander vast. De tweede persoon liep langzaam en hij of zij leek nogal zwak. Ze liepen langzaam tussen de graven door, in hun richting. Sjors zag dat de eerste gedaante ook nog iets in zijn andere arm had. Beide gedaantes waren niet zo lang. De tweede persoon was iedergeval langer dan de gene die hem of haar vast hield.

Beide hadden een mantel om en een kap over hun hoofd, om hun gezichten te verbergen. En hij zag, toen de gedaantes dichterbij waren, dat het ding dat de kleine persoon in zijn armen hield, wel een baby leek of een bundeltje gewaden.

De gedaantes bleef op nog geen twee meter afstand staan, naast een enorme marmeren grafsteen. Doormiddel van een spreuk schoten er touwen uit zijn of haar toverstok en werd de langere gedaante aan de steen gebonden.

Daarna wendde hij zich tot Sjors en Harry.

Een paar tellen staarden Sjors, Harry en de kleine gedaante elkaar alleen maar aan.

Plotseling Harry's zijn toverstok viel uit zijn hand. Hij greep naar zijn gezicht en zakte door zijn knieën. Hij lag op de grond.

"Dood de tweede." zei een kille stem plotseling. De langere gedaante deed zijn of haar best om tegen te sputteren maar zo te zien was hij of zij te zwak. "Nee!" riep de lange gedaante.

De kap van de mantel viel af en Sjors bleef als versteend staan. Hij staarde de gedaante aan. Het was Emma.


	37. Chapter 37 Jeweetwel

**Hoofdstuk 37 Jeweetwel**

**POV Sjors**

Emma zat onder de blauwe plekken, opgedroogt bloed en krassen.

Er klonk een zwiepend geluid en een andere stem, die de woorden door de nacht krijste: _"Avada_ _Kedavra!"_

Emma gilde en er verscheen een groene lichtflist. Harry trok Sjors achter een rotsblok. Hij raakte hard met zijn hoofd het rotsblok en het werd zwart voor zijn ogen.

**POV Emma**

Emma gilde. Ze zag hoe Sjors door Harry achter een steen werd getrokken. Harry had zijn ogen dicht en zag zo te zien niet wat hij deed. Sjors' hoofd raakte keihard de steen en ze zag hoe hij op de grond neer viel. Emma dacht dat ze een straalte bloed zag, maar ze wist het niet zeker. Ze zag hoe Wormstaart op Harry afliep en hem overeind sleurde.

Hij sleepte Harry mee naar dezelfde steen waar zij aan vast zat.

Hij duwde Harry ruw tegen de steen werd gegooit. Wormstaart toverde touwen tevoorschijn, die Harry van zijn enkels tot zijn hals strak aan de grafsteen vastbonden.

Harry probeerde zich te verzetten en kreeg een klap.

"Jij!" bracht Harry moeizaam uit.

Wormstaart antwoordde niet en hij controleerde Harry's touwen. Zodra hij er zeker van was dat Harry geen vin meer kon verroeren, haalde Wormstaart twee, zwarte stukjes stof uit de binnenzak van zijn gewaad en propte dat ruw in Harry's mond en daarna in die van Emma. zonder een woord te zeggen draaide hij zich om en liep haastig weg.

Emma kon niet zien waar Wormstaart heen ging, want ze kon niet achter de grafsteen kijken, dus keek ze naar het bundeltje gewaden wat op de grond aan de rand van het graf, naast Harry's toverstok lag. Het was alsof het bundeltje kribbig bewoog. Emma wist niet wat het was al had ze wel een vermoede. Ze wist bijna zeker dat ze onder de Impiruis vloek had verkeerd en daarom had ze zich dat nog niet eerder afgevraagd. Plotseling zag ze een dikke, grote slang door het gras glibberen en om de grafsteen cirkelen waaraan zij en Harry waren vastgebonden. De snelle, piepende ademhaling van Wormstaart kwam weer dichterbij en aan het geluid te horen duwde hij moeizaam iets zwaars voort. Hij verscheen weer in hun gezichtsveld en ze zagen dat hij een grote stenen ketel naar de voet van het graf schoof. Blijkbaar was hij gevuld met water, want ze hoorde het klotsen, en hij was groter dan welke ketel ook die Emma ooit gebruikt had; er zou makkelijk een volwassen man in passen.

Het ding in de bundel gewaden bewoog zich nu heftiger, alsof het zich probeerde te bevrijden. Wormstaart deed met zijn toverstok iets onder de ketel. Opeens laaiden er vlammen op onder de bodem. De grote slang gleed snel weg door het duister.

De vloeistof in de ketel scheen heel vlug warm te worden en begon niet alleen te borrelen, maar ook vonken te spatten, alsof het water in brand stond. Er rezen dikke stoomwolken op, zodat de gedaante van Wormstaart, die het vuur verzorgde, mistig en wazig werd.

Het bundeltje bewoog steeds onrustiger en Emma hoorde weer die hoge, kille stem.

"Haast je!"

Het hele oppervlak van de vloeistof glinsterde nu van de vonken, alsof er een dikke laag diamanten op dreef.

"Het is gereed, meester."

"Kom..." zei de kille stem.

Wormstaart sloeg de bundel gewaden open en onthulde de inhoud. Emma, en zelfs Harry, slaakten een gil, die gesmoord werd door de prop in haar mond.

In het gwaden bundeltje had iets vreselijks gezeten. Het,had de vorm van een mismaakt kind, alleen had Emma nog nooit iets gezien wat minder op een kind leek. Het was haarloos en schubachtig, met een donkere, rauwe, roodachtige kleur. De armpjes en beentjes waren dun en zwak en het gezicht, geen kind had ooit zo'n gezicht gehad. Het was plat en slangachtig, met vurige rode ogen.

Het leek vrijwel hulpeloos; het stak zijn dunne armpjes uit en sloeg die om Wormstaarts nek. Die tilde het wezen op, maar zijn kap gleed af en Emma zag de walging op Wormstaarts bleke, zwakke gelaat terwijl hij het schepsel naar de ketel droeg. Even werd het boosaardige, afgeplatte gezicht verlicht door de vonken die over de oppervlakte van het toverbrouwsel dansten en toen liet Wormstaart het wezen in de ketel zakken. Sissend zonk het in de vloeistof en Emma hoorde het broze lichaam met een zachte plof op de bodem komen.

Wormstaart begon te spreken. Zijn stem trilde en hij leek bijna flauw te vallen van angst, maar hij hief zijn toverstaf op, sloot zijn ogen en riep door het duister: "Bot van de vader, onwetend geschonden, hernieuw uw zoon!"

De aarde van het graf aan Harry's en haar voeten spleet open. Vol afschuw zag Emma hoe er op het commando van Wormstaart een dun stroompje stof oprees uit het graf, dat zachtjes ruisend in de ketel viel. Het flonkerende wateroppervlak bruiste en siste. vonken schoten alle kanten op en de vloeistof werd fel blauw.

Wormstaarts stem begon onbedwingbaar te trillen. Hij haalde een lange, dunne, glanzende zilveren dolk uit zijn gewaad en zei hortend, met doodsbange snikken: "Vlees - van de dienaar - b-bereidwillig gegeven - laat - uw meester herleven!"

Hij strekte zijn rechterhand uit - de hand met de ontbrekende vinger. Met zijn linkerhand greep hij de dolk stevig vast en zwaaide hem omhoog. Emma kneep haar ogen stijf dicht. Ze hoorde een gil. Wormstaart kreunde en jammerde van de pijn.

Ze hoorde hoe hij dichterbij kwam en hij stopte vlakbij haar en Harry. "B-bloed van de gehate... met geweld geroofd... laat uw vijand... herrijzen."

Harry kreunde even van de pijn en Emma hoorde hoe Wormstaart wegliep. Ze durfde haar ogen nier open te doen, maar het felle, witte licht maakte haar nieuwsgierig.

Emma opende haar ogen en zag hoe wormstaart bij de ketel neerzakte, hijgend en snikkend.

De ketel borrelde en knetterende vonken schoten alle kanten op, zo oogverblindend fel dat alles eromheen in een fluweelachtige zwarte duisternis veranderde. Plotseling doofden de opspattende vonken uit. Er kolkte een dichte witte damp uit de ketel, waar alles achter schuilging, zodat Emma niets en niemand meer gezien, uitgezonderd een dikke nevel.

Maar toen zag Emma, met een ijzige golf van angst, hoe achter de stoomwolk het silhouet van een lange, broodmagere man oprees uit de ketel. "Kleed me aan." zei de hoge, kille stem en Wormstaart, die zijn gewonde arm snikkend en kreunend tegen zijn borst drukte, kroop haastig naar het zwarte gewaad dat op de grond lag, krabbelde overeind en trok het met een hand over het hoofd van zijn meester.

De magere man stapte uit de ketel en keek Harry aan. Emma zag dat de man witter was dan een schedel, met grote, felrode ogen en een neus die zo plat was als die van een slang, met dunne spleten in plaats van neusgaten...

Jeweetwel was teruggekeerd.


	38. Chapter 38 wedergeboorte

**Hoofdstuk 38 Wedergeboorte**

**POV Emma**

Zijn handen waren net grote, bleke spinnen; zijn lange witte vingers gleden langs zijn borst, zijn armen, zijn gezicht; zijn rode ogen, met spleetvormige pupillen als een kat, glommen nog feller in het duister. Hij hield zijn handen omhoog en boog en strekte zijn vingers, opgetogen en gefascineerd. Hij lette niet op Wormstaart, die trillend en bloedend op de grond lag en ook niet op de grote slang, die terug was geglibberd en weer sissend om Harry en Emma heen kronkelde. Jeweetwel stak een hand met onnatuurlijk lange vingers in zijn zak en haalde een toverstok tevoorschijn. Die streelde hij ook even zacht, hief hem op en wees naar Wormstaart, die van de grond werd getild en tegen de grafsteen werd gesmeten waaraan Emma en harry waren vastgebonden; hij plofte bij de steen neer en bleef daar in een verfomfaaid hoopje liggen. Jeweetwel richtte zijn vuurrode ogen op Harry en stootte een hoge, kille, vreugdeloze lach uit.

Wormstaarts kleren waren nat van het bloed en dat deed Emma huiveren. "Heer..." zei Wormstaart, "heer... u had beloofd... u had me beloofd..."

"Steek je arm uit." zei Jeweetwel langzaam.

"O, dank u... dank u, meester..."

Hij stak zijn bloedende stomp uit, maar Jeweetwel lachte opnieuw. "Je andere arm, Wormstaart." "Meester, alstublieft... alstublieft..."

Jeweetwel bukte zich en trok Wormstaarts linkerarm naar zich toe; hij stroopte de mouw van zijn gewaad ruw op, tot over zijn elleboog en Emma zag een soort felrode tatoeage - een schedel met een slang uit zijn mond - het Duistere Teken, dat na het WK Zwerkbal aan de hemel was verschenen. Jeweetwel bestudeerde het zorgvuldig en negeerde Wormstaarts onbedwingbare gesnik.

"Het is terug." zei hij zacht. "Dat hebben ze allemaal gemerkt... en nu zullen we zien... nu zullen we het weten..."

Hij drukte met zijn lange, bleke wijsvinger op het teken op Wormstaarts arm.

Wormstaart slaakte een luide kreet. Jeweetwel haalde zijn vinger weg en Emma zag dat het teken inktzwart was geworden.

Jeweetwel kwam overeind, hief zijn hoofd op en keek over her donkere kerkhof.

"Wie zullen de moed hebben om terug te keren als ze het voelen?" fluisterde hij en zijn glanzende rode ogen staarden naar de sterren. "En wie zullen dwaas genoeg zijn om weg te blijven?"

Hij begon heen en weer te lopen en zijn blik gleed constant over het kerkhof. Na een paar minuten keek hij weer naar Harry en Emma en op zijn slangachtige gezicht prijkte een wrede glimlach.

"Je staat op de overblijfselen van wijlen mijn vader, Harry Potter." siste hij zacht. "Een Dreuzel en een dwaas... net zoals jouw eigen lieve moeder. Maar toch waren ze niet helemaal nutteloos, nietwaar? Jouw moeder gaf haar leven om jou te redden toen je klein was... en hoewel ik mijn eigen vader heb gedood, kwam hij me nu heel goed van pas..." Jeweetwel lachte en richtte zich tot Emma. "En jij hebt een trouwe dienaar van mij naar Azkaban gestuurd, smerig Modderbloedje." Emma keek hem angstig aan.

"Kijk eens, Harry! Mijn echte familie keert terug..."

Plotseling klonk overal het geruis van mantels. Tovenaars en heksen Verschijnselden tussen de graven, achter de taxusboom, op ieder beschaduwd plekje. Ze droegen kappen en maskers en liepen een voor een naar Jeweetwel toe... langzaam en voorzichtig, alsof ze hun ogen nauwelijks konden geloven. Jeweetwel wachtte hen zwijgend op. Plotseling viel een van de Dooddoeners op zijn knieën, kroop naar Jeweetwel en kuste de zoom van zijn zwarte gewaad.

"Meester... meester..." mompelde hij.

De Dooddoeners achter hem deden hetzelfde; een voor een kropen ze op hun knieën naar Jeweetwel, kusten zijn gewaad, kropen terug, stonden op en vormden een zwijgende kring om het graf van Jeweetwels vader, Emma, Harry, en het snikkende en schokkende hoopje dat Wormstaart was. Toch lieten ze plaatsen open in de kring, alsof ze dachten dat er nog meer mensen zouden komen, maar Jeweetwel scheen niemand meer te verwachten. Hij keek naar de gemaskerde gezichten en hoewel het windstil was, ging er een soort rilling door de kring, alsof iedereen even huiverde.

"Welkom, Dooddoeners. Dertien jaar... dertien jaar geleden hebben we elkaar voor het laatst ontmoet. En toch reageerden jullie op mijn oproep alsof het gisteren was... we zijn dus nog allemaal verenigd onder het Duistere Teken. Maar is dat wel zo?" Jeweetwel hief zijn angstwekkende gezicht op en sperde zijn spleetvormige neusgaten snuivend open.

"Ik ruik slechte gewetens!" zei hij. "Ik ruik de stank van schuldgevoelens!"

Er ging een tweede huivering door de kring, alsof iedere Dooddoener eigenlijk een stap achteruit wilde doen, maar dat niet durfde.

"Ik zie jullie hier, gezond en wel, met je krachten intact - jullie hadden nauwelijks sneller kunnen komen! - en dan vraag ik me af... waarom zijn deze tovenaars hun meester nooit te hulp geschoten, die ze toch eeuwig trouw gezworen hadden?"

Niemand zei iets en niemand verroerde zich, behalve Wormstaart, die nog steeds snikkend op de grond lag en zijn bloedende arm vasthield.

"En dit is mijn antwoord: waarschijnlijk dachten ze dat mijn macht gebroken was, dat ik voorgoed was uitgeschakeld." fluisterde Jeweetwel. "Ze glipten gauw terug naar het kamp van mijn vijanden en beriepen zich op onschuld en onwetendheid en verderfelijke spreuken...

En dan ik vraag me af: hoe konden ze geloven dat ik niet zou herrijzen? Ze wisten toch wat voor stappen ik lang geleden al genomen had, om mezelf te beschermen tegen de dood van gewone stervelingen? Ze hadden toch de enorme omvang van mijn krachten gezien, in de tijd dat ik machtiger was dan welke tovenaar ook?

Laat ik mijn eigen vraag beantwoorden: misschien geloofden ze wel dat er een nog grotere macht kon bestaan, een macht die Heer Voldemort kon overwinnen... misschien hebben ze nu trouw gezworen aan een ander... misschien zelfs aan die hartsvriend van Modderbloedjes, Dreuzels en ander gepeupel: Albus Perkamentus?"

Toen hij de naam van Perkamentus noemde, bewogen de leden van de kring zich onbehaaglijk en sommige mompelden en schudden hun hoofd.

Jeweetwel negeerde hen. "Dat was een grote teleurstelling voor me... ik geef toe dat ik teleurgesteld was..."

Een van de mannen sprong plotseling naar voren en verbrak de kring. Trillend van top tot teen viel hij aan de voeten van Jeweetwel neer.

"Meester!" krijste hij. "Meester, vergeef me! Vergeef ons!"

Jeweetwel barstte in lachen uit en hief zijn toverstok op. "Crucio!"

De Dooddoener krijste en spartelde. Emma kneep haar ogen dicht en voelde bijna zelf de pijn.

Jeweetwel hief zijn toverstok op. De gemartelde Dooddoener bleef plat op de grond liggen en snakte naar adem.

"Sta op, Arduin." zei Jeweetwel zacht. "Sta op. Vraag je om vergiffenis? Ik vergeef niet. Ik vergeet niet. Dertien lange jaren... ik wil dertien jaar boetedoening voor ik jullie vergeef! Wormstaart heeft al een deel van zijn schuld ingelost, nietwaar, Wormstaart?"

Hij keek naar Wormstaart, die nog steeds lag te huilen.

"Je bent niet teruggekeerd uit trouw, maar uit angst voor je oude vrienden. Je verdient deze pijn, Wormstaart. Dat besef je toch, hoop ik?"

"Ja, meester." kreunde Wormstaart. "Alstublieft, meester... alstublieft..."

"Maar je hebt me wel geholpen mijn lichaam terug te krijgen." zei Jeweetwel kil en hij keek hoe Wormstaart snikkend op de grond lag. "Je bent verachtelijk en verraderlijk, maar toch heb je me geholpen... en Heer Voldemort beloont zijn helpers..."

Jeweetwel hief zijn toverstok weer op en zwaaide ermee door de lucht. Een flits van wat gesmolten zilver leek, dreef glanzend achter de toverstok aan. Even was het vormeloos, maar toen begon het te kronkelen en vormde zich tot een replica van een hand, glanzend als het maanlicht, die naar Wormstaart schoot en zich aan zijn bloedende pols hechtte.

Wormstaart hield abrupt op met snikken. Schor ademend tilde hij zijn hoofd op en staarde vol ongeloof naar de zilveren hand, die naadloos met zijn arm versmolten was. Hij boog en strekte de glimmende vingers, pakte trillend een klein takje en verkruimelde dat tot poeder.

"Heer," fluisterde hij. "meester... hij is prachtig... dank u... dank u..."

Hij kroop op zijn knieën naar Jeweetwel en kuste de zoom van diens gewaad.

"Ik hoop dat je trouw nooit meer zal wankelen, Wormstaart." zei Jeweetwel.

"Nee, Heer... nooit, Heer..."

Wormstaart stond op en nam zijn plaats in de kring in. Hij staarde naar zijn krachtige nieuwe hand, met een gezicht dat nog nat was van tranen. Jeweetwel liep naar de man rechts van Wormstaart.

"Lucius, m'n aalgladde vriend." fluisterde hij en hij bleef staan. "Ik heb gehoord dat jij de oude gebruiken nog niet hebt afgezworen, hoewel je in het openbaar een respectabel masker draagt. Je bent nog altijd bereid om het voortouw te nemen als het om het martelen van Dreuzels gaat, nietwaar? En toch heb je nooit geprobeerd om me te vinden, Lucius... je hebt waarschijnlijk genoten van je daden tijdens het WK Zwerkbal... maar had je die energie niet beter in het opsporen en helpen van je meester kunnen steken?"

"Heer, ik was constant waakzaam." zei de stem van Lucius Malfidus vlug van onder zijn kap. _Is dat... Draco's vader? Skye's oom? _ "Als er ook maar een spoor van u was gevonden, een gerucht dat op uw verblijfplaats wees, had ik me onmiddellijk bij u gevoegd. Niets had dat kunnen verhinderen -"

"En toch vluchtte je voor mijn Teken, toen een trouwe Dooddoener dat van de zomer aan de hemel liet verschijnen." zei Jeweetwel traag, en meneer Malfidus deed er abrupt het zwijgen toe. "Ja, daar weet ik van, Lucius... je hebt me teleurgesteld... ik verwacht dat je in de toekomst een trouwere dienaar zult zijn."

"Natuurlijk, Heer, natuurlijk... u bent genadig... dank u..."

Jeweetwel liep verder, bleef staan en keek naar de ruimte - groot genoeg voor vier mensen - tussen Malfidus en de volgende man.

"Eigenlijk horen de Van Detta's hier te staan." zei Jeweetwel zacht. "Maar die zijn levend begraven in Azkaban. Zij waren me trouw. Ze gingen liever naar Azkaban dan mij te loochenen... als Azkaban wordt opengebroken, zullen de Van Detta's rijker beloond en geëerd worden dan ze ooit hadden kunnen dromen. De Dementors zullen zich bij ons aansluiten... zij zijn onze natuurlijke bondgenoten... we zullen de verbannen reuzen terugroepen... ik zal weer over al mijn trouwe dienaars beschikken en over een leger van wezens die iedereen vreest..." Jeweetwel keek naar de andere twee plaatsen. "En hier horen de Wizards. Maar die moesten naar het Toverschooltoernooi." Emma keek Jeweetwel ongelovig aan. _Skye's ouders, Dooddoeners? Dat kan niet! Daar zijn ze te aardig voor! Maar Jeweetwel zal daar toch niet over liegen? Skye wel._ _Waarom houd ze toch steeds dingen geheim?_

Jeweetwel liep verder. Sommige Dooddoeners passeerde hij in stilte, maar andere sprak hij aan.

"Vleeschhouwer... ik heb van Wormstaart gehoord dat je nu gevaarlijke beesten afmaakt voor het Ministerie van Toverkunst. Binnenkort zul je betere slachtoffers hebben, Vleeschhouwer. Daar zal Heer Voldemort voor zorgen..."

"Dank u, meester... dank u." prevelde Vleeschhouwer.

"En hier," zei Jeweetwel, die naar de twee grootste gemaskerde gedaanten liep. "hebben we Korzel... deze keer doe je het beter, nietwaar, Korzel? En jij ook, Kwast?"

Ze bogen onbeholpen en mompelden dof:

"Ja, meester..."

"Jazeker, meester..."

"En dat geldt ook voor jou, Noot." zei Jeweetwel zacht, toen hij langs een gebogen gedaante liep die in de schaduw van Kwast stond.

"Heer, ik werp me aan uw voeten, ik ben uw trouwste -"

"Zo is het wel genoeg." zei Jeweetwel.

Hij was bij de grootste opening in de kring gekomen en keek ernaar met zijn uitdrukkingsloze rode ogen, alsof hij daar mensen zag staan.

"En hier hebben we zes ontbrekende Dooddoeners... drie zijn voor mij gesneuveld. Eentje was te laf om terug te keren... die zal boeten. Eentje heeft mij voorgoed verlaten... die zal uiteraard gedood worden... en eentje is nog steeds mijn trouwste volgeling en heeft me al grote diensten bewezen."

De Dooddoeners bewogen even.

"Mijn trouwste volgeling bevindt zich op Zweinstein en door zijn inspanningen kunnen we vanavond genieten van het gezelschap van onze jonge vriend..."

Jeweetwels liploze mond krulde tot een grijns toen iedereen in de kring naar Harry keek. "Ja," zei hij. "Harry Potter is zo vriendelijk geweest om mijn feestelijke wedergeboorte bij te wonen. Je zou hem zelfs mijn eregast kunnen noemen."


	39. Chapter 39 Jeweetwels uitleg

**Hoofdstuk 39 Jeweetwels uitleg**

**POV Emma**

Toen deed de Dooddoener rechts van Wormstaart een stap naar voren en zei de stem van Lucius Malfidus van onder zijn masker:

"Meester, we zouden graag willen weten... zoudt u ons willen vertellen... hoe u dit... dit wonder heeft volbracht... hoe u erin geslaagd bent om naar ons terug te keren...?"

"Ah, dat is een heel verhaal, Lucius." zei Jeweetwel. "En het begint - en eindigt - met onze jonge vriend hier."

Hij liep langzaam naar Harry en ging naast hem staan. Iedereen in de kring keek naar hen terwijl de slang bleef rondcirkelen.

"Jullie weten uiteraard dat deze jongen vaak de oorzaak van mijn val is genoemd?" zei Jeweetwel zacht. Zijn rode ogen staarden naar Harry.

"Zoals jullie weten heb ik, op de avond dat ik mijn macht en mijn lichaam verloor, hem geprobeerd te doden. Zijn moeder stierf in een poging hem te redden - en gaf hem daardoor onbewust een soort bescherming waarmee ik geen rekening had gehouden... ik kon de jongen niet aanraken."

Jeweetwel stak een van zijn lange witte vingers op en hield die vlak bij Harry's wang. "Zijn moeder liet de sporen van haar offer op hem achter... dat is oeroude magie. Dat had ik kunnen weten, maar ik was zo dom om het over het hoofd te zien... maar dat doet er niet meer toe. Nu kan ik hem wel aanraken." Jeweetwel drukte zijn vingertop tegen zijn wang en Harry keek heel pijnlijk.

"Dat was een misrekening, vrienden. Dat geef ik toe. Mijn vloek werd afgeweerd door de dwaze zelfopoffering van die vrouw en kaatste naar mij terug. Aaah... onvoorstelbare pijn; niets had me daarop voorbereid. In een oogwenk werd ik losgescheurd uit mijn lichaam en was ik nog minder dan een geest, minder dan het armzaligste spook... maar toch leefde ik nog. Wat ik precies was, weet zelfs ik niet... ik, die het pad dat naar onsterfelijkheid leidt verder heb gevolgd dan wie ook. Jullie weten wat mijn uiteindelijke doel was - de dood overwinnen. En nu de proef op de som werd genomen, bleek dat een of meerdere van mijn experimenten hadden gewerkt... want ik was niet dood, hoewel de vloek daarvoor had moeten zorgen. Desondanks was ik even krachteloos als het zwakste schepsel op aarde en kon ik niets doen om voor mezelf te zorgen... want ik had geen lichaam meer en voor elke spreuk die me had kunnen helpen, had ik een toverstok nodig...

Ik herinner me alleen dat ik mezelf slapeloos en eindeloos dwong om voort te blijven bestaan, seconde na seconde... ik vluchtte naar een afgelegen bos en wachtte daar af... ik was ervan overtuigd dat een van mijn trouwe Dooddoeners me zou proberen te vinden... dat iemand me zou opsporen, de magische handelingen zou verrichten waartoe ik niet meer in staat was en me een lichaam zou teruggeven... maar ik wachtte tevergeefs..."

Opnieuw ging er een huivering door de luisterende Dooddoeners. Jeweetwel liet de stilte voortduren tot hij haast ondraaglijk was en vervolgde toen: "Ik beschikte nog slechts over een vermogen. Ik kon bezit nemen van het lichaam van anderen, maar ik durfde niet naar plaatsen te gaan waar veel mensen waren, omdat ik wist dat de Schouwers nog steeds naar me op zoek waren. Soms nam ik bezit van dieren - uiteraard gaf ik de voorkeur aan slangen - maar in feite was ik dan niet veel beter af dan als pure geest. Hun lichamen waren niet geschikt voor het verrichten van toverkunst en door bezit van ze te nemen, verkortte ik hun levensduur; ze hielden het geen van allen lang uit...

Maar toen... vier jaar geleden... diende zich plotseling een mogelijkheid aan om terug te keren onder de levenden. Een tovenaar -jong, dwaas en goedgelovig - kruiste toevallig mijn pad in het bos waar ik me schuilhield. Hij leek ideaal, de kans waarvan ik gedroomd had... want hij gaf les aan de school van Perkamentus... ik kon hem met gemak overheersen... hij bracht me terug naar dit land en na een tijdje nam ik bezit van zijn lichaam, om nauwlettend toe te zien hoe hij mijn bevelen opvolgde. Maar mijn plan mislukte. Ik slaagde er niet in om de Steen der Wijzen te stelen. De kans op eeuwig leven werd me ontnomen. Opnieuw werd me de voet dwars gezet... en opnieuw door Harry Potter..."

Er viel weer een stilte; niets bewoog, zelfs de naalden van de taxusboom niet.

"Mijn dienaar stierf toen ik zijn lichaam verliet en ik was weer even zwak als voorheen," vervolgde Jeweetwel. "Ik keerde terug naar mijn afgelegen schuilplaats en nog geen jaar geleden, toen ik bijna alle hoop had opgegeven, gebeurde het dan eindelijk... een van mijn dienaren keerde terug. Wormstaart, die zijn eigen dood in scene had gezet om zijn straf te ontlopen, werd uit zijn schuilplaats verdreven door mensen die hij ooit als zijn vrienden had beschouwd, is door een Modderbloedje in Azkaban terecht gekomen, daarna ontsnapt en besloot terug te keren naar zijn meester. Hij zocht me in het land waar ik me volgens geruchten schuil zou houden... uiteraard geholpen door de ratten die hij onderweg ontmoette. Zijn smerige kleine vriendjes zeiden dat er een bepaalde plaats was, diep in het hart van een Albanees bos, waar kleine dieren zoals zij gedood werden door een donkere schaduw die bezit van ze nam...

Maar zijn zoektocht verliep niet zonder hindernissen, nietwaar, Wormstaart? Toen hij op een avond honger had, aan de rand van het bos waar hij me hoopte te vinden, besloot hij dom genoeg iets te gaan eten in een herberg... en wie liep hij daar tegen het lijf? Niemand minder dan Berta Kriel, een heks die op het Ministerie van Toverkunst werkte.

Opnieuw bleek hoe gunstig het lot Heer Voldemort gezind is. Dat had het einde kunnen betekenen van mijn laatste kans op wedergeboorte. Maar Wormstaart wist Berta Kriel over te halen om samen met hem een avondwandeling te maken. Hij overmeesterde haar... en bracht haar naar mij. En Berta Kriel, die alles geruïneerd zou kunnen hebben, bleek in werkelijkheid een geschenk uit de hemel te zijn, want na gebruik van de nodige overredingskracht, werd ze een rijke bron van informatie.

Ze vertelde me dat het Toverschool Toernooi dat jaar gehouden zou worden op Zweinstein. Ze vertelde me dat ze een trouwe Dooddoener kende, die maar al te graag bereid zou zijn me te helpen als ik met hem in contact kon komen. Ze vertelde me heel veel... maar de methodes die ik gebruikte om haar Herinneringsslot te forceren waren niet zachtzinnig en toen ik alle nuttige informatie uit haar had losgekregen, waren zowel haar lichaam als haar geest onherstelbaar beschadigd. Ik kon haar niet in bezit nemen en dus ontdeed ik me van haar."

Jeweetwel glimlachte kil en zijn rode ogen waren leeg en genadeloos.

"Het lichaam van Wormstaart was ook niet geschikt om in bezit te nemen, omdat hij te veel aandacht zou trekken als iemand hem zag. Hij was echter wel de gezonde dienaar die ik nodig had en hoewel Wormstaart een armzalige tovenaar is, was hij in staat de instructies op te volgen waardoor ik een zwak lichaam terug zou krijgen, een lichaam dat ik tijdelijk kon bewonen terwijl ik wachtte op de essentiële ingrediënten voor een echte wedergeboorte. Met behulp van enkele spreuken die ik zelf had uitgevonden... met wat hulp van mijn dierbare Nagini."

Jeweetwel keel naar de onophoudelijk rondcirkelende slang.

"en met een drank gebrouwen uit eenhoornbloed en het slangengif waarvan Nagini me voorzag... was ik al gauw in staat om een bijna menselijke gedaante aan te nemen en was ik sterk genoeg om te kunnen reizen.

Het had geen zin om nog een poging te doen de Steen der Wijzen te stelen, want ik wist dat Perkamentus die vernietigd zou hebben. Ik was bereid eerst tot sterfelijk leven terug te keren voor ik opnieuw een poging deed om onsterfelijkheid na te jagen. Ik stelde mijn doelen wat lager... voorlopig zou ik er tevreden mee zijn als ik mijn oude lichaam en oude kracht herwon.

Ik wist dat ik, om dat te bereiken, drie krachtige ingrediënten nodig had. Over een beschikte ik al, vlees, geschonken door een dienaar...

Het gebeente van mijn vader betekende uiteraard dat we hierheen moesten, naar de plaats waar hij begraven lag. Maar het bloed van een vijand... Wormstaart wilde dat ik een willekeurige tovenaar zou gebruiken, maar ik wist wie ik moest gebruiken als ik machtiger wilde herrijzen dan voor mijn val. Ik wilde het bloed van Harry Potter. Ik wilde het bloed van degene die me dertien jaar geleden van mijn macht had beroofd, want de nog resterende bescherming die zijn moeder hem had gegeven, zou dan ook door mijn aderen stromen...

Maar hoe moest ik Harry Potter te pakken krijgen? Hij wordt beter beschermd dan hij zelf weet. Perkamentus maakte gebruik van een oeroude toverkracht, zodat de jongen veilig is zolang zijn familieleden maar voor hem zorgen. Zelfs ik kan hem dan niet deren... uiteraard had je het WK Zwerkbal... ik dacht dat hij dan misschien minder goed bewaakt zou worden, ver weg van Perkamentus en zijn familie, maar ik was nog niet sterk genoeg om te proberen hem te ontvoeren in het bijzijn van hordes tovenaars van het Ministerie. En daarna zou hij weer terugkeren naar Zweinstein, waar hij van 's ochtends vroeg tot 's avonds laat onder de kromme neus van die seniele oude Dreuzelvriend zou zijn. Hoe kon ik hem in handen krijgen?

Door de informatie van Berta Kriel te benutten. Door mijn enige trouwe Dooddoener, die zich een plaatsje op Zweinstein had verworven, ervoor te laten zorgen dat Potters naam uit de Vuurbeker kwam. Door mijn Dooddoener ervoor te laten zorgen dat Potter het Toernooi won, dat hij als eerste de Toverschool Trofee aan zou raken, de Trofee die mijn Dooddoener in een Viavia had veranderd, die hem rechtstreeks in mijn armen zou brengen, waar Perkamentus hem niet helpen en beschermen kan. En daar is hij dan... de jongen van wie jullie dachten dat hij mijn ondergang was..."

Jeweetwel liep langzaam naar Harry en keek hem aan. Hij hief zijn toverstok op en zei: "Crucio!"

Harry schreeuwde en spartelde. Plotseling stopte hij met schreeuwen en hing hij slap in de touwen.

"Jullie beseffen nu, hoe dwaas het was om te denken dat deze jongen sterker zou kunnen zijn dan ik." zei Jeweetwel. "Ik wil dat bij niemand een kleine twijfel bestaat. Harry Potter is destijds door een toeval ontkomen, maar nu zal ik mijn kracht bewijzen door hem in jullie bijzijn te doden. Ik zal hem een eerlijke kans geven. Hij mag zich met me meten en dan zal blijken wie de sterkste is. Nog heel even, NaginiDe slang gleed weg door het gras, naar de toekijkende Dooddoeners.

"Maak hem los, Wormstaart, en geef hem zijn toverstok terug."


	40. Chapter 40 Harry vs Jeweetwel

**Hoofdstuk 40 Harry vs Jeweetwel**

**POV Emma**

Wormstaart liep naar Harry. hij hief zijn nieuwe zilveren hand op, trok de prop uit Harry's mond en sneed toen met een haal de touwen door waarmee hij aan de grafsteen was vastgebonden.  
Harry trilde heftig.

De Dooddoeners sloten de rijen en vormden een kleinere kring rond hem en Jeweetwel, zodat de openingen waar de ontbrekende Dooddoeners hadden moeten staan, werden gedicht. Wormstaart verliet de kring, liep naar de plek waar Sjors lag en kwam terug met Harry's toverstok, die hij ruw in Harry's hand duwde, zonder hem aan te kijken. Vervolgens nam Wormstaart zijn plaats in de kring van toekijkende Dooddoeners weer in. Emma zat nog steeds vast aan de steen en probeerde zich los te maken, maar zonder succes.  
"Je hebt geleerd hoe je moet duelleren, Harry Potter?" vroeg Jeweetwel zacht en zijn rode ogen glommen in het duister.  
"Eerst buigen we naar elkaar." zei Jeweetwel, die een klein beetje boog, maar zijn slangachtige gezicht op Harry gericht hield. "Kom, laten we de formaliteiten in acht nemen... Perkamentus zou willen dat je manieren toont... buig voor de dood, Harry..."  
De Dooddoeners lachten en Jeweetwels liploze mond grijnsde. Harry boog niet.

"Buigen, zeg ik!" snauwde Jeweetwel, die zijn toverstok ophief. Harry boog, maar je zag duidelijk dat het onder dwang was. De Dooddoeners lachten nog harder.  
"Goed zo." zei Jeweetwel zacht en hij hief zijn toverstok weer op. "Nu kijk je me aan, als een man... trots en met rechte schouders, net als je vader voor hij stierf... en nu - begint het duel."  
Jeweetwel hief zijn stok weer op en Harry werd weer getroffen door de Cruciatusvloek. Harry gilde weer, en viel op de grond.  
En na een tijdje stopte Harry met stuiptrekken en rolde hij op zijn zij en krabbelde trillend overeind. Hij wankelde zijdelings tegen de muur van Dooddoeners en die duwden hem weg, terug naar Jeweetwel.  
"Even een kleine pauze," zei Jeweetwel. Zijn spleetachtige neusgaten waren opengesperd van opwinding. "Een kleine onderbreking... dat deed pijn, nietwaar, Harry? Je wilt toch niet dat ik dat nog een keer doe, hè?"  
Harry gaf geen antwoord.

"Ik vroeg of je wilt dat ik dat nog een keer doe?" zei Jeweetwel zacht. "Geef antwoord! Imperio!"  
"DAT ZEG IK NIET!" schreeuwde Harry.  
"Wil je dat niet zeggen?" fluisterde Jeweetwel, en de Dooddoeners lachten niet meer. "Wil je geen "nee" zeggen, Harry? Gehoorzaamheid is een deugd, weet je, een deugd die ik je misschien moet bijbrengen voor je sterft... wellicht door nog een kleine dosis pijn?"  
Jeweetwel hief zijn toverstok op. Harry dook opzij en rolde achter de marmeren grafsteen van Jeweetwels vader, die hij hoorde barsten toen de vloek hem miste en de steen raakte.  
"We spelen geen verstoppertje, Harry," zei Jeweetwels zachte, ijzige stem, die dichterbij kwam terwijl de Dooddoeners weer lachten. "Je kunt je niet voor me verbergen. Betekent dit dat je genoeg hebt van ons duel? Wil je liever dat ik er nu al een eind aan maak, Harry? Kom maar tevoorschijn... kom maar buitenspelen... het zal snel gaan... misschien zelfs pijnloos... ik zou het niet weten... ik ben nog nooit gestorven..."  
Harry kwam acher de grafsteen vandaan, met opgeheven toverstok.

Harry richtte zijn stok op Jeweetwel en Jeweetwel richtte zijn stok op Harry. Terwijl Harry "Expelliarmus!" schreeuwde, riep Jeweetwel: "Avada Kedavra!"  
Op hetzelfde moment dat een straal groen licht uit de stok van Jeweetwel schoot, spoot een rode lichtstraal uit Harry's staf. Ze botsten midden in de lucht op elkaar. Emma zag dat Harry's stok trilde en dat hij hem nu met twee handen vasthield.

De twee stokken werden opeens verbonden door een smalle lichtbundel die rood niet of groen was, maar goud.  
En opeens rezen Harry en Jeweetwel de lucht in, terwijl hun toverstokken verbonden bleven door de glanzende gouden lichtstraal. Ze gleden weg van de grafsteen van Jeweetwels vader en daalden neer op een leeg stuk grond, waar geen graven waren. De Dooddoeners riepen en schreeuwden, ze vroegen Jeweetwel om instructies. ze kwamen haastig aanlopen en vormden opnieuw een kring rond Harry en Jeweetwel. Sommige trokken ook hun toverstok en de slang glibberde achter hen aan…

De gouden draad die Harry en Jeweetwel verbond, versplinterde: de lichtstraal tussen hun toverstokken bleef bestaan, maar duizend afgesplitste stralen vormden een boog boven Harry en Jeweetwel en kruisten zich kriskras om hen heen, tot ze omgeven werden door een gouden, koepelvormig web, een kooi van licht  
Jeweetwel krijste iets tegen de Dooddoeners.

Opeens vloog er een schim van een hoofd, gevolgd door armen en een romp... een oude man wurmde zich uit de punt van de stok. Hij staarde verbaasd naar Harry en Jeweetwel, het gouden web en de verbonden toverstaven, leunend op zijn stok.  
Emma zag dat de man zijn lippen bewoog, maar kon het niet verstaan.

Daarna spoot er nog een schim uit de stok van Jeweetwel, dit keer was het een vrouw.

Zij en de andere gedaante begonnen langs de binnenrand van het gouden web te lopen, terwijl de Dooddoeners buiten langs holden. De schimmen praatten, maar Emma hoorde ze niet.

Opnieuw welde er een hoofd uit de punt van Jeweetwels toverstok. De rokerige schim van een jonge vrouw met lang haar viel op de grond, kwam overeind. Emma besefde dat het Harry's moeder was. Ze had roodkleurig haar en haar ogen leken op die van Harry.

Ook zei sprak tegen Harry.

Er kwam nog een gedaante uit de stok, een man, met warrig zwart haar, dat op dat van Harry leek. Het kon bijna niet anders, het moest Harry's vader zijn. Hij liep naar Harry, keek naar hem en zei iets. Harry antwoordde. Zijn gezicht was vertrokken van inspanning.

"NU!" zei Harry gedempt en hij hief zijn stok met een ruk op, rende naar Emma vuurde een spreuk af op de touwen zodat ze los was en rende naar Sjors. Emma probeerde ook snel bij Sjors te zijn, maar tegen die tijd waren de dooddoeners af dichterbij. Harry rende terug en sleurde Emma mee. Harry knielde bij Sjors neer en riep tegen Emma: "Hou hem vast!" Emma knikte beverig en hield Sjors in haar armen. Zijn ogen waren gesloten en Emma voelde opgedroogd bloed op zijn achterhoofd. Ze voelde tranen over haar wangen.

_"Accio!"_ schreeuwde Harry, die met zijn stok op de Toverschool Trofee wees.  
Die rees omhoog en vloog naar hem toe. Harry had Sjors vast en greep de Trofee.

Emma hoorde Jeweetwels schelle kreet van woede, op hetzelfde moment dat ze met de Viavia vertrok. Ze greep Sjors stevig beet en duwde hem tegen haar aan.


	41. Chapter 41

**Hoofdstuk 41 Draco's spijt **

**POV Emma**

Emma voelde dat ze op de grond neer kwam. Emma hield Sjors stevig vast. Naast haar smakte harry met zijn gezicht omlaag op de opende haar ogen, en keek omzich heen. Ze stond op en zag dat Skye naar haar toe rennen.

"Emma! Emms, gaat het?" Skye ondersteunde haar. Opeens zag Skye Sjors. "Wat... Wat is er... Met Sjors?" vroeg Skye trillerig. "Geen idee." fluisterde Emma. Perkamentus, de minister en meer mensen kwam op hun afgerend.

"Wat is er gebeurd, Emms? En wat zie je er uit!" vroeg Skye. Emma antwoorde niet, maar Harry wel.

"Hij is terug," fluisterde Harry. "Hij is terug. Voldemort"  
"Wat gebeurt er? Wat is er aan de hand?" vroeg de Minister.

"Mijn God - Wat is er met Jones?" fluisterde Droebel. "Harry, blijf hier - juffrouw Wizard, zou u met juffrouw Collins naar de Ziekenzaal brengen?" Skye knikte en hielp Emma omhoog. Emma liet Sjors los, en zag dat er bloed op haar handen zat. Trillend liep verliet ze samen met skye die haar ondersteunde het Zwerkbalveld. George kwam even later achter hun aan en Emma bleef naar haar handen staren. George ging naast Emma lopen en probeerde Skye over te halen, om hem met Emma alleen te laten.

"Nee." zei Skye en ze opende de deur van de Ziekenzaal.

Madame Plijster kwam naar hun toegesneld en Skye vroeg:

"Madame Pijster, kunt u even naar Emma kijken? We zijn hier op verzoek van professor Perkamentus."

Madame Plijster stuurde Emma naar een bed en onderzocht haar.

"Wat is er met jou gebeurd, meisje? Zeker gevaarlijke fratsen uitgehaald." Emma antwoordde niet en keek naar Skye en George die beide zweigend toekeken. Toen madame Plijster weer naar haar kantoortje liep, begon Skye te praten.

"Wat is er gebeurd? Heb je wel gegeten? Je ziet er heel mager uit. Waar was je al die tijd?" "Skye, val haar niet zo aan met vragen! Ze is weken lang vermist geweest. Kijk eens hoe ze eruit ziet! Ze heeft vast veel meegemaakt." zei George bezorgd. Skye keek hem boos aan. "Ik val haar niet aan!" "Emma liet zich in haar kussens vallen en drukte haar handen tegen haar oren. George en Skye hadden het niet door, totdat de deur van de Ziekenzaal openging. Ze zwegen aprubt en draaiden zich om. Perkamentus, Anderling en Sneep kwamen de ziekenzaal binnen, met Sjors voor zich op een zweefende brancard.

Madame Plijster snelde naar hun toe en hielp hun Sjors op een bed naast Emma neer te leggen. De gordijnen van het bed werden gesloten en madame Plijster onderzocht Sjors achter het gordijn.

George ging op een stoel naast Emma's bed zitten. Hij keek haar aan en vroeg zacht: "Wat is er gebeurd?" Emma kon het niet laten te glimlachen. George glimlachte onzeker. Emma vertelde wat er op het kerkhof gebeurd was.

George luisterde en onderbrak haar niet. Skye stond op een afstand en luisterde mee. Ze keek nogal ongeïntereseerd, al luisterde ze wel.

Opeens herrinnerde Emma zich dat Skye's ouders Dooddoeners waren. Ze wilde het er met Skye over hebben, maar besefde dat ze dat niet kon doen met George erbij.

Ze wilde net vragen of George weg wilde gaan, toen het gordijn bij Sjors openging en de leraren tevoorschijn kwamen. Madame Plijster snelde naar haar kantoortje en de professoren liepen op een drafje de Ziekenzaal uit.

"Waar sloeg dat op?" vroeg Skye. "Geen idee." mompelde George. Emma keek naar Sjors. Zijn ogen waren nog steeds gesloten.

Madame Plijster kwam terug en nog geen minuut later kwamen vijf mannen in witte gewaden binnen rennen. Ze renden naar Sjors bed, toverden een brancard tevoorschijn, legde hem erop en verdwenen met Sjors de Ziekenzaal weer uit.

Emma zag hoe er een soort van angst op Skye's gezicht verscheen. George keek ook niet al te blij.

"Wat is er?" vroeg Emma en ze keek van de een, naar de ander. "Wie waren dat?" Skye en George keken elkaar aan. "Dat waren mensen van het St. Holisto." zei George. "Dat is een toverziekenhuis." legde Skye uit. "En als je daar heen moet..." begon George. "Dan is het niet zo best." onderbrak Skye hem. Emma snapte nu waar Skye net een beetje angstig keek. Ze voelde het nu ook.

Madame Plijster kwam terug. Skye liep naar haar toe en vroeg:

"Wat is er met Sjors?" "Dat weten we niet, meisje." "Waar is hij heen?" "Naar het St. Holisto." "Wanneer horen we wat van hem?" "Meisje, stel niet zo veel vragen." Zei madame Plijster geïrriteerd. "dat weten we nog niet." Skye zuchtte en zei tegen Emma en George. "Ik ga naar de Leerlingenkamer. Succes." Ze glimlachte naar Emma en gaf haar een knipoog. _O Skye toch… Je denkt toch niet dat ik nu weer met George ga?_

Skye knipoogte ook even naar George, die glimlachte en Skye verliet de Ziekenzaal.

Het bleef even stil. Toen pakte George haar hand. Emma werd onbewust rood, door zijn aanraking. George glimlachte. Ze keken elkaar aan. Ze voelde zich een beetje ongemakkelijk. Hij gaf een kneepje in haar hand. Emma dacht even aan Sjors. Die deed dat ook altijd bij haar…

George boog zich langzaam naar haar toe. Zijn lippen waren vlakbij de hare... Toen trok Emma haar hoofd terug. George keek haar verbaast aan.

"Niet nu, George." Fluisterde ze. "Ik kan het niet."

George glimlachte. "Ik heb de tijd. Ik zal wachten." Emma knikte en George stond op. "Ik ga maar. Succes." Hij glimlachte en drukte een kus op Emma's hand. Emma merkte dat ze weer een beetje rood werd en daardoor glimlachte George breder. Hij verliet de Ziekenzaal en nog geen tien minuten later verscheen Draco.

Hij zei niets en ging naast haar zitten, op de plek waar George had gezeten. "Hoi." Zei hij. "Hallo, Draco." zei Emma een beetjr kil. "Het spijt me, van het WK en al die keren dat ik zo tegen je deed. Het spijt me ook van dat gedoe met Jones. Ik hoopte gewoon dat je me dan wel zag staan."

Emma wist niet wat ze verwacht had, maar dit niet.

Ze keek Draco aan. Zijn ogen glommen van het nat. Draco huilde. Hij huilde echt. Hij was weer zoals die ene avond, dat hij haar kuste. in hun eerstejaar Die eerste keer.

"Excuses aanvaard." Zei Emma zacht, al wist ze ergens dat dat niet waar was. Ze zou hem niet snel vergeven, omdat hij haar relatie met Sjors had verpest. Maar aan de ene kant twijfelde Emma of het echt wel Draco's schuld was. Hij had haar dan misschien wel gekust, maar dat hoefde niet meteen het einde van een relatie te betekenen. Als iemand echt van je houd, moet je relatie tegen een stootje kunnen.

Draco keek haar verbaast aan. De tranen blonken nog in zijn ogen.

"Echt? Vergeef je het me echt?"

Emma glimlachte en omhelsde hem. Ze lieten elkaar los en Draco kuste haar op haar wang.

"Ik maak dus nog steeds een kans?" "Je kan het altijd proberen." Zei Emma glimlachend. Draco glimlachte ook. "Dank je, Emma." Hij stond op en verliet de Ziekenzaal, met een gijns op zijn gezicht.


	42. Chapter 42 Laatste Weken

**Hoofdstuk 42**

**POV Emma**

In die laatste weken gebeurde er veel. Perkamentus vertelde de hele school over Jeweetwel en de situatie op het kerkhof. Later die middag kregen Emma, Skye en Jack te horen dat Sjors in een coma lag.

Sjors' ouders wilde een gesprek met Emma en Harry over wat er nou eigenlijk gebeurd was. Harry vertelde het en Emma had het idee dat ze alles weer opnieuw beleefde.

Nadat Harry alles had verteld, wou Harry Sjors' ouders het prijzengeld geven, maar dat sloegen ze af. Toen Harry ook de Ziekenzaal mocht verlaten, liep hij met de zak goud naar Emma.

"Wil jij het hebben? Sjors heeft eigenlijk gewonnen, misschien kun je het aan hem terug geveb zodra hij wakker is." Emma schudde haar hoofd. "Ik weet bijna zeker dat Sjors wil dat jij het hebt. Maar als je het niet wil hebben, mag ik je dan een voorstel doen over wie het wel wil hebben?" Harry knikte. "Fred en George. Ze kunnen er hun winkel mee openen." Harry keek wat vrolijker. "Ja, goed idee."

Toen was het al weer tijd voor de terugreis.

Emma zat samen met Skye, Harry, Ron en Hermelien in een coupe. Ron had zijn galagewaad over de kooi van Koekeroekus gegooid, zodat hij niet aan een stuk door zou zitten krassen en Dexter zat op Skye's schouder.

Emma, Skye, Harry, Ron en Hermelien praatten met elkaar, terwijl de trein naar het zuiden raasde.

"Ik ben erachter gekomen hoe Rita Pulpers privégesprekken kon afluisteren terwijl ze helemaal niet op het schoolterrein mocht komen." flapte Hermelien er plotseling uit. "Hoe deed ze dat dan?" vroeg Harry meteen. "En hoe ben je daar achter gekomen?" zei Ron, die haar aanstaarde.

"Nou, eerlijk gezegd heb jij me op het idee gebracht." zei ze.

"O ja?" zei Ron verbijsterd. "Hoe dan?"

"Met dat gepraat over die monitor." zei Hermelien vrolijk. "Maar je zei dat die dingen niet werkten-" "O, ik heb het niet over elektronische monitors." zei Hermelien. "Nee, zie je... Rita Pulpers is een niet-geregistreerde Faunaat. Ze kan zich veranderen -"

Hermelien haalde een klein, verzegeld glazen potje uit haar tas.

"- in een tor."

"Je hebt toch niet... ze is toch niet..." stotterde Ron.

"Ja." zei Hermelien blij en ze liet hun de pot zien.

Die bevatte een paar takjes en blaadjes en een grote, dikke tor.

"Je bedoelt toch niet - dat kan niet waar zijn -" fluisterde Ron, die de pot op ooghoogte hield.

"Jawel." zei Hermelien met een brede grijns. "Ik heb haar gevangen op het raamkozijn van de ziekenvleugel. Als je goed kijkt, zul je zien dat die kleurige vlekjes rond haar voelsprieten precies dezelfde vorm hebben als die afschuwelijke bril die ze altijd draagt."

"Er zat een tor op dat standbeeld, op de avond dat Hagrid madame Mallemour vertelde over z'n moeder!" "Ja, precies." zei Hermelien. "En Viktor zei vlak na ons gesprek aan het meer dat ik een tor in m'n haar had. En ik moet we wel heel erg vergissen of Rita zat ook op het raamkozijn van professor Zwamdrifts lokaal toen je litteken pijn deed. Zo heeft ze het hele jaar rondgezoemd, op zoek naar sappige verhalen."

"Toen we Malfidus onder die boom zagen..." zei Ron langzaam.

"Had hij haar in z'n hand en praatte hij met haar." zei Hermelien. "Hij wist het natuurlijk. Zo kwam ze aan al die leuke interviewtjes met die Zwadderaars. Het kon hen niks schelen of ze iets illegaals deed, zolang ze haar maar vreselijke verhalen konden vertellen over ons en Hagrid."

Hermelien nam de pot weer over en glimlachte tegen de tor, die boos tegen het glas aan zoemde.

"Ik heb gezegd dat ik haar vrij zal laten als we weer thuis zijn." zei Hermelien. "Ik heb een Onbreekbaarheidsbezwering uitgesproken over de pot, zodat ze zich niet in haar normale gedaante kan veranderen. En ik heb gezegd dat ze haar veer een jaar lang moet laten rusten. Kijken of ze kan afkicken van haar verslaving om vreselijke leugens te schrijven over mensen."

Met een glimlach stopte Hermelien de tor weer in haar schooltas.

De deur van hun coupe gleed open.

"Heel slim van je, Griffel." zei Draco.

Korzel en Kwast stonden achter hem.

"Zo." zei Malfidus langzaam. Hij kwam een paar stappen de coupe in en keek om zich heen. Een grijns trilde op zijn lippen. "Dus jij hebt een of ander armzalig verslaggeefstertje gevangen en Potter is weer het lievelingetje van Perkamentus. Nou, geweldig, hoor!"

Zijn zelfvoldane glimlach werd breder en Korzel en Kwast grijnsden.

"Proberen we er niet aan te denken?" zei Draco zacht en hij keek Harry, Ron en Hermelien aan. "Doen we liever alsof er niets aan de hand is?"

"He, Draco. Laat ons toch met rust." zei Skye geergerd.

"Ja, donder op." zei Harry.

"Je hebt de verliezende partij gekozen, Potter! Ik heb je gewaarschuwd! Ik heb nog gezegd dat je je vrienden beter moest uitkiezen, weet je nog wel? Toen we elkaar ontmoetten in de trein, op onze eerste dag op Zweinstein? Toen zei ik nog dat je niet met dat soort uitschot moest omgaan!" Hij knikte naar Ron en Hermelien. "En nu is het te laat! Zij gaan er als eersten aan, nu de Heer van het Duister is herrezen! Modderbloedjes en Dreuzelvrienden eerst!

Het was alsof iemand een doos vol vuurwerk had afgestoken in de coupe. Verblind door de storm van spreuken die van alle kanten werden afgevuurd, en verdoofd door een reeks donderende knallen, knipperde Emma met haar ogen en keek toen naar de grond.

Draco, Korzel en Kwast lagen bewusteloos bij de deur. Harry, Ron en Hermelien waren overeind gesprongen en hadden alledrie een verschillende vervloeking gebruikt. Bovendien waren zij niet de enigen.

"Ik dacht, laten we maar eens kijken wat die drie in hun schild voeren." zei Fred nuchter terwijl hij op Kwast ging staan en zo de coupe binnenkwam. Hij had zijn toverstok in zijn hand, net als George, die zorgvuldig op Draco stapte toen hij Fred volgde.

"Interessant effect." zei George, die naar Korzel keek. "Wie heeft de Furnunculus-vloek gebruikt?"

"Ik." zei Harry.

"Vreemd." zei George luchtig. "En ik Bibberbenen. Blijkbaar moet je die niet door elkaar gebruiken. Z'n gezicht zit onder de kleine tentakeltjes. Nou, laten we ze eruit gooien. Ze maken de coupe er niet mooier op." "Had je dat verwacht dan?" vroeg Skye sarcastisch. Fred grijnsde en Ron, Harry en George schopten, rolden en duwden de bewusteloze Draco, Korzel en Kwast het gangpad op, gingen de coupe weer binnen en deden de deur dicht.

"Iemand zin in een potje Knalpoker?" zei Fred, die een spel kaarten pakte.

Ze waren halverwege hun vijfde potje toen Harry iets vroeg.

"Krijgen we het nou eindelijk te horen?" vroeg hij aan George. "Wie jullie chanteerden?"

"O." zei George duister. "Dat."

"Doet er niet meer toe." zei Fred, die ongeduldig zijn hoofd schudde. "Het was niet belangrijk. Zeker nu niet meer." "We hebben het maar opgegeven." zei George schouderophalend.

Maar Emma, Skye Harry, Ron en Hermelien bleven doorvragen en uiteindelijk zei Fred: "Goed, goed, als jullie het dan zo nodig weten moeten... Ludo Bazuyn."

"Bazuyn?" zei Harry op scherpe toon. "Bedoel je dat hij betrokken was bij -"

"Welnee." zei George somber. "Niks daarvan. Die stommeling. Daar heeft hij de hersens niet voor."

"Wat dan wel?" zei Ron.

Fred aarzelde even en zei toen: "Weet je nog, die weddenschap die we met hem afsloten tijdens het WK Zwerkbal? Dat Ierland zou winnen, maar dat Kruml de Snaai zou bemachtigen?" "Ja." zei skye.

"Nou, die idioot heeft ons uitbetaald in kaboutergoud, dat hij had opgevangen van die Ierse mascottes."

"En?" vroeg Ron en Skye zuchtte geergerd.

"En dus loste dat op, nietwaar?" zei Fred ongeduldig.

"De volgende ochtend was het verdwenen!"

"Maar- dat moet toch een vergissing zijn geweest?" zei Hermelien.

George lachte verbitterd. "Ja, dat dachten wij ook in het begin. We dachten dat hij wel over de brug zou komen met de poen, als we hem gewoon netjes schreven dat hij een foutje had gemaakt. Nou, mooi niet. Hij negeerde onze brief. We hebben zo vaak geprobeerd om erover te praten als hij op Zweinstein was, maar hij had altijd wel een smoes klaar om er gauw tussenuit te kunnen knijpen."

"Uiteindelijk werd hij echt vervelend." zei Fred. "Hij zei dat we te jong waren om te gokken en dat we naar onze winst konden fluiten."

"En dus vroegen we het geld terug dat we oorspronkelijk hadden ingezet." zei George met een nijdige frons.

"Dat weigerde hij toch niet terug te geven?" vroeg Hermelien verbaasd.

"Goed gezien." zei Fred.

"Maar dat was al jullie spaargeld!" zei Ron.

"Alsof ik dat niet weet!" zei George. "Natuurlijk kwamen we er uiteindelijk achter wat er werkelijk aan de hand was. Het had de vader van Leo Jordaan ook een hoop moeite gekost om geld los te krijgen van Bazuyn. Het bleek dat hij diep in de schulden zat bij de kobolden. Hij had hele zakken goud van ze geleend. Een groepje kobolden had hem na het WK in het nauw gedreven in het bos en al zijn goud afgepakt, maar dat was nog niet voldoende om zijn schulden af te betalen. Ze volgden hem helemaal naar Zweinstein, om hem in de gaten te houden. Hij heeft al z'n geld vergokt en heeft geen Knoet meer om z'n gat te krabben. En weet je hoe die halvegare de kobolden probeerde terug te betalen?"

"Hoe dan?" vroeg Harry.

"Door op jou te wedden, jongen." zei Fred. "Hij had er een hele hoop geld op gezet dat jij het Toernooi zou winnen. Een weddenschap tegen die kobolden."

"Dus daarom probeerde hij me steeds te helpen met die opdrachten!" zei Harry. "Maar goed - ik heb ook gewonnen, of niet? Dus kan hij jullie terugbetalen!"

"Helaas." zei George hoofdschuddend. "Die kobolden speelden net zo'n vuil spelletje als hij. Ze beweerden dat het gelijk was tussen jou en Sjors en dat Bazuyn had gewed dat jij de enige winnaar zou zijn. En dus moest Bazuyn de benen nemen. Meteen na die derde opdracht is hij gevlucht."

George zuchtte diep en begon de kaarten opnieuw te schudden.

"Had het gezegt!" zei Skye tegen Fred. "Mijn vader had kunnen helpen." Fred haalde zijn schouders op en George deelde de kaarten uit.

De rest van de reis was het heel gezellig. Veel te snel minderde de trein vaart en stopte hij.

In de gangpaden was het even chaotisch en lawaaierig als gewoonlijk terwijl de leerlingen uitstapten.

Skye, Ron en Hermelien verlieten de coupe en Emma, Harry, George en fred. Emma kbikte naar Harry en die begreep het. "Fred - George - wacht even."

De tweeling draaide zich om. Harry maakte zijn hutkoffer open en haalde daar het geld van het Toverschool Toernooi uit.

"Alsjeblieft." zei hij en hij duwde de zak in de handen van George. Emma begon te lachen om hun verbaaste blikken.

"Wat?" vroeg Fred, volslagen verbijsterd.

"Alsjeblieft." herhaalde Harry resoluut. "Ik wil het niet." "Je bent gestoord!" zei George, die het geld probeerde terug te geven.

"Nee, dat ben ik niet." zei Harry. "Nemen jullie het en ga lekker wat uitvinden. Dat is voor jullie fopshop."

"Hij is echt gestoord." zei Fred, met haast iets van ontzag in zijn stem.

"Hoor eens," zei Harry vastbesloten, "als jullie dat geld niet aannemen, gooi ik het in de goot. Ik wil het niet en ik heb het ook niet nodig. Maar ik zou graag weer eens lekker willen lachen. Veel mensen willen graag eens lachen. Ik heb zo'n idee dat we binnenkort nog meer behoefte zullen hebben aan humor dan gewoonlijk."

"Harry," zei George zwakjes en hij woog de geldzak op zijn hand, "hier zitten minstens duizend Galjoenen in..

"Ja." zei Harry grijnzend. "Moet je nagaan hoeveel Kanariekano's je daarvoor kunt maken."

De tweeling staarde hem aan.

"Zeg alleen niet tegen je moeder hoe jullie eraan gekomen zijn, oké?... al wil ze nu misschien niet meer zo graag dat jullie ook op het Ministerie gaan werken..."

"Harry..." begon Fred, maar Harry trok zijn toverstok.

"Hoor eens," zei hij kortaf, "neem dat geld, of ik vervloek jullie. Ik ken inmiddels een paar goeie vervloekingen. Doe me alleen een lol. Koop een nieuw galagewaad voor Ron en zeg dat het van jullie is."

Voor de tweeling nog iets kon zeggen, ging Harry naar buiten.

Emma glimlachte naar de jongens en George vroeg: "Heb jij hiervoor gezorgd?" Emma glimlachte alleen en verliet de coupe.

**Einde van deel 4**

**Ik hoop dat jullie het een leuk deel vonden. De ontvoering was een idee van Greendiamond123. Ik en Emma hopen dat jullie het volgende deel ook leuk vinden, en alle reviewers (in speciaal Luutje19 en Greendiamond123) bedankt voor jullie steun!**

**groetjes Skye**


End file.
